Forbidden
by PR1
Summary: The way I think that TPM, AOTC, and ROTS should've been like. There are some surprises in store. Obidala R&R! TPM & AOTC now complete! Updated September 23rd, 2010!
1. Amidala's past

Okay this is a story idea I have had rolling around in my head for a while and I decided that I should write it. This is the way I think that TPM and AOTC should have been. And also it will go into what I think Ep. 3 will be like. Like I said think is an Obidala but don't worry I am going to set Anakin up with an original character of mine. And it will explain how Luke and Leia were conceived and all. And also Naboo's government is not a democracy it is a monarchy. So please R&R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them they belong to that god of a man, George Lucas. *Starts bowing to George Lucas*  
  
Forbidden Prologue  
  
A little stuck her head out from the arch and looked around. She then turned towards the shaded area of the arch and nodded. Her mother and father stepped out and each of them took one of her hands as they continued their walk on Coruscant. They paid great attention to everything around them, but tried to seem as casual as possible. They soon arrived at the Chancellor's suite and were escorted inside by the Chancellor's guards. Chancellor Levon greeted them himself,  
  
"Ah, King Sidon, Queen Padme," he paused as he laid his eyes on the little girl, "and I see you brought little Amidala (I know her real first name is Padme, but in my fic her first name will be Amidala) with you, she's turning into quite a young lady."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Amidala said as she tried to curtsy in her simple peasant clothes (think of the outfit she wore in TPM when she was on Tatooine). The Chancellor laughed,  
  
"I don't know why you insist on wandering around like commoners on these dangerous streets. You could be mugged or killed. More people are killed walking to the store than the amount of people who are killed by the Cafutsa disease in a year. You should let one of my guards escort you over in an air taxi." Queen Padme shook her head,  
  
"No we prefer to walk around like normal people, it helps us be better rulers," she paused, "Now, however, it is quite frightening, but also very informative." Levon asked them in confusion,  
  
"What do you mean? What's happening?" King Sidon answered,  
  
"You mean you haven't heard about the assassination threats?" Levon shook his head. Queen Padme stood up from the couch that she was sitting on,  
  
"Chancellor, we know that the person who wants us killed has high authority." Levon gave her a shocked look,  
  
"Now, you don't think I am a part of that, do you?" Padme walked up to him and took his hands in hers,  
  
"No of course not, you are one of our strongest supporters, I was just wondering if you know of anyone who might want us dead." She smiled softly as he gave her an ominous smirk,  
  
"Queen Padme, so trusting," she pulled her hands away from him and walked back towards Amidala, "I always warned you that in politics you can trust no one." She held Amidala near as Sidon pulled out his green lightsaber and stood in a defensive stance,  
  
"Levon, you're the one, you're part of the Sith?" Levon shook his head and laughed an evil laugh,  
  
"Sidon, you jump to conclusions so quickly, no I am a mere pawn in this game. But don't worry you will meet the one in charge soon enough." He grinned maliciously as Sidon's lightsaber was shot out of his hand. Battle droids grabbed the king and queen and pulled the terrified princess from her mother. They were dragged into the Chancellor's ship that was just outside and took off into space. Queen Padme glared at Levon the whole way to the ship that was waiting for them. When they were in the ship they stepping into the large room. In the middle of the room there was a table with metal restraints. Amidala didn't want to know what that was for. A figure completely covered by his black hooded cloak sat at the top of a tall staircase. Chancellor Levon kneeled down as Padme gasped,  
  
"The new leader of the Sith." Sidon glared and shouted,  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" The figure laughed an evil laugh that was more terrifying that Levon's,  
  
"I'll be glad to tell you who I am, I am called Darth Kasool and I want nothing to do with them," he motioned towards Padme and Amidala, "I am after only you." He stopped a few inches away from Sidon then turned to Padme,  
  
"I'll dear with you later." With a flick of his wrist Padme flew backwards and hit the metal wall that was far behind them the metal restraints locked her in place  
  
"Mommy!" Amidala screamed. Darth Kasool bellowed,  
  
"Quiet brat!" He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand. Sidon struggled to break free from the droid's grasp, 'Damn,' he thought, ' he's blocked my powers, I can't use the Force,'  
  
"How dare you! She's just a child!"  
  
"It's better she learn how to behave around adults now, " Kasool snapped, "Young monarchs, they're all the same." A droid pulled Amidala back to where her mother was and held her firmly. Padme locked eyes with her daughter and mouthed, 'Are you okay?' Amidala nodded. Padme looked up at her restraints and so did Amidala and she noticed how her mother was using one of her hairpins to pick the lock. Padme looked back at Amidala and Amidala nodded. She knew what she was supposed to do. Meanwhile Sidon had been locked onto the table. As Kasool circled around him,  
  
"You know Sidon you and I are quite alike." Sidon glared,  
  
"What are you talking about? I am nothing like you." Darth Kasool laughed,  
  
"You will soon Sidon, you will soon!" Kasool reached towards the ceiling and blue lightning began surrounding his hands. He then lowered his hands and placed them on Kind Sidon's temples. The blue lightning began to spread all around the King's body as his body shook violently. Amidala heard the final lock click. She focused her energy and Force stunned the droid then pulled the wires that went from their heads to the power pack on their back. Chancellor Levon heard the snap of the wires and turned around. He came face to face with Queen Padme. She glared at him,  
  
"You should have learned this a long time ago Levon," he then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he tried to scream, but couldn't, "Never betray a Jedi." He looked down to see the handle of her lightsaber at his stomach then looked behind him and noticed the familiar purple glow of her lightsaber. He looked back at her with his mouth wide open making a choking noise. She pulled her lightsaber out of him and he collapsed to the floor. Padme then heard that the cracking sound of the lightning had stopped she looked over towards the table as Amidala waited in the doorway to the hall where the escape pods were kept. Darth Kasool lay dead behind the table and Sidon was sitting the metal table looking at his left hand as he clenched and relaxed it. Padme's eyes teared as she say her husband. He looked up at her and said in a soft voice,  
  
"Padme," she turned off her lightsaber and ran towards him,  
  
"Sidon!" She then sensed that something was different about him and stopped a few feet in front of him.  
  
"What is it my love?" Sidon asked arms outstretched. She looked down and shook her head sadly,  
  
"Not you. It's not you." Sidon smiled,  
  
"Of course I am." Padme looked up at him tears streaming down her face as she screamed,  
  
"No, you're a Sith now!" Sidon smirked as he removed the force block from this room. Padme pulled her lightsaber just in time to block the blow from his lightsaber. He smiled viciously,  
  
"Smart little girl aren't you." They continued their fight. Padme was holding her ground, but Sidon had the upper hand. He no longer felt anything for Padme, but hate. Padme didn't want to hurt him, because she still thought of him as her husband. She knew the fight would be over soon. She turned her head to Amidala and shouted,  
  
"Run!" Amidala ran down the hallway, when she got to the first pod she opened it then she turned to look back and saw her father hit her mother's lightsaber so hard it flew out of her hand. It landed on the metal floor, shut off and rolled away from them. Sidon grinned like an evil madman and Padme stood tall in front of him as tears ran down her face,  
  
"I will always love you." She looked at Amidala and mouthed, 'I love you,' before her father ran her through. He pulled his lightsaber out of her as she collapsed to the floor. He then turned his head to look at Amidala as she gasped in fear. She focused all her energy on her mother's lightsaber. Her father then began walking slowly towards Amidala with an evil grin on his face. The lightsaber began to shake then shot past Sidon and he saw it and began running towards her. The lightsaber landed in her hand. She jumped into the pod and shut the pod door. Another door shut in front of the pods door as her father got there. He had his fists slammed on the thick glass in front of him as Amidala looked at him through the small window of her pod. He grinded his teeth and glared at her in fury as she launched the pod. She heard a scream of pure rage come from the ship. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now. Her mother was dead and, to her, so was her father. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be as far away from that ship as she could. She buried her head in her hands and cried.  
  
I know, very sad, but this isn't the end of he prologue. Where do you think her pod will land? You'll find out in the next chapter. I won't post anymore till I get at least 5 reviews, you can just write hi if you want. SO PLEASE R&R.  
  
PR 


	2. ObiWan's past

Okay, well I didn't get the 5 review, but whatever, I had inspiration and I just needed to update. And also I know it is very confusing so I will summarize what is going on. Padme and Sidon are Amidala's parents and I know her name is really Padme, but I wanted to make it Amidala. Amidala's parents are both Jedi's so Amidala is also a Jedi. They were captured by the new leader of the Sith and the Sith used his evil Force powers to give a little of his evil essence to Sidon, but as soon as Sidon started becoming evil he drained the new leader of the Sith of his whole evil spirit so he died. He killed his wife Padme and tried to kill Amidala but she escaped. So her dad is now evil and he may come back some day (hint hint). So if there is any more confusion please ask and I'll be happy to answer them. And also to let all you know while Amidala was on the big ship with the Sith guy they traveled quite a ways so they are far away from Coruscant and are near a very familiar sandy planet that we all know and love. So that's about it so I'll start writing.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own them, me only own plot.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Prologue (cont.)  
  
Padme was sitting in her little escape pod wondering what was going to happen to her know when suddenly red lights started flashing and a mechanical voice started saying, "MALFUNTION, MALFUNCTION." Padme tried to fix it, but realized she couldn't and grabbed on to the back of the pod. It began spiraling towards the sandy colored planet below. When the pod entered the atmosphere she passed out.  
  
  
  
Twenty-three year old Shmi Skywalker was walking back to her village when she came across a crashed space capsule. She came closer and noticed that very near the capsule a lied a little girl. Shmi rushed over to her and checked her pulse and breathed and was relieved that she was alive but unconscious. She took off the shawl that she wore, to cover her hair and shoulders, and put it around the little girls head and part of her upper body. She picked up the girl and continued her walk home.  
  
When she arrived home, she immediately went to her bedroom and laid down the girl. She cleaned some of her cuts and scrapes then placed a wet rag on the girl's forehead. She left the room for a while to check on her baby son, Anakin. She crept over to his crib and looked at his sleeping form and smiled softly. His father was an outlander from some distant planet, when she first met him it was just a physical attraction. She didn't care that he was almost ten years older that her. After a while it became more than just an infatuation. She loved everything about him, his laugh, his smile, the way he walked, and especially the way he said her name. He had a slight accent that she found alluring. He began to feel the same way about her and told her how he felt. She told him that she loved him too and that night they expressed their love to each other in every way possible. A few weeks later he left and he left Shmi completely crushed. She soon found out that from that one night of passion she had become pregnant. When her parents found out they threw her out and disowned her. She bought a house and was living on her savings for a while, but then they ran out. So she sold herself and her son into slavery. She was keeping a jar of the little money she got so that one day she may have enough to buy her son's freedom. She left his room and looked around and shouted,  
  
"Ben! Ben! Where are you?" She smiled and realized that he was playing his favorite game, hide and seek. He always wondered how she always found him. He didn't realize that he always hid in the same place. "Where's Ben?" She said in a sing-songy voice, "Maybe he's in the closet," she opened the closet, "No. Hmmm.maybe I'll just give up. She pulled the cord above her head and twelve year old Ben flopped out of the entrance to their attic.  
  
"Found ya," Shmi smirked as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees. Ben pouted,  
  
"How come you always find me?" Shmi raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Maybe, it's because you always hide in the same spot." Ben gave a goofy grin,  
  
"Oh yeah." Ben and Shmi both laughed. Ben was not her son, but she still thought of him as her own. His parents were good friends of hers and when they were killed he was sent to live with her. Both his parents had special powers that they had passed on to him, she noticed them and told him to hide them so he could be a normal boy, but she knew that one day he would discover what he was. The money that she was saving was for him so that when the time comes he can leave to fulfill his destiny. She helped him up and then she heard Anakin cry. She groaned,  
  
"Ben could you go in a check on him I need to examine this girl I found in the Outer Rim territories. Ben nodded and was relieved that she didn't make him go in and check on that girl, 'yuck,' he hated girls. They had cooties and he didn't want to get them. He walked into his one year old "brother's" room. Shmi smiled and walked into her bedroom. First she tried to find some identification, she noticed a gold chain around her neck and she pulled on it and a medallion flopped out from under her shirt. Shmi recognized it as the royal seal of Naboo. She also noticed a silver object attached to her belt. 'A lightsaber,' she thought as she looked at the girl, 'great I have a Jedi Nubian princess in my house, this should be fun.' She removed the medallion and lightsaber from her and but them in a drawer for safe keeping until she left. Shmi was wiping the girls face with the damp cloth when the stirred. Shmi put the cloth down and motioned for Ben to come closer to her, he had been standing in the back of the room redampining the cloths. They both backed up a tad so they could give her some room. Ben stood in front of Shmi. The girl sat up eyes still closed and moaned softly as she moved her shoulders a bit. Her eyes opened and looked over at the people next to her and smiled. Ben scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to the side as he stared at her. Shmi was shocked that this girl wasn't frightened of them. Most people who would wake up in a room that she didn't know and surrounded by complete strangers would most likely freak out. Shmi stepped past Ben and kneeled on the floor next to the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Are you okay, you don't need to be scared we won't hurt you." The girl looked down at her and smiled,  
  
"I'm feeling better and I'm not scared, I could sense that you were good people." Shmi smiled and continued to explain where she was and what happened. Ben stood in the background still staring at the girl but his face had relaxed. From the moment when she opened her eyes for the first time, the thoughts of cooties and such vanished from his mind. He felt tingly and warm all over, he had never felt this way and was confused by what it meant. 'This couldn't be love. I mean she's beautiful and all but she looked quite younger than me.' But he had heard that girls matured faster than boys and the first sentence that escaped from those beautiful lips was something that he would imagine Shmi saying. His gazed at her beautiful face, her hair was a bit messed up from lying down, but he could tell that it was silky soft and would shine when the light hit it. Her eyes were a warm brown that made him feel warm all over, she had a cute little nose, it wasn't too big or too small, it was perfect. Then finally he looked at her lips, they were practically begging to be kissed. Her eyes then focused on him and he popped out of his trance and looked up at the ceiling trying to act as casual as possible. Amidala had caught him staring at her, she was quite flattered. A boy had never noticed her before, and after she caught him she realized that she really liked it. She smiled at him and thought, 'He sure is cute.' Even in his simple clothes he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen, she liked the reddish brown color of his hair and the style it was in reminded her of the men in the armies but it was a bit longer (think of the padawan cut her had minus the braid and ponytail). His eyes were a bluish gray color, they kinda reminded her of her fathers. Her heart sunk, her father's eyes, the eyes that watched her mother die, the eyes that held murder as they settled on her, the eyes that she hoped she would ever see again. This boy's eyes however were softer and kinder, but they also held a mischievous glint.  
  
"So do you understand?" Shmi said that brought Amidala back t reality. She looked down at the woman,  
  
"Yeah." She said yes even thought she had no clue what she was talking about. Shmi gave her a soft smile,  
  
"How old are you?" Amidala bit her lower lip,  
  
"I'm seven, but I'll be eight in two months." Shmi looked behind her and said,  
  
"Ben, come over here." The boy came over and tried not to look in the girl's eyes. Shmi motioned towards Amidala, "Ben I'd like you to meet.um."  
  
"Amidala," she said as she stuck her hand out to the boy, "My name's, Amidala." Ben looked at her hand and decided he had to look her in the eyes. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding,  
  
"I'm Ben." He took her hand and they both felt something like an electric shock run through them from that simple touch. Amidala didn't touch his hand for very long, but she had noticed that they seemed to be sweaty and she wondered why, but decided to forget it. Shmi looked at Ben,  
  
"Ben how about you show Amidala what you've been working on." He smiled and ran out, Amidala was about to go after him when Shmi stopped her, "I just wanted to let you know I put your medallion and lightsaber in a safe place," Amidala looked concerned, "Ben doesn't know." She grinned and ran out after him, she was glad that he didn't know, because he would treat her differently if her knew she was a princess. She found him sitting by a fountain that was n the middle of their village. He was fiddling with two big metal objects. Amidala stood in front of him and rocked back and forth with her hands behind her back while she looked at the sky. She then realized he wasn't going to say anything so she sat down on the side that he had his back to. She bit her lower lip,  
  
"What's that?" Ben jumped then turned to her. He looked down at the pieces and said,  
  
"Oh, just something that I'm trying to fix for Watto, he's our owner." Amidala lowered her head slightly,  
  
"You're slaves?" Ben looked up at her with a look of disbelief and a little bit of anger,  
  
"I'm a person, and I don't like being called that degrading word." Padme looked at the ground a bit scared about the way he spoke to her,  
  
"I'm sorry, this is a strange place to me." He tilted her chin up to look at him and gave her a soft smile,  
  
"Well, you're a strange girl to me. You're the first girl who I didn't think had cooties." She giggled as his grin grew.  
  
Over the next couple of weeks Amidala and Ben became good friends, but their attraction towards each other was still there. She helped him repair stuff and also helped Shmi around the house. Ben and Shmi were shocked at how mature Amidala was, she seemed more like a sixteen year old rather than an, almost, eight year old. Ben hadn't had his growth spurt yet so Amidala was only four inches shorter than him. One day Ben and Amidala were working on something for Watto and they ended up getting into and oil and grease fight. When they finally finished it they were covered in oil and grease, and Shmi told them to go and wash up in the fountain on the hill, then sit there until they were dry. When they got there they decided to just go in with their clothes on. When they were all clean they stepped out of the fountain, Ben shook his head to dry his hair a bit, he began to wring out his clothes when he looked over at Amidala who was wringer her hair out then she let it down and shook it. It glittered in the sunlight, she looked over at him with those big brown eyes and he thought how she still looked beautiful even though she was soaking wet. The wrung out their clothes, while they were on them they sat on the edge of the fountain to dry off. The suns began to set and the warm beautiful colors began to fill the sky. They were sitting quite far apart, so she decided to scooted closer to him. When she was right next to him she decided to take a chance and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. He tightened up at first then relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of her body next to his. They sat there for a while in silence, they both felt quite awkward and tried to think of a way to break the silence. He looked down at her and smiled as she looked back and gave him a smile. At that moment he saw how the beautiful orange and pink colors danced on her face, she looked more beautiful than ever. And they both dropped their smiles and locked their eyes. He tilted his head down as she tilted her face up and moved closer to him. Their lips met in a sweet soft kiss, it lasted only a second, but it still made they feel even more awkward than before. Ben let out a sigh and said without looking at her,  
  
"Maybe we should head back now." Amidala nodded and replied also not looking at him,  
  
"Yeah." They both walked trying not to look at the other but gave little glances at each other, they occasionally caught each other. Ben then thought to himself, 'Wow, I did it, I finally kissed her, and boy was it worth the wait,' he smiled and looked over at her. She looked over at him and realized what he was thinking by that playful smirk her gave her and she smiled back. Then they didn't look at each other for the rest of the night. They both dreamed of what was going to happen next, tomorrow and the next day and the next. They tried to imagine what their house would look like how many kids they would have and so on. Little did they know that tomorrow their dreams would be shattered forever.  
  
Okay I know, cliffhanger. I know some people think it's weird a twelve year old and an almost eight year old, but Amidala is really mature so she seems closer to Ben's age. And if you didn't guess yet Ben is going to grow up to be Obi-Wan. SO please REVIEW!!!!!! PR 


	3. Goodbye My Love

Okay here is my next part and this will be the end the prologue! In the next chapter I will make a big jump to seven years later, so Amidala will be fourteen and Obi Wan will be nineteen. That will be the beginning of my version of TPM. Thanks for all the reviews and I know it is kinda boring and confusing now so if you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them in the intro of the next chapter. Also I promise you it will get interesting very soon and there will much more Obidalaness! So here is the next chapter! Don't forget R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Them (points to characters) no own. That (points to plot) me own.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Prologue (cont.)  
  
The next morning Amidala was awakened by Shmi shaking her. Amidala opened her eyes slowly and pushed Shmi's hand away. She yawned as she sat up,  
  
"Shmi, why on earth have you chosen to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Shmi tilted her head to the side,  
  
"Ami dear, it's only five o'clock." Amidala sighed,  
  
"Five o'clock may not seem early to you, but to princesses it is far too early to be up and about."  
  
"I understand dear, but I need to wake you up early so that you will have time to pack before they arrive. Now get up," Shmi said while pulling Amidala out of bed then walked out of the room leaving a shocked Amidala. She then rushed out to catch up to Shmi,  
  
"Pack? What are you talking about? And who is coming?" Shmi turned to her with a smile then got down onto her knees and squeezed Amidala's shoulders. Her smile widened,  
  
"Amidala I have wonderful news for you. A two days ago I sent a message, by one of Watto's R2 units, to your home saying that you were alive and well. It also told them where you were. I got a message back from them yesterday and they are coming to take you home. Ami you're going home finally!" Amidala heart shattered at that moment and she looked at Shmi and tried not to cry,  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Shmi, thank you." Shmi noticed the sorrow in her voice,  
  
"What's wrong?" Amidala turned away from her as Shmi stood up,  
  
"Oh nothings wrong," she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to hide the sadness in her voice, "I'm just still tired." Shmi didn't fully believe her but decided to accept it,  
  
"Alright, well I'll start to make breakfast." She went to the refrigerator as Amidala ran out of the kitchen tears streaming down her face. She ran into Ben's room and saw him still sleeping. She walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. She snuggled up to him as she cried. He soon woke up and felt something very warm next to him. He looked over and saw Amidala asleep next to him and noticed that she had tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes still red and puffy. He shook her shoulder gently,  
  
"Amidala wake up. What's wrong?" She opened her eyes to see Ben staring at her with a look of concern on his face. She sat up off his bed and sniffed a few times. She turned her back to him and said,  
  
"I'm going home today. They're going to be here soon. I just thought I should let you know." She walked out of his room; she didn't want him to see her cry. He had noticed that she was crying before but she didn't want him to see her in the act. After all she was the Princess of Naboo, and now apparently she will be the Queen of Naboo. She cannot show weakness. Ben went out after her and found her in her room packing what little she had into a small backpack. She was about to put a shawl that one of Shmi's friends made in her bag when Ben grabbed her wrist. Ben stared at her confused,  
  
"What's going on Ami? You've never acted this way before." Amidala pulled her wrist out of Ben's grasp and continued to pack. She took her backpack and went over to the dresser and put in her medallion and lightsaber in but blocked them from Ben's view. She fastened the backpack shut,  
  
"And what way would that be Ben?" He looked at her,  
  
"So cold and emotionless." Amidala looked up at him with no emotion showing,  
  
"Well Ben things change, people change." She shoved past him and tried to get out of the room but Ben grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. He saw that she was holding back tears,  
  
"I don't want you to go either." She then let the tears flow freely and grabbed Ben around the waist and cried into his chest,  
  
"I don't want to leave." Her words were muffled and Ben hugged her back and tried to comfort her,  
  
"I know I don't want you to leave either. This is my home and it's time that you return to yours." She pulled back and looked at him and saw him fighting back his tears. He was trying to be strong for her. She nodded and Ben turned and went to his room to change and Amidala changed into the only pair of clothes she had and packed the nightgown that Shmi gave her. She offered to give it back, but Shmi said that she didn't know anyone who could wear it but her. She put her hair up in a simple style (think hairstyle on Tatooine in TPM). She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face so that the appearance that she had been crying wouldn't be visible to others. She put on her backpack as she walked into the kitchen. Ben was already their eating a bowl of oatmeal and tried not to look at her. Shmi walked up to her and said,  
  
"Ami dear sit down and have some breakfast." Amidala smiled,  
  
"I'll just have a piece of fruit, they probably will feed me when we get home. They'll probably have a big welcome home party waiting for me." Shmi smiled,  
  
"Alright." She handed Amidala a piece of fruit. Amidala took small bites and was almost done when she heard someone knock on the door. Shmi went and answered it as Amidala and Ben finished their breakfast. Shmi came back and looked at Amidala with a small smile,  
  
"Your ride is here. They're waiting for you in the ship." Amidala let out a big sigh and walked towards the door. Shmi and Ben followed.  
  
When they got to the ship Shmi and Amidala said good-bye and Amidala secretly handed her a small bag of money.  
  
"Oh no dear, I don't need this," Shmi tried to give it back but Amidala wouldn't let her,  
  
"No, I'm making a donation to Ben's freedom jar." Shmi put the money in her pocket and hugged Amidala one last time,  
  
"Goodbye, you sweet girl and thank you." Amidala smiled as Shmi backed away and Ben came forward. They just stared at each other for a while when Ben said,  
  
"Well I guess this is it." Amidala agreed,  
  
"Yeah." Both of their eyes were glazed over with tears and Ben tried to smile,  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Amidala breathing became shaky,  
  
"Me too." A man from the ship came out and said,  
  
"Miss, it's time to leave." They locked eyes and Ben leaned down and kissed her one last time. She pulled away and ran onto the ramp. When she was just about to the entrance of the ship Ben shouted,  
  
"Amidala," she looked at him, "I love you." She gave a small smile,  
  
"I know." She then entered the ship. The ramp came back up and the ship blasted off taking the love of his life away from him forever.  
  
I know, very sad, but next chapter will not be as sad, some humor will come in. So the tissues can go away for a while. And I hoped you liked the dialogue at the end that I stole from the ESB. There will be many familiar lines in this story, but I don't own them so no one can sue me! Well please stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to R&R! PR 


	4. New Lives

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the first chapter, and it won't be drawn out forever like the prologue. Another thing I wanted to say was that at the beginning of this chapter will be part of the prologue, it won't be long though. Then it will jump to seven years in the future. I say again if you get confused just put it in your review and I'll be happy to answer it! Keep R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You don't need the Force to know what goes here.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amidala's ship landed on Naboo and as soon as she got out of the ship the many advisors of her father's scrambled over to question her about what happened. She walked with pride and answering their questions with confidence. They entered the throne room as the final question was asked,  
  
"Princess, but with your parents dead who are we going to find to rule Naboo?" Amidala continued to walk towards the thrones,  
  
"You will not need to find anyone, I am the rightful heir so I will be ruling the Naboo. I will now be addressed as Queen Amidala." She sat down in her father's throne and stared at the shocked men.  
  
"But princess don't you think you are a bit young to be ruling the kingdom?" Amidala stood up and glared at the man,  
  
"How dare you question me, I am the rightful heir and I find myself quite capable of ruling a kingdom." The man bowed,  
  
"Yes, I am sorry for my insolence m'lady." Amidala raised her chin and sat down again,  
  
"And also, I will have advisors who will be their to assist me in my times of need," she looked at the men, "you are dismissed gentlemen." As the men left Amidala stood up from the throne and went to her chambers.  
  
(Side note: I know Amidala seemed kinda bitchy in that part but you have to understand that she is now ruling Naboo and she has to show her authority, or they will treat her like a child. End of side note)  
  
Seven years later.  
  
Queen Amidala of the Naboo was sitting in her chambers alone. She liked the solitude, not constantly being bothered by bickering politicians and her handmaidens who treated her as if she was some china doll. She did like her handmaidens; it was nice to have someone somewhat close to her own age. When she was alone she could discard her usual queenly attire and see her true self once again, that brown haired brown-eyed girl that she once knew. She was brushing her long brown locks when Sabe, her dearest and most trusted handmaiden and friend, burst into the room with a girlish grin on her face, while she tried to hold back a giggle of glee. Amidala stared at her friend,  
  
"Sabe, what is it that has you looking so giddy? Did you get some good news?" Sabe shut the door and kneeled down in front of the queen still smiling,  
  
"Well, yes and no. I was told some good news, but it wasn't about myself, it was about you." Amidala was now very interested,  
  
"Well, what is it?" Sabe took the queen's hands in hers and gave them a small squeeze,  
  
"Ami (she allowed her handmaidens to call her by her nickname when they weren't in public)," Sabe's smile widened, "you have just been betrothed!" Sabe let out a squeal of delight as Amidala's expression changed to disbelief as she looked down. Sabe tilted her head to the side and looked at Amidala confused,  
  
"Ami, what is it? I thought you would be excited." Amidala turned around in her chair to face the mirror again and began to brush her hair again,  
  
"I am a bit excited, it's just unexpected. Aren't I too young?" Sabe took the brush from Amidala and began to brush her hair for her,  
  
"No, I have heard of many other queen, who have been married much younger than you and anyway you don't have to be worried about having kids yet." Amidala blushed,  
  
"Sabe, I wasn't worried about that! I just thought that I would be much older before I got married." Sabe nodded,  
  
"I agree, but you'll be happy when you find out who they've picked out for you." Sabe fanned herself with a hand to indicate that he was very good looking, "Oh, and don't worry they didn't set you up with some old geezer, he's not even twenty yet." Amidala sighed,  
  
"I guess I should be happy it's just." she trailed off. Sabe stopped brushing her hair and set the brush down onto the table and put her hands on Amidala's shoulders,  
  
"Ami, you have to accept that you're not going to see him again. He's probably off with some other girl already. I know I might sound cold, but you have to just accept that it was just puppy love and not some lifelong commitment." Sabe gave her shoulders a small squeeze as Amidala sighed again,  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean if he hasn't come yet, I highly doubt that he is going to show up now." Sabe gave her a small smile as Amidala got out of her chair and sat on the couch in the middle of he room and Sabe sat down beside her. Amidala looked over at Sabe with a smile,  
  
"So tell me some more about the man they've betrothed me too." Sabe smiled and began to tell Amidala about her future husband.  
  
Meanwhile on Coruscant.  
  
Ben Kenobi, or Obi-Wan Kenobi as he was called now, was sitting and thinking about Amidala again. 'When will I get to see her again?' he thought, 'Would she even remember me?' His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, interrupted his thoughts,  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've said my young padawan?" Obi- Wan looked down at his feet then back at his Master,  
  
"No, I'm sorry Master my thoughts have been drifting lately." Qui- Gon gave an exasperated sigh,  
  
"It's quite alright, but you must learn to focus." Obi-Wan nodded,  
  
"I understand. So what were you saying?" Qui-Gon sighed again,  
  
"I was telling you have been betrothed. The council finalized it today." Obi-Wan's face was in shock,  
  
"What? I've been betrothed?" Qui-Gon nodded as Obi Wan continued, "How could the council do this to me, when I got married I wanted to marry for love like my parents did. I didn't want to marry a perfect stranger." Qui-Gon nodded,  
  
"I understand your concern, my young padawan, but the council have betrothed Jedis to monarchs for years." Obi-Wan held up a hand,  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. I'm betrothed to some spoiled snobbish princess!" Qui-Gon shook his head,  
  
"No, she is a Queen and not snobbish or spoiled at all. You are betrothed to the Queen of Naboo. And before you say anything else, yes she is younger than you. Five years younger than you to be exact." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair,  
  
"I guess I have to accept it. I mean if the council says I must than I must. It's just I met this girl seven years ago, and not a day has passed that I haven't thought of her, but I suppose I have to accept that I'm never going to see her again and move on. I mean I'm sure that she's forgotten about me and got some great boyfriend." Qui-Gon patted his padawan on his back,  
  
"I had a very similar experience a few years back, so I completely understand the way you feel." Obi-Wan gave him a small smile,  
  
"Thanks. So tell me about this Queen of Naboo." Qui-Gon smiled and told him what he knew about his future bride.  
  
Back in Naboo.  
  
Sabe was going on and on about Amidala's future husband,  
  
"Ami, you are so lucky, he is so cute! All the girls agree with me, Sache and Eirtae are green with envy, but won't admit it." They both giggled as Sabe took Amidala's hands in hers and gave them a small squeeze,  
  
"But if you don't believe me, you don't have to worry you'll see for yourself tomorrow." Amidala looked at her confused, "We are all going to Coruscant tomorrow so you can get a look at your future husband and see if you approve. And Ami, for our sake, please approve. Even though you'll be the one with him, we will have no problem taking orders from him." Amidala laughed,  
  
"From what you've said I am quite sure about that Sabe!" She looked at her feet then bit her lower lip in thought. She turned her eyes towards Sabe,  
  
"Am I going to be formally introduced to him?" Sabe nodded,  
  
"Of course, they wouldn't want you to marry him for looks and what people tell you about him. They want you to see for yourself. It's not a date or anything we'll all be there you'll both just talk for a few minutes, basically just introductions." Amidala smiled and bit her lower lip in excitement,  
  
"Great!" She took Sabe's hands in her's, "Sabe I have to ask you a huge favor." Sabe looked at her,  
  
"I think I know what you have in mind, and I am totally in!"  
  
So Amidala and Sabe have a little scheme brewing! And what will happen when Amidala and Obi-Wan meet, will they recognize each other? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Forbidden!! But I must get REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Or no chapter two for you!  
  
PR 


	5. Jedi Kenobi meet Handmaiden Padme

YAY!!! I got reviews, so here is chapter two! And I still want to say that if there is any confusion, just ask me and I'll be happy to explain whatever confused you. Well I think that is all, so here is chapter two! And don't forget to R&R!  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ami, this is not what I thought your plan would be." Amidala looked over at Sabe,  
  
"What did you think my plan was?" Sabe sighed as she rolled her eyes,  
  
"I thought that you would want me to marry him instead of you so you can go off and find that boy that you fell in love with seven years ago." Amidala rolled her eyes,  
  
"I should've known that you would think that. But this plan is so much better. I've pretty much given up on Ben, but I need to find out if this guy would really love me or just marry me for my title. And I can't find that out if I'm the queen." Sabe stood up in the grand gown Amidala had chosen that she would wear. Her nose itched again, 'Curse this stupid makeup, I can't even scratch my nose.' She they turned to Amidala, who was wearing the orange robes that the other handmaidens were wearing,  
  
"I understand your plan completely Ami, but I don't like the way you want me to act, I refuse to make a fool out of myself!" Amidala stood up to face her friend,  
  
"But you won't be you, you'll be me." Sabe sighed as she looked at the floor. She looked back up at Amidala,  
  
"But I don't want to!" Amidala rolled her eyes as she plopped back down on the couch. She looked up at Sabe with a smile,  
  
"I don't know why you don't want to do it, if I were you I would think it was fun. Being able to act all bitchy and superior to everyone, then acting like a lovesick puppy to my future husband, clinging on to him for dear life. What's not fun about that?" Sabe sat down next to her,  
  
"When you say it that way it does sound fun," she turned her head towards her, "I'll do it!" They shook hands and saw the ship approaching the land platform on Coruscant. Amidala stood up when Sabe came to a realization,  
  
"Ami wait!" Amidala turned to her and Sabe continued, "but if I'm being you who are you going to be." Amidala smiled,  
  
"I'll be Padme, it was my mother's name." Amidala straightened out her hood and followed Sabe out of the room, accompanied by the other handmaidens, onto the landing platform.  
  
Obi-Wan was fidgeting uncontrollably.  
  
"Obi-Wan calm down." Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on his padawan's shoulder, using the Force to calm him. Obi-Wan nodded,  
  
"I'm sorry master it's just that I'm nervous about meeting her. I mean what if she's extremely bossy and snobbish. I know it doesn't say that in the information you found about her, but please do you really think that on a sheet about information on the Queen of Naboo it's gonna say 'The Queen is a snobbish bitch.' And also what if she acts extremely immature and clings onto me like a lovesick puppy!" Qui-Gon looked over at him,  
  
"Well then you just are going to have to live with it." Obi-Wan's mouth hung open and he was about to say something again, when Qui-Gon straightened up and Obi-Wan saw that the Queen's ship just landed and people were beginning to come out. He straightened up as well and watched as he saw his future wife step onto the ramp. She was beautiful he had to admit and carried herself with grace. She began to approach and he thought about how mature she looked when her grin grew ten times larger as she squealed,  
  
"OBI-WAN!!!" She picked up her gown and ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. 'I take that last thought back, she is a normal teenage girl,' he thought (I know, grrrrrr Obi-Wan all teenage girls are not giggling bimbos thank you very much, but I guess being deprived of meeting girls has limited your perspective of normal to the TV stereotype, so just don't think that way anymore, yeah). The girl clung onto him as he attempted to stand up,  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan I am so happy I can finally see you in person. I wanted to come see you sooner, but those morons over there said I couldn't." One of the Queen's advisors approached her and bowed,  
  
"I am very sorry m'lady, but we couldn't take you last night, because the pilots had just had a rough day of training and were worn out." The Queen turned to him,  
  
"Well, they should know that I am first priority, and you should be sorry! Hmp!" She shut her eyes and turned away from him. And waved her hand and he left as Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and saw his master trying to suppress a laugh and he glared at him and thought, 'Yes, it SO funny, my future wife is a snobbish, childish bitch.'  
  
'Sabe, must be having a blast,' Amidala thought as she saw Sabe's award winning performance and tried to not laugh and maintain the look of a dutiful handmaiden. She glanced up to see the man that Sabe had tackled and blushed slightly, 'The girls were right he is cute! And it appears that he doesn't like the way his future 'wife' turned out to be like. He is going the right direction for me to agree to marry him.  
  
"Padme!" She heard Sabe call out and noticed her clinging onto the man's arm and waving towards her, "Come with us in the air taxi!" Padme nodded and walked briskly towards her and the man. Before they entered the air taxi Sabe stopped them both,  
  
"Hold on you two, I must introduce you." She cleared her throat, "Padme, this is Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan this is my most trusted and loyal handmaiden Padme." Amidala bowed slightly,  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance Jedi Kenobi." Obi-Wan was paralyzed, 'She's so beautiful, even more beautiful than the queen. And she seems so sincere and sweet. Snap out of it Kenobi! Your betrothed to the Queen and here you are making goo-goo eyes at her handmaiden.' He blinked and then bowed slightly,  
  
"The pleasure is mine handmaiden Padme." He smiled and Padme was relived that her head was down and the shadow from her hood hid the fact that she was blushing. 'He has such a cute smile, and he seems so formal, yet has that playful glint in his eyes.' Sabe cleared her throat as if she was upset and Amidala and Obi-Wan looked over at her,  
  
"Shall we go now." Obi-Wan nodded,  
  
"Yet, let's" The Queen entered the air taxi first then Obi-Wan and as soon as he sat down grabbed his arm, shut her eyes and rested her head against it. When Amidala saw his expression she let out a quite giggle and he looked over at her as she sat down next to him biting her lip to hold in her laughter. She looked over at him her body shaking slightly from the silent laughter and he smiled back at her. They held each others' gaze the rest of the way to the place where they would be staying. They occasionally looked down at their feet but always looked back at each other. Amidala noticed this and thought, 'Well it appears that my plan is working perfectly, he seems to like me much more than 'the queen.' Oh Sabe, I will get you a award for this performance you are putting on, keep it up!' When they arrived at the place where they were staying. Sabe's eyes popped open and she squealed as she got out and dragged Obi-Wan out by the arm she was gripping like a vice,  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!" Amidala let out a quiet laugh as she got out of the air taxi and thought to herself, 'Here goes act two!'  
  
Okay that's it, a little attraction already between Obi-Wan and Amidala or I should say "Padme." Don't forget to R&R! It makes me update faster (hint hint)! PR 


	6. The Decision

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, school has been taken up practically all of my time and it will be taken up more of my time soon so don't expect an update like every week. I will soon get into the ep. 1 story line and will have to watch the movie five million times to get the lines. Well here is the next chapter, it will be short I warn you. Oh, also gracias for all the reviews, even if you have review before I don't care it lets me know you are still reading it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Um.yeah.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amidala and Sabe stumbled into their room laughing their heads off. Amidala tried to regain composure,  
  
"Oh my god Sabe that is the best performance I have ever seen you do in my life! Did you see his face when you tackled him. I wish I had a camera!" Sabe nodded as he laughing died down,  
  
"Yeah, so how much longer am I going to be you? Have you decided anything yet?" Amidal thought and tilted her head to the left and to the right slightly,  
  
"I guess, but I dunno. We haven't spent enough time together to really get to know each other. But he does like 'Handmaiden Padme' more than 'The Queen.'" Sabe's eyes widened,  
  
"What? When did this happen?" Amidala smiled as she sat down next to Sabe,  
  
"When we were in the air taxi on the way here, we kind of glanced at each other and I just got the feeling that he did." Sabe placed her hand on Amidala's shoulder,  
  
"Trust that feeling of yours. You're a woman and a woman should always trust her intuition. Also you have the Force and that helps even more." Amidala put a finger to her lips,  
  
"Sabe, don't talk about it here, it's not safe." Sabe covered her mouth with her hand,  
  
"Oops, sorry. I keep forgetting that you want to keep it a secret," she paused, "But I just want to know why you don't want anyone to know. I think you should be proud." Amidala ran a hand through her loose hair,  
  
"I know I should and I am proud of what I am. It's just, I know that being a Jedi, is going to become a thing that all Jedi's will want to keep a secret. I know that because of my parents' deaths." Sabe bit her lower lip,  
  
"Ami, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I understand. But I still think you should trust your gut on the decision about Obi-Wan." Amidala smiled,  
  
"I agree, I'm going to trust my feelings." Sabe squealed and hugged Amidala. Amidala laughed and said, "Sabe we need to switch back if I am going to present to everyone my decision." Sabe nodded her head and ran to the bathroom and scrubbed all the make-up and in a few minutes Amidala and Sabe were back to their true roles. Amidala let out a sigh and said,  
  
"Come on Sabe I want to let him know my decision as soon as possible, and I will tell him the truth about our little plan. After everyone else is gone, I don't think anyone else would be very happy with us." Sabe laughed and nodded,  
  
"I agree fully."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Obi-Wan sat anxiously not being able to sit still. Qui-Gon looked at him and Obi-Wan said softly,  
  
"Sorry." He took a deep breath and tried to channel the Force to make him think calm and happy thoughts. One thing popped into his mind.Handmaiden Padme. He sighed dreamily then mentally slapped himself. He then thought about his fiancé and that made him get nervous all over again.  
  
Obi-Wan saw the Queen and all of her handmaidens coming down the hall. Everyone in the room rose. Obi-Wan tried to determine which one was Padme but was cut of when the Queen addressed him,  
  
"Jedi Kenobi." He bowed shocked that she didn't tackle him again,  
  
"Yes your grace?" She smiled a soft smile that surprised Obi-Wan even more. 'How did she get so mature in like one hour?' He decided to for get it when she spoke again,  
  
"Well as you know today was the day we would meet and I would decide if I wanted to marry you, or not." He nodded as she let out a breath, "Well after much consideration I have decided that I." She was cut off when a messenger came bolting into the room with an urgent message for the Queen,  
  
"Your highness we have just received word that the Trade Federation has been acting very fishing lately and just recently we have discovered that their trade boycott of the planet has ended and are creating a blockade of the planet." The Queen's face was in utter confusion,  
  
"What are they thinking?" She looked up at Obi-Wan who was still waiting for her response, "I am truly sorry Jedi Kenobi, but this discussion must be held at a later time there are more pressing issues at the moment and I must leave immediately." He nodded,  
  
"I understand." She smiled and turned around and left with all of her handmaidens behind her. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were about to leave when the messenger stopped them,  
  
"I also have a message for you Master Qui-Gon," Qui-Gon nodded, "The Chancellor has heard about what is happening with the Trade Federation and the Naboo. He requests that you and your Padawan learner go to meet the Viceroy present him with the Chancellor's request for them to make peace with the Naboo immediately." Qui-Gon nodded,  
  
"Let the Chancellor know that we accept and will leave as soon as he wishes." The messenger nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
I know that is kind of a weird place to end but the next chapter is going to begin with the beginning of the movie. So tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PR 


	7. So it begins

Yay! New chapter finally, sorry to keep you all waiting, I have been updating some of my other stories and also I had started writing this chapter and I saved it, but now I can't find it, I think I might have deleted it. GRRRRR, stupid me. Oh well, I have decided to start writing the chapter over, but like usually I will find what I had written before like two days after I post this. Well here is the next chapter and it is my version of TPM, it follows basically the same plot, but don't worry I throw in MANY twists. Also since this story is from Obi-Wan's and Amidala's perspectives I will not put in scenes that don't have them in them, if they are important I will mention them, so don't worry and here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, me like to own, but alas, me no own.  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The small red Republic space cruiser raced towards one of the Trade Federation's battleships that had created a blockade of the planet Naboo. There were two cloaked figures standing behind the captain. The taller of the two spoke,  
  
"Captain." The captain turned her head,  
  
"Yes sir?" The figure continued,  
  
"Tell them we wish to board at once." The captain turned back to the controls and pushed some buttons,  
  
"With all do respects the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately." The Neimoidian on the view screen answered,  
  
"Yes of course," he paused, "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be to receive the ambassadors." The ship soon docked on the landing platform in the main battle ship. The two figures deboarded the ship and saw a protocal droid waiting for them,  
  
"I'm TC-14 at your service. This way please," the droid motioned to its left and began walking with the two figures behind it. The droid then continued, "We are greatly honored by you visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly." The droid left and the door closed behind it. The two figures then removed their hood to reveal Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan spoke up,  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." His master responded with a calm face,  
  
"I don't sense anything." Obi-Wan continued looking forward with an uncomfortable look on his face,  
  
"It's not about the mission, Master," he paused, "it's something . . . elsewhere, elusive." Qui-Gon sighed and began walking forward, Obi-Wan by his side,  
  
"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Obi-Wan looked at his master and questioned,  
  
"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Qui-Gon replied,  
  
"But not at the expense of the moment," Qui-Gon met his gaze, "Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan." They both looked forward and Obi-Wan nodded slightly,  
  
"Yes, Master." The stopped at the windows and looked out at the planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan looked at his Master again and asked,  
  
"How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" They both looked out the windows again as Qui-Gon answered,  
  
"These Federation types are cowards," he looked over and locked eyes with his padawan, "The negotiations will be short." They gazed out the window again and Obi-Wan's eyes rested on the planet of Naboo, the place that would soon become his home, the place where his future bride lived, the place where . . . handmaiden Padme lived. 'I must stop think about her. I am not betrothed to her, I am betrothed to the queen.' Qui-Gon sensed his padawan's uneasiness. He let out a breath and quietly said,  
  
"I know that you anxieties are centered around your betrothal." Obi- Wan looked up at him, Qui-Gon never met his gaze, "You should not worry about such things, she seems like a lovely girl and Naboo is a lovely planet. You should be happy." Obi-Wan sighed and looked out the window, he gazed at the green planet and Padme's face flashed into his mind. He gave a small sad smile, 'If only Qui-Gon knew.' Qui-Gon then turned and sat down at the table where they would be meeting with the Viceroy. Obi- Wan sat down as well and let all the thoughts of his betrothal slip away. He then took notice of the strangeness of their current situation; he and Qui-Gon had been waiting for quite a while. The doors opened and the droid who greeted them came in with a tray. He looked at Qui-Gon and asked,  
  
"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Qui-Gon tapped his knees as he turned to look at the table like he did when he was in deep concentration,  
  
"No," he looked at the droid and the drinks on the tray, "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Obi-Wan took a cup from the tray and took a sip of the drink and looked around the room some more as Qui-Gon took a sip from his drink and continued to stare at the table in deep concentration. There was a moment of silence until they jumped up with their lightsabers on, standing in a defensive stance. The droid apologized for dropping the tray, but that wasn't what troubled the two Jedi's at the moment. Their ship had been blown up, they knew in. No negotiations would be taking place that day. They noticed a greenish-gray smoke come out from the vents.  
  
"Dioxis," Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan shut off their lightsabers, took a deep breath and held it. The room filled with the smoke and the doors then opened. The droid walked out first and they heard it say,  
  
"Oh! Excuse me." They then heard a battle droid say,  
  
"Check it out, Corporal. We'll cover you." Another one responded,  
  
"Roger, roger." They both turned on their lightsabers and heard the first battle droid say,  
  
"Uh-oh. Blast them." They blocked each shot which hit the two droid who they heard talking. Obi-Wan jumped out of the smoke and struck down two droids as Qui-Gon simply walked out of the smoke striking three droids of his own. Then let the Force guide them as they swung their blades around striking down droid after droid. Obi-Wan then held his hand out and force pushed three droids down. He and his Master were spinning as they struck down several more battle droids. Obi-Wan got the last one as Qui- Gon was cutting through the metal door that led to the bridge with his lightsaber. Qui-Gon then stopped as he felt the blast doors close. He took out his lightsaber as Obi-Wan took down every droid that approached them. Then Qui-Gon shoved his blade as far as it would go through the door. He was turning it slowly until Obi-Wan heard a familiar sound of something rolling.  
  
"Master! Destroyers!" He spun his blade as Qui-Gon removed his blade from the door. The destroyer droids began shooting at them and they blocked their shots. "They have shield generators," Obi-Wan pointed out. They blocked a few more shots until Qui-Gon said,  
  
"It's a standoff. Let's go." They then ran to the left away from the destroyer droids. They were approaching the end of the hall when they heard the destroyer droids were behind them and still shooting at them. They then slipped into the ventilation shafts. They eased themselves through the maze using the Force to guide them. They then found their exit and jumped out onto what happened to be the docking bay. They crouched down and hid behind some large metal boxes.  
  
"Battle droids," Qui-Gon stated.  
  
"It's an invasion army," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation," Qui-Gon said, "we've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." There was a pause as Obi-Wan decided to break the tense moment,  
  
"You were right about one thing, Master." Qui-Gon looked at him with slight confusion. Obi-Wan met his gaze with that impish smile of his, "The negotiations were short."  
  
Back on Naboo . . .  
  
Queen Amidala had arrived, dressed herself in one of her magnificent gowns with the traditional makeup, and chose to send a transmission to the Trade Federation's Viceroy. She sat down on her throne as the transmission started. Nute Gunray, trying to sound innocent, greeted her by saying,  
  
"Again you come before us, Your Highness." She stared at him not breaking her calm exterior.  
  
"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," she said in her queenly voice, "your trade boycott of our planet has ended." She say him look back at the Neimoidian behind him with a fake look of surprise, the same fake surprise tone he held in his voice,  
  
"I was not aware of such failure."  
  
"I hear that the chancellor's ambassadors are with you now," she paused, "and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." He said once again in his fake innocent voice,  
  
"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." Her anger almost boiled over when he said that. He was taking her for a fool, just because she was young,  
  
"Beware, Viceroy. The Federation has gone too far this time." He continued to use that voice,  
  
"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate. You assume too much." She gave him one last grave look,  
  
"We will see." And with that she ended the transmission. Several thoughts ran through her head, she had found out that Obi-Wan and his Master were the "ambassadors" the chancellor had sent to the ship. 'But the Viceroy said their was no one their, he was lying of course. But if he was where were Obi-Wan and his Master? Maybe they hadn't arrived yet.' She then chose to send a transmission to Senator Palpatine, the man who represented the Naboo in the Senate. She told him what Nute Gunray had said. He looked at her in slight shock,  
  
"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How could that be true? I have assurances from the chancellor his ambassadors did arrive." The picture then began breaking up and his voice became distorted and she could only make out a few words, "It must- handiwork-negotiate-ambassadors-nobody would." She leaned forward and said,  
  
"Senator Palpatine," the picture then vanished as she looked at Captain Panaka, the head of her guards, "What's happening?" He looked at one of the guards,  
  
"Check the transmission generator." Governor Bibble then spoke up,  
  
"A communications disruption can only mean one thing: invasion." She couldn't believe it,  
  
"The Federation would not dare go that far." Captain Panaka finished her statement for her,  
  
"The senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." She looked at him,  
  
"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Governor Bibble then said in question,  
  
"Negotiation? We've lost all communications. And where are the chancellor's ambassadors?" 'What he said was true,' Amidala thought, 'Where were they? Were they hurt? Were they dead? No! They couldn't be.' She shut her eyes as she reached out in the Force. She then opened her eyes, 'No. They were alive and fine,' by what she could tell. Captain Panaka then approached her,  
  
"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army." She looked around the room at her advisors and representatives from the many towns. They all were much older than her and still looked upon her as a naïve child. She was neither naïve nor a child. She pressed her lips together then said in her strong queenly voice,  
  
"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."  
  
In the Swamps of Naboo . . .  
  
Obi-Wan was running of the ship he had been on and was running between the animals that were running away from the tanks that were hovering above the ground approaching them. 'Where is Qui-Gon? I have to find him!' Suddenly a flying battle thing with a droid on it (I can't remember what they're called, if you don't know what I'm talking about go watch the movie and see) started chasing and shooting at him. He turned a corner and saw his Master and a strange looking creature. Qui-Gon deflected the blasts against it and destroyed it. The creature, which had ducked down, stood up and looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
"You saved my again." It said. Obi-Wan stared at it,  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A local," Qui-Gon replied, "Let's get out of here before more droids show up." They both walked away and heard the creature say,  
  
"More? More did you spake?" The creature continued following them. It was silent for a while as he and Qui-Gon looked for a place to get transportation to the palace, when the creature spoke up again, "Ex-squeeze -me, but de mostest safest place would be Gunga City. Is where I grew up. 'Tis a hidden city." That got their attention and they stopped running. Qui-Gon looked at the creature and questioned if he had heard right,  
  
"A city?" The creature nodded,  
  
"Uh-huh." Qui-Gon then asked,  
  
"Can you take us there?" The creature then got a nervous look in his eyes as he said,  
  
"Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sighed and looked at each other.  
  
"No?" Qui-Gon asked. The creature leaned forward and its eyes widened,  
  
" 'Tis embarrassing," it shrunk back as it looked at the ground ashamed, "but, uh, my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would do terrible tings to me. Terrible tings to me if me goen back dare." There then was a rumbling sound. Qui-Gon stared at the creature with intensity,  
  
"You hear that?" The creature lifted up what must have been its ear and said,  
  
"Yah." Qui-Gon continued as he began walking towards the creature as it backed away,  
  
"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Obi-Wan then approached the creature,  
  
"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion (I think his voice sound soooo sexy when he says that line, but maybe that's just me)." The creature looked in between them,  
  
"Oh. Yousa point is well seen. This way," it turned in a circle almost hitting Obi-Wan in the head with his thought to be ears, "Hurry!" They then followed after the creature and traveled deep into the swamp.  
  
Okay I'm gonna end it there fore now, because it's getting really late and I'm afraid my parents are going to come in at any moment and take my computer out of my room and ground me for an eternity, which means no updates ever again. I'm so sorry this took so long, what has it been, like a year? But hey, I had an overdose of life recently. Well I know not much Obidalaness in this chapter, but as soon as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon get to Naboo, there will be loads more of Obidalaness. Also if you would like I could cut out the whole Gunga City and travel through the core thing and just skip to them arriving in Naboo, if you would prefer, cause no Obidalaness will happen during that, but just tell me in your reviews! I'll be updating much more, but I gotta update another one of my stories that I haven't updated in a while, but once again REVIEW!!!!!! It makes me write quicker (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge).  
  
PR 


	8. Author's Note

Okay all this is just an author's note. The point of this note is to say that I am starting up a mailing list for all my stories so I can tell people when a story is updated, cause I personally hate checking on ff.net everyday to see it one of my fav stories is updated, especially on days when it doesn't want to work for me. Grrrrrrr, trust me I've dealt with that MANY times. So in order for me to add you to my mailing list you need to send and e-mail to LTODawson@aol.com and put Mailing List in the subject line. Then in the actually letter part put the name of the story/stories you want to be put on the mailing list for. And that's all you need to do! Also to ease any of your worries, I won't sell your e-mail address to any companies or do anything evil by having it. So that's all. Bye for now!  
  
PR 


	9. Escape from Naboo

Sorry I was gone for so long, but I had some stuff to do like finishing off my senior year, visiting colleges, getting into college, graduating, all the graduating week stuff, and going on vacation in the land of no internet (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!). But I'm back now, and on my vacation I watched both star wars movies and got a wave of inspiration so here is the next chapter. I am going to skip the whole Otoh Gunga and travel through the planet core thing, Obi-Wan will have a little thought thing in the beginning to sum up what happened. Also since it is in the middle where Obi-Wan and Amidala meet again, I am switching in between the two of them so when they meet things get a little weird. When it is from Obi-Wan's point of view Sabe is the Queen and Amidala is Padme, but when it is from Amidala's point of view she is Amidala and Sabe is Sabe. Okay, now here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Forbidden  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The bongo popped to the surface of an azure body of water, the grand city of Naboo around them. 'Well that was fun,' Obi-Wan thought, 'That's the last time I listen to that Gungan. First we go to Gunga City and immediately are taken to their leader to explain why we were there. I guess Jar-Jar was right about them not liking outsiders. Qui-Gon tried to convince Boss Nass, Gunga City's ruler, to provide us with transportation to Naboo. Little did we know that Gungans absolutely hate the people of Naboo. I was so concerned about getting to Naboo, more precisely Handmaiden Padme, in time to warn them that I jumped in and tried to help. Qui-Don eventually used a Jedi mind trick to make him agree. But the fun didn't end there. We got to travel through the planet core and almost got eaten by a giant fish, no four giant fish. Never again.' Obi-Wan switched off the button that created the glass like room as Jar-Jar said,  
  
"Mmm, dis'n lovely." Obi-Wan had to agree as he shut off the engine and looked around. The buildings were amazing. The whole environment was very close to nature and simple, simple compared to his current home on Coruscant but not as simple as his former home on Tatooine. He missed his home, he wondered how Shmi and Anakin were doing. Anakin must be huge now, he was about three when he left and now he must be close to nine. Qui-Gon stood up behind him and looked around as Obi-Wan guided the bongo over to the shore. The trio got out and Obi-Wan was so happy to finally leave that treacherous bongo behind. Then they made there was to the palace of Naboo all of them wishing they made it on time.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle droids had captured the Queen and the Viceroy was taking her somewhere. She was accompanied by her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, a handful of her royal guards, and Governor Bibble.  
  
"How will you explain this invasion to the senate?" Governor Bibble asked. Nute Gunray replied,  
  
"The queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the senate."  
  
"I will not cooperate," the Queen stated. What only a few select people knew Amidala and Sabe had switched again. 'Good Sabe, remember do not bow to their wishes, no matter what,' Amidala thought. She knew what was the best for Naboo, but she was worried about what they would do to her people, those around her, and herself. She wished she knew where Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were. Though she didn't fully know the yet she felt strangely close to Obi-Wan. She was drawn to him and she didn't know why. She returned her attention to what was going on. Nute Gunray turned to Sabe,  
  
"Now, now, Your Highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The Viceroy turned his attention to one of his battle droids, one with yellow on its head, "Commander."  
  
"Yes, sir," the battle droid replied.  
  
"Process them," Gunray said in a horrible tone.  
  
"Captain," the battle droid turned to one of the battle droid with red on them, "Take them to Camp 4."  
  
"Roger, roger," the droid nodded. That droid and a few others led them onward. Amidala's mind was racing. They were going to make her people suffer, the one thing she feared the most. She wished she could grab her lightsaber, but even if she managed to get it out, she wouldn't be able to do much by herself, and then her secret would be exposed. She would just have to keep up the act as the dutiful handmaiden as she tried to think of some other solution. They walked down the main steps out of the castle and Amidala saw several large groups of people being led off to the other camps. 'Oh Obi-Wan I wish you were here.'

* * *

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar-Jar were sneaking across and overhead walkway. Qui-Gon peaked out of one of the openings and saw the Queen and several others being led by a few battle droids. They crouched and crept to the next bridge over the path that the queen was being led down. Qui- Gon and Obi-Wan looked at each other and pulled out their lightsabers. Then the trio jumped down in front of the group.

* * *

Amidala was still absorbed in her thoughts when suddenly she saw two figures jump down and a third dangling by the bridge over them. They immediately ignited their lightsabers and Amidala resisted the urge to break out into a huge grin. Obi-Wan was here, her prayers were answered. They struck down droid after droid and when Qui-Gon returned his lightsaber to his belt he force pushed to other droids to the ground. Obi-Wan struck down two more droids then twirled his lightsaber in his hand before switching it off. Amidala couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face. 'He's such a show off,' but she suspected he was doing it to impress her, which she had to admit she was. Qui-Gon turned to Sabe,  
  
"We should leave the street, Your Highness." Governor Bibble grabbed Sabe's arm and led her off the road, with Amidala and the other handmaidens quickly following her, as Panaka said,  
  
"Get their weapons."  
  
Obi-Wan gave one last look around as the guards grabbed the droids weapons and Jar-Jar finally got himself down. Qui-Gon led the group. Once they all were off the street he turned to the Queen and said,  
  
"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor." Governor Bibble approached him,  
  
"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador."  
  
"The negotiations never took place," Qui-Gon replied, "It's urgent we make contact with the Republic." Captain Panaka made his way to the Queen's side,  
  
"They've knocked out of all our communications."  
  
"Do you have a transport," Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
"In the main hanger," Panaka pointed in front of him, "This way."

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing right next to Amidala and they both were resisting to reach out to the other. Amidala seeked him for comfort and Obi-Wan wanted to make sure that she was alright. They both refused their urges and followed after Panaka and Qui-Gon. They both stopped at the entrance to the main hanger. Captain Panaka peeked into the hanger then back at Qui-Gon,  
  
"There are too many of them." Qui-Gon looked in casually and said,  
  
"That won't be a problem." Amidala resisted the urge to roll her eyes, 'Men.' But they were probably right, one was a Jedi Master and one was close to becoming a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon turned to the Queen and said, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest to come to Coruscant with us."  
  
Obi-Wan sensed his duty as the Queen's fiancé to stand by her side for support and reluctantly parted from Padme.  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," the Queen replied. Amidala was standing close to Sabe so she would be there if she was stuck on what to do.  
  
"They will kill you if you stay," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"They wouldn't dare," Governor Bibble exclaimed. Captain Panaka voiced the reason why,  
  
"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Qui-Gon turned back to the Queen and said in a softer voice,  
  
"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Amidala realized that was Qui-Gon said made sense. Also he was a Jedi Master and no one should ever doubt the feelings of a Jedi. Sabe opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she was at a loss. Governor Bibble jumped in,  
  
"Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."  
  
"Either choice presents great danger," Sabe paused as she turned to Amidala for help, "to us all."  
  
"We are brave, Your Highness." Sabe knew that it meant that they should go.  
  
"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," Qui-Gon added. The Queen replied,  
  
"Then I will plead our case to the senate." Qui-Gon led the group out followed by Obi-Wan who sent a small smile Padme's way. As the Queen was going out she said, "Be careful, Governor," and bid Governor Bibble farewell. The entire group made their way towards the sleek transport. Panaka pointed toward a group surrounded by battle droids,  
  
"We'll need to free those pilots."  
  
"I'll deal with that," Obi-Wan said and he walked over to the group. Amidala once again resisted the urge to roll her eyes, 'No, their worse, Jedi men.' Qui-Gon and the group walked up to one of the battle droids with yellow on them. The droid held his hand,  
  
"Halt." Thus, halting the group.  
  
"I'm an ambassador to the supreme chancellor," Qui-Gon quickly stated, "I'm taking these people to Coruscant." The droid leaned forward slightly,  
  
"Where are you taking them?"  
  
"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon stated calmly.  
  
"Coruscant? Um, that doesn't compute. Uh, wait," the droid was rambling them found the proper response, "You're under arrest." A split second after the droid said that Qui-Gon pulled out his lightsaber striking the droid in two. Both he and Obi-Wan started striking down droid after droid. Captain Panaka was waving the group on board the ship,  
  
"Come on, move!" Qui-Gon force pushed some away and deflected some of their blasts as Obi-Wan struck down the last droid surrounding the pilots.  
  
"Go!" he shouted. The pilots scrambled to their feet and ran towards the ship with Obi-Wan leading them as Qui-Gon held off the battle droids. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan struck down more droids as the pilots ran up the ramp onto the ship. They both made a last check then both went on board.

* * *

After they made their escape past the blockade Ric Olie pointed out that the hyperdrive was leaking and they didn't have enough power to reach Coruscant. Obi-Wan had an idea and made his way over towards one of the screens as Qui-Gon said that they would have to land somewhere. Obi-Wan found what he was looking for and pointed to the planet,  
  
"Here Master, Tatooine," he paused as his Master made his way over, "it's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there."  
  
"How can you be sure," Captain Panaka asked.  
  
"I grew up there," Obi-Wan replied and Qui-Gon added,  
  
"It's controlled by the Hutts." Captain Panaka quickly replied,  
  
"You can't take Her Royal Highness there. The Hutts are gangsters. If they discovered her . . ."  
  
"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation," Qui-Gon cut him off, "except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." Obi-Wan cast a look at Panaka which simply said, 'Don't question out judgment, we're Jedis, we know what we're talking about.'

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were standing in the main chamber where the Queen was seated with her handmaidens. She was listening to Captain Panaka praise the R2 unit that saved all their lives. Qui-Gon paid attention to what was going on as Obi-Wan had his eyes fixed on Padme.  
  
Amidala could feel his eyes on her and tried not to meet them, she felt if she did she would lose her cool and ruin her cover.  
  
"Padme," Sabe broke her out of her thoughts. She went forward and approached the R2 unit. "Clean up this droid the best you can," a smile spread on Sabe's face, "it deserves our gratitude." Obi-Wan was still looking at her, she moved so gracefully. 'Snap out of it Kenobi, you can't keep pining for Padme, you're engaged to the Queen.' He then stopped, 'or maybe I'm not, she never made her decision, so technically I'm still single, so there's no harm in having a small crush on Padme, and maybe a little flirting.'  
  
"Continue, Captain," the Queen said focused on Panaka. Panaka not looking very happy turned to Qui-Gon, who stepped forward,  
  
"Your Highness, with your permission, we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." After Qui-Gon said Tatooine Amidala's face went into shock, but she quickly recovered and tried to hide it. 'Tatooine? That's where I met Ben. Is he still there? What if he had a girlfriend, or a wife?!?' thinking about that her face turned to Obi-Wan who was concentrating on what was going on, 'Oh no, what about Obi-Wan, I'm practically engaged to him and he's such a wonderful guy, but she loved Ben. How can I choose between them!'  
  
"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said. 'No!,' Amidala wanted to shout, but she kept her mouth shut, 'despite all my uncertainties I want to go, even if it is just to see him one last time and have closure.'  
  
"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Qui-Gon stated. Sabe also remembered that Tatooine was where Amidala had met her little boyfriend. She looked over at Amidala to see what she wanted. Amidala met her gaze and her eyes said yes. Sabe turned to Qui-Gon and nodded. He bowed as Panaka went to the cockpit to tell the pilots that they were heading to Tatooine. Qui-Gon followed after him. Amidala was heading towards the door so she could go clean R2-D2. She noticed Obi-Wan looking at her, most likely to follow her, she decided that she should still see if she would be happy being married to him, if not she may have Ben. She cast a quick look over at Sabe. She motioned her eyes towards Obi-Wan and nodded. Sabe smiled and nodded back. Once Amidala left Obi-Wan was about to follow when Sabe stopped him,  
  
"Obi, honey." He cringed at her little pet name for him as he looked back at her.  
  
"Yes, m'lady," he turned to her. The Queen looked shocked,  
  
"Obi, sweetie, no need to be so formal. Call me sweetie pie, or pumpkin, or cupcake, or . . ." she went on and on as Obi-Wan thought, 'This is going to be a long flight.'

* * *

Okay so the scheme goes on!!! YAY!!!! I know there wasn't much Obidalaness in this chapter, but in the next chapter I expect it to grow, and the chapter after that will be Obidala galore. But what will happen on Tatooine when Amidala meets Shmi and Anakin again? What will they tell her happened to Ben? Will Amidala find out that Obi-Wan is her long lost love Ben? (Geez, that sounds like a soap opera preview, but hey Star Wars is just a huge intergalactic, sci-fi soap opera!) Okay well I'll try to get the chapters out faster! R&R!!  
  
PR


	10. Tatooine

Okay I'm finally back, I actually have time now. Adjusting to college has been hard and then I had midterms and so on. I probably won't be able to update until Christmas so don't expect an update any time soon. Um, can't think of anything else so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 6

As Amidala was cleaning the little droid that saved all their lives she spoke with the creature that showed up with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She recognized his as a Gungan, another species that lived on the other side of Naboo. She had never had much contact with them since Gungans seem to keep to themselves and rarely come to the surface. She wondered how he ended up with them. He told her a story and she vaguely understood what he was talking about. The Gungan, called Jar-Jar Binks, was able to put a smile on her face despite this troubling time. Something else that made her smile was the thought of what kind of torture Sabe was putting Obi-Wan through. She felt kind of bad putting him through all of this, but she just wanted to be sure. She didn't want to swear to love someone for all time if he just had an infatuation with her; she wanted to know if he would like her for her personality. Before she knew this whole ordeal would happen she was fine with him just being attracted to her, she thought he could learn to love her for her and vice versa. But now she had time and she mine as well put it to good use. She then turned her attention back on cleaning the little droid.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sitting in the bridge watching as they approached a sandy colored planet. Obi-Wan couldn't help a little smile from appearing on his face. He was home for the first time in, he didn't know how many years. He might get a chance to see Shmi and Anakin again, his family. Obi-Wan noticed that there was a settlement near where they would be entering the planet's atmosphere. He was pleasantly surprised that it was the settlement where he had lived when he was a child. Qui-Gon said that they should land near the outskirts and he admitted to himself that it was best that they didn't attract a lot of attention. The Hutts might not be looking for the Queen, but if they found out she was there was no positive guarantee that they wouldn't use her to their advantage.

As soon as the ship landed Obi-Wan tried not to seem to eager to get out of the ship to see Shmi and Anakin again. As he was leaving the bridge Qui-Gon caught up with him,

"Obi-Wan, I need you to check out the hyperdrive to see what we will need for repairs." Obi-Wan nodded.

Amidala had finished cleaning the droid and decided to speak to Sabe again. She entered her room on the ship and saw Sabe out of her dress and about to scrub the make up off.

"Sabe, no, stop!" Sabe turned to look at her,

"What we should switch back now shouldn't we?" Amidala shook her head,

"No, we can switch back once we get to Coruscant. I need to be Padme if I am going to be able to get out and see if I can find Ben again. Also in order to see if Obi-Wan is right for me or not," Sabe frowned. Amidala approached her and grabbed her hands, "Please Sabe, just for a little while longer." Sabe reluctantly nodded. Amidala squeezed her hand with a smile, "Thanks Sabe. So what torture did you put Obi-Wan through while I was gone." Sabe smiled as she helped Amidala pick out an outfit to wear,

"You would have loved it, I tried to get him to give me a pet name. I called him Obi honey and Obi sweetie," Amidala laughed as Sabe continued, "In the end he said that for the time being he was only comfortable calling me m'lady." Amidala smirked.

"Of course, he's only a measly Jedi apprentice, nothing compared to the greatness of you, the Queen of Naboo," Amidala said playfully. Sabe flipped her hair back playfully,

"Oh yes, I know how wonderful I am." The two girls laughed as they got ready for the challenges that awaited them.

Obi-Wan was checking out the hyperdrive, seeing if there was any possible way for him to fix it. Qui-Gon entered wearing a poncho instead of his brown robe over his tunic. Obi-Wan turned to him,

"The hyperdrive generator's gone, Master. We'll need a new one." Qui-Gon looked from Obi-Wan to the hyperdrive.

"That'll complicate things," he looked back at Obi-Wan, "Be wary. I sense a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement,

"I feel it also, Master."

"Don't let them send any transmissions," Qui-Gon said as he backed away towards the exit. Obi-Wan's face fell and he followed Qui-Gon,

"Master, I thought that since I was the one that grew up here and would know my way around here better..." Qui-Gon turned back to him,

"I know Obi-Wan, but it is best if you stay on the ship with your fiancé." Obi-Wan cringed at the thought. Qui-Gon saw his face and added, "Also these junk dealers would see that you were young and would try to cheat you. I know you wouldn't fall for their schemes, but it would be better to just try to avoid them all together." Obi-Wan nodded then as Qui-Gon left he smiled to himself, 'Well at least I will be able to spend some quality time with Padme without Qui-Gon hovering around. He then turned back to try to repair, what he could, of the hyperdrive.

Qui-Gon took Jar-Jar and the droid R2-D2 with him. He was ignoring the Gungan's whining about the sun and how it was horrible for his skin. He then heard someone call,

"Wait." He turned to see Captain Panaka approach with a young girl who must have been one of the Queen's handmaidens. "Wait," they then came to a stop in front of them. Panaka turned to look at the handmaiden then back to Qui-Gon, "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." Qui-Gon was looking at the girl, he was already burdened with being responsible for Jar-Jar and R2-D2, and he didn't need another one.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain." Panaka looked at the handmaiden again then back to Qui-Gon. He continued, "The spaceport is not going to be pleasant." He made a move to turn back around when Panaka stopped him,

"The queen wishes it. She is curious about the planet." Qui-Gon sighed and pretty much said to himself,

"This is not a good idea," he then reluctantly agreed, "stay close to me." Then the four continued towards the spaceport in the distance.

Once they entered the spaceport Qui-Gon was informing the handmaiden named Padme about Tatooine and the spaceport they were in. Amidala looked around looking for anyone that resembled Ben. She caught the last part of Qui-Gon's speech,

"And a few spaceports like this one are havens for those who don't wish to be found."

"Like us," she replied. She continued looking around discreetly as she heard the Gungan behind her mumbling something that pretty much said, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Suddenly they stopped and Qui-Gon looked around. He then nodded in a direction,

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers." There was a bell sound informing the dealer of their entrance. It spoke in a language that Padme didn't understand. Qui-Gon was speaking to the creature Padme got a good look at it. She tried to maintain composure. It was Watto, the owner, or possible former owner of Ben. He would know what happened to him. But she didn't dare ask him with Qui-Gon around. He would then know that her reason for coming was not because "the queen" was interested in the planet, it was because she was looking for an old boyfriend. Amidala was looking around softly smiling to herself remembering when she was here as a child. Suddenly Watto called out in the direction of the door and a little boy about eight or nine with sandy blonde hair ran in. He reminded her of Ben slightly. Watto and the boy argued slightly then Watto schmoozed Qui-Gon some more and they both went into the yard with all the parts. She heard Qui-Gon warn Jar-Jar not to touch anything fully knowing that he would anyway. She was looking around hoping that Ben may walk in any second fiddling with something or another, see her, recognize her, sweep her into his arms, and kiss her senseless. Well maybe that scenario was a little too fairytale like, but something like that.

"Are you an angel?" The boy broke her out of her thoughts as she turned towards him with a smile,

"What?"

"An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them," she approached him slowly thinking about how cute and sweet this little boy was, 'so much like Ben.' He continued, "They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much," she said her smile growing slightly. He started fiddling with some parts that were sitting on the counter and Amidala felt a sense of déjà vu.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place." Amidala looked at him in a sense of disbelief,

"You're a pilot?"

"Mm-hmm," he looked up from cleaning the thing he was working on, "All my life."

"How long have you been here," she asked with a smile,

"Ever since I was a baby. When I was about three, I think, my mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt but she lost us betting on the Podraces and we ended back up here with Watto."

"You're a slave?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The boy's face scrunched up in anger,

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me," she lied. The boy continued telling her about his life but she was lost in her thoughts, 'My goodness this boy is exactly like Ben I wonder if...wait a minute, did he say Anakin? That was Ben's little brother's name. This must be his brother! Of course, he's the perfect age. He would definitely know what happened to him. I'll have to try to discreetly ask him.' She was about to ask him when a noise from the corner distracted them. They both turned to see Jar-Jar trying to catch a small droid he had accidentally turned on. Amidala smiled. He finally got a hold of it as Anakin called,

"Hey," Jar-Jar looked at him as the droid kicked him as Anakin continued, "hit the nose." He dropped the droid,

"Oh." He tapped the nose and the droid turned off and compressed itself back down to the way it originally was. The boy continued talking about his life when they both noticed Watto and Qui-Gon walking back towards the entrance. Amidala noticed that Qui-Gon looked peeved.

"Wouldn't have lasted long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things." They both watched Jar-Jar struggle to not drop several round metal tubes. Qui-Gon walked past them,

"We're leaving. Jar-Jar." Just then Jar-Jar tripped on something and fell dropping all the things he was carrying. Amidala watched Qui-Gon leave, angry that she didn't get a chance to ask Anakin what happened to Ben, but she knew that Qui-Gon was mad and she shouldn't keep him waiting. She stated backing towards the exit,

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin." She then turned and walked out the exit as she heard him call after her,

"I was glad to meet you too."

When Amidala caught up to Qui-Gon decided to contact Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the bridge pouting when he found out that Padme had gone with Qui-Gon. He looked out so he could see when they came back. Just then the communicator beeped indicating that Qui-Gon was contacting him. 'Was something wrong. Was Padme hurt? Do they need me!' He tried to calmly answer the call. Qui-Gon told him that the only dealer with the hyperdrive generator wouldn't accept the credit and he asked if there was anything left on board. Obi-Wan assumed he must have tried the Jedi mindtrick and it didn't work. 'Probably was Watto most likely.' Obi-Wan told him there was nothing left on board. He told him there were only a few containers of supplies. He smiled to himself when he mentioned the queen's wardrobe as a possibility. But they both realized that they didn't have anything that they could use to buy the hyperdrive generator.

Amidala heard Obi-Wan responding to Qui-Gon's call and she thought to herself, 'well this I awkward, here I am looking for my old boyfriend and my possible future fiancé is talking with the man, who is like his father, who I just happen to be traveling with.' She heard him make a comment about possible using her wardrobe to get the part. She smiled and resisted the urge to mock glare at the thing, realizing he wouldn't see it. They then realized they didn't have anything to barter with. So Qui-Gon said he would contact him later. Jar-Jar was freaking out telling Qui-Gon about his worries, he was convinced that they would be beaten up and robbed. Qui-Gon replied,

"Not likely. We have nothing of value. That's our problem." They then continued on to, who knows where. Suddenly they heard Jar-Jar call out behind them and they saw a small creature that had knocked Jar-Jar down and was ready to hit him. They were about to go help when suddenly Anakin came up. He spoke to the creature in a tone that told them that he was familiar with him. They definitely weren't friends, not even acquaintances, most likely enemies. The creature left and Qui-Gon and Amidala approached them.

"Hi," Anakin said.

"Hi there," Qui-Gon replied looking surprised to see the boy again. Anakin and Qui-Gon spoke and Jar-Jar said that he wasn't the one who started the almost fight. Amidala tried to contain her excitement at seeing Anakin again. She assumed that it must be meant to be for her to see Ben again if all these coincidences kept on occurring. Qui-Gon thanked Anakin and they started on their way again, with Anakin in tow, as Jar-Jar kept on trying to convince Qui-Gon that he didn't do anything.

Obi-Wan was standing just outside of the ship looking out with the wind whistling around him. He didn't even need to see the big cloud of sand approaching to know it was a sandstorm. He hoped Padme and the others would be able to find shelter in time. Panaka approached him.

"This storm will slow them down," Obi-Wan told Panaka.

"Looks pretty bad," he replied. Obi-Wan looked at him as a communicator clipped onto Panaka's belt began to beep, "Panaka." Someone responded that they were receiving a message from Naboo. "We'll be right there." He and Obi-Wan walked briskly back to the ship. Obi-Wan still looking out at the storm hoping that the others would be all right.

Amidala and the others had stopped at a little booth and Anakin had bought them something. She smiled as Qui-Gon took them and put them away. 'This boy is so sweet, of course he's Ben's brother, why wouldn't he be sweet.' When she thought about Ben she resisted the urge to sigh. She wanted to hit herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. She was a queen for goodness sake. The woman who owned the booth warned Anakin that a storm was coming and say he should get home quickly. He looked back at the group,

"Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon said as the group, along with Anakin walked away.

"Is it far," Anakin asked.

"It's on the outskirts," Amidala replied.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous," Anakin began leading the group, "come on. I'll take you to my place." Amidala smiled, 'The way he said that made it sound like he was talking about his bachelor pad or something when he probably lives at home with his mo.....his mother. Shmi! She'll remember me for sure. Ben will probably be there. Oh my, I don't know if I ready. Calm down Amidala.' She knew that whatever would happen, would happen, but just in case she prepared herself for the worst.

Okay that's all for now. It's getting late and I have class tomorrow. I'll try to type up some more before Christmas. Thanksgiving break is coming up, but I don't know if I'll have time when I'm at home. I can try to type some on the plane flights. But I can make no guarantees. Please R&R. Next time Amidala and the other's meet Shmi. Does Shmi remember little Amidala? Will she tell Amidala what happened to Ben? Will Amidala learn that Obi-Wan is actually Ben? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden. (Hey I've been watching my soap operas too much, so sue me. Actually don't I'm broke.)

PR


	11. Shmi

Okay here is the next chapter. I know I said I would update around Christmas, but hey when you go home for the holidays from college you have to do all this family stuff, plus my dad got me a job! In this next chapter Amidala meets Shmi again. Does Amidala finally learn that Obi-Wan is actually her childhood sweetheart Ben? Well you'll just have to read to find out! Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 7

Amidala followed Anakin towards the door to his home. She shielded her face from the sand that was blowing around them, telling them that the sandstorm was very close. Anakin touched a pad by the door and the door slid open. He continued forward through the door and as soon as the rest of us were through he called,

"Mom! Mom, I'm home!" A woman walked though a doorway towards them wiping her hands on a cloth. Jar-Jar looked around and appraised,

"Ahh, dissen cozy." Amidala's insides were jumping for joy when she saw Shmi. It saddened her to see how Shmi looked so much older than her years; she assumed that she also was forced to grow up too quickly raising both Ben and Anakin by herself. With the though of Ben again, Amidala got so nervous she was afraid she was going to throw up. But she discretely took deep breaths to calm herself. Shmi's eyes landed on the group and Amidala swore that Shmi's eyes widened and he jaw dropped in a smile when her eyes landed on Amidala. Shmi said nothing though. Anakin continued,

"These are my friends, Mom."

"Hello," Jar-Jar greeted. Qui-Gon was standing closest to Shmi and bowed slightly, being the polite gentleman he was,

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." Amidala wanted to talk to Shmi as soon as possible, but as she opened her mouth to speak Anakin grabbed her arm,

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?" Being raised as a polite lady I nodded slightly, maybe she might possibly run into Ben, he was always good at building things. Qui-Gon continued talking with a smile to Shmi,

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Anakin then pulled her out of the room,

"Come on. I'll show you Threepio." As Amidala passed Shmi she swore that she saw a look of pleasant shock on her face, however it wasn't directed towards Amidala, it was directed towards Qui-Gon. Amidala dismissed it as she felt Shmi's eyes follow her out of the room. Amidala hear the beeping and chirping of R2-D2 behind her as Anakin dragged her towards the room.

* * *

Anakin pulled a sheet off what appeared to be a protocol droid without coverings,

"Isn't he great?" 'Not one for modesty I see,' Amidala thought to herself. "He's not finished yet," Anakin continued.

"He's wonderful," Amidala said truthfully, she was surprised that a boy as little as Anakin could build something like that, 'he must have had some help from Ben,' Amidala felt a little off balance and realized she was swooning and felt like slapping herself again. Anakin's face lit up,

"You really like him?!" Amidala smiled as Anakin continued, " He's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch." He pressed a switch by the droid's neck. One of the droid's eyes lit up. In a slightly mechanical voice it said as it sat up,

"Oh. Oh. Uh—Where is everybody?"

"Whoops," Anakin said turning to a table and picking up what I assumed was the droid's other "eye", "Yeah." He pushed the piece into place. The droid sounding much more comfortable,

"Oh, hello. I am C-390, human-cyborg relations. How might I serve you?" Amidala gazed at the droid in awe,

"He's perfect."

"Oh, perfect," the droid said sounding flattered.

"When the storm's over I'll show you my racer. I'm building a Podracer," Anakin said with pride in his voice. The droid stood up and approached R2-D2 who was by the doorway,

"I'm not quite sure this floor is entirely stable." Amidala smiled recalling her thoughts a few minutes ago. C-390 faced R2-D2, "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've been introduced." R2-D2 beeping sounded like he was excited. "R2-D2. A pleasure to meet you. I am C-390, human-cyborg relations." Amidala smiled at how polite C-390 was, it made her think about how polite Obi-Wan was when he met her. She sighed slightly, then her heart dropped. She felt so horrible; here she was about to dump that wonderful man for her childhood sweetheart. Obi-Wan was great, but she has never stopped loving Ben. She hoped her refusing to marry him wouldn't hurt his standings in the Jedi council, more so she was worried that it would hurt his feelings. Also after all the torture Sabe and her put him through. She caught on C-390 and R2-D2's conversation,

"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean, "naked"?" R2-D2 beeping in response. "My parts are showing?!" C-390 exclaimed, "My goodness! Oh!" Amidala couldn't help but laugh slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Obi-Wan was sitting in the throne room watching a projection of Governor Bibble.

"The death toll is catastrophic," the projection said, "we must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." Obi-Wan stood up as the picture broke up and disappeared.

"It's a trick," he said forcefully as he looked at his fiancé, "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." He then exited the room. He noticed how the queen looked scared and unsure about what to do. That was not surprise to Obi-Wan, she was so young and yet she was running her own planet. He felt bad for her having to face all this at such a young age, but since she was so young that was probably the reason why the Trade Federation chose to invade that planet. He then went to contact Qui-Gon.

* * *

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace," Qui-Gon spoke into the small device.

"But what if it is true, and the people _are _dying?" Obi-Wan said feeling slightly guilty; he felt his duties as the queen's future husband kicking in and how everyone on the planet would be looking to him for guidance and protection. Qui-Gon sighed,

"Either way, we're running out of time." He shut off the communicator and entered the house.

* * *

Amidala was helping Shmi clean up after their very eventful dinner. It was revealed that Qui-Gon was a Jedi knight and they also found a way to get the parts they needed. Qui-Gon was going to pretend that the podracer Anakin built was his and he would convince Watto to let Anakin pilot it. Shmi first was completely against it but much whining and smooth talking on Anakin's part she reluctantly agreed. There was silence between them. Everyone else was off somewhere doing something or another. Amidala was beginning to think that she just imagined Shmi's look of recognition when she first saw her. Amidala was about to tell her when Shmi said,

"I never expected to see you again Ami." Amidala looked up at her in shock. Shmi smiled at her, "What? You thought I wouldn't remember you? How could I not considering the effect you had on Ben." Amidala flushed as she turned away. Shmi continued, "I'm surprised they let a princess, such as yourself, wander around a dangerous spaceport, but I guess they thought with Qui-Gon you would be safe." Amidala noticed how casually Shmi addressed Qui-Gon, but once again disregarded it. She blushed a bit more in embarrassment,

"Actually I'm not a princess anymore," Shmi looked at her confused. Amidala looked at her and continued, "I'm a Queen." Shmi's eyes widened. Amidala looked away again, "Also they don't know I'm the queen, I switched places with one of my handmaidens for protection reasons also so I could keep an eye on what was actually going on for myself." Shmi nodded. Then Amidala quickly added, "Also don't call me Ami, they think my name is Padme." Shmi nodded again with a smile. Then there was another silence. Amidala looked around and thought, 'Well it's now or never.' She took a deep breath,

"So what ever…"

"What ever happened to Ben?" Shmi cut her off with a smile. Amidala blushed and nodded. "He's not here anymore if that's what your wondering." Amidala's heart sunk and thought, 'I knew it, he's married.'

"Oh no, dear, he's not married," Shmi said. Amidala then realized that she had spoken aloud. Shmi was scrubbing a plate, "After you left all the girls would practically throw themselves at him but he would just ignore them and sigh because his heart still belonged to you." Shmi handed the plate to Amidala and she dried it off. Shmi then continued, "Since he seemed so unhappy here I thought it was time to buy his freedom and tell him the whole truth about who and what he was." Amidala looked at her confused,

"What he was?" Shmi smiled at Amidala,

"You and Ben had more in common that you thought." Amidala still looked confused. Shmi smiled a bit wider, "You see, Ben was not biologically my son. His parents were friends of mine and when they were killed Ben was sent to live with me. His parents were Jedi knights." Amidala's jaw dropped, 'Ben was a Jedi just like her!' Shmi nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking, "Yes, Ben was also a Jedi. So I thought it was time I sent him to Coruscant to be trained to be a Jedi, to fulfill his destiny." Shmi paused and her smile dropped as she looked away and started scrubbing another plate, "I haven't heard from him ever since he left six years ago." Amidala smiled at her sympathetically,

"I'm sorry." Shmi looked back at her,

"Don't be, I knew it was going to happen eventually. I know he isn't purposely not contacting us." Amidala nodded. "Anakin misses him terribly," Amidala saw Shmi look in the direction of Anakin's room where he was showing Qui-Gon C-390. She handed a plate to Amidala as she dried her hands on another towel, "He looked up to Ben so much. When he left it broke his heart. I think it still hurts sometimes, but not that much, he was so young when it happened."

"So he's still on Coruscant?" Amidala asked as she put the last plate away. Shmi nodded,

"I would assume so. That's where you're going after here right?" Amidala nodded with a smile. Shmi smiled at Amidala look of excitement,

"When then you will probably see him there. Sorry you went through all this trouble for nothing." Amidala's jaw dropped,

"Shmi, don't be silly, seeing Ben wasn't my only reason for coming down. I was hoping to see you again, also I was pleasantly surprised to see how much Anakin has grown." Shmi nodded,

"He seems to have taken a great liking to you." Amidala looked at Shmi and laughed slightly. Shmi shook her head and said jokingly, "What is it with the boys I raise all falling for you?" Amidala and Shmi both laughed.

* * *

The next day…

Qui-Gon, Amidala, Jar-Jar walked towards the entrance to Watto's shop. Amidala had been up all night worrying about the race, sure Anakin was a sweet boy, but she wasn't fully comfortable trusting everyone's fate to him.

"Are you sure about this," she asked Qui-Gon, he turned to her as she continued, "trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The queen will not approve." He smirked,

"The queen doesn't need to know." He then turned into the shop but at the last minute looked back at her. Amidala crossed her arms over her chest and said pretty much to herself,

"Well I don't approve."

She heard the discussion between Watto and Qui-Gon about the race. She was ready to bust in there and protest when Qui-Gon said that her ship. Her. Ship. Was going to be the entry fee. But she contained herself and realized she would blow her cover if she did. Being a Jedi was helpful during these times, also being in politics, she could use some Jedi calming techniques that she learned from her mother. She felt a wave of sadness pass over her at the memory of her mother. She touched her lightsaber, the one that was once her mother's, which was attached to her belt hidden from view. It gave her a sense of comfort. Then Qui-Gon exited the shop. They went back to Anakin's home and Qui-Gon contacted Obi-Wan.

* * *

Qui-Gon had just finished telling Obi-Wan his plan to use some slave boy to win a podrace in order to win the money for the parts they needed. Obi-Wan was skeptical,

"What if this plan fails, Master?" Obi-Wan looked around, imagining if they lost and had to stay here. He imagined his fiancé complaining and whining about every little thing. He sighed, "We could be stuck he a very long time."

"Well it's too dangerous to call for help, and a ship without a power supply isn't going to get us anywhere. And…" Qui-Gon paused, "there's something about this boy." He switched it off. Obi-Wan sighed and went back into the throne room. The queen was sitting there listening to Panaka when she saw Obi-Wan walk in her face lit up,

"Darling!" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Oh I missed you so much."

"I was gone for five minutes m'lady," Obi-Wan replied. She snuggled into his chest a bit more,

"Oh, but it seemed so long," She let him go then took his hands and dragged him over to where she had been sitting. She sat down then looked over at him who was standing right by here, "So…what did Dad have to say?"

"Dad?" Obi-Wan asked. The queen fluttered her eyelashes,

"Well… since Qui-Gon is like your father I think that I should start calling him Dad, don't you think?"

"Um…"Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, of course I should," she said not waiting for an answer she said with a wave of her hand. She looked back up at him, "So, when will we be leaving?" Obi-Wan dreaded that question,

"Um, well, he doesn't exactly have any of the parts yet." The queen's smile dropped and hardened into a stiff line. She stood up,

"WHAT!?!" Her eyes were flaming. Obi-Wan didn't know how she could be so scary when she stood a good foot shorter than him. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING!! CATCHING IN THE LOCAL SIGHTS!!!"

"Uh…" that seemed to be the extent of Obi-Wan's vocabulary at the moment. She pointed one of her well-manicured fingers at him,

"You hear me. I want to get off this dust ball as soon as possible. I want to get into one of the fine penthouses on Coruscant. I want to get this whole ordeal over with. I want to be back in my palace AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!" She lowered her hand, "Do I make myself perfectly clear." Obi-Wan nodded quickly,

"Uh huh."

"Good," she said, "you make sure you tell Dad that when you talk to him again." She sat down and looked forward. She waved her hand, "Now leave me, I wish to be alone for the time being." Everyone left. As soon as the room was empty and the door shut behind them. Sabe burst into a huge grin and bit on her hand to stifle her laughter. She couldn't wait to tell Amidala this!

* * *

Okay this chapter was getting kind of long, I hope you all liked that last scene that showed the continuation of the scheme. I know Obi-Wan seemed kind of weak for an almost Jedi knight, but hey when a girl gets angry she can scare the bravest of men. Trust me I've scared quite a few myself. Also don't worry I'm going to post another chapter very soon, I want to get the whole Tatooine thing over with as soon as possible. So review and let me know what you think!

PR


	12. Amidala Learns the Truth

Here is the next chapter! Yay, I'm so pumped about writing this chapter, because what you all have been waiting for finally happens! Amidala finds out that Obi-Wan is Ben!! But how????? Also does Obi-Wan know that Padme is Amidala, the girl he met when he was little. (FYI: I know a lot of people are like wait wouldn't Obi-Wan think that it's peculiar that the Queen has the same name as the girl he was in love with, but in my story Amidala is her first name so I'm imagining maybe more than one person cam be named Amidala. Also he didn't know that she was a princess, Shmi never told him.) Okay so here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 8

Shmi went up the stairs and outside to stand by Qui-Gon. Amidala was behind her but moved so she was hidden underneath the walkway where they were standing. She wanted some answers to Shmi's strange behavior around Qui-Gon. She heard Qui-Gon talk about how generous Anakin was and it was revealed the Qui-Gon thought that Anakin might also have the Force. Amidala perked up at that, she had sensed that as well, sure her skills were not as attuned as Qui-Gon's but she could still sense it, plus it being so strong with him it wasn't hard to miss. When Qui-Gon asked who Anakin's father was she didn't really feel the need to listen she remembers Ben telling her about Anakin when she was there last, but she started listening again when she heard Shmi's response. 'There was no father? What? No, Ben said that Anakin's father wasn't there with them because he left and soon after Shmi learned that she was pregnant. Why would she lie about that?' She bit her lip, 'Maybe what Shmi is saying is true. Maybe she told Ben the story she did because this story was too unbelievable. I'll ask her later.' She heard Qui-Gon tell Shmi that he actually didn't come to Tatooine to free slaves. Amidala knew that Shmi probably already knew that, but sort of hoped that he was going to free all the slaves.

She saw many of Anakin's friends run out to talk to him. She decided that she would find out all she needed to know later so she went out to help Anakin on his podracer. She heard all the friends talking and it made her remember when she was that age. She remembered all the fun times she had with Ben, especially that infamous oil and grease fight that led to their first kiss. She sighed; she then remembered right after that, when she returned to Naboo, she could never act like that again. She had to act like she was in her twenties when she was in her early teens. She always envied all the girls she saw when she would sneak out with her handmaidens. She would see them running around giggling with their friends, strolling around on the arm of their boyfriend, basically just having fun. She never had that. She then saw Qui-Gon approach Anakin and hand him a power charge. 'Qui-Gon would have made a great father.' She wondered where that thought came from. She assumed it was just how Anakin seemed to adore him and the somewhat fatherly relationship he had with Obi-Wan. She knew he wasn't married because he didn't wear a ring or any other symbol of marriage, unless there was some Jedi symbol of marriage that she didn't know about. Was he widowed? Maybe. Suddenly a sound broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Jar-Jar trying to say something. She saw him motioning towards his hand and realized he was saying he was stuck. Amidala walked over and bent over as she tried to free his hand from the engine. She finally worked it free. He looked at it then looked at her,

"Oh. Th—Thank you." He then gave Anakin a thumbs up and said, "Go." Anakin flipped a switch a couple of times and slowly but surely the engines came to life. She smiled then looked at Anakin. He smiled and shouted,

"It's working! It's working!" She looked up and saw Shmi looking down at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Later on that night…

Amidala was helping Shmi around the house and saw Qui-Gon cleaning a scrape Anakin got that afternoon. She smiled and continued putting stuff away. She assumed that it was just in Qui-Gon's nature to be a father figure. She seemed that the way he acted around her was like a father around his normal teenage daughter who always questions his judgment, even she knows that her questioning his judgment was for good reasons, he wasn't just putting his fate on the line he was putting all of their fates on the line also the fate of the Nubian people. She bit her lip as she fiddled with a piece of cloth she was holding. She wondered what was happening on Naboo, to her people. Shmi came up to her and took the cloth from her hand. She put a hand on her shoulder and whispered,

"Why don't you go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day." Amidala nodded and Shmi gave her a kiss on her forehead. Amidala smiled, 'I guess it's just in Shmi's nature to be a mother figure.'

* * *

Obi-Wan was sitting on the bridge hoping for and also dreading a call from Qui-Gon. The queen knew every time Qui-Gon contacted him and wanted updates of how soon they would, as she put it, 'get off this nightmare beach planet.' Suddenly the communicator beeped and he heard a familiar voice say,

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?" he answered.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan turned some dials as Qui-Gon said,

"I need a midi-chlorian count." Obi-Wan saw the results come up but couldn't believe it. He would have thought the equipment was faulty if he hadn't checked it only minutes before.

"The reading is off the chart," he said, "Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."

"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan was shocked by how calm his master sounded, like he was expecting the count to be high,

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon said in a wistful tone. Then he shut the communicater off.

* * *

As soon as Amidala entered the room where she was going to be staying she heard Shmi telling Anakin to get to bed. 'Oh, I should tell Anakin good night and good luck.' She exited the room and saw Shmi enter Anakin's room. Amidala smiled and decided to wait until she came out. She saw Qui-Gon talking into that device again. 'Probably to Obi-Wan again, but what about?' She saw him slip a sample of something into the bottom of it, 'what was that?' Just them Shmi came out of Anakin's room and saw Qui-Gon talking and stood by the archway. When he was done talking he looked at her and the look on his face was unreadable. She looked away and the same look was on her face. Amidala realized that something big was going on and the only people who knew anything about it was Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Obi-Wan. She decided she could tell Anakin good luck in the morning. She turned to go back into her room but gave one last lingering gaze to where Qui-Gon sat then entered the room.

* * *

The next morning they had a small breakfast then rode two creatures to where the race was going to take place. The creatures groaned as they knelt down so they could get off. Watto started talking to Anakin in another language with that snide tone of his. She gave him a slight sneer. He was such a dirty little creature. He then laughed and Anakin asked what Watto meant by whatever he said. Qui-Gon said he would tell him later then said good morning to Shmi and helped her down. 'Quite the gentleman,' Amidala thought. She didn't assume he would help her off so she slid off herself. She followed Anakin and his friend. His friend said,

"This is so wizard, Ani. I'm sure you'll do it this time." She asked calmly,

"Do what?"

"Finish the race, of course," his friend stated as if it was obvious. She looked at Anakin in shock.

"You've never won a race?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well not exactly," Anakin said looking at me slightly afraid.

"No even finished?" She stated, the tone of her voice rising. Anakin put an arm around his friend with a smile,

"Kitster's right. I will this time." His friend nodded his head. Qui-Gon came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders,

"Of course you will." He looked up at her. She gave him an angry exasperated look. 'By the time this is all over with I'll have so many gray hairs I'll look as old as Governor Bibble,' she thought.

* * *

Everyone helped Anakin out onto the racetrack. Amidala saved their place. She saw Anakin wave to the crowd as they cheered. Shmi was walking towards her as she saw Qui-Gon lift Anakin off the ground into the pod. He handed Anakin his helmet as he leaned over, 'Probably giving him some Jedi master tips.' She had experience with those from her training with her parents, trusting your instincts was one of the most important things to remember. Then Qui-Gon came to the booth. Shmi asked,

"Is he nervous?" 'But we can tell that you are,' Amidala thought.

"He's fine," Qui-Gon stated briskly. He was walking past Amidala, but she had to put her two cents in,

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The queen is not…" He cut her off,

"The queen trust my judgment, young handmaiden," he bent forward making it clear to me that he was older than her, bigger than her, and, in his mind, knew more than her, "You should too." He turned his back on her and she glared at it as she said to herself,

"You assume too much." She faintly heard Shmi trying to contain a soft laugh before she focused on the viewing pad so she could constantly see Anakin and his pod. The booth rose as the announcer told the racers to start their engines. Jar- Jar said,

"Oh, dissen gonna be messy. Me no watch'n!" He covered his eyes and Amidala had the urge to do the same, she didn't want to see the fates of everyone destroyed if he lost. Then the racers were off but Anakin's pod stalled.

"Come on, Ani," Jar-Jar said. She saw him attempting to start it again, suddenly the engines came to life again and he was off. She heard the announcers say,

"And there goes Skywalker!"

"Go, Ani, Go!" Jar-Jar shouted. Then the announcers continued,

"He will be hard-pressed to catch up with the leaders." With the rate that they were going Amidala had three words running through her head, 'We are doomed.'

* * *

'Note to self, never go to a podrace ever again.' That had to have been the most stressful moment of Amidala's life. First he didn't start, then his engine caught on fire, then the engine didn't work, and then he and Sebulba's pods got caught together. In the end however he won. Also it was so cute at the end when Anakin took off his helmet and had a line of where his goggles were and his hair all askew. And when Qui-Gon lifted him onto his shoulder and Anakin shouted,

"Mom, I did it!"

When they got back to where all the pods were kept Jar-Jar lifted Anakin in the air and said,

"Good going, Ani!" When he put him down Amidala went up and kneeled down to give Anakin a hug. She leaned back,

"We owe you everything Ani." Shmi then went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Anakin groaned,

"It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." She gave him another kiss and he groaned again.

* * *

Obi-Wan once again was sitting on the bridge watching to see if they were coming back. Suddenly he saw Jar-Jar come over a dune then he saw the most beautiful site, Padme. He shot up out of his seat so quickly he almost fell over, as he ran down the hall he continued slipping and sliding all the way. When he got to the ramp Jar-Jar was just passing and said,

"Hidoe." But Obi-Wan wasn't concerned with him. He stopped suddenly in front of Padme,

"Hey," he said with a slightly higher pitch then usual, trying to sound casual. Amidala smiled,

"Hi." It was good to see him she had to admit. He was so handsome. Their eyes were locked. And he was gazing deep into her eyes, 'She's so beautiful.' Before he knew what he was doing he started leaning down. Amidala just stood there welcoming it. But then she realized where she was and what she was about to do. She put her head down, "Oh, um… I think your Master wants to speak with you." Obi-Wan was snapped out of his daze,

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She gave him one last smile before running past him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, 'what was I doing? Well, duh, I was about to kiss her, but what was I thinking. Right there on my fiancé's ship in front of everyone. Yeah, great idea Ben.' He then waked towards his master who was sitting atop a strange creature.

"Well, we have all the essential parts we need. I'm going back. Some unfinished business. I won't be long." Obi-Wan inwardly groaned as he gave his master an frustrated grin,

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life-form?"

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts," Qui-Gon said sounding very tired, in other words not amused by Obi-Wan's joke, "Get this hyperdrive generator installed." Obi-Wan decided to just do as he was told, no more joking around,

"Yes, Master. That shouldn't take long." Obi-Wan watched him leave and the hyperdrive generator was brought in.

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing in the room where he would install the hyperdrive generator. It was like an oven in there. It was always a little warm in there but now that they were on Tatooine it was almost unbearable. He shrugged out of his long brown robe. He looked around and realized he was the only one around so he took off his tunic leaving him only in his boots and pants. He began installing the hyperdrive generator. Suddenly there was a noise behind him. He spun around with the tool he was using in his hand ready to strike. He then saw a wide-eyed handmaiden standing there, not just any handmaiden it was Padme. He dropped the tool,

"Uh…" She was shaking slightly but couldn't look away,

"I…uh…came to see if…you….needed any…um…help, oh god." Amidala could finally look away and looked at the ground. Obi-Wan snapped out of his shock and grabbed his tunic,

"I…uh…it was just…really…hot in here…so I…um…" Amidala looked up,

"Well it's hot outside," she looked around and noticed there were the only two people in there, "Why are the only one installing this?" They no longer were as nervous as they were before. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and groaned. Then with a sarcastic grin said,

"Well everyone else is tending to the queen since apparently she needs everyone on the ship taking care of her every little need." He then realized whom he was talking to, "Oh, sorry, she's your queen I shouldn't speak ill of her in front of you…"

"It's okay," Amidala said with a smile standing there awkwardly. Obi-Wan was wondering what she was waiting for. Amidala started to say, "So do you need…"

"Oh," he exclaimed, "help, um, well you could hand me the tools and stuff."

"Okay," she stood next to Obi-Wan who was still holding his tunic to his chest, "Jedi Kenobi?" He turned to look at her. She smiled, "I've seen a man's bare chest before, I was just a little surprised."

"Oh, okay," he threw his tunic behind him. He then turned back to the generator, he looked around and she held out the tool he had dropped when she came in, he smiled and took it. He began installing it, "You know, you don't have to call me Jedi Kenobi, you can call me Obi-Wan, actually please call me Obi-Wan."

"Alright," Amidala said shyly still slightly nervous around him, "Then you should call me Padme." He smiled,

"Okay, Padme." That smile of his almost made her get weak in the knees. He then started working on the generator again. She felt strangely awkward standing there,

"So, you don't like the queen." He paused looking forward,

"Well, it's not that it's just she seems really moody," he turned to look at her, "does she always act like this?" Amidala nodded,

"Yeah." Obi-Wan sighed,

"Great." He started working again then said, "Can you hand me the hydrospanner?"

"The what?" Amidala asked.

"The hydrospanner," Obi-Wan said looking down at her as she kneeled down by the toolbox.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"It's the long skinny one." She pointed to one thing, "No to the right…yeah that's it." She handed it to him. A few more moments of silence then she heard the clang of the hydrospanner hitting the floor. She made a move to get it. "Leave it," Obi-Wan said firmly. She looked at him confused. He turned his head sharply to meet her eyes. She gasped at what she saw, his eyes were flaming with passion. He turned to her and pushed her back against the generator. He kissed her roughly and she found herself kissing back. He pushed the hood of her outfit back and ran a hand down her hair then to the neckline. He ripped his mouth away from her and started kissing her neck. She held his head to her and moaned,

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes." She snapped and looked at him still working on the generator looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She blushed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh," she bent down and picked up a tool, "what is this called?" He looked at her slightly worried,

"Um, a wrench." She looked at it and realized it was the most basic tool that only an idiot wouldn't know what it was.

"Oh yeah," she laughed as he gave a strained smile and looked back to the generator. She mentally kicked herself, 'oh great, now he thinks you're an airhead, perfect.' But what was with that fantasy, she had a very hot fantasy about making out with Obi-Wan. She had just a few minutes beforehand been swooning over Ben. 'I need to make up my mind, Ben or Obi-Wan. I can't have both.' She looked back up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. They weren't flaming with passion they were filled with concern,

"Aren't you hot in that thing." She looked down at her orange robe and realized that she was sweating. She nodded, not fully trusting her voice not to say something to further embarrass herself. "Why don't you take it off?" Her eyes widened. When there was no response he looked back at her. His jaw dropped as he took in her expression, "Oh, you're not wearing anything underneath that, are you?" She opened her mouth slightly then said,

"Well no, I am wearing something," he looked at her," but it's basically just a…" he looked at her telling her to continue, "it's a slip." There was silence.

"Oh," he said, "never mind then, forget I said anything." He went back to working on the generator. She stood there terribly uncomfortable in the hot itchy robe. How could she make the girls wear these things. Oh, forget it all. She gathered up her robe, pulled it off and tossed it behind her. He heard the fluttering of cloth and looked over to see her in her slip. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She smiled at his shocked expression,

"Oh, come on, like you've never seen a girl in a slip before." He gave her a slightly embarrassed look. It then dawned on her, "Oh wait, of course you haven't, being in the Jedi Temple and all you all wear the same things. Well here is the first time to see a girl in her slip." She smiled, shocked at her boldness. He shook his head then smiled,

"Yeah I guess it is." She continued handing him different tools, whenever she didn't know what one it was he was always very patient and showed her which one. Several minutes later he said, "Alright, done." He turned to her and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for your help Padme." She gave a small bow back,

"You are very welcome, Obi-Wan." They both smiled then donned their outfits again and left the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan was on the bridge looking for Qui-Gon. He saw Qui-Gon running towards the ship with a little boy running behind him. Then a figure dressing in black was quickly approaching. He jumped off his vehicle and ignited a red lightsaber. He and Qui-Gon started fighting. The little boy ran onto the ramp. The door behind him opened and Padme, Captain Panaka, and the little boy were there.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," Panaka said. Obi-Wan sat in the chair next to Ric Olie,

"Take off," he surveyed the scene in front of him then pointed forward, "Over there. Fly low." The ship took off with the ramp still lowered. Qui-Gon jumped onto the ramp and ramp went up and the ship sped off.

A door slid open and Obi-Wan and the little boy ran to Qui-Gon who was sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" The little boy asked.

"It think so," Qui-Gon replied as Obi-Wan and the little boy kneeled down next to him.

"What was it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon said still trying to catch his breath, "but it was well-trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is it was after the queen."

"What are we going to do about it," the little boy asked concerned. Qui-Gon sighed,

"We shall be patient." He paused then said, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan shook his hand as the boy said,

"Hi. You're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." Obi-Wan then froze,

"Wait a minute…Anakin?" The boy nodded. Obi-Wan burst into a grin,

"It's me…Ben." Anakin's eyes widened,

"Ben?" Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin smiled and hugged him fiercely. Obi-Wan hugged him back. Qui-Gon was very confused. Then the door slid open again and Padme walked in,

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon are you alright?" He nodded then she looked around and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin hugging, "What's so exciting?" Obi-Wan looked at her,

"Padme, this is my little brother."

"Little brother," she asked confused.

"Well foster brother," he corrected himself, "his mother raised me." Anakin hugged him again,

"Yeah, Padme, I'd like you to meet my big brother, Ben." Amidala's face went into shock,

"Ben," she whispered. He nodded laughing. She faked a laugh then turned around and left. Anakin asked,

"What's wrong with her?" Obi-Wan shrugged.

* * *

Amidala just walked into her room,

"Sabe." Sabe turned to her,

"What, more juicy news about you and Obi-Wan." Amidala shook her head,

"No, Sabe I have something huge to tell you."

"Oh my god," she said, "you and Obi-Wan just hooked up."

"No, bigger," Amidala said still in a daze.

"What could be bigger than that?" Sabe asked. Amidala turned to her,

"How about I just found Ben?" Sabe's jaw dropped,

"Oh my god! Where is he?"

"On the ship," Amidala said still in shock.

"I have to meet him," Sabe squealed.

"You already have," Amidala stated looking forward again.

"What?" Sabe asked. Amidala turned back to her,

"He's Obi-Wan."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Okay had to get that out of my system!!!! YAY!! She finally knows!! But now what will she do with that knowledge? Also I hope you liked the little bit of Obidala fluff! I had to do Obi-Wan shirtless, it was calling to me! Okay so very long chapter! This is my apology for keeping you all waiting for so long. Don't know when I'll be able to update next. It might be spring break, but I dunno I only have two stories I'm working on right now, so I may be able to update sooner. Please R&R!!!

PR


	13. Accidental Encounter

YAY 35 DAYS UNTIL REVENGE OF THE SITH! 21 DAYS UNTIL SCHOOL IS OVER FOR ME! I had time so I decided to write another chapter, so now Amidala knows that Obi-Wan is Ben. Does she tell him who she really is? I'm not telling, you'll just have to read in order to find out. Also there is another scene from both Amidala's and Obi-Wan's point of view so Amidala is Padme for Obi-Wan. One final thing, according to my DVD I am over halfway done with my version of episode one! YAY! So here is the next chapter! R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 9

"NO WAY!" Sabe screamed. Amidala still in a daze replied,

"Yes way, I just found out. That little boy I told you about, Ben's little brother, was hugging Obi-Wan and I asked what was so exciting and Obi-Wan said that Anakin was his little brother and Anakin said meet my big brother Ben." Sabe could barely contain her excitement,

"And, let me guess, you threw yourself in his arms and told him who you were and he carried you off to his room where he ravished you endlessly." That popped Amidala out of her shock and she blushed,

"Sabe! No! His master and his nine year old brother were right there!" Sabe rolled her eyes,

"That's why he carried you off to his room, duh." Amidala sighed,

"No, Sabe I was so shocked I just whispered Ben and gave a little laugh and walked our of the room." That burst Sabe's excitement bubble,

"Ami, you seriously need some instruction on how to seize a moment." Amidala looked at her,

"What was I supposed to do Sabe say, 'hey Ben guess what it's me Amidala, you know the girl you met seven years ago, also I'm actually Queen Amidala in disguise. My handmaiden and I switched places, sorry for all the torture we put you though, wanna marry me now?'"

"YES!" Sabe said exasperated.

"When I tell him I want it to be private, not in front of his master and little brother," Amidala said with her eyebrows raised. Sabe finally gave up and sat next to Amidala,

"So do we switch back now?" Amidala shook her head,

"No, it's still for my security that you're me and I'm just a handmaiden. When I speak to the Senate then we'll switch back." Sabe sighed,

"Thank God, I've been you so long I was convinced that you were going to say that you liked it this way and I was going to be you permanently. And yeah, I know you're going to marry the hottest man in the universe, but I do not want to sit thought those boring meeting day after day also this makeup is driving me crazy." Amidala laughed at Sabe's expression, "I'm not kidding Ami!"

"I know you're not," Amidala said still laughing, "I feel the same way," she paused and stopped laughing. A grin slowly spread onto Amidala's face, "However," Sabe looked at her suspiciously, "what you said isn't such a bad idea, I do kind of like being just a handmaiden." She stopped and stood up and headed for the door Sabe's eyes wide in shock,

"Oh no you don't Ami, I am not going to stay you forever!" Amidala continued to walk our the door,

"See you later Sabe, or should I say, your Majesty." The door slid shut behind her.

* * *

After catching up with Anakin about what has been happening after he left all those years ago, Obi-Wan decided to go to his room to meditate. He was really confused about how Padme reacted to Anakin telling her that his real name was Ben. She must have know that no parent in their right mind would name their child Obi-Wan. He hoped meditating on it would possibly give him an idea of why she acted that way.

* * *

Amidala had just rushed out of her room giggling like mad at Sabe, she wasn't serious about making Sabe stay her forever, there was no way she was letting Sabe marry the love of her life Ben, or should she say Obi-Wan. 'Mrs. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mrs. Amidala Kenobi. I like the sound of that.' She went into her own little world and recounted all the memories of when she was a child after she kissed Ben for the first time. She remembered thinking about what their house would look like, how many kids they would have, 'three, two boys and one girl.'

* * *

They were both too caught up in their thoughts to see the people heading right towards them. They crashed right into each other and Obi-Wan fell forward and landed on top of Amidala. He groaned slightly,

"Well, at least I landed on something soft." He put his hands on the floor and pushed off slightly of the soft thing. He heard a little moan from underneath him. His eyes shot open and saw Padme underneath him eyes shut and groaning her hand rubbing her head slightly. He then realized that there he was in the hallway practically straddling a girl who was defiantly not his fiancé. He shot off her immediately then helped her sit up. She was still groaning and rubbing the back of her head,

"Ow, I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." Obi-Wan shook his head,

"No it's my fault," Amidala's eyes shot open when she heard his voice,

"Jedi Kenobi!" Obi-Wan gave her a look, "I mean Obi-Wan, hi," He helped her stand up, "Sorry about that." Obi-Wan shook his head,

"I told you it's my fault." She smiled,

"Alright, it is your fault." Obi-Wan pretended to get offended,

"Hey." They both laughed.

"I'm just kidding Obi-Wan."

"I know." When he said those two simple words she had a flash of déjà vu as she remembered that those were the last words she spoke to him when she left him seven years ago. He knees went weak and she almost collapsed to the ground. Luckily Obi-Wan was there and caught her by her arms. "Whoa, okay I think you need to come in and sit down for a sec, you must have hit your head pretty hard." He helped her into his room. He let her sit down on couch and he sat beside her.

"Obi-Wan this really isn't necessary," Amidala said trying desperately to get out of his room as quick as possible. Ever since the incident in the engine room, she wasn't sure if she could control herself around him. I mean she liked him when he was little, but now they were both older. He had grown up into an extremely attractive man and she was a fourteen-year-old girl for goodness sake, blame hormones.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, inside he really wanted to get away from her as quick as possible, ever since he saw her in the engine room wearing that little frilly slip he had been thinking about incidents in his head what would have happened if he had kissed her. If he hadn't been a gentleman and hadn't had the control of the Force he would have pounced on her right there. But right now she had hit her head and he wanted to make sure that she would be okay.

"Really I'm fine," Amidala was about to push off the couch when Obi-Wan interjected,

"You might have a bump, let me see." He slid his hand into her hair at the back of her head; the hood of her outfit had come off when he fell on her. At that contact her head shot over to look at him and their eyes locked. Obi-Wan looked into her eyes and felt an overwhelming desire to protect this girl, shield her from everything and everyone who wished to harm her, he wanted to be the one to hold her, the one who she whispered I love you to, the one who would be by her side forever. He knew at that moment that he loved her. At that same moment Amidala looked into his eyes and saw how much he genuinely cared about her, he would save her from the Trade Federation or whatever came after her, and he would die to protect her. In that moment she knew that she truly loved him.

They didn't know which one moved first but before they knew it Amidala's arms were wrapped around his neck and one of his around her waist and their lips were melded into a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan's hand was still tangled in her hair and he tilted her head to the side slightly to deepen their kiss. Amidala remembered her fantasy in the engine room and hoped that this wasn't a fantasy, and if it wasn't she didn't want to get broken out of it ever. She pushed his long brown robe off him and proceeded to tug on his tunic. He got her message and pulled it off, their lips parted for a second when he got it over his head. She fell back on the couch pulling Obi-Wan with her. He remembered that frilly slip that she wore underneath her robe and he wanted to see her in it again. He found the hidden zipper in the front of her robe and pulled it down a little just to get it off her shoulders. He was tugging at the material that covered her left shoulder when a little gasp from the doorway caught their attention. Their heads shot towards the doorway and there stood Sache wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

"Jedi Kenobi, your master wishes to speak with you," Sache said as calmly as possible trying to not let the scene in front of her faze her, "Excuse me please." Amidala and Obi-Wan locked eyes and she quickly pulled out from under him, knocking him unceremoniously onto the couch. She pulled the robe back onto her shoulders and pulled the zipper back up. She smoothed her frazzled hair down as best she could. Gave a little look back at Obi-Wan, one of longing, apology, and happiness. She then walked out the door chasing Sache. 'Probably making sure she doesn't tell my fiancé,' Obi-Wan thought. He then saw Padme pulling Sache behind her. He couldn't help but admire her hair all wild, not as neat as it usually is. Her lips red and swollen from his kisses and her face red from the passion she got from him.

Obi-Wan stood up and shut the door, then realized that the handmaiden who interrupted Padme and him told him that Qui-Gon wanted to see him. He then took in his appearance and decided to compose himself. He pulled his tunic and brown robe back on. He was happy that his hair was short, his padawan braid was a little messy, ah well he'd fix it later. He then rushed out of the room. He then came back in to grab his lightsaber, 'Qui-Gon would never let me hear the end of it if I forgot it. This weapon is your life, that's what he always says. I guarantee when I'm a Jedi Master I will never say that to my padawan.'

* * *

Amidala was pulling Sache behind her towards her room with Sache blubbering behind her,

"Sabe, what in the devil's name were you doing making out with her highness's fiancé, are you mad! I thought you were Ami's friend. I can't believe…" She continued on Amidala not mentioning that she was not Sabe. As soon as then entered her room Sache spotted Sabe currently washing off the make-up she wore when she was pretending to be Amidala. Sache then realized her mistake and slowly turned to Amidala who wasn't looking very pleased. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"Oh, Ami, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I thought you and Sabe had switched back," Sache said, fear filling her eyes. Amidala then took a breath and her angry expression and stance melted away,

"It's okay Sache, I'm just a little flustered." Sache then smirked,

"It's easily understandable." Sabe came out her face now devoid of make-up,

"What's going on?" she then looked at Amidala, "Whoa, Ami, what happened to you? Make out session with Obi-Wan?" She smiled jokingly, she loved teasing Amidala she was shocked when Amidala replied,

"Actually, yes, Sabe."

"WHAT!" Sabe screeched, "WHERE! WHEN!"

"Well I was walking down the hallway after you yelled about not wanting to be me forever, which I wasn't planning on at all Sabe," Amidala began, "I was laughing so hard at your reaction that I didn't see where I was going and ran straight into Obi-Wan and he fell on top of me." Sabe screamed,

"HE RAVISHED YOU IN THE HALLWAY!"

"No!" Amidala said then continued her story, "he was worried about my head because he thought I hit it pretty hard and he took me into his room."

"Where he ravished you?" Sabe asked hopefully.

"For the last time no, Sabe, there's no ravishing in this story," Amidala said impatiently, "We just kissed."

"You were more than just kissing Ami. Obi-Wan was shirtless and your robe was on its way off," Sache said still smirking, " it would have quickly become ravishing if I hadn't come in when I did."

"You interrupted them!" Sabe said shocked.

"It was an accident, Master Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him, and it's not my fault his door was unlocked," Sache said attempting to defend herself. The two handmaidens continued arguing as Amidala walked away and brushed her hair and soon everyone went to bed.

* * *

Amidala was tossing and turning in bed she was worried about Naboo. She decided to get up and donned her orange robe from earlier. Sabe told her that they got a transmission when she was gone, she decided to check it out. She walked out into the common area of the ship and went to the transmission station. She pushed the button to show the most recent transmission from Naboo. An image of Governor Bibble appeared,

"The death toll is catastrophic. We must bow to their wishes. You must contact me." The image flickered and disappeared leaving Amidala staring silently at the spot where his image just was. 'My people are dying and here I am searching for an old boyfriend and making out with Obi-Wan, I'm acting…well…I'm acting her age, but I'm a queen and my people are counting on me to act like one.' Her eyes lowered in shame as she tried to decide what to do. 'Nothing, they're just trying to determine a trace,' that's what Sabe told her, but what if her people really were dying. She didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure, they were running out of time. She then turned to see Anakin sitting at the table curled up next to a wall. She looked at him with concern,

"You all right?" He replied in a little voice,

"It's very cold." He shivered slightly and Amidala picked up a blanket from nearby and unfolded it gently. She passed by Jar-Jar snoring and muttering in his sleep.

"You come from a warm planet, Ani," she placed the blanket over him gently and tucked him in slightly, "a little too warm for my taste. Space is cold." She continued looking at the little boy, so innocent, still untouched by the cruelties of the world. Sure he was a slave for his whole life, but Watto was a better owner than many. Sure he was slimy little thing, but he never beat his slaves. Anakin looked up at her with those big blue eyes,

"You seem sad." She looked away from his gaze,

"The queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying." She turned to look at him again, "She must convince the senate to intervene or…I'm not sure what'll happen." He pulled one of his arms out from under the blanket and placed something in her hand,

"I made this for you. So you'd remember me," She opened her hand and unwound the cord from a little piece of stone that was carved. "I carved it out of a japor snippet," he looked at it admiring his work, "It'll bring you good fortune." She admired his work and looked up at him,

"It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you by," she smiled at him. He smiled and nodded in agreement as if saying, 'yeah I know I'm hard to forget.' Her expression turned serious, "Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too," he paused, "only I…" She finished his statement,

"Miss your mother," she put her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two they were silently being watched by Obi-Wan from the lift. He smiled at the two. Padme was so sweet, she barely knew Anakin and yet she was spending time with him and playing a surrogate mother figure, which he needed. He looked at Anakin. He remembered the conversation that he had with Qui-Gon earlier. He sighed then left to go back to his room.

* * *

Okay that's all for now, it was really hard for me to write this chapter, I think I'm falling into a funk. I don't know. I hope you all liked the little make out scene, I first was going to put it in, then I decided not to, then I slept on it, then I decided to put it in, and I'm going to post it before I change my mind again. Also what did Qui-Gon talk to Obi-Wan about? Does he know about his little make out session with 'handmaiden Padme?' Does he know that 'handmaiden Padme' is actually the queen? Does he know that she is the girl that Obi-Wan met as a child? Or is it not about Obi-Wan at all…Find it out in the next chapter of Forbidden! (I'm really enjoying making my author's notes like soap opera previews.) Well school shall be over soon so I probably will write the next chapter in a couple of weeks, maybe sooner, I don't know. REVIEW!

PR


	14. Revelations on Coruscant

Okay, I'm finally back! I there I let you hanging at a cliffhanger! But my summer was jam-packed I went on a lot of vacations, had several necessary appointments while I was home, and had surgery. Then I had to go back to college and move in, and my grandpa died two days ago, so I've been dealing with that. Another reason is after I saw Revenge of the Sith (which I thought was awesome, even Anakin admitted to the truth that is Obidala) I had to think through how I would work my story into that. After much thought and seeing Revenge of the Sith many more times, I finally worked it out, the end is still shaky, but I have time. But now I'm back and ready for Star Wars. So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 10

Earlier…

Obi-Wan walked into the room where Qui-Gon was standing. He was still slightly mad that his make-out session with Padme was cut short by whatever Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him about. 'Probably more about him rambling about how Anakin is some super Jedi or something.' He rolled his eyes to himself before he mad his presence known,

"You wanted to see me Master?" Qui-Gon turned to him with a soft sad smile, which told Obi-Wan that what his Master was going to tell him wasn't good news. Qui-Gon then sat down at one of the tables in the eating quarters of the ship and motioned for Obi-Wan to join him,

"Come, sit down Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan sat down across from him. His brow was furrowed with worry about what was troubling his Master. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, "when we get to Coruscant I am going to present Anakin to the Jedi Council and request for him to be trained." Obi-Wan's eyes widened,

"But Master isn't he too old? The Council will never let him start now."

"When I took you on as my Padawan, were you not older than him?"

"That is a different story Master, I had been trained by my parents before they were killed and continued my training by myself when I was on Tatooine," Obi-Wan defended, "so I have been trained since birth. Shmi never knew about Anakin's gifts so he was raised without his gifts being nurtured like mine were. He has had no training what so ever and you expect the council to allow him to become a padawan. Who would take him?"

"I would," Qui-Gon strongly replied. Obi-Wan's defensive expression dropped into one of shock,

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Qui-Gon softly smiled softly at how cautiously Obi-Wan asked his question. He decided not to let Obi-Wan suffer any longer and nodded. Obi-Wan broke into a huge grin, "You're going to tell the council that you think I'm ready for the trials?" Qui-Gon nodded again slightly laughing at how happy his padawan was. That moment was the happiest he had seen him since he accepted him as his padawan learner. He then remembered that soon that rare smile from his padawan would be swept away by what Qui-Gon would say next. Qui-Gon's expression changed to a serious one,

"There is more Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan shot his eyes over to his Master the smile still in place, but as Qui-Gon predicted that smile quickly fell away when Obi-Wan saw his Master's serious expression.

"I have a feeling that this is not good news you are about to tell me," Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon nodded,

"Through all the years that you have been my apprentice I have known that you want to be a Jedi Master right after you became a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon continued, "Well after you pass the trials you are put through more tests in order for you to become a Jedi Master." Obi-Wan looked at him confused,

"Was that it? Master, I know that there must have been some kind of test before you can become a Jedi Master, it would be dangerous if there was no type of test or something, how would the council know if they would keep a padawan safe and teach them the correct things." Qui-Gon nodded,

"Yes, you're right Obi-Wan, but it's the type of testing that might be considered less than pleasing news." Obi-Wan's expression turned serious as he nodded telling his Master to just get it over with and tell him what the test was. Qui-Gon took a deep breath, "Well Jedi Knights have to go on several missions to planets to bring peace and order back to the planets, in order to demonstrate their ability to use the Force and their other skills without bringing harm to the innocent and to show that they follow the Jedi code and use the Force only for good." Obi-Wan's expression hadn't changed, he was waiting for what Qui-Gon thought would make him so upset. He didn't have to wait long. "The missions take about five years to complete and they are done alone." Obi-Wan's expression dropped and he looked down at the table in front of him. He wouldn't be able to see Padme for five years, once he got to see her again she would probably be over him and have moved on to someone else. Did Qui-Gon know about his feelings for her and that's why he knew that he would be upset about having to leave her. He tensed up slightly and looked up at Qui-Gon.

"I know why you don't want to go Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan cautiously asked,

"You do?" Qui-Gon sighed,

"Of course I do." Obi-Wan prepared himself for the lecture of how he was already betrothed to the Queen, but it never came. "You just found your brother again and now you are going to have to lose him all over again." Obi-Wan was relieved, but then the relevance of what Qui-Gon said sunk in. He would also have to leave behind Anakin. He had already missed so much of him growing up, now he would have to miss even more. He could only see one good thing about him leaving; he wouldn't see his fiancé for five years. He would have chuckled to himself if he hadn't been so distraught with his earlier thoughts. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon broke him out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has always been." Obi-Wan hung his head again. Qui-Gon got a mischievous smile on his face, "Now this is probably against the rules, but…" Obi-Wan's head shot up to look at his Master,

"But what?" Qui-Gon leaned forward and whispered,

"When you're on your missions I'll make sure to send you messages from Anakin and myself." Obi-Wan smiled,

"Thank you Master." Qui-Gon stood up,

"Your welcome Obi-Wan." As he passed he patted Obi-Wan on the back, "You should go get some rest we'll be in Coruscant tomorrow." Obi-Wan nodded and went to bed.

He tried to go to sleep, but all he did was toss and turn and think about what he was going to tell everyone. He had decided that he would just tell his fiancé that the council ordered it and if she was upset about it to take it up with them. Let them deal with her and her tantrums. Anakin would probably be upset no matter what he told him, but he would tell him about what Qui-Gon said and that he would send some back. For the life of him he had no idea what to tell Padme. If he just told her that he was leaving would she assume that he was just toying with her. He could bear that, it was hard enough to leave her, but it would be even harder to leave with her hating him. If he listened to his heart he would sweep her into his arms, tell her that he loved her with all his heart, and kiss her senseless. But he knew if he did that his engagement to the Queen would definitely be called off, but he would be thrown out of the Jedi Order and who knows what the punishment for Padme would be. He got out of bed to get something to drink. He was about to go into the eating area where he received the fateful news when he stopped in the doorway and saw the exchange between Padme and Anakin. It took all his strength not to run to both of them, grab them tight, and never let them go. He then forgot about his drink and went back to bed. Seeing Padme and holding that image of her in his mind was enough to lull Obi-Wan into a deep sleep.

The sleek silver ship landed on the landing platform where Senator Palpatine and Chancellor Valorum were waiting for them. Sabe and Amidala still have not changed back, but they soon would once there were in the safety of the apartment they were staying in. The ramp was lowered and everyone slowly descended. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin led the group and bowed before the Senator and the Chancellor. Then stepped aside for the Queen to approach them. The Senator sighed,

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty." Amidala went to stand beside Sabe in case she needed help as the Senator continued, "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned." Amidala looked over to Anakin and gave him a smile, Anakin gave her a smile that made it look like he was completely bored by these formalities. She could relate. She was trying hard to listen to what the Senator was saying, "I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." The Chancellor spoke,

"Welcome, Your Highness. It's and honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Sabe replied. They all began walking towards the air taxi that would escort them to where they were staying.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation," the Chancellor said, "I've called a special session of the senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern Chancellor," Sabe said. Senator Palpatine slunk closer to Sabe and said,

"There is a question of procedure, but I'm confident we can overcome it." Sabe and Senator Palpatine continued toward the shuttle.

Qui-Gon turned to face the Chancellor,

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately." Obi-Wan remained looking at the procession of the Queen and her handmaidens leaving, she was being moody again, she was getting all mature on him again and it bothered him. Padme hadn't even passed him a glance, she only gave a small smile to Anakin. Was she upset about what had happened between them, did she regret it, did she hate him now, would she never speak to him again. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw Qui-Gon's gaze wander over to him. "The situation has become much more complicated," Qui-Gon said. Both Jedi's turned to Anakin who had been following the handmaidens but recently turned back to face the Jedi's. Amidala turned back to see that Anakin had stopped,

"Ani, come on." Anakin turned to look at Qui-Gon to see if it was okay. Qui-Gon waved his hand saying it was fine. Obi-Wan noticed that Padme had still not even looked at him and he wondered what he had done wrong, he thought she enjoyed their little encounter, he certainly did. Now she acted more distant than she had even before they met.

Amidala, Sabe, and the rest of the handmaidens sat in the air taxi. She noticed Anakin and Jar-Jar saying something in the front seat. She was trying to be as nice to Anakin as possible since he was probably still having a hard time without his mother.

As soon as they landed Amidala, Sabe, and the rest of the handmaidens went to help Sabe and Amidala switch back. The girls chatted about this and that while helping Sabe out of the heavy black gown and helping Amidala on with her lightweight grey gown. All the girls finally learned about the make out session between Obi-Wan and Amidala and some of them squealed with girlish glee. That is when Eirtae spoke up,

"Well that explains why Obi-Wan was staring at you the whole time on the landing platform." Amidala's head shot over to her,

"He was?" Amidala sat down at the vanity and some of the girls began putting her hair up in an intricate pattern. Rabe let out a laugh,

"Oh yeah, and you totally dissed him by giving little smiles and talking only to Anakin. You didn't even give him a passing glance." Amidala's hand shot to her mouth,

"Oh no, he must think I hate him or I regret what happened. I have to let him know." Amidala didn't even remember she was dressed in an extravagant gown and Eirtae and Rabe's hands were still fixing her hair. Sache and Sabe made Amidala sit down again and attempted to calm her frazzled nerves. Sabe smiled at Amidala's reaction to hearing that she might have hurt Obi-Wan's feelings, 'this girl is so completely in love.'

"Ami, you don't have to worry, you'll see him again," Sabe said attempting to calm her. Amidala looked back at her in the mirror,

"Yea, but I'll be the Queen." Sabe smiled,

"True, but you will see him again, he just won't see Padme for a while. He may hear from her though." Amidala raised an eyebrow at her as Eirtae and Rabe started putting a beaded headdress on her. Sabe rolled her eyes,

"Write him a note, Ami. We'll give it to him." Amidala beamed and quickly wrote the note before applying the traditional make up. She then left to meet Senator Palpatine.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had gone to speak to the Jedi Council about the possible Sith Qui-Gon encountered on Tatooine. After much deliberation nothing was really determined, they just said that they would work to figure out who that man in black was. They were dismissed and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. Obi-Wan walked to the door when Master Yoda's voice called him back,

"Master Qui-Gon. More to have say you?" Obi-Wan turned to face his Master. He knew this was about Anakin.

"With your permission my master," Qui-Gon said, "I have encountered a vergence in the Force." Obi-Wan was confused, that couldn't possibly be about Anakin, also if he did encountered a vergence why didn't he tell Obi-Wan about it?

"A vergence, you say?" Master Yoda asked. Master Windu looked at Yoda in confusion then at Qui-Gon,

"Located around a person?"

"A boy," Qui-Gon replied, "his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form." Obi-Wan managed to keep his mouth from dropping. That blood Qui-Gon had him do a midi-chlorian count on had been Anakin's? He could barely believe it. Qui-Gon continued, "It is possible that he was conceived by the midi-chlorians." All the Council members looked at each other like what Qui-Gon said wasn't that shocking.

"You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force," Master Windu stated, "You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume to…" Qui-Gon began, but was quickly cut off by Master Yoda,

"But you do. Revealed your opinion is."

"I request the boy be tested, Master," Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh? Trained as a Jedi you request for him, hmm?" Yoda stated.

"Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon defended, "I have no doubt of that." Master Windu sighed,

"Bring him before us, then." Qui-Gon gave a small bow and approached Obi-Wan who gave a bow by the door. They both exited.

After the doors closed behind them Obi-Wan stormed down the hall slightly then turn to Qui-Gon and sharply asked,

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Anakin's blood you asked me to test?" Qui-Gon shrugged,

"I didn't think it really mattered."

"Didn't matter?" Obi-Wan quietly exclaimed, "He's my brother."

"We didn't know that at that time," Qui-Gon answered. They began walking down the hall again when Obi-Wan whispered,

"Also why did you tell the council that Anakin was conceived by the midi-chlorians?" Qui-Gon stopped walking and looked at him confused,

"Well that's the only explanation for the reason that there was no father." Obi-Wan stopped by the lift and turned back to where his Master stood after he pushed the button,

"No father? Who told you there was no father?" Qui-Gon looked even more confused,

"Shmi, his mother." Obi-Wan let out a laugh,

"Of course there was a father, I guess Shmi finally gave up and has finally accepted that he's not coming back to her." Qui-Gon took a step closer to him,

"He?" Obi-Wan looked at him,

"Anakin's father. Shmi told me about him when I was old enough," Obi-Wan paused before continuing the story, "He was an outlander who landed on Tatooine to settle some dispute that was going on. Shmi fell for him hard and he for her. The night before he left they confessed that they loved each other and showed the other how much. Then he left, she soon found out she was pregnant and her parents disowned her. Then I was plopped upon her and when the money out she sold herself and us into slavery. She kept telling me that he promised he would come back and free them from slavery, that he would free all the slaves. I believed it for a while, but as the years went on I noticed Shmi crying at night and no notes or anything from this guy. I accepted that he wasn't going to come back. But Shmi wouldn't listen, she remained faithful to that scumbag for years. She didn't want to believe that maybe he just wanted a little goodbye present from a beautiful girl before he went off to save the universe or whatever the hell he did. She didn't want to accept that the father of her child was a low-life no good jackass. She didn't want to accept that he never intended to come back. She didn't want to accept…"

"I MEANT TO COME BACK!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO! There is nothing more I can say about that I hope everyone knows who shouted that….Yoda, yep you're right, it's Yoda, Yoda is Anakin's pop…hehehe, no I'm just kidding, I don't think Shmi is really into the short green type. But I just have to say ooooooooo again. The next chapter is going to be good. I'm back at college now and I'm going to try to write more, but I'm going to be starting a screenwriting class soon, but it's only one day a week so I don't know how much I will be able to write. I'll try to as much as I can. Please R&R!

PR


	15. Reactions and Explainations

Hey, I'm back, a lot earlier than expected, huh? Not as quick as some writers, but tonight I have no homework so I decided to write especially since I left you at that dramatic cliffhanger! Also I noticed I forgot to put my little soap opera preview at the end so I will do it now. Who is Anakin's father? How will Obi-Wan react to him? Will he be able to forgive the man who abandoned and broke the heart of the woman who was like his mother? There that is good. I know a lot of people know who shouted that and were like 'what the heck?' But hey as I said this is my version of ep. 1 and I told you there were going to be many twists, not just twists in Obi-Wan and Amidala's life. So here is the first, and probably only twist that has no real connection to Obi-Wan and Amidala's lives. Might be a while before my next update, I will try to get it out soon.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 11

_Last time…_

…She didn't want to accept that the father of her child was a low-life no good jackass. She didn't want to accept that he never intended to come back. She didn't want to accept…"

_"I MEANT TO COME BACK!"

* * *

_

The voice echoed in the hallway. There was a deafening silence after the outburst. Obi-Wan was frozen in his spot, afraid to turn around and face the man who broke Shmi's heart. The man who abandoned her with a child. The man who he had grown up hating. He then willed himself to turn around. He turned slowly silently praying that he had not heard to voice or it had said something else. When he laid his eyes on the man he knew that it was true.

Qui-Gon stood there in shock staring at the wall his hand covering his mouth as if the outburst had just slipped out. He removed his hand and slowly turned his head to look at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began in an attempt to explain. Obi-Wan was shaking his head in disbelief,

"You…you…" Qui-Gon fully turned to him,

"You have to understand," Obi-Wan kept shaking his head and started to turn away. "I had no choice." Obi-Wan broke out of his shock. He shot his head over to glare at his master, Anakin's father.

"You had no choice!" He hissed, "You had a choice! You could have kept your word and come back for her! Better yet you could have taken her with you!" The lift they had called had come and left. Qui-Gon lost the apologetic tone and expression and stared sternly at his padawan, much like he did when Obi-Wan was young and refused to do what he said,

"Obi-Wan, when I met Shmi I was there on those missions that I told you about, the ones you will have to take. I couldn't have taken her with me, it was too dangerous, also I couldn't stay because I had two more missions to complete. Then as soon as I returned to the Jedi Temple I was given the title of Jedi Master and you were thrust upon me and I had to train you…"

"Don't you dare try to use me as an excuse," Obi-Wan said his voice never wavering. Qui-Gon didn't lose his train of thought,

"So as you see I have been a little preoccupied."

"That's not good enough, you should have thought before you acted! You should have been responsible and checked to see if your lack of good judgment resulted in anything! You shouldn't have made promises that you didn't know you could keep!" After the outburst of rage Obi-Wan's anger crumbled to reveal a pained expression, "I was just a burden for you? You never wanted me as you Padawan, did you? That's what you basically said." He turned to push the button to summon the lift. Qui-Gon's anger also crumbled to regret as he extended his arms to Obi-Wan,

"Obi-Wan."

"No!" Obi-Wan turned back to him pointing a finger at him, "Don't try to deny it, that's what you said. You said I was 'thrust upon' you and you just 'had to train' me. Like you were forced to." The doors to the lift opened and Obi-Wan entered.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon attempted to talk to him again,

"I'm going to go get Anakin for the council testing," Obi-Wan said his voice flat. The doors shut. Qui-Gon just stared at the white doors to the lift speechless. He sighed and turned to go meditate.

* * *

"The nerve of that man," Amidala stormed into her dressing room attempted to rip the headdress off her head. She was beyond mad, how dare Senator Palpatine suggest that she just allow the Federation to control her planet. Either do that or move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, one of their strongest supporters. The girls were trailing after her trying to help Amidala off with the headdress a little more gently than Amidala was doing. They weren't speaking scared of furthering her anger. They attempted to help her change into the outfit she would wear to address the Senate.

* * *

Obi-Wan had traveled over to the apartments where his fiancé was staying where Anakin was staying while he and Qui-Gon addressed the Council. He saw Anakin sitting on a plush red couch watching his legs swing back and forth. Just as Obi-Wan entered the room Anakin turned to look at him. A huge grin spread on his face,

"Ben!" he cried as he hugged him around the waist. Obi-Wan slightly laughed at Anakin's greeting. He enjoyed it though, he missed his little brother. He was kind of like a pet, he was always happy to see him. Obi-Wan pried him off,

"So Anakin, having fun?" Anakin grimaced,

"No, it's SO BORING! All they do is sit around and talk." Obi-Wan chucked at that slightly, Anakin could always make him smile. He looked at his brother so innocent, not knowing what was really going on, what he had been thrust in the middle of. Anakin continued, "The Queen and that Senator guy was just in there. When the Queen left she looked really mad!" Obi-Wan stopped smiling, 'Great my fiancé is in one of those moods again, just super. I just know I am going to have to suffer the wrath of that.' He then remembered why he was here,

"Oh, Anakin, I came to get you, because the Council is going to test you." Anakin's eyes widened and a grin filled his face,

"COOL! Let's go!" Obi-Wan nodded and motioned for him to follow. "Wait," Anakin said. Obi-Wan turned back to him. "Can I say goodbye to Padme first." Obi-Wan thought about it and smiled,

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." Anakin smiled,

"Great!" Anakin then turned and started rushing towards the Queen's room. Obi-Wan had to take quick wide steps to keep up. The smile on his face hadn't disappeared, it had actually grown, 'it's perfect Anakin can say goodbye to Padme and I can hint to her that I want to talk to her.' They reached the door fairly quickly. Anakin spoke to the guard, "We want to see Padme." The guard nodded and spoke into the commlink,

"The boy and Jedi Kenobi are here…"

"Just the boy, I'm just here to escort him!" Obi-Wan interrupted; he did not want his fiance to know he was here, even though it was probably inevitable. The guard nodded,

"Sorry," he turned the commlink on again, "The boy's here to see Padme." A voice on the other end said,

"Let him in." The door slid open and Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped in.

* * *

Amidala had just finished applying her traditional makeup when the door buzzed.

"I'll go see who it is," Rabe said. She heard Rabe converse with the guard slightly then the door slid open and the people come in.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were met by a handmaiden he did not recognize.

"I'm sorry, Ani, but Padme's not here right now." Anakin hung his head and reluctantly so did Obi-Wan. Then a voice cut in,

"Who is it?" Panic shot through Obi-Wan but he hid it well. That was the voice of his fiance. He fought the urge to turn and run out of the room or dive underneath some of the furniture.

"Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Kenobi to see Padme, Your Highness." He had no time to run as he saw his fiance emerge in a red and gold dress. Some gold chains hanging from her headdress jangled slightly as she walked. Amidala looked at the two as they both bowed. Obi-Wan decided to cover,

"Actually just Anakin is here to see Padme, I'm just escorting him." He grabbed Anakin's shoulders and positioned him in front of him. He was slightly ashamed of himself, using Anakin as a human shield between himself and his fiance. Amidala noticed and tried not to laugh.

"I sent Padme on an errand," Amidala said calmly.

"I'm on my way to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope," Anakin said, "I may never see her again, so I came to say good-bye." Obi-Wan saw a smile form on her face and prepared to flee, but it settled on a soft smile,

"We will tell her for you," Amidala said thinking about how sweet Anakin was, "We are sure her heart goes with you." They both bowed,

"Thank you, Your Highness," Anakin said then turned to leave. Amidala gave Rabe a look that said she wanted her to give her the note. Rabe nodded discreetly. Amidala went back to finish getting ready. Obi-Wan was shocked at his fiancé's reaction. He sighed, she was just being her moody old self. He had been praying that she had just been on her time of the month, but then Padme said that she was always like that and it shattered his dream. Padme. He would never know how she felt. He sighed and was about to follow Anakin when the handmaiden stopped him with a hand on his arm,

"Jedi Kenobi," he turned to look at her. She held out a folded piece of paper with Obi-Wan written on it. "Padme told me to give this to you," she placed the piece of paper in his hand." He looked at it then gave a slight bow to the girl,

"Thank you." He then left.

* * *

On the way to the Jedi temple Obi-Wan unfolded the note,

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression earlier on the landing_

_platform. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just was trying to focus my attention_

_on Anakin. He seems to be very lonely without his mother so I have been _

_trying to make the transition easier for him. I am not upset with you and I_

_hope you are not with me. I enjoyed our encounter on the ship and do not_

_regret it at all. I hope you feel the same way. However, we must be cautious._

_You are still the Queen's fiance and if we were revealed the consequences _

_would be dire. Luckily my fellow handmaiden's know and support it _

_completely. They will help us in any way they can. I will be able to meet_

_you later tonight after the Queen's speech to the Senate. Meet me on the_

_roof then. Until tonight._

_Yours, Padme_

Obi-Wan sighed and hugged the note to his chest. 'Yours, Padme.' Those two words rang in his head, 'My Padme, she's mine,' he thought, not in a possessive way, in a thankful way, like it was a gift. Padme was a gift, a gift from the Force. She felt the same way that he felt for her. He folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. As the air taxi stopped. He and Anakin entered the lift and the doors shut behind him.

* * *

Okay, I know this is shorter than my others, but a lot happened, kind of. Obi-Wan didn't accept Qui-Gon's reasons very well and Qui-Gon ended up saying some things he didn't mean. It will be resolved soon, don't worry. Just a short soap opera preview for the next chapter. What will happen at the secret meeting between Obi-Wan and "Padme" that night? Will she reveal that she is really the Queen? Will she tell him that she is actually Amidala, the girl he knew when he was young? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden. R&R!

PR


	16. Romance on the Roof

Okay, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but this time I'm going to be nice and post the next chapter. I usually don't do this, but finding time now is getting harder so I decided just to get it done when I had time. Also I have had a sucky week and I need some Obidala loving to make me feel better. Hopefully this will do it. Well I hope you all enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 12

Amidala had just made her way into the Senate building and was waiting in the Naboo pod with Senator Palpatine. Chancellor Valorum stood,

"The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Senator Palpatine stood and made his way to the front of the pod and pushed a button that detached the pod from the wall and towards the center when the Chancellor was.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate," Senator Palpatine began, "a tragedy has occurred, which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Suddenly the Trade Federation's pod came forward with the senator raving,

"This is outrageous! I object to the senator's statements."

"The chair does not recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time," Chancellor Valorum said as the two people next to him stood. Senator Palpatine continued,

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, ruler of the Naboo, who speaks on our behalf." Amidala could hear the surprised murmurs of the senators. She wasn't surprised, many had heard of her, but had not seen her. The story of her life so far was well known. Starting with the brutal assassination of her parents and how she took the throne at the tender age of seven and how her planet became exceedingly prosperous and the people were never happier. They saw her as a truly extraordinary person. She knew that it worked to her advantage. She would have support from many of the other senators. She stepped forward,

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade…" She was interrupted by another outburst from the senator of the Trade Federation,

"I object! There is no proof!" Amidala raised her head to show she was not going to back down, she wasn't going to lower her head like a scared child. The senator turned to his colleagues in his pod, "This is incredible," he then turned to look at the Chancellor, "We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth." Another senator's pod came forward,

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed."

"The point…" the Chancellor started before the blue-skinned man next to him covered the mike and spoke to him.

"Enter the bureaucrat," Palpatine whispered as he suddenly appeared next to her. How he could do that without her noticing confused her every time. He continued, "The true rulers of the Republic. And on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." The Senator then moved to sit down. Chancellor Valorum then spoke,

"The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of you accusations?" Amidala couldn't believe it. Did they think she was making this up? What possible reason would she have to lie about this? Her anger boiled over, it they think that she was just a child they could push aside they were gravely mistaken.

"I will not defer. I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now," Amidala spoke firmly, shocking both the Chancellor and the senators, "I will not sit and watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee." The next thing she was going to say was hard to do, but it was the only way, "If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." Amidala heard many senators agree with her as she saw the Chancellor's face drop in shock. She heard the senators start shouting 'Vote now! Vote now!' The Chancellor and the woman next to him sat down in shock. The blue skinned man stood and shouted for order, but the chanting continued. Senator Palpatine slunk back up next to her,

"Now they will elect a new chancellor, a strong chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue." The way he said that seemed strange to Amidala, he said it like he knew what was going to happen, but how could that be possible.

* * *

From a pod higher above a little girl, about six, peeked out from the edge of the pod she was in to look at Amidala. She smiled and turned to the smiling twenty-year-old man behind her.

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up," the child said with enthusiasm. The man shook his head with a laugh and slightly ruffled the girl's long brown hair affectionately. She turned her eyes back to Amidala. He looked at Amidala from where he sat and said to himself, 'Way to go, Ami. Way to go.'

* * *

The sun was setting on their side of Coruscant. Amidala was dressed in a flowing blue dress with her hair down in soft curls with part of her hair held up (like in ep. 3 when she was going to bed). She was going to wear one of the handmaiden's robes, but she decided since it was just her and Obi-Wan she might as well wear something nice. She was watching the warm circle of light descend among the building and the sky become a mix of orange, pink, and purple with the navy blue of the night sky creepy through. She suddenly felt Obi-Wan approaching and a warm feeling swept through her. She heard the door to the roof open.

Obi-Wan stepped out and saw Padme looking more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Beautiful isn't it," she said breaking Obi-Wan out of his trance. He noticed she wasn't looking at him. He noticed she was looking at the sunset. He went up to join her and turned from the colorful sky to look at her.

"Yeah it is," he breathed. She turned and met his eyes. He smiled as he noticed a faint blush grace her cheeks. The sun finally dipped beneath the horizon and the sky was a rich navy blue and a few stars peeked out. Amidala and Obi-Wan had moved to sit on a bench. He had one arm draped across the back of the bench behind Amidala as she casually rested her head on his shoulder. She felt such a strange sense of déjà vu from when she and Ben got in there oil and grease fight and how they had to clean up in the fountain. She remembered how, when they were sitting on the edge of that fountain, she was so nervous about merely resting her head on his shoulder. If she could only see herself now, in the same position, with the same boy, but with no awkwardness or anxiety that he would push her away. She knew him too well now.

"So, how did Anakin's testing go?" She questioned her eyes still facing forward.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, "he's still being tested. I'm going to meet Qui-Gon soon to see also Qui-Gon will announce that he thinks I am ready for the trials." Amidala raised her head off his shoulder to look at his profile,

"That's wonderful Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan still looked forward and nodded,

"Yeah, I'm excited." He said in a dull tone.

"You don't sound very excited," Amidala noted, "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan looked at the ground,

"Nothing important. Just something from earlier that's been bothering me." He didn't want to drag Padme into his problems and ruin this moment. Amidala knew he was trying to protect her and she thought it was a sweet gesture,

"Come on Obi-Wan tell me." She placed a hand on knee. He jumped slightly at the contact and snapped,

"Padme I really don't want to talk about it. Can we please just drop it?" Amidala quickly removed her hand, stunned at his reaction. Whatever happened must have been big if he reacted like that. Obi-Wan realized how harsh he sounded and looked at Padme's slightly hurt slightly frightened expression.

"I'm sorry Padme, today has just been tough," he said, he hoped that his pleading eyes conveyed the rest. He could tell they did as her expression melted into a soft understanding smile and she nodded slightly. Obi-Wan smiled,

"So how did the Queen's plead to the Senate go." Amidala's eyes adverted to the ground as her smiled dropped,

"Not good. They wouldn't take any action unless she allowed them to send a commission to confirm that she was telling the truth," her eyes shot up to meet his, "they thought she was making it up. What could she possibly hope to gain by lying?" Obi-Wan shrugged,

"I don't know." Amidala continued on letting all her anger out. She had not completely vented her frustration on the situation yet,

"I mean she is admired throughout the galaxy. The story of her life so far is considered one of the most inspiring stories of all time." Obi-Wan smiled at how much she looked like a little girl pouting,

"They probably tell the story to young monarchs before bed." Amidala let out a laugh,

"Probably," she turned to him, "You've probably heard it before." Obi-Wan shook his head. "No?" Amidala said surprised then she laughed to herself, "Of course you haven't heard it you were probably more into stories of Jedi Knights bravely saving the galaxy." Obi-Wan laughed,

"Actually I was more into stories about smugglers and all the adventures they would go through." Obi-Wan smiled at Padme's appalled reaction.

"Smugglers!" Amidala exclaimed, "Really Obi-Wan, you can't be serious." Obi-Wan shook his head,

"No, smugglers aren't as bad as you think. I met some when I worked back on Tatooine, they were normal people who got married and raised a family just like normal people. In fact the ones I met had a son just a few years older than me and even though he was raised differently then me you couldn't tell. They are the same as you and me" He noticed Padme's skeptical look, "Well maybe different than you but the same as me." He laughed. Amidala sighed and decided to drop the subject. They were silent for a while before Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow, "I never asked you this, but earlier, how did you know it was me?" Amidala smiled,

"I could sense it." Obi-Wan smirked at her flirty smile,

"You could sense it, hm. What are you a Jedi now?" He had said it as a complete joke but it gave Amidala quite a scare. She hid it well by laughing,

"Don't be silly Obi-Wan, it's simply, women's intuition." He smiled and Amidala could tell he bought it. There were a few moments of silence between them. Not knowing what was bothering Obi-Wan was driving Amidala nuts. She wanted to know so badly so she could make it better, but he had gotten so upset earlier. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore. "Obi-Wan," he turned to look at her, "Please tell me what's wrong," he was about to object when she smoothed her hand down his temple and cheek, "Please tell me, I hate seeing you so upset. Tell me, maybe I can help." He saw her sweet eyes pleading with him. How could he deny her, and maybe she was right, maybe she could help tell him what to do. He sighed,

"Padme, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this roof, you can't tell anyone what we talked about, and I mean no one," Amidala was surprised by his grave look but nodded. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, "Well you know I grew up with Anakin as my foster brother," she nodded and he continued, "when I was old enough his mother, Shmi, told me about Anakin's father. She told me that he was going to come back for her and he was going to free all the slaves. That was my bedtime story as a child and I believed and held onto that story for so long. But as time went on I noticed Shmi crying more and no letters or anything coming from this guy. That's when I realized that he had lied, he was never coming back. He had lied to Shmi. That I could never forgive. I grew up hating him with such a passion." Obi-Wan had shut his eyes in pain and Amidala wanted to wrap her arms around him and make all the pain go away, but she didn't move. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, today at the Jedi Temple Qui-Gon told the Council about Anakin and he said that there was no father. Later I filled him in that there was a father and I just went off on a tirade about how horrible he was and how he never intended to come back for Shmi. Suddenly he shouted out something that I still can't believe now." He paused as he looked up at the sky as Amidala waited to hear what the Jedi Master had said to his Padawan to make him so upset. "He said 'I meant to come back.'" Obi-Wan looked over at Padme. Amidala's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was Anakin's father. That's why Shmi was so nervous around him, it now seems so obvious. She was still in shock when Obi-Wan continued, "We got into a big argument and he made some excuses why he didn't come back and some things he said made it sound like he never wanted me as a padawan, that I was a burden to him. I stormed off and I haven't seen him since. I don't know if I can face him and if I can…what will I say to him?" Obi-Wan looked over at her looking like a scared little boy. That was when Amidala did wrap her arms around him. He didn't hug her back, but she didn't mind. She was resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands,

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon loves you like a son, of course you weren't a burden to him. You were both upset and you probably both said some things you didn't mean. I'm not going to say you should forgive him about leaving Shmi, but you need to look at the positive side of the situation." Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion,

"What's that." She smiled,

"Anakin, your brother, Qui-Gon's son." Suddenly the fog that had been filling Obi-Wan's mind finally cleared. Padme had made it clear. He needed to let go of his anger from childhood. He needed to focus on the present. Now Qui-Gon was being a wonderful father. He was willing to go to any lengths to make sure Anakin was trained as a Jedi. He was doing that even before he knew Anakin was his son. He needed to stop focusing on the negative aspects and look at the positive, which was Anakin, his little brother, the boy who could brighten up even his darkest days. He proved it just now, he just thought of him and everything suddenly seemed so much better, so much brighter. The darkness had cleared and now all Obi-Wan could see was Padme's beautiful face smiling at him. He reached his hand out and smoothed his thumb gently along her cheekbone,

"Thank you Padme." He then looked out at the Coruscant skyline and saw the clock on one of the building. He suddenly tensed, "Is that the time." He released her face and shot up. The spell of the moment had been broken and Amidala turned around to see the time and was shocked, they had been up there for two hours. Obi-Wan looked at Padme and she met his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, the Council will be passing judgment on Anakin soon." She nodded and he turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan," she called out after him. He turned to her. "You should send a transmission to Shmi when you find out," she said, "she would love to hear from you, she misses you so much, I mean it has been seven years since you last spoke to her." Obi-Wan's face twisted in confusion,

"What are you talking about I send her a transmission once a month." Amidala head drew back slightly in surprise,

"No, Shmi said she hasn't heard from you since you left Tatooine."

"I don't understand how that could be," Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the door leading back into the building. Amidala shrugged,

"Maybe Watto blocked them." Obi-Wan shook,

"I can't think of a reason why he would." Amidala shrugged again,

"Maybe he was mad since you left I mean you were so good at fixing things." Suddenly Amidala froze and Obi-Wan's head shot over to look at her. Amidala had the urge to clap her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked. Amidala's thoughts were screaming, 'Oh no, oh no, I want him to know, but not like this, not now.' She turned to meet his gaze and maybe try to come up with some excuse. She wouldn't have to Obi-Wan came up with one for her. He shut his eyes suddenly and laughed, "Oh, I'm stupid, Shmi must have told you." She tried to make her laugh sound genuine,

"Yeah, I think Anakin must have inherited his skills from you." Obi-Wan nodded and laughed. Amidala shook her head, "While he was with up he kept scampering around the apartment trying to make things work better and we had to keep chasing him away from anything that was electronic, because if he accidentally broke anything the Queen would have a fit." That was when Obi-Wan burst out in a huge belly laugh and Amidala gave a giggle. When the laughter died down they locked gazes. Suddenly Obi-Wan remembered and looked at the clock again,

"Padme, I'm sorry, but I really have to go, I'll talk to you later." He turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back and looked at her with a serious expression. He walked towards her with long strides. Amidala looked at him confused,

"What is it Obi-Wan, did you forget something or…" She wasn't able to finish her question as Obi-Wan suddenly pulled her from her seat and planted a firm kiss on her lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss like the one they shared on the ship it was a reaffirming of what she already knew, that he loved her. She reciprocated the kiss to give the same message back. He released her and turned around and left the rooftop. Amidala twirled around and fell back against the bench.. She lied down on the bench and shut her eyes, relishing in the warm tingling sensation that spread throughout her body. Her eyes then shot open and she sat up and looked at the clock. It was getting late and the girls were probably worried about her. She scampered off the bench and went back inside.

* * *

Okay that is all for now. I hope you all liked the Obidala fluff, I did, it made me happy. I bet a bunch of you thought she was going to tell Obi-Wan when she let it slip that she knew he was good at fixing things when he was young, but no I just had to discourage you. Also during the senate scene I am wondering if anyone had any guesses on who that was. Not the little girl, she is an original character of mine. You will find out who she and the man was in my version of Ep. 2. But if you want to make any guesses on who the guy was go ahead and guess away. If you are right I might tell you so. Okay well please R&R and let me know what you think!

PR1


	17. Return to Naboo

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but my life has been crazy recently. Finals are next week and I already have two of my finals out of the way. One was a fifteen-page screenplay! It doesn't sound hard, but it is really hard to introduce characters and get people to know and like them in only fifteen pages. So I had been booked with that for the past couple of weeks. But here I am updating now. I should be studying or working on my speech, but oh well. Also, random side note, I don' t know if anyone reading this is an X-Men fan, but I just watch the teaser trailer for it again. I am so pumped, even though there will be no Gambit, grrr on them. Okay end of random side note. I lied at the end of the last chapter. You will actually find out who the guy and the little girl were after my version of Ep. 1 and right before my version of Ep. 2. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 13

Return to Naboo

Amidala stared blankly out the patio window in her apartment. Once the buzz of the romantic getaway she had with Obi-Wan on the roof wore off her mind shifted back to the matter at hand. What was she going to do about the Naboo and her people? Her plea to the Senate didn't work, Naboo had no army, and she couldn't rely on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to take on the entire droid army of the Trade Federation. Throughout her entire reign she had never felt so alone and confused. It was her duty to make a decision but her choices were limited. The only answer she saw was the choice Palpatine put forth, the one idea she said she could never do, however, now it seemed that she may have no choice. She heard the Gungan approach her.

"Yousa tinking yousa people ganna die?" If she weren't so scared she would have given him a sharp retort about how he presumed that she answer that, but she just blankly said,

"I don't know."

"Gungans get pasted too, eh?" She heard the sadness in his voice and tried to offer a small amount of hope,

"I hope not."

"Gungans no dyin' without a fight," Jar-Jar said, "Wesa warriors. Wesa got a grand army. Dat's why you no liken us, mesa tinks."

"Your Highness," Captain Panaka's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face him. She saw Panaka walk in with Senator Palpatine strutting in behind him with his head held high. "Your Highness," Panaka gave a bow, "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreme chancellor." Amidala's eyes widened slightly, partly out of surprise and partly out of hope. If Palpatine was elected the Senate would most definitely take action against the Trade Federation's invasion. Palpatine came forward,

"A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one," Amidala turned to walk away not wishing to hear him gloat at such a dire time. She tried organizing her thoughts of what to do at the moment. Palpatine continued, "Your Majesty, if I am elected, I promise to put an end to corruption." She decided to indulge him for a few moments by pretending to be interested,

"Who else has been nominated?"

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare," Panaka answered.

"I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us," Palpatine paused as he sat down, "I will be chancellor." Amidala inwardly shuddered at his tone. He was talking once again like he knew the future and she found it disturbing. She brushed it off and spoke her mind,

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there'll be nothing left of our people, our way of life." She turned away trying to think again, but Palpatine wouldn't leave her alone,

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet." Amidala looked down at her desk processing what the senator just said. As a child she learned that running away from your problems never solved anything. She realized by staying on Coruscant she was, in a way, running from her problems. She was presented with only one course of action and she was going to take it.

"Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine," Amidala turned to face Palpatine, "I've decided to go back to Naboo." Palpatine looked at her with disbelief as she walked towards the exit.

"Go back?" He rose from his chair, "But Your Majesty, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty." She quickly turned back to face him.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator," she gave him a grave look, "my fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain." She still was looking at Palpatine as Panaka replied,

"Your Highness." Amidala turned and walked towards the door again,

"Ready my ship." Palpatine was scrambling behind her,

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here where it's safe." The doors opened and Amidala turned back to face Palpatine one last time,

"It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions," Senator Palpatine lowered his head admitting defeat, "I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." She turned and left with two of her handmaidens following.

* * *

Meanwhile…

At the Jedi Temple Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting to hear the Council's ruling on Anakin. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon hadn't spoken before hand but they could tell that not all of the issues were solved but they were going to focus on the present at the moment. Mistakes of the past could be dealt with later. Ki-Adi-Mundi said,

"The Force is strong with him."

"He is to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Mace Windu replied nonchalantly, "he will not be trained." Obi-Wan felt a wave of anger pass through the Force and looked at Qui-Gon who asked in disbelief,

"No?" Obi-Wan then realized that the anger wasn't coming from Qui-Gon, but from Anakin.

"He is too old," Mace Windu explained.

"He _is _the Chosen One," Qui-Gon stated, "you must see it." Yoda shut his eyes,

"Mmm. Clouded this boy's future is." Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon's face as he noticed that he thought and made a decision.

"I will train him, then," Qui-Gon said coming forward and placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders, "I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." 'Is this it?' Obi-Wan thought, 'is he going to say it now…finally?'

"An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon," Yoda pointed out, "impossible to take on a second."

"The Code forbids it," Mace Windu added.

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon said. 'Finally,' Obi-Wan thought as he stepped forward,

"I am ready to face the Trials." Yoda quickly shot down Obi-Wan's bubble of happiness,

"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready." However, Qui-Gon didn't give up,

"He is headstrong, and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable," Obi-Wan bowed his head on his Master's kind words. He felt ashamed at how he spoke to him earlier and how he could have thought that Qui-Gon never wanted to be his Master. "There is little more he can learn from me," Qui-Gon added. Obi-Wan locked eyes with his Master and a silent truce was formed between them.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later," Yoda said.

"Now is not the time for this," Mace Windu said causing Obi-Wan to grimace, "the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." And Ki-Adi-Mundi added,

"And draw out the Queen's attacker."

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior," Mace Windu said, Qui-Gon replied with a curt nod. Mace Windu continued, "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said. The three bowed then left the Temple. 'Oh joy, Qui-Gon finally says that I should take the trials and the council says no but not only that I get to spend more quality time with my fiance, oh boy,' Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon made there way to the platform where the Queen's ship was. Obi-Wan was about to go on board when he turned back and saw Qui-Gon and Anakin sharing a tender moment. 'Qui-Gon will be a really great father,' Obi-Wan thought with a smile. He turned then made his way on board.

Amidala made her way off of the air taxi towards her ship. She noticed Qui-Gon and Anakin sharing a moment and gave a small smile remembering what Obi-Wan told her earlier. She hoped that they had made peace with each other. Qui-Gon rose and gave her a small bow,

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon slightly ushered Amidala forward onto the ship as she responded,

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen," Qui-Gon replied. She heard the Gungan shout a cheer about going home behind her. She hid a small smile and thought, 'yes, they were going home.'

* * *

They sent Anakin to the cockpit while the others discussed what actions they were going to take once they landed.

"As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Panaka said.

"I agree," Qui-Gon said, "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." Amidala chose to inform him,

"I will take back what's ours." Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by that comment, 'she is very territorial.'

"There are too few of us, Your Highness," Panaka stated, "We have no army."

"And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you," Qui-Gon stated. She noticed Jar-Jar uncomfortably shuffling behind Obi-Wan and her earlier conversation with him came to mind.

"Jar-Jar Binks." Everyone turned to look at the Gungan as he asked,

"Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Amidala stated, "I need your help."

* * *

The ship landed in the swamp and Obi-Wan, his master and Jar-Jar made there way outside. Inside Sabe and Amidala switched places again.

"Amidala are you sure, I mean shouldn't you make the plea to the Gungans," Sabe asked as the girls started to put her hair up.

"No Sabe, directly after we talk with them we are going to begin the second part of our plan we will have no time to change," Amidala said finishing off her own hair, "You know what to say we've gone over it. Also if you get stuck I will step in and take over." Sabe looked at her shocked in the middle of applying the makeup,

"But Ami that will ruin your cover." Amidala nodded,

"I know, but if it is necessary so be it. Anyway the people will be around are not the people who we need to be fooling."

"But what about Obi-Wan?" Sabe asked. Amidala paused as she thought, 'Obi-Wan, Ben, he'll feel so betrayed.' She shook the emotion off,

"I will do whatever is necessary to save Naboo and my people." Sabe nodded and resumed getting ready. Amidala went to one of the windows and looked out at Obi-Wan talking to his master and she prayed that if she had to reveal herself that he would be able to find it in his heart to forgive her.

* * *

"Jar-Jar in on his way to the Gungan City, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"Good." Qui-Gon replied.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Gungans will not be easily swayed," Qui-Gon said his eyes focused on the trees around them making sure there were no droids lurking around, "and we cannot use our power to help her." Just then Jar-Jar came out of the water and walked towards the two Jedi and Captain Panaka. Amidala, her handmaidens, and the pilots were also waiting for him. Anakin was standing by the Queen and her handmaidens.

"Desa nobody dare," he said, "the Gungan City is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asked trying to remain somewhat positive.

"More likely they were wiped out," Panaka said immediately going to the negative.

"Mesa no tink so," Jar-Jar said in retaliation. Qui-Gon didn't want a fight to start so he stepped in,

"Do you know where they are, Jar-Jar?"

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place," Jar-Jar said, "mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!" The group followed after the Gungan.

* * *

Sabe was in the front with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon behind her when they finally found the Gungans. Sabe's head was down and Amidala could tell she was worried. Everyone was depending on her to ask for the help of this race that hated them. Now she knew what Amidala had to face almost everyday. The general of the Gungan army announced their arrival to Boss Nass the leader of the Gungans,

"Your Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." Jar-Jar stood in front of the Queen,

"Uh, h-hedo dadee, big Boss Nass, Your Honor." Boss Nass replied in a deep voice,

"Jar-Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en uthers?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace," the Queen said. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood to the side. Obi-Wan looked over and saw Padme standing behind the Queen looking extremely nervous. He sent her calming vibes. Obviously she felt it and sent a small smile and quick glance of her eyes over to him in thanks.

"Ah, Naboo biggen," Boss Nass replied, "yousa bringen da mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." Amidala could tell that things weren't going as they had planned and Sabe was just continuing on the script that she and Amidala had put together. She pushed past Sabe and stepped forward,

"Your Honor." Everyone stared at her. Obi-Wan was in shock, what was Padme doing? Boss Nass clicked then said,

"Whosa dis?" Amidala shut her eyes quickly and thought, 'Obi-Wan, I'm sorry.'

"I am Queen Amidala."

* * *

Okay I'm going to leave you there at that evil cliffhanger because I feel like it. Also I will probably be updating some time next week, because I will be going home and I will be doing nothing so I will have time. YAY! Obi-Wan now knows that she is the Queen. However, will he feel betrayed and leave Amidala heartbroken? Will he put together the pieces that she is the girl he once knew? Find out in the next chapter of Forbidden!

PR1


	18. The Fight for Naboo Begins

Okay, I'm back, sooner than expected, huh? Well I'm done with finals! YAY! No homework until I get back from Christmas vacation! If I'm in the mood I might write another chapter tomorrow. I probably will because my version of Ep.1 is almost done and I am so excited, I'm almost done with one of the big milestones! Okay well here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 14

The Fight for Naboo Begins

Last time… 

"_Your Honor." Everyone stared at her. Obi-Wan was in shock, what was Padme doing? Boss Nass clicked then said,_

"_Whosa dis?" Amidala shut her eyes quickly and thought, 'Obi-Wan, I'm sorry.'_

"_I am Queen Amidala."

* * *

_

Shocked murmurs were heard and R2 let out, what was assumed to be, a surprised whistle. Amidala paid them no mind she focused on the goal at hand.

"This is my decoy," she looked back at Sabe, "my protection, my loyal bodyguard." As she turned back to face the front she had to purposely look down to avoid possibly seeing an angry or hurt look on Obi-Wan's face.

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing completely rigid with his eyes wide, four words rang in his head, 'I am Queen Amidala.' Padme was the Queen this whole time. The woman who he was in love with was the Queen, his betrothed, that should be a good thing, right? Anakin was looking up at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan completely confused. 'I can't blame him. I feel the same,' Obi-Wan thought, 'But I suppose I did sense that she wasn't telling me something. Also she was so passionate about Naboo and she was so angry when she spoke about 'the Queen's' failure to sway the Senate. Now it all makes sense, she was talking about herself.' He saw Qui-Gon look over at him who gave him a smirk. Obi-Wan gave an uncomfortable smile back. 'Qui-Gon knew the whole time and he didn't tell me! Oh, well I better pretend I knew too. That wouldn't make it seem like I was ready for the trials.' He then paid attention to what Pad…the Queen was saying.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself," Amidala continued, "Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace." Boss Nass replied with a simple 'ah' showing Amidala that she was getting through to him, "The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us," she then sank to her knees, "No, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants." Then everyone realized that the Queen was on her knees so everyone else sank to one knee. "Our fate is in your hands," Amidala finished. 'Well she convinced me,' Obi-Wan thought, 'and I thought she was too young to handle something like this.'

"Mmm," Boss Nass rubbed his chin. Jar-Jar whimpered slightly. Amidala and Obi-Wan both looked at the Gungan leader waiting for his response. They both didn't expect what he did. He laughed. He burst out laughing.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" Boss Nass made a motion with his hands that symbolized that the Nubians were down low and the Gungans were up high. Amidala shook her head. He chuckled, "Me-e-esa like dis!" Obi-Wan smiled and looked at his master thinking, 'Check out my future wife, isn't she great.' Boss Nass continued, "Maybe…wesa…bein friends." He shook his head blubbering, which everyone took as a good sign. Everyone cheered as a grin spread on Amidala's face, 'I did it,' she stood and then turned to lock eyes with Obi-Wan her smiled dropped as did his, 'but at what cost.'

* * *

Amidala, Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Boss Nass, and Jar-Jar made their way to the planning table where Amidala would lay out their plan. They were waiting for the leaders from some of the resistance groups to arrive. Anakin was being a scout. It was slightly uncomfortable standing at that table waiting with her possible ex-fiance standing across from her and they had yet had time to talk. Obi-Wan was looking at a panel that showed a smaller version of Amidala's plan. He tried to pay attention but his thoughts were still on the Queen. Suddenly Anakin ran over shouting,

"They're here!" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked up as Amidala turned her head,

"Good. They made it." Three speeders came by slowing down and stopping.

"Your Highness," Panaka came up to stand beside her. She replied,

"What is the situation?"

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement," He stated, "I brought back as many of the leaders as I could," he then turned to speak to the Jedis and Boss Nass who was standing next to Qui-Gon, "The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger," he turned to face her and lowered his voice, "Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," Amidala corrected, "the Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2." R2 beeped in response then showed a three-dimensional hologram on the Naboo Palace. Amidala then continued, "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side," Obi-Wan was watching her with fascination. He was so impressed with how she presented herself with such grace and yet she was so strong at the same time. "Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?" She turned her attention to Qui-Gon. She was smirking in her head; this was payback for his treatment on her on Tatooine. Treating her like a child, huh, well could a child come up with a plan like this? She did like Qui-Gon but she just felt that every now it would be good to knock him down off his pedestal of being a Jedi Master.

"The viceroy will be well-guarded," Qui-Gon responded trying to make sure that she thought through every aspect of her plan.

"The difficulty will be getting into the throne room," Panaka said, "once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Qui-Gon said,

"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed." They looked at Boss Nass. He gave a single pound with his fist to his chest,

"Wesa ready to do our-san part."

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army," Amidala said, "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting our planet." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon seeing what he had to say.

"A well conceived plan. However, there's great risk," Qui-Gon said, "the weapons on you fighters may not penetrate the shields." Obi-Wan than added his two cents,

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." She was sick and tired of everyone telling her what a risk her plan was. She knew that, any plan presents great risk, but this was the only way for her to get her planet back. She gave him a sharp look,

"Well that is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. Everything depends on it." R2 beeped and whistled which Obi-Wan assumed was droid talk for, 'Ooo, you got burned.' Obi-Wan had to agree.

* * *

Everyone then left to form groups together and fill them in on the plan. It gave Amidala and Obi-Wan some time alone. She went around the table to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh, but I was just tired of you and your Master talking to me like I was a child," Amidala paused looking straight ahead, "I know there are risks, but I agree with your Master, Jedi Kenobi, The Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo makes no sense, there is something else behind all of this."

"Jedi Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied with a raised eyebrow, "I thought I told you to call me Obi-Wan." She turned and met his gaze her lips pursed,

"Well you referred to me as Your Highness, so I had assumed that we had returned to formalities."

"Well I didn't know what to call you," Obi-Wan replied, "I couldn't call you Padme without Panaka and Qui-Gon looking at me like I was a lunatic." Amidala looked down,

"I'm sorry for my deception…"

"It's alright," Obi-Wan waved it off, "I understand why you did it, it was for your protection. So is your decoy Padme?"

"No," Amidala shook her head, "she's Sabe."

"So which one is Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, there is no Padme, I made her up." Obi-Wan looked confused,

"But then that means when we first met on Coruscant you were Padme and Sabe was you." She nodded and met his gaze, which looked slightly hurt, "Why?" She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew she couldn't,

"Obi-Wan, I had to know if you would love me for me or if you would just do your duty and marry me because I was a Queen. When I marry I want to marry for love, not for duty. I wanted to know if I would find that with you." She looked down at the ground slightly embarrassed because of her confession. She felt a soft touch on her chin and Obi-Wan made her look at him,

"And did you." She nodded shyly,

"I most definitely did." He smiled and she smiled back. He leaned in and Amidala shut her eyes. His eyes then shot over to his master who was watching him along with Captain Panaka and all of her handmaidens. He then pulled her around the other side of the speeder and they squatted down. He then wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She squealed slightly in surprise. When they parted her eyes were sparkling with mirth and she laughed slightly when she noticed they were hidden behind a speeder,

"What are we doing back here?" He smirked his own eyes sparkling in happiness,

"Qui-Gon, Captain Panaka, and all of your handmaidens were watching us, your decoy…Sabe… looked like she was going to explode with excitement." Amidala rolled her eyes,

"Well she was the one I told about all our little exploits and she loved them. But you better learn her name for when we're married, because if you continue to refer to her as my decoy she won't like you anymore." Obi-Wan gave a small smile,

"Wait…when we're married…you agree?" Amidala laughed,

"What do you think?" They both laughed as he leaned in to kiss her. She put a hand over his mouth and he opened his eyes, "call me Amidala." She felt him smile against her hand and she removed it as they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

The battle between the droid army and the Gungan army had already begun and the others had begun sneaking into the palace. Amidala, Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were hidden behind a wall and an archway. Amidala sent a message in a series of lights to Panaka who was on the other side. He responded then waved his arm. Before they proceeded Qui-Gon squatted down to meet Anakin's gaze. Amidala and Obi-Wan noticed the affectionate action and they met the others eyes and gave each other a small smile.

"Once we get inside," Qui-Gon said, "you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Okay," Anakin replied sounding terrified. They guessed the true seriousness of the situation has finally settled into his mind.

"Stay there," Qui-Gon reasserted. He then stood as a tank with Nubian guards came through the archway. It blew up a droid tank and the battle began. Lightsabers blocked blasts and Amidala returned fire with her own small blaster. She and her group made there way to the hanger where the fighter ships were stored. Panaka's group followed quickly behind. Amidala shot droids down with Qui-Gon on her left and Obi-Wan on her right deflecting blasts. Amidala heard Qui-Gon tell Anakin to find cover and she shouted for the pilots to get to their ships. They saw some of the pilots fall and a few get away in their ships heading for the Trade Federation's control ship. Once all the droids in the hanger were destroyed Amidala ran over to converse with Panaka,

"My guess is the viceroy's in the throne room." Panaka nodded in agreement,

"Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!" He waved and everyone headed for the entrance into the palace. She heard Anakin cry out for them to wait for him and Qui-Gon order for him to stay in the cockpit where he was hiding. The doors opened and Amidala saw a very familiar figure in black stand behind it. When she made her way to the front of the group it's eyes opened and she saw they looked like demon eyes. He raised his head and she saw that his face was red with black designs on it. She couldn't hide that she was scared. She then heard a voice say.

"We'll handle this." She recognized the voice as Qui-Gon. 'We?' she thought, 'him and Obi-Wan to fight this Sith!' She had a very bad feeling about this fight and as Sabe said she should trust her feelings. She heard Panaka say that they would take the long way. She was about to follow when she turned back. This place was not for a Queen; it was a place for a Jedi. She saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drop their brown robes and take out their lightsabers. The Sith removed it's hooded cloak to reveal horns it then ignited a double edged red lightsaber. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignited theirs. Obi-Wan then heard a third lightsaber ignite and saw a purple glow pass by the right side of his face, in between him and Qui-Gon. He turned to look at the owner and saw Amidala. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I'll explain later," Amidala said. Qui-Gon said,

"Your Highness we need you to lead the other group," Amidala turned to disagree but saw the seriousness on his face, "they will need you when they capture the viceroy." She knew he was right. She locked eyes with Obi-Wan and he mouthed, 'Go.' She turned off her lightsaber. This may be the last time she saw Ben, the boy she loved when she was a child and the man she was going to marry now. She had to let him know, some how, but how, her mind was all jumbled as she slowly walked away from them. She turned to leave when she felt a grab on her hand and a sharp tug. She was twirled sharply around and met by a pair of lips she knew well. They parted and she locked eyes with Obi-Wan,

"Amidala, I love you." She smiled as the answer came to her,

"I know." He looked at her confused then his eyes widened in realization. She nodded, he wanted to say more but she mouthed, 'later.' She then turned and left to go to the other group that was fighting off destroyer droids. Obi-Wan then turned back to fight the Sith lord with his Master.

* * *

YAY! He finally knows! SQUEE! But naturally it had to be a moment before almost certain death when she told him. I hoped you all liked how she told him. I will try to describe the battles as short as I can, the ones concerning Obi-Wan and Amidala, I'm not too good at describing them so just bare with me. The next chapter will be up either this weekend or next week, or maybe tomorrow, I don't know. R&R, it encourages me to write and post sooner.

PR


	19. Bittersweet Victory

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I did, I was all ready the week after I posted the last chapter, but I couldn't find my copy of Ep.1. I finally found it today so I am going to post this chapter before I go back to school. I might post another one, because I want to finish my version of Ep.1 before I go back to school so I can take Ep.2 with me since I'm not going back home until March and I don't want to leave you hanging. Also I need something to do in my spare time. I am so pumped about starting Ep.2 I have been brainstorming so much during the time when my Ep.1 DVD was MIA. I am going to warn you that what happens after the end of Ep.1 the movie, in my version isn't exactly happy. That won't happen until the next chapter, but I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. Okay enough with my rambling, here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 15

Bittersweet Victory

Amidala, her handmaidens, and her guards were hiding behind columns, every now and shooting a few blasts at the destroyer droids. The droids had shield generators so their shots had no effect. Amidala fired a few shots then pressed her back against the column again. Her eyes locked on the three figures engaged in a lightsaber battle on the other side of the room. That sick feeling in her stomach came back telling her that she felt something horrible was going to happen. All she could do was pray that everything would be okay. She was about to shoot again when suddenly the three destroyer droids were shot down by the lasers from one of their fighters. When the last droid was destroyed the fighter continued out of the hanger to join the others at the droid control ship. She turned back to her guards,

"Let's go!" They then continued their journey to the throne room. Big metal doors opened and they continued down one of the many long marble hallways that filled the palace. The hallways that Amidala, in her childhood, would slide across, much to the dismay of her finishing school teacher who tried to get her to stop, but realized the effort was futile when she noticed her father doing the same. Amidala shook her head and returned her focus to the time at hand, however, the memory she just remembered made her drive to get her palace back that much stronger.

* * *

The battle between the two Jedis and the Sith raged on. The Sith was extremely well trained, but so were Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Neither party in the battle seemed to have the upper hand. Every swing of the lightsaber was easily blocked by the other. Every step was matched. Suddenly Qui-Gon fell and the Sith did a flip and used the Force to fling a box against a switch on the wall of the hanger which caused the large metal door behind him to slide open. He continued backwards and twirled his lightsaber. Obi-Wan swung at him just as Qui-Gon joined him again. Their fight continued into a giant room with tall pillars of light and a long metal bridge that led across an almost bottomless pit. For a moment there was silence between the groups as their stared to other down. Then Obi-Wan faked like he was going to swing and Qui-Gon swung instead. The Sith flipped backwards onto the bridge. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him and swung their lightsabers at him. He blocked them and bared his horrible teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Amidala and her guards continued down another long marble hallway that led to some stairs that led to the throne room. They were met by battle droids who were stationed on the stairs. The group split in two to hide behind the columns that were on either side of the hallway. They were easily shooting the droids down, but they seemed to keep coming. Amidala turned to Captain Panaka,

"We don't have time for this, Captain." Panaka gave no response, but she knew he agreed. She then turned and shot down another droid. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Panaka aim his gun at the window of the other side of the hall. He fired several and the glass shattered,

"Go!" He shouted. The group from Amidala's side ran to the now open window shooting down droids. When they were safely to the other side a few guards climbed out the window onto the ledge while Panaka simply said, "Ascension guns!" Only a few guards, Panaka and Amidala went out onto the ledge. The others were going to stay and fight the droids on that level then continued to the throne room the other way. Amidala and the others aimed their guns to the widows of the story above and fired their grappling hooks. They hooked onto the ledge above the window and they were slowly raised onto the upper ledge. They detached their grappling hooks and went to either side of the window. Amidala carefully aimed her gun and fired a single shot causing the window to shatter inwards. They then made their way inside and found themselves in another marble hallway. They noticed a tall statue to their left and knew where they were and headed to their right.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were fighting the Sith across the narrow metal bridge with large pillars of light intersecting the bridge at certain points. They were making their was around one of the pillars when the Sith firmly kicked Obi-Wan in the face causing him to fall and roll off the bridge. He grabbed on the edge of another bridge that was a ways down. He saw Qui-Gon knock the Sith off the bridge onto one below then jump down to continue fighting him. Obi-Wan summoned up his energy and hoisted himself onto the bridge. He grabbed his lightsaber and looked to see how far up Qui-Gon and the Sith were. For any normal man it would seem to be an impossible jump, however, for a Jedi, it was a simple leap, which Obi-Wan did. As soon as he landed he ignited his lightsaber and ran down the metal bridge to rejoin Qui-Gon and the Sith who had made their way to the other side. He saw some red, what looked like, force fields behind them shut off right before Qui-Gon and the Sith walked through them. Just then the force fields started turning back on and they separated the Sith and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but unfortunately the last force field turned on and he found himself with four force fields in between him and Qui-Gon. He saw the Sith look puzzled and hit the force field with his lightsaber. He saw it was no use and shut his lightsaber off. He paced back and forth his eyes locked on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan saw his master calmly shut off his lightsaber and meditate slightly. Obi-Wan shut his off but stayed stiff ready to leap into action.

* * *

Amidala, Panaka, and her guards were almost to the doorway of the throne room when they found themselves surrounded by destroyer droids. Amidala knew trying to fight them would prove useless.

"Put down your weapons," she said, "they win this round." Everyone obeyed as a few battle droids approached the scene.

* * *

Obi-Wan had was counting down until the shields would open. He then ignited his lightsaber as the shield separating Qui-Gon and the Sith opened. Qui-Gon leaped out of his meditation straight into action. The other shields opened and Obi-Wan stood poised prepared to run. The final one opened and Obi-Wan broke into a mad dash to where Qui-Gon and the Sith were fighting. He was just about there when the first force field activated again effectively separating Obi-Wan from his Master. Obi-Wan glared at it slightly hoping he could scare it and cause it to shut off and let him help his Master. He then realized he was being ridiculous and focused on the battle between his Master and the Sith. Obi-Wan was trying to catch his breath when he suddenly saw Qui-Gon raise his lightsaber high to strike the Sith when the Sith hit him on the chin with the handle of his double ended lightsaber effectively stunning Qui-Gon for a second, just long enough to run Qui-Gon through. Obi-Wan heard someone scream and realized it was not Qui-Gon, but himself. The Sith pulled the lightsaber out of Qui-Gon to face Obi-Wan who watched in horror as his Master fell. He then felt the surge of anger and the desire of revenge fill him as he turned his enraged gaze to the Sith who was giving him a smug smirk and began to pace again waiting for the shields to open.

* * *

Amidala and her guards were escorted into the throne room by several battle droids. They were met by Viceroy Nute Gunray and Rune Haako.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness," Gunray said smugly, "time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the senate." Amidala didn't get a chance to respond when she heard a voice she knew quite well call out,

"Viceroy!" Everyone's gaze turned to the doorway where Sabe disguised as the Queen stood with her fellow handmaidens and a few of the guards. "Your occupation here has ended." She raised her gun and shot down the two battle droids guarding the door. Nute Gunray shouted,

"After her," he then turned to face Amidala, "this one is a decoy." The majority of the battle droids started running towards Sabe's group. Amidala took this opportunity to sit down on her throne and open the hidden compartment in one of the armrests, which contained several small blasters. She grabbed two and called,

"Captain." She tossed one to Panaka who shot down one of the remaining droids while Amidala shot down two droids herself. Her and Panaka shot down all the rest while Nute Gunray and the other Neimoidian looked around shocked. When the final battle droid was shot down the other guards ran to retrieve their guns. Panaka aimed his gun at the two Neimoidians and shouted,

"Jam the doors." Amidala approached the two and said with a slight growl,

"Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."

* * *

Obi-Wan had his teeth bared as his eyed locked on those of the Sith who had that same smug look on his face as he paced back and forth. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and the Sith did the same. The force field opened and Obi-Wan came out swinging his lightsaber and fighting like he had never fought before. The Sith was able to block his shots but seemed slightly shocked that a mere Padawan learner was able to hold his own against him. Obi-Wan then broke the Sith double ended lightsaber in half and kicked him backwards. Obi-Wan flipped to get behind him and the Sith sprung up, still having one end of his lightsaber still working. Their blades collided and Obi-Wan bared his teeth, then the Sith delivered a force push which shoved Obi-Wan down into the pit that was in the middle of the room. Their was a light fixture on the side of the pit which Obi-Wan grabbed onto. Obi-Wan saw the Sith stand above him and kick Obi-Wan's lightsaber down into the pit Obi-Wan watched his weapon fall as a feeling of dread wash over him.

The Sith was swinging his lightsaber across the edge of the pit making sparks erupt which barely missed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan averted his eyes away from the Sith to where his Master's lightsaber had fallen. He reached out in the Force then turned back to face the Sith who looked at him in confusion. Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to the lightsaber and felt it move. He then pushed up and off the wall of the pit with his feet and flipped in the air, catching his Master's lightsaber in midair. He landed behind the Sith and swung his blade. The Sith was given no chance to react. He heard the Sith groan slightly as his eyes bulged. He stumbled backwards into the pit. Obi-Wan watched him fall and saw the Sith's upper half separate from his bottom half as he fell. He stood then breathing heavily his Master's lightsaber still gripped in his hand. He switched it off and dropped it as he rushed to his Master's side. Obi-Wan lifted his Master's head to rest against his knee as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"No it—it's too late," Qui-Gon muttered. Obi-Wan shook his head feeling his Master's life force slip away,

"No."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon paused struggling for breath, "Promise—Promise me you will train the boy, my son." Obi-Wan didn't even hesitate,

"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon reached up to wipe away a tear that had slipped from Obi-Wan's eyes,

"He is the chosen one. He…will bring balance," Obi-Wan nodded as Qui-Gon continued, "Train him." Then Qui-Gon's eyes fell shut as his final breath left his body. His head started to fall to the right, but Obi-Wan caught the side of his face and clenched his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against his Master's and silently cried.

* * *

Once the new treaty was composed and signed Amidala organized a group of her guards to find Obi-Wan and his Master. She had this terrible feeling that something horrible had happened. She reached out in the Force to find Obi-Wan. She felt him and also felt his pain. She slightly gasped as she ran down the hallway with her guards struggling to keep up. When they arrived upon the scene she saw Obi-Wan lift his head and lock his teary eyes with her as he gripped his Master's lifeless body to him. He bowed his head again and cried. Amidala rushed and dropped to her knees beside him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested his head against her shoulder as he cried. She leaned her head against his as a few silent tears slipped from her own eyes. The guards just stood there unsure of what to do. Their Queen was on the floor holding a weeping Jedi in her arms. Her eyes met their's and they knew what she meant as they left to go greet the pilots and take care of other matters.

Obi-Wan crying paused for a moment as he sniffed slightly and noticed that he was being held by Amidala. He met her cloudy eyes then noticed the wet stain that his tears had left on the shoulder of her outfit,

"I'm sorry." Amidala was shaking her head as he spoke,

"No." He didn't hear her,

"I didn't mean to…"

"No," she caught his head in her hands as she made him look at her, "don't be sorry. I don't care about this, I care about you." She smoothed her right hand down the side of his face then wiped a tear away with her thumb as her left hand went to his shoulder. Her eyes quickly glanced down to the body of his Master. She didn't need to ask what happened. She had seen a scene like this once before. Her eyes met Obi-Wan's again and she wrapped her arms around him again as his tears began to fall once again.

* * *

Sniff. I know sad! I cried when he died, I still kind of do, I loved Qui-Gon. I always wondered who found Obi-Wan and how they got from there to the funeral, they never really explained that. So I just added my own. But aside from that I am so excited, one more chapter until my version of Ep.1 is over. I am going to write it right now and post this chapter and the next together. I know this was shorter than my other chapters, but it just seemed like a good place to end it. So stay tuned for the next chapter. No soap opera preview, because I just can't think of one.

PR1


	20. Tearful Farewells

Okay here is the next chapter, as promised. So yeah this will contain the end of Ep. 1 the movie and a little bit of what happens afterwards. The next chapter will be a short one and will have a little bit more about what happens after Ep.1. Then Ep.2 starts! YAY! You guys just don't understand how excited I am about it. Well here is the next chapter. It's a sad one. But a little bit of excitement, you find out who the young man from the Senate scene is !

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 16

Tearful Farewells

Amidala held Obi-Wan for quite some while and it broke her heart when she had to help medics pry Qui-Gon's body from Obi-Wan's arms. She held him for a while longer before she stood and helped him to his feet. She smiled at him and told him that he needed to go see Anakin. That seemed to do the trick. He broke out of his sadness and attempted to clean up slightly. Amidala laughed at that and took him somewhere to freshen up before he greeted Anakin. Meanwhile Sabe and her decided to return to their original roles.

When Amidala saw Obi-Wan again she, her handmaidens, and her guards were sending the Neimoidians to Coruscant with several Nubian escorts. Obi-Wan stood with Anakin, looking as though he hadn't been crying. She noticed how strange it looked to see just the two of them standing there,also she noticed that Obi-Wan had a more mature stance, the exact stance that Qui-Gon had. He and Anakin were commended for their bravery by the new supreme chancellor, the former Senator Palpatine who arrived with the Jedi Council in tow. Palpatine then congratulated her on her victory and said that together they would bring peace and prosperity to the Republic. She certainly hoped so and she knew that Obi-Wan would be by her side every step of the way.

* * *

Master Yoda and Obi-Wan met privately in a room in the Palace where they discussed Obi-Wan and Anakin. Yoda had just told him that since he was able to hold his own and kill a Sith Lord he was immediately able to take on a Padawan learner. Obi-Wan had told him that he was going to train Anakin.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi knight the council does. But agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner…" Yoda paused and faced him, "I do not."

"Qui-Gon believed in him," Obi-Wan replied. Part of himself was shocked that he was talking back to Master Yoda, one of the strongest Jedis he knew, he was someone who held his future in his grasp. But he realized that his promise to Qui-Gon and the promise he made to Shmi as a young boy, to always take care of Anakin, overshadowed his fear. Yoda sighed,

"The chosen one the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, "I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin." Yoda grunted and turned away when Obi-Wan said what could possibly destroy his future in an instance, "Without the approval of the council, if I must."

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not," Yoda paused then sighed, "Agree with you the council does," Yoda turned to face him, "Your apprentice Skywalker will be." Obi-Wan bowed his head then accompanied Master Yoda to Qui-Gon's funeral.

* * *

It was nighttime on Naboo, but a light shone bright from a large gazebo on the edge of the Palace grounds. In the center was the body of Qui-Gon Jinn burning on the funeral pyre surrounded by his friends and fellow Jedis. All the Jedis' had their hoods up as they bid farewell to a great friend and Jedi. Amidala stood in the front middle, with Obi-Wan on her right and Palpatine to her left. The other Jedis stood to the right and left of the center group as well as the rows behind them. Anakin stood with them, standing as close as possible to Obi-Wan. Boss Nass and Jar-Jar were there as well. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin.

"What will happen to me now," Anakin asked looking lost and confused. Obi-Wan looked upon him saddened that Anakin would never know the truth about Qui-Gon, that he was his father. He decided it was best to not cause him any more grief.

"The council has granted me permission to train you," Obi-Wan paused, "You will be a Jedi, I promise." Anakin nodded and he and Obi-Wan's gazes turned back to the pyre. Amidala glance over to Obi-Wan's profile and noticed how he was trying to be so strong for Anakin. She had already been so strong for everyone else. She took his hand and squeezed his hand to give him some of her strength.

When the funeral ended Amidala was about to leave when she noticed Obi-Wan still standing there, her hand still locked in his grasp. She turned back to stand with him. She saw her handmaidens and Anakin waiting by the exit. Amidala nodded and her handmaidens left with Anakin. Amidala put her other hand on the other side of the hand she held and leaned her shoulder on Obi-Wan letting him know that she was here if he needed anything.

Obi-Wan felt Amidala almost flush against his left side, her hand still grasped in his. He needed her and only her right now. She was the only one he felt able to relax with, to be himself with, to show what he truly felt with, just her. No words were spoken, none were needed. They both knew what the other was feeling and gave the other comfort by simply being there with them. Just standing there staring at the funeral pyre. They stayed there for most of the night.

* * *

The next morning there was celebration in Naboo. The planet was celebrating the defeat of the Trade Federation. The Gungans were having a parade down the Nubian streets to the palace when Amidala stood wearing a flowing gown of white. Governor Bibble stood to her right holding the orb of peace. Chancellor Palpatine stood to her left. Obi-Wan stood on the other side of Governor Bibble with Anakin on his right. The Jedi Council, her handmaidens, pilots, guards, and other Nubian nobility stood behind them. Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin, who now was dressed in Jedi robes and had his hair in the traditional padawan style, trying to look so serious. Obi-Wan tried to hide his smile, but his eyes showed the silent laughter. Boss Nass, Jar-Jar, and the head Gungan general made their way up the steps. Amidala stepped forward and she and Boss Nass faced each other. Governor Bibble stepped forward and handed her the orb of peace. She held it out to Boss Nass who took it, held it above his head, and shouted,

"Peace!" Everyone cheered while Amidala turned back to lock eyes with Anakin who smirked at her. She smiled at how cute he looked, 'just like a mini-Obi-Wan.' Her gaze then turned to meet Obi-Wan's. He gave her the same smirk that Anakin gave and she had to press her lips firmly together to stop from laughing.

* * *

After the parade they had a celebratory lunch with Nubian nobility and some of the Gungans. Amidala was leaving the luncheon, when she suddenly was yanked into an empty room. She was about to scream when she locked eyes with Obi-Wan who held a finger over his lips. She gave him an angry glare and softly punched him in the chest,

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death." Obi-Wan gave an embarrassed smile,

"Sorry, but we have had no private time in so long and I thought now would be an okay time." Amidala smiled,

"It's okay." He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away,

"What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan," Amidala started, "if we come out of her and you have white makeup and red lipstick all over your face our private excursion isn't going to be so private, because everyone is going to know what we were doing." Obi-Wan stared at her face then groaned,

"You're right. I guess I can wait a little while longer." Amidala gave him a smile that said she was sorry,

"I'd love to stay and stand in here with you all day, but I am going to get fitted for my wedding dress right now." Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the dress she was wearing,

"What this isn't it?" Amidala shook her head,

"No, it will be much simpler and I will not be wearing this makeup, because at our wedding I will want to make out with my new husband as much as possible." Obi-Wan rubbed her upper arm,

"You should stop talking that way or I will kiss you right now, screw the makeup." Amidala then opened the door and stepped out with Obi-Wan behind her.

"Well you need to tell the council that I approve already so we can get married as soon as possible," Amidala said. Obi-Wan nodded,

"Oh yeah, definitely, I'll do it right now. See you later." They struggled for a while trying to figure out how to say goodbye to each other. They opted to kiss the air in between their lips. They went opposite ways, but then Obi-Wan turned around, "Amidala!" She turned to face him. He smiled, "Just letting you know that once we're married, you are never wearing that makeup ever again." She laughed,

"I think I can deal with that." She then turned around to go to her room. Obi-Wan smiled at her retreating form then went to meet the council.

* * *

The council was in a room of the palace and Obi-Wan entered. All the members greeted him and Master Yoda asked why he wished to speak to them. He smiled,

"Well I came to tell you that the Queen has given me her answer to the betrothal." Mace Windu raised his eyebrows,

"Well?" Obi-Wan gave a little smirk and nodded,

"She has agreed." The members of the council nodded. Mace Windu smiled,

"Well that is wonderful news." Obi-Wan turned to leave, but then turned back,

"Before I go, I would like to say one last thing." The members looked at him signaling him to go on. Obi-Wan took a breath, "I know that I had no real say in the betrothal, that it was entirely up to you and the Queen. But I would like to say that I am very happy with this betrothal, because of our time together during the invasion the Queen and I have fallen in love with each other. So I just thought you might want to know that. Now I must leave to see my fiance." He bowed and was about to leave when Yoda called him back,

"Master Kenobi, speak to you we must." Obi-Wan turned back around,

"What is it Master Yoda?" Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged sad looks,

"Something to tell you we must."

* * *

Amidala was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. Sabe and her other handmaidens had huge smiles on their face, looking at their queen looking so beautiful. The dress was a plain white satin dress that hung on her beautifully, slightly accentuating her slight curves. The straps hung off the shoulders. Her face was devoid of makeup and her hair hung down in soft curls. On her head rested simply a crown of white flowers. It wasn't exactly the wedding dress of a Queen, but it was the perfect wedding dress for Amidala. Suddenly she heard the door of her room open. She had just turned around when Sabe and her other handmaidens gathered around her. She heard Sabe shout,

"Obi-Wan! You are not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." Obi-Wan paid no attention to Sabe. He simply looked at Amidala. His eyes grazing slowly over her face and body. He seemed to be trying to memorize every one of her features. He looked at her like he was never going to see her again. His eyes went up to meet her own,

"Amidala I need to speak to you, alone." Amidala noticed the grave expression on his face and walked towards him. Obi-Wan and her went and sat on a bench in the grand gardens of the Nubian palace. Obi-Wan was staring at the ground while Amidala looked at his profile confused,

"Obi-Wan, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" He gave her no response so she put a hand on his chin and turned his face to look at her, "Ben?" He looked at her, looking so beautiful and perfect, like always. Looking at her like that made what he had to say hurt even worse,

"Amidala, I need to tell you something, something the council told me." She gave him a look that told him to go on. Obi-Wan took her hands in his, took a deep breath, and began to tell her what had happened earlier with the council…

* * *

Flashback

"Something to tell you we must," Master Yoda said. Master Windu motioned to a chair, indicating that Obi-Wan should sit down. Obi-Wan sat with a confused look on his face,

"Why do I feel what you are going to tell me isn't a good thing." Master Windu sighed,

"What did Qui-Gon tell you about the history of betrothals done by the council?" Obi-Wan tried not to wince at the memory of his master, he still was mourning him, but he was doing better with Amidala by his side.

"Not much," Obi-Wan replied, "he just said that the council has betrothed Jedis to monarchs for years." Master Windu sighed again, confusing Obi-Wan further. What could be so horrible that even Master Windu would hate to tell him.

"Did Qui-Gon tell you why we betroth Jedis to monarchs," Master Windu asked. Obi-Wan shook his head and Master Windu dropped his head as he took a deep breath, "We betroth Jedis to monarchs for protection reasons. Also, sometimes to produce heirs, in which producing a Force-sensitive child would not need the protection of a Jedi, so the Jedis could keep the Code by not having attachments. The couples co-exist and have a relationship of mere friendship, not of love." Obi-Wan's face fell slightly. He prayed they were not telling him what he thought they were telling him. Unfortunately his prayers were unanswered and his worst fear was realized.

End of Flashback

* * *

"So you see Amidala, the people who are to be betrothed can not be in love, the Code forbids it. They said the betrothal is off. We can't get married," Obi-Wan ended his eyes locking with her warm brown ones. She just stared at him then did something he never expected. She rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Obi-Wan, don't do that, you scared me so." Obi-Wan stared at her in shock,

"You aren't upset? I guess I care for you a lot more than you care about me." Amidala shook her head,

"No! Obi-Wan I love you so much, but you are just being so overdramatic," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as she let out a little laugh, "Just because the council says it will no longer be a betrothal doesn't mean we can't get married. We can still get married and it will just be a marriage that we chose to have. A marriage that wasn't arranged." Obi-Wan's expression fell as he realized that that beautiful smile and sparkling eyes that she currently wore would soon disappear when he told her the rest. He gently squeezed her hands,

"Amidala, I don't think I fully explained to you what the council was saying when they said the betrothal was off," she drew her head back slightly as she looked at him unsure and Obi-Wan's heart was slowly being broken all over again, "I can't marry you if I want to remain in the Order. If I marry you I will be thrown out of the Order and have my title stripped from me. I can't lose that Amidala, I'm sorry, I can't marry you." Tears began to fall freely from her cloudy eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, the love of her life cared more about his title than her. She pulled her hands out of his and turned away. Obi-Wan reached out for her, "Amidala, I have to keep my promise to Anakin, I have to keep my promise to Qui-Gon, I have to fulfill his dying wish." That caught Amidala's attention as she turned back to face him. She looking at him with an expression that still looked slightly hurt, but also slightly curious. Obi-Wan cupped her right cheek in his hand and Amidala unconsciously leaned into his touch, "I promised Anakin that he would be a Jedi, Qui-Gon made me promise to train Anakin, his son. No one else will train him Amidala. That is why I can't marry you, I love you, but I love Anakin and Qui-Gon as well and I made them a promise, a promise that I couldn't break if I tried." Amidala stared at him with an unreadable expression her tears subsiding. She shut her eyes in pain and bit her lip. She mirrored Obi-Wan's gesture and leaned in and kissed him. Obi-Wan could taste her tears in that short simple kiss. She opened her still cloudy eyes to meet his,

"I understand." She tried to hold in her tears as she looked at him. She then realized why he looked at her the way he did in her room, because at that moment she found herself doing the same. She studied every one of his features, burning it into her memories. When she met his eyes again she burst into tears and Obi-Wan gathered her into his arms. "This is breaking my heart," she said slightly muffled by his robe, "because I know that you have to do this, no matter how much it hurts us both. You have to train Anakin, you have to fulfill Qui-Gon's dying wish. I would do the same if I were in your position." She pulled back to look at him. She captured his face in between her hands and pulled him into the sweetest saddest kiss either of them had ever experienced. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Tears were falling from both of them but neither wanted to break the kiss, because it was probably their last. Unfortunately for them, even Jedis need to breath and they had to break away. They hugged each other so tight, never wanting to let go, but they both knew that in a few hours they would be forced to.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple Sabe had watched the scene before her unfold and her heart went out to her Queen and dearest friend. She knew that she and the girls would be there for her, but she knew that Amidala would need more than just them, so she left to call in reinforcements.

* * *

Amidala and Obi-Wan did have to part after a few hours, because Obi-Wan had to get Anakin and prepare to leave Naboo and Amidala, the love of his life, behind, forever. She ran to her room in tears. The girls had been impatiently waiting for Sabe to come back and report to them what Obi-Wan needed to talk to Amidala about. But suddenly they were shocked when a flurry of white cloth and brown hair rushed into the rooms in tears. Amidala collapsed in the chair of her vanity and buried her head in her soft inviting arms that were resting on the table. The girls tried to sooth her as best as possible. Sabe snuck in and she told the girls an abridged version of what happened. Luckily Amidala didn't hear her over her sobs. Almost an hourpassed and Amidala was still hysterical, but it was understandable. She was losing the love of her life for a second time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sabe snuck off to answer it. She came back into the room a few moments later,

"Ami, you have some visitors." Rabe looked at Sabe in shock,

"Sabe I don't think that Amidala wants to see any guests now." Sabe shook her head,

"Trust me Rabe, Amidala needs to see them." The girls left the room. A young man entered and gently touched Amidala on the shoulder,

"Ami?" She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes held so much concern as her kneeled down to her level, "what happened?" Her lips quivered as the tears began to fall again. She launched herself into the man's open arms and cried,

"Bail!"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The guy is Bail Organa, did anyone think it was him! Anyone? But other than that…..I put this story with a sub-genre of angst for a reason you know. But I know I'm so horrible, curse the council, and the code. I wouldn't blame a bunch of you for wanting Obi-Wan to turn to the dark side right now and just screw the council, marry Amidala, and train Anakin to be a sith lord. Also I know that Mace Windu may seem kind of OOC in this, but I had him kind of trying to fill the father figure role for Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon once did. Okay I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow, maybe, if not, then this weekend, most definitely. Also you will find out why Bail and Amidala are so close and also you will find out who the little girl is as well! Well please R&R and don't hate me forever, the story is far from done, so Obi-Wan and Amidala still have a chance at happiness. I love them too much to have them be miserable forever.

PR


	21. Interesting Introductions

Hey, I promised I'd be back and lo and behold here I am. Well this will be the end of Ep. 1. The next chapter will be the beginning of Ep.2, yay! And you will find out who the little girl is in this chapter. Just to let you know her full name is Calleah (Ka-lee-uh) but they call her Calle (Ka-lee) for short. Also Bail's wife is in this, I found her name somewhere, I don't know if it is right or not. If it's wrong it would be great if anyone could tell me what her real name is. One last thing, I know according the story Bail married the queen of Alderaan and that is how he came to rule it, but I am saying that he was the one with royal blood. Well here is the next chapter, a little angst, but a lot of humor. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I own Calleah though. If you ever want to use her let me know.

Forbidden

Chapter 17

Interesting Introductions

Last time… 

_A young man entered and gently touched Amidala on the shoulder,_

_"Ami?" She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes held so much concern as her kneeled down to her level, "what happened?" Her lips quivered as the tears began to fall again. She launched herself into the man's open arms and cried,_

_"Bail!"_

Bail Organa held Amidala in his arms as she sobbed. Sabe had practically told him nothing when she called frantically, telling him that Amidala was a wreck and he needed to get to Naboo as soon as possible. At the word that Amidala was in trouble he got into his fastest ship and got to Naboo in a few hours. She pulled away from his arms sniffing slightly. Having Bail there was exactly what she needed. He was always there for her. She hated to say this with him only being ten years older than her, but he was kind of like the father figure that she had as a child. Now that they were older he was more of an older brother figure. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs as he asked again,

"Ami, what happened?" Amidala took a deep breath and recounted to Bail what happened. Starting with her meeting of Ben as a child and up to their farewell in the garden. She only broke down a few times and Bail softly squeezed her upper arm to know that he was there for her. She finally finished and Bail took her into his arms and hugged her while whispering in her ear, "Oh, Ami, I'm so sorry." She sniffed and hugged him back. He then pulled away and gave her a little smile, "Well I know you didn't exactly have a great day, but I wanted to let you know I didn't exactly come alone. I'm wondering if you would like to see them later, or if now is a good time?" Amidala's eyes widened in realization about what he meant. A smile spread on her face, which would have seemed shocking to anyone who didn't know who Bail was talking about. She hastily wiped her eyes and sniffed while straightening her appearance,

"Actually now would be a great time." Bail smiled and turned towards the door and shouted,

"Breha, Calle, you can come in now." Suddenly a six-year old girl wearing a long light blue gown rushed in her arms spread wide,

"AMI!" Amidala scooped her up into her arms,

"Hey Calle, how is my most favorite cousin in the whole wide universe doing?"

"Hey," Bail said, slightly offended. Amidala gave him a smirk then turned back to Calle,

"Calle, I'll make you a deal, you are going to be my favorite little cousin while your brother is my favorite older cousin, that okay with you?" Calle nodded and gave Amidala a hug. Nobody believed them when they were told that Bail and Calle were siblings because of their age difference of eighteen years. What not many people knew were that Calle was a surprise, after Bail was born their mother decided not to have any other children, because she didn't want the younger of the two to have to be placed in and arranged marriage, which was common. The same had happened to their mother's sister, Amidala's mother. However, that arranged marriage was a happy one. But then when Bail first met his wife, their mother found herself pregnant with Calle. A woman with long dark hair piled up on her head, wearing an ornate dark blue gown laughed,

"Calle, how about you give Amidala some room to breath." Calle let go and Amidala put her down as she smiled at the woman,

"Hey Breha." Breha was Bail's wife; they met around the time Calle was born at a dinner at the Alderaanean palace. She was the daughter of one of the new members of Alderaanean nobility. He fell for her hard and she for him. They had been married shortly after. It was the talk of Coruscant for a while, that the crown prince of Alderaan had taken a wife. Bail broke many hearts when he got married, considering his heartthrob status among young teenage girls around the galaxy. Amidala always teased him merciless about it to that day. On a sad note, Bail and Breha had always wanted children, but unfortunately were unable to. Calle was somewhat of a substitute since Bail and Calle's father died when Calle was barely two. Bail clapped his hands together,

"I have an idea, how about you change and meet Breha, Calle, and me out by the fountains. Calle has been practicing that trick you taught her and she want to show you how much she has improved." Amidala nodded then looked to Calle,

"I am very excited to see it and I can teach you another one while you're here." Calle's eyebrows went up as she looked up at Amidala hopefully,

"Will I get my lightsaber while I'm here." Amidala gave a little smile,

"You'll get it in good time, but first you need to learn to control your Force powers better." Calle groaned. Amidala's mother had been Force-sensitive, however, her older sister, Bail and Calle's mother was not, but their father was. Bail was not born Force-sensitive while Calle was. Bail and Calle's father had trained Amidala and started Calle's training while he was alive and Amidala continued her own training and Calle's from then on. Bail, Breha, and Calle then left the room while Amidala changed out of the wedding gown that she would never wear and into one of her more simpler gowns and joined her cousins by the fountains.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were about to leave when they were met by Sabe who was running towards them,

"Jedi Kenobi, Anakin, wait!" They turned to her.

"What is it Sabe," Obi-Wan asked. It was slightly unnerving to see her, considering her resemblance to Amidala, being her decoy and all. She looked down at Anakin and smiled,

"Anakin, I know Amidala would love to say goodbye to you." Anakin's eyes shot over to meet Obi-Wan's, asking his permission. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded,

"Go ahead." Anakin took Sabe's and Obi-Wan watched them leave and had just turned to get on the ship when Sabe called him again,

"Jedi Kenobi?" He turned back. Sabe smiled, "You should come too, since you are Anakin's guardian and everything. One of the Queen's ships can take you back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan turned to meet Mace Windu's gaze, asking his permission. Mace nodded,

"Go ahead Jedi Kenobi, you deserved a vacation." Obi-Wan tried to contain his excitement and gave a small smile and a nod,

"Thank you, may the Force be with you." Then he watched the ship take off.

"Come on Ben!" Anakin shouted. Sabe smiled and met Obi-Wan's gaze,

"Yes, it's best not to keep her majesty waiting." They then turned and walked towards the fountain.

* * *

Amidala, Bail, and Breha were watching Calle float her block with the Force to make it look like she was juggling them. Suddenly a voice was heard behind them,

"M'lady." Amidala turned to see Sabe standing there with Anakin who had a huge grin on his face as he looked at her. "Anakin is going to be leaving soon and I thought you would want to say goodbye." Amidala gave Sabe a nod,

"Thank you Sabe. I never would have forgiven myself if I hadn't been able to tell Ani goodbye." Anakin then walked towards her. Amidala smiled then her eyes widened, "But before that I want you to meet my cousins first." Amidala took Anakin's hand and introduced him to Bail and Breha first, "Ani this is my cousin Bail Organa, he is the future king of Alderaan and this is his wife Breha." Anakin stuck his hand out and shook both their hands firmly,

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm going to be a Jedi, pleased to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too Anakin," Bail said with a smile. Then Amidala led Anakin over to meet Calle, who was still floating her blocks.

"Calle this is Anakin, Anakin this is my cousin Calleah, she's Bail's sister." Anakin stuck his hand out,

"Pleased to meet you Calleah." Calle looked at his hand in disgust then looked up at his face again,

"That's PRINCESS Calleah to you Padawan."

"Calleah," Amidala warned. Calleah gave her an innocent look,

"What? I was just informing him of my proper title."

"M'lady," Sabe said before Amidala could respond.

"Okay, I'll be back," Amidala said then looked at Calleah, "Be nice." Calle shrugged as Amidala went back to see Sabe, "What is it Sabe?" Her eyes then fell on Obi-Wan who was standing next to Sabe. Sabe looked at Amidala,

"M'lady, Jedi Kenobi would like to say goodbye as well." Amidala and Obi-Wan held each other's gaze, both unsure of what to say. Sabe then dismissed herself. Obi-Wan broke the silence,

"I'm just here to get Anakin when he's ready."

"Oh," Amidala simply replied, "well he's talking to my younger cousin Calle right now." They both focused their gaze on the two young children.

"How are you doing that?" Anakin asked motioning to the blocks.

"With the Force dummy, I would say you could do it, but I highly doubt it. My powers are far superior to your own." Anakin's temper flared up,

"I'll have you know that I am the Chosen One, I will be the most powerful Jedi in the universe."

"Exactly," Calle replied, "will be, you aren't now. Now you are a simple Padawan with little or no training, that I can tell." Anakin's temper continued to rise and being a nine-year-old boy he used the only course of action he could think of. He pulled her hair. The blocks fell as she let out a yell then looked at him in shock. Anakin stood there looking proud of himself. Calle glared at him and floated a block and threw it at him. He easily ducked it.

"Ha ha missed me!" Anakin laughed, but was quickly silenced when one hit him directly in the face.

"Ha!" Calle replied. Anakin ran around the fountain with Calle running behind him using the Force to lift and throw whatever she could find.

"Calle no!" Amidala cried.

"Anakin, stop it!" Obi-Wan yelled. Bail and Breha were calling out their own warnings. Just then Calle used the Force to grab one thing and throw it in the fountain, Anakin. Anakin with knowledge of his Force powers did the same and the two youngsters found themselves submerged in water. Then came up and sputtered, both still glaring at the other.

"Enough," Amidala said using the Force to float Calle out of the water while Obi-Wan did the same to Anakin. The handmaidens ran and got towels so they could dry the two children off. Obi-Wan was drying off Anakin's shoulders when he whispered,

"Anakin, what do you say?" Anakin rolled his eyes and groaned then said, sounding like he really didn't mean it,

"I'm sorry, Princess Calleah."

"You should be!" she replied.

"Calleah," Amidala warned. Calle sighed,

"Fine, I'm sorry as well Padawan Skywalker." Amidala and Obi-Wan nodded in satisfaction. Bail and Breha came over.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Breha Organa, Bail's wife." Breha extended her hand to Obi-Wan who shook it,

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin is my Padawan learner and younger brother. I'm sorry for his behavior." Bail shook his head,

"It is no problem, Calleah acted no better, also they are children. I'm Bail Organa, Calleah is my younger sister and Amidala is my cousin. Our mothers were sisters." Obi-Wan nodded in recognition then shook his hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Calleah Organa." Calle piped up and Obi-Wan looked down at her as she fluttered her eyelashes at the handsome older Jedi. Amidala put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing as she looked back at Bail and Breha who were smiling. Obi-Wan met Amidala's gaze then locked eyes with Calleah and took her hand,

"It's an honor to meet you Princess." He kissed the back of her hand and her eyes grew wide as a silly grin spread on her face. Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that our meetings have to be cut short, but Anakin and I must return to Coruscant soon. Anakin has a lot of training to catch up on." Calle walked back to Bail and Breha.

"Bye," she sighed dreamily.

"Goodbye Jedi Kenobi," Bail said as Breha nodded.

"Goodbye," Obi-Wan said. He nudged Anakin, "Say goodbye Anakin." Anakin looked up at Bail and Breha,

"Goodbye," he then turned to meet Calleah gaze who was glaring at him. He glared back as he curtly said, "Bye."

"Bye," she replied.

"Goodbye Anakin," Breha said as Bail smiled.

"I'll go with you to the hanger," Amidala said then turned to Bail, Breha, and Calle, "you can take Calle to my room and my handmaidens can find her something to wear."

* * *

Amidala, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were waiting by the ship that would escort them back to Coruscant. Anakin then turned to look at Amidala with sad eyes,

"I'll miss you Amidala." Amidala gave him a smile,

"I'll miss you too Anakin." She leaned down and hugged his still wet form. She didn't care that it was probably ruining her dress, but she didn't care. Anakin then let her go and Amidala stood then locked eyes with Obi-Wan.

"Anakin go on the ship and change into the spare Jedi robe the Council gave you," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and ran onto the ramp. He gave one last lingering look to Amidala,

"Bye." Amidala waved as Anakin turned and went up the rest of the way. She turned back to look at Obi-Wan who took a deep breath. If they had there way they would give each other a passionate kiss to say goodbye, but they knew that it was not the appropriate place or time for it. So Obi-Wan took her right hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it softly with his eyes locked on her.

"Goodbye m'lady," Obi-Wan said.

"Goodbye Jedi Kenobi," Amidala replied. Their farewells to the other may have been completely polite, but their eyes held the words that they really wanted to say. Obi-Wan released her hand and made his way up the ramp. He didn't once look back. Amidala's eyes went to the ground, but then her head shot up to catch the very bottom of his robe disappear into the ship. The ramp closed and the feeling was reminiscent of their last farewell seven year ago. However, this time it was Obi-Wan who was leaving and Amidala who was on the ground watching a ship take the love of her life away from her forever.

* * *

Tear, but anyone who knows the films knows that it isn't forever. This chapter I hope was happier than the others. I know Calleah seemed like a brat, but hey she is six, a princess, and a Jedi so she is entitled to be riding on a somewhat high horse. I hope you all like that Bail wasn't a romantic interest for Amidala, but he is actually her cousin. I thought it would make more sense of why they were so close in the third movie. Their friendship just seemed kind of random and rushed to me in the films, but oh well. Well please R&R! I don't know when I will update next so please stick with this story I will never abandon it. I've made it this far; I can make it 'til the end. Once again R&R!

PR


	22. So We Meet Again

Okay, I'm finally back with the next part of Forbidden. The beginning of Episode II is here! Yay! I'm so excited! Sorry it took me a while, but I'm home for spring break and for the weekend I was in New Orleans for my grandpa's memorial then when I got home I had about a billion appointments to have while I was home. I have another tomorrow, but I have time now so yeah. Okay I might post another chapter this week, but I don't know. R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 18

So We Meet Again

Ten years later…

Three small yellow Nubian fighters flew towards the city planet of Coruscant followed by a wide sleek silver Nubian ship. Inside the ship a pilot and a Nubian guard approached a woman dressed in an elaborate dress,

"Your Highness, we're making our final approach into Coruscant." She gave a nod and replied,

"Very good, Lieutenant." They both gave a small bow and walked away as she followed with two more guards. The ships made there way through the dense fog of the planet and they touched down on the landing pad. Two of the pilots of the fighters got out. One took off their helmet to reveal a mad probably in his mid to late thirties. The other, much smaller pilot, kept their helmet on.

"We made it," the older man said to the other pilot as they watched the guards and the woman in the elaborate gown walk down the ramp, "I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." He smiled at the pilot then looked back at the ship. The woman had just reached the bottom of the ramp when the ship exploded sending the woman and guards flying. The two pilots flew backwards as well. The two pilots recovered and as soon as they were on their feet the smaller of the two ran towards the fallen woman. The smaller pilot took their helmet off to reveal a girl with long brown hair tied back in a couple of braids. She touched the woman's shoulder as she slowly turned her to face her,

"Corde." Corde looked at the girl weakly,

"Milady, I'm so sorry," the girl was shaking her head as Corde continued, "I failed you my Queen." The girl leaned closer,

"No." Corde then went limp in her arms. The older pilot crouched down to the queen,

"Milady, you're still in danger here." The queen slowly stood as she pulled away from the body of Corde, her devoted handmaiden and friend. She stared down at Corde in horror,

"I shouldn't have come back." The older pilot looked at her,

"This vote is very important. You did your duty. Corde did hers. Now, come." The older pilot began to walk away but the queen stood frozen as she looked at Corde. "Your Highness, please," the older pilot begged. She turned away with the older pilot's hand on her back as he guided her away with the small astro droid R2-D2 following close behind.

* * *

The queen changed out of her clothes and into a dark blue gown and pulled her hair back into an elaborate hairstyle. She was standing on the balcony of an apartment on Coruscant as she waited for Jedi Master Kenobi to come, since he had been assigned to protect her despite her objections. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she didn't need a Jedi to protect her, she was a Jedi herself, even though very few knew. She knew that he was one of the few outside of her family that knew. Chancellor Palpatine gave her the creeps in his office that day; it seemed more and more that she constantly felt uncomfortable around him. Captain Tycho, the older pilot came to join her outside,

"I know you do not want this milady, but it is for the best. Senator Organa agrees with me. Despite your own skill, Master Kenobi's spends almost everyday of his life training his senses. She nodded.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, now at the age of twenty-nine stood in the lift that was taking him to the apartment of Amidala, the love of his life. The girl he hadn't seen in ten years. He was afraid of what their reunion would be like, but he had leaned how to hide his emotions extremely well over the years. Anakin Skywalker, his padawan and brother, now at the age of nineteen stood next to him fiddling with his clothes.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-Wan said. He knew why, Anakin's emotions screaming out of him, he knew of his feeling towards Amidala, Anakin was never a good one at hiding his feelings,

"Not at all." He also was a terrible liar.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin scoffed with a smile,

"You fell into that nightmare, Master and I rescued you, remember?"

"Oh…yes," Obi-Wan said slightly embarrassed then he broke into a soft chuckle as he remembered that incident. Anakin then joined in and Obi-Wan looked over at him with a serious expression. "You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." Obi-Wan told him with the suggestions he was silently telling himself.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master," Anakin said in a dreamy tone. Obi-Wan gave a small smile and shook his head at his padawan's starry eyed expression. His smile then fell as they stopped on her floor. His heart sped up and he had to tell himself to relax and take deep breaths. If Anakin ever knew about Obi-Wan and Amidala's past relationship it would crush him, which was why Anakin was never told about their marriage that never was or why it never was. The doors of the lift opened and Obi-Wan was greeted by Jar-Jar Binks who was now a Representative of Naboo.

"Obi?" Jar-Jar asked, "Obi!" He rushed over to him and shook his hand violently, "Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!"

"Good to see you again, Jar-Jar," Obi-Wan said. Sure Jar-Jar was annoying but he was a very loyal friend. They made their way into the entrance hall.

"Your Highness," Jar-Jar called. Obi-Wan eyes focused on the beautiful creature on the balcony. She tuned to the voice that called her. Obi-Wan could take his eyes off of her. She hadn't changed at all; she was still the beautiful girl he remembered. He felt Anakin's emotions screamed out of him again and he noticed that they were very familiar to his own. He tried to smile normally but found it horrible awkward to do so around her when there was so much history between them. He wondered what she was thinking, if she missed him as much as he missed her, if she still loved him, because he most definitely still loved her. She approached them with a soft smile. Obi-Wan found that strange that she was so calm about everything and the only emotion he could feel coming from her was the simple happiness of seeing an old friend. "Mesa palos here!" Jar-Jar said in introduction, "Lookie, lookie, milady. Desa Jedi arriven." Her grin grew as she saw them. Obi-Wan bowed,

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." She shook his hand firmly. He held his smile, it wasn't exactly the greeting he was expecting, but he assumed that it was like their last farewell, it was not the appropriate place or time to express their feelings. He felt despite his control his heart crying out to take her in his arms and kiss her, what was strange is that he felt nothing like that coming from Amidala. She must not still feel the same way she felt back then. He must have just been her first crush and she's moved on. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at the thought of that.

"It has been far to long, Master Kenobi," she said with a smile before her eyes moved to the figure next to him, Anakin. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened in surprise, "Anakin?" Anakin came forward with that dreamy look on his face as he gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him, "my goodness, you've grown."

"So have you," he responded, "Grown more beautiful I mean." She blushed slightly and adverted her eyes. Obi-Wan was shocked, he felt her girlish happiness from that comment coming off of her from that comment from Anakin, but nothing from seeing her former fiance and first love! She smiled back at him,

"That's very sweet Anakin, but don't you think I've grown everywhere." She held her arms out to show him. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at her in shock and then froze. A look of confusion on their face. Had she changed something and they didn't notice. Oh why do women test them like this?

"Uhhh…"Anakin tried to respond. She rolled her eyes,

"Come on Anakin I wasn't this tall last time you saw me." Anakin glanced over to lock eyes with Obi-Wan. They both smiled then looked at her.

"Oh yeah," Anakin said, "You are a little taller." It was a total lie but he had to say something. She smiled,

"Also a lot of other stuff has changed." She bit her lip as she looked down then locked eyes with Anakin. Anakin and Obi-Wan froze again. What was she talking about?

"Um…" Anakin once again tried to respond. She let out a sigh in frustration,

"Come on, Anakin, I didn't have these curves last time you saw me." She said loudly as she motioned to her figure. Anakin and Obi-Wan blushed beet red. Anakin managed to get out,

"Amidala…" The girl's anger vanished as her mouth opened slightly,

"Amidala?" She then did something totally unexpected. She burst out laughing. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were almost convinced that she had completely lost her mind when she called out, "Ami, it happened again!"

"Really?" A feminine voice called out from the areas where the bedrooms were. Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes focused on where the voice was coming from. Just then Amidala came out dressed a more simple, deep maroon, velvet gown, her hair pulled up in an elaborate bun. She looked just like the girl who they mistook her for, but more mature, "With who…" She trailed off as her eyes fell on the two figures in her doorway dressed in Jedi robes. He heart almost stopped as her eyes locked on Obi-Wan's. She felt this urgent desire to throw herself into his arms and forget that these past ten years had never happened. That she and him were still in their teens and were preparing to get married. She still loved him after all these years and she could slightly feel the same feelings coming from him.

'Now that is the response I was expecting,' he thought as he felt the wave of emotions come from Amidala. They both wished they were the only ones in the room, but alas they weren't so they had to hide there emotions. She collected herself and plastered a smile on her face as she approached them.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Jedi Kenobi, or Jedi MASTER Kenobi, I should say," she said with a smile as she gently shook his hand.

"It's wonderful to see you too, milady," he gave her a genuine smile. They both reveled in the simple touch of their hands and reluctantly let go before it became suspicious.

"Hasn't Anakin grown," the girl broke in. Amidala turned her attention to Anakin and her eyes widened,

"My goodness, yes."

"Now I can definitely say you have grown more beautiful," Anakin took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. She blushed slightly, but instead of flattery it was of embarrassment and awkwardness. Anakin then dropped her hand as he realized that his master was right beside him, "Well, f-for a Queen, I mean." She laughed at his awkwardness,

"Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She then paused, "But you made a mistake, I'm not Queen anymore, I'm the Senator for Naboo." She put an arm around the girl they had mistook her for, "This is the current Queen of Naboo, I guess you two don't keep up on the gossip of the galaxy. It was huge when they heard I was stepping down and passing my crown on. Also it was even bigger when it came out that the Queen asked me to be Senator."

"At the Jedi Temple we don't keep up on the current news that doesn't involve the safety of the galaxy," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin still was horrible confused,

"But if you're Amidala, who is she?" Anakin said motioning to the girl. She narrowed her eyes with a smile,

"That's Your Highness to you Padawan." Anakin's jaw dropped,

"Calleah?"

* * *

YAY! Amidala's cousin Calleah is now the Queen of Naboo! I hope you guys liked that surprise, probably some of you already guessed that it was her or that she was going to come back or that she wasn't Amidala since I refereed to her in the beginning of the chapter as the girl or the queen. Also if you are wondering about the ages I'll just put them here. Obi-Wan is 29, Amidala is 24, Anakin is 19 (they said he was twenty-one in the book version of AOTC, but it was wrong cause it was ten years and he was nine in the first one, the actor who played him was 11 though), and Calleah is 16. Well if you have any questions just e-mail me or put it in a review. A lot of stuff will be explained in the next chapter though, so you might just wait until the next chapter. I'll try to put it up sometime this week, if not, then when I get back to school. R&R!

PR1


	23. Nothing Has Changed

Okay, I'm back, I have a little time this weekend, so I decided to write the next chapter. I think all of you remember who Calleah is, but if you don't she's Bail's younger sister and Amidala's cousin. I don't know when I'll be able to update again all the planning for next school year is going on now so I've been really busy and stressed. Can't really think of much else to say but please R&R it makes my day!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I only own Calleah.

Forbidden

Chapter 19

Nothing Has Changed

Last Time… 

"_But if you're Amidala, who is she?" Anakin said motioning to the girl. She narrowed her eyes with a smile,_

"_That's Your Highness to you Padawan." Anakin's jaw dropped,_

"_Calleah?"

* * *

_

Anakin stared at the girl in shock and managed to get out,

"Calleah…you look…" She sighed in aggravation,

"Everyone always says I look like Amidala and I swear if you say it too I won't resist to throw something at you like I did last time." Anakin then stood up straight in an attempt to intimidate her with his height,

"And how do you propose to do that, I don't see your little blocks sitting around here." She stared up at him and crossed her arms, his height not intimidating her at all,

"I'm sure I can find something just as good or maybe better." Anakin saw a heavy metal paperweight float slightly off the table behind her. Amidala noticed this and gasped as she grabbed it. Calleah shot her head over to her and Amidala gave her a stern glare,

"Perhaps you can put on hold your bickering off for a moment while we tell them what is going on," Amidala turned to sit down on the couch with Calleah next to her. Obi-Wan stepped forward to follow and he and Anakin, who had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed, sat on the couch facing the one occupied by the two women.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you," Obi was said. Calleah was surprised that Obi-Wan picked up on her disapproval of the Chancellor putting her under the protective care of a Jedi. She thought she hid her emotions quite well. Captain Typho introduced himself,

"I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service," he paused, "I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit." Obi-Wan and Anakin were surprised by that statement.

"Senator?" Obi-Wan said as he looked at Amidala who was still looking at Captain Typho. "I thought the attempts were against the Queen?" His question remained unanswered as Calleah spoke up as she turned to look at the two Jedis,

"We don't need more security. We need answers," she paused, "I want to know who's trying to kill my cousin." It was hard for Obi-Wan to speak with Amidala's dark brown eyes locked with his. All he wanted to say was that he would not rest until her found the assassin who was trying to kill her. However, he remained the dutiful Jedi, who did as the Council commanded,

"We're here to protect the senator, Your Highness, not start an investigation." Anakin who had been staring at the Amidala dreamily said,

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Amidala. I promise you." Obi-Wan was staring at Anakin slightly angry at his Padawan for speaking against what his master just said,

"We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan always referred to him as that when he spoke out of turn. Anakin spoke in his own defense,

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Amidala was slightly embarrassed as she saw the two in a power struggle. Calleah, however, watched them in fascination.

"We will not go through this exercise again, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "and you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?" Anakin said in defiance making Obi-Wan look at him in disbelief while Amidala and Calleah's eyes widened.

"What?" Obi-Wan said. Calleah couldn't believe that Anakin was talking back to his Master; she knows that she would never get away with anything like that with Amidala.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer," Anakin said, "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Obi-Wan tried to calm his frustration. He and Anakin went through this on almost every mission they were on.

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed," Obi-Wan said slowly trying to remain calm. Everyone in the room heard the tone in Obi-Wan's voice and Captain Typho shifted uncomfortably. Obi-Wan continued in a much quieter tone, "And you will learn your place, young one." Anakin looked down defeated. Calleah's looked over at Anakin sympathetically. Amidala caught a glimpse of Anakin before she turned to meet Obi-Wan's eyes again causing her to lose her breath again. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves,

"Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed." She slowly stood along with Calleah causing the others to stand as well, "Now, if you'll excuse me I will retire." Obi-Wan bowed to the two women as Anakin simply bowed his head slightly. Amidala turned and exited the room with Calleah behind her. Obi-Wan turned to discuss the security measures Captain Typho was going to do to protect the Queen and the Senator. He shot a sharp look at Anakin as he passed him. However, Anakin's eyes were glued on the two women exiting. Obi-Wan walked up to match strides with Captain Typho.

"I know I'll feel better having you here," Captain Typho said, "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor, and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Anakin walked to follow Obi-Wan at first then turned back to look at the two women leaving. They first lingered on Amidala then switched to Calleah. He realized that she truly was extremely beautiful, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, although he would never tell her that. He didn't understand why they always fought, maybe they just rubbed each other the wrong way, or maybe it was because, despite how much they both want to deny it, they are a lot alike.

"Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani," Jar-Jar said facing Anakin. Anakin's eyes switched back to Amidala.

"She hardly even recognized me, Jar Jar," Anakin said sadly then turned to meet Jar-Jar's eyes, "I've thought about her every day since we parted and…she's forgotten me completely," he groaned in aggravation as a hand went up to grasp his hair, "her obnoxious cousin, who I only knew for about five minutes, remembered me better than her."

"Mesa noticened Calle isa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time," Jar Jar said. Anakin didn't get it, he and Calle got caught in a verbal judo match and she was happy? What was wrong with her? However, he did realized that their sparring was kind of fun. Sure Obi-Wan and him fought a lot, but Obi-Wan outranked him so he knew when to stop, but with Calleah, it was different. She was one of the only people who gave as good as she got from him and Anakin admired that in her. Obi-Wan came up to stand next to Jar Jar,

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-Wan said. He was telling that also to himself. He was focusing on how Amidala was there back in his life and he wanted more than anything to sweep her off her feet and run off with her to someplace where no one would find them, where they could have the happily ever after that they always dreamed of. But he knew that was impossible. Amidala was a Senator now and she was also training Calleah, also he still had to train Anakin. Obi-Wan felt some emotions flow to him through the Force. He recognized them as Amidala's. A small smile went to his face as he looked at Anakin, "they were both happy to see us," he put a serious expression back on, "now, let's check the security." Anakin followed his Master as Jar Jar left the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in Amidala's room…

Once the girls were safe in the confines of Amidala's room Calleah threw herself face down on Amidala's bed, buried her head in her pillow, and let out a scream. Amidala raised her eyebrows, not in shock, but in amusement. Calleah rolled to her back,

"Why, why oh why of all people they had to sent him to protect me," she sat up and looked at Amidala, "why couldn't Obi-Wan protect me by himself. I barely need one Jedi, I don't need two." Amidala sat down on the bed,

"Anakin is his Padawan learner Calle, he needs to go with him everywhere in order to learn how to be a Jedi."

"So," Calle exclaimed, "I'm your Padawan and I don't travel around with you wherever you go." Amidala let out a breath,

"Well, the way we train is a different way then the Jedi Council, we have other separate responsibilities, which means that we can't train like that." Calle gave her a small smile,

"Because our powers are a secret, right?" Amidala nodded then shot a sharp look at Calleah,

"However, with that stunt you pulled in the other room with the paper weight, I don't know how much longer they'll be a secret." Calleah rolled her eyes,

"Come on Ami, Typho knows."

"I know, but because someone is trying to kill us they might be watching us, you have to be careful Calle, we aren't on Naboo anymore," Amidala said sharply. Calleah nodded then realized something,

"Wait a minute you said 'us', someone is trying to kill 'us,' not you." Amidala lowered her eyes. Calleah scooted over so Amidala could sit down,

"Calle, I don't think the incident on the landing platform was a mistake, I think we are both targets." Calleah's eyebrows went together,

"What do you mean?" Amidala sighed,

"Pretty much everyone knows that if something happened to one of us, the other would take their place while holding their current office. Also they know that if that happened not much would change in the Senate, because we have the same values and ideals. I think it has something to do with this vote on the creating of an army for the Republic. Someone wants us out of the way so that it will be passed." Calleah looked down at her dress as she processed what Amidala said. She nodded and Amidala understood. Amidala laid down and shut her eyes. Calleah looked down at her with a smirk,

"So, what's the deal with you and Obi-Wan?" Amidala's eyes popped open as she looked at Calleah who was giving her a knowing smirk.

"Nothing," Amidala said. Calleah rolled her eyes,

"Come on Ami, you were practically swooning, you can't hide it from me," she paused as she smoothed out her skirts, "Also even though Obi-Wan is good at hiding his emotions he dropped it a little bit every now and them. I was convinced that he was going to carry you into your room and ravish you." Amidala's jaw dropped,

"Where did you hear that word?" Calleah fiddled with her fingernails,

"Sabe." Amidala rolled her eyes, 'I should have known.' She turned to have he back facing Calleah. Calleah looked from her fingernails to look at Amidala, "Ami," she paused, "what also was with that tension between the two of you." Amidala shut her eyes; she did not want to be having this conversation with her, not now. Calleah let out a quiet sigh, "Come on Ami, don't shut yourself off from me, remember what you said when we created our mind link?"

"No secrets," Amidala said as she opened her eyes.

"Something happened with you two in the past and I want to know what. I've never said anything for ten years because it didn't seem relevant, but it's relevant now, cause he is here now." Amidala shut her eyes again as she turned slightly more into her pillow. "Ami," Calleah said with a warning tone.

"Calle, please just don't ask me now, I'll tell you later, just not now. I want to rest," Amidala said. Calleah wasn't fully satisfied, but she let it go. She patted Amidala on the shoulder,

"Alright, get a good rest." Calleah stood up to leave then turned to look back at Amidala with a smile, "It is good to see him again isn't it." Amidala opened her eyes and let a small smile slip onto her face,

"Yes, it is."

* * *

Many hours later the sun had set and the Coruscant sky was black. Anakin was patrolling the halls outside Amidala's room. As he passed the door to her room he was suddenly pulled in. She shut the door behind him. He saw her long hair was down and curled gently. She was dressed in her nightgown with a blanket around her shoulders. He was slightly shocked but excited to see what Amidala had planned for him. She turned to him with a serious expression on her face. He looked at her confused,

"Amidala, what's going on?" She at him like he was stupid then hit him hard on the side of his head. Anakin held his head where she hit him, "Ow, Amidala why would you…" he trailed of as realization hit him, "Calleah?" She nodded frustrated. Suddenly his excitement turned to fear, what was she planning? She approached him,

"Anakin, I want to catch this assassin just as much as you do, that's the one and possible only thing we have in common." Anakin rolled his eyes and prepared to turn away. She grabbed his shoulder to face her, "Will you listen to me." He turned to look at her. He tried not to laugh, now with her closer and him knowing that she wasn't Amidala, she no longer had that dreamy aura that surrounded Amidala, making her look perfect. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her expression was one of frustration, it reminded him of their first meeting and the fight they had. "What's so funny?" Calleah asked annoyed. Anakin shook his head a small chuckle escaping,

"Nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him and he then burst out laughing.

"What!" She shouted.

"You!" Anakin said. She felt around her hair and her clothes and found nothing,

"What about me?" She put her hands on her hips. Anakin stopped laughing but was still grinning,

"The way you look just made me thing about when we first met, you look similar to what you did that day, with your hair down also you being severely ticked off at me." She lowered her eyes with a small smile then she went to meet his eyes. Anakin then said, "Okay now I don't know who you are." She laughed as Anakin joined in carrying on their little game, "who are you and what have you done with Calleah?" He waved his turned off lightsaber like he was threatening her. She put her hand on the lightsaber and lowered his arm as she calmed her laughter. She put on her serious face again,

"Okay, I didn't drag you in here to have a good time okay." Anakin blushed and she noticed and shook her head with a smile, "dirty mind, Anakin, dirty mind." She passed him and sat on Amidala's vacant bed. Anakin then realized something,

"Calleah, why are you in Amidala's room?" Calleah met his eyes,

"I have a plan to catch the assassin."

"What is it?" Anakin asked. She stood up and approached him again,

"To use me." Anakin stared at her confused,

"Use you how?"

"To use me as bait, they made the mistake once, they could make it again, but this time you two are here and will be able to catch them," Calleah said. She decided to not tell them about Amidala's theory. She knew Amidala would kill her if she knew what Calleah was planning. Also Obi-Wan and Anakin would never allow it if they knew Amidala's theory. Anakin stared at her in shock; she was willing to risk her life to save Amidala. His admiration for this girl has been growing rapidly ever since their paths had crossed again. He shook off that feeling and looked at her with indifference,

"That's sounds like a good plan." She went up and covered the camera's Obi-Wan and Captain Typho had set up. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"I'm covering the camera's I don't feel comfortable with people watching me as I sleep, especially you and your dirty mind," Calleah said.

"You wish," Anakin retorted. She Force threw a pillow and him that he caught easily with his hand. "But honestly Calleah, it's not safe." She noticed the genuine concern on his face,

"Don't worry I programmed R2 to alert you if there is an intruder." He nodded and she slipped into bed. She floated her pillow back from his hand to her bed as she laid down on it. "Goodnight Anakin." He opened the door to leave,

"Goodnight Calleah." He stepped out and was about to close the door when she called him back,

"Anakin." He looked back over at her. She gave him a smile, "It's Queen Calleah." He stared at her in shock as she used the Force to close the door.

* * *

Okay this chapter is done, and I lied about it answering all your questions. Basically answers will be explained throughout my version of Ep. 2. Like how in normal Ep.2 Padme talked about her family and everything, Calleah will talk about all that stuff, since Amidala's character is already explained. Also I hope you guys are getting to know and like Calleah. I know she still seemed kind of like a brat in the beginning, but I hope that you saw her softer side in the scene with Amidala and the last scene with Anakin. The age difference between her and Amidala is the same between me and my sister so writing that scene was pretty easy, because that is how we talk and their relationship is supposed to be like a sisterly relationship although it sometimes is like a mother/daughter relationship. A lot like Anakin and Obi-Wan's is a brother/brother relationship but sometimes it's a father/son relationship. Also Anakin and Calleah don't have a thing for the other if that is what you are thinking. They still are going to fight a lot, but they now have a mutual respect for the other. If anyone watches Smallville it's like Clark and Lois's relationship. Wow, this is a long author's note. Oh well, please R&R.

PR1


	24. Truth and Lies

Hey, I know I said it might be awhile before I updated again, but I have time now so I decided to just do it now. Also it is something that is fun and relaxes me. I want to let all the Obidala fans know that Obi-Wan and Amidala will have some alone time in a bit, but it won't be smooth sailing for them cause they just have to make everything more complicated than need be. So just be patient. Also people who like the Anakin and Calleah interaction, don't you worry their will be plenty of that in this story, I love the banter too. Alright well here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 20

Truth and Lies

Anakin stared in shock as the door shut in his face. A small smile was on his face as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, 'her views on the use of proper titles apparently hasn't changed.' He turned just as the lift door opened and Obi-Wan stepped out,

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way." Obi-Wan threw his brown cloak on one of the sofas as he moved towards Anakin, "Any activity up here?" Anakin decided that telling him about his little talk with Calleah in Amidala's room was unnecessary,

"Quiet as a tomb." Anakin paused as he thought about Calleah's plan again to draw the assassin out, "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." Obi-Wan was going to look at the cameras that he and Captain Typho had installed in her room. The screen was blank.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin should have known that covering the cameras would upset Obi-Wan, and he would probably get in trouble for it even though it was all Calleah's doing. Anakin turned to look at her room,

"Ah, she covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her." Anakin was slightly confused why he would say something that made him sound like some kind of stalker, but apparently Obi-Wan didn't take it to mind as he moved forward towards the room,

"What is she thinking?" Anakin had to stop him from going in there or he would ruin the plan,

"She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Obi-Wan looked down the hallway and looked at her doorway,

"There are many other ways to kill a senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we Master?" Anakin said. Obi-Wan then turned to him and Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had figured out the plan,

"You're using her as bait." Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he waited for Anakin to explain why he was risking Amidala's life.

"It was her idea," Anakin said as he looked down. How come he could never keep a secret from Obi-Wan, Calleah was going to kill him. Unless he could convince Obi-Wan that everything would be okay. "Don't worry. No harm will come to her," Anakin looked towards her room, "I can sense everything going on in that room," he lied then looked at Obi-Wan, "Trust me." Obi-Wan didn't believe him for a moment and he wasn't willing to put Amidala's life at stake. Also he highly doubted that Anakin senses were as attuned to Amidala as his own were. They had been in love. He turned to look at her room,

"It's too risky," Obi-Wan paused then he added, "Besides, your sense aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" Anakin challenged. Obi-Wan turned slowly to meet his gaze,

"Possibly." Anakin knew not to push it. He went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. He felt Obi-Wan approach. He turned to look at him.

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said. It was at times like this when Obi-Wan was no longer the overbearing father, but his caring older brother. Sure they weren't related by blood, but he still would always consider him his older brother. Anakin looked down at the ground then back at him,

"I don't sleep well anymore."

"Because of Shmi?" Obi-Wan replied. He had heard Anakin's nightmares many times and for the first couple of nights woke him. Anakin nodded,

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her." Obi-Wan could understand Anakin's frustration and worry, he was worried as well. He thought of Shmi as his mother and it frightened him that Anakin was having recurring nightmares about her. He knew about Jedi's and dreams that are sometimes premonitions. He stepped towards him,

"Dreams pass in times." Obi-Wan remembered the dreams he had of Amidala when they parted ten years ago all the dreams of her and the pain they both felt. He was grateful when the dreams of her stopped. Seeing her in his dreams wasn't a comfort, it was a constant reminder of what he wanted, but could never have. It didn't allow the wounds of his heart to heal. However seeing her again now reopened the wound again, making it all the more painful.

"I'd much rather dream about Amidala," Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan as he passed him to go back inside. Obi-Wan masked his feelings and kept his arms locked so he didn't punch his padawan. "Just being around her again is…intoxicating," Anakin said dreamily. Obi-Wan agreed wholeheartedly but part of him was begging Anakin to shut up. "And being around Calleah is…" Anakin had no words to describe the emotions he felt around Calleah, because they were constantly changing. He felt a range from anger to happiness, frustration to playfulness around her; she was constantly surprising him, and he found that it wasn't such a bad thing. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin hadn't finished his thought and was slightly confused by that, but brushed it aside quickly and put in his advice so he would hear anymore of his padawan's thoughts of Amidala,

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you," he paused, "You've made a commitment to the Jedi order. A commitment not easily broken." Obi-Wan paused for a moment as his words rang true to both Anakin's feelings for her and more importantly his own. That one of the main reasons that he and Amidala could never have their happy ending. He thought being a Jedi was the only thing that he would ever want, how wrong he was. He shook the feeling off as he tried to lighten the mood, "And don't forget she's a politician, and they're not to be trusted." Anakin turned to him,

"She's not like the others in the senate, Master."

"It is my experience that senators focus on pleasing those that fund their campaigns," Obi-Wan paused, "and they're in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds." Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Not another lecture. At least not on the economics of politics." In Amidala's room, Calleah was currently dreaming of running in the fields on Naboo that she used to go to all the time with her older brother Bail and Amidala when she was a child. However, this time she was alone, but she didn't mind. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and found nothing for miles around. She chose to forget it.

"And besides you're generalizing," Anakin said, "the chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." Obi-Wan was getting frustrated, he should have known to bring up the subject of politics, he and Anakin always argued about politics.

"Palpatine is a politician," Obi-Wan said, "I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and prejudices of the senators." Calleah's dream then suddenly turned darker. The bright blue sky turned gray and cloudy. The bright green grass turned dull and dark. She then saw big bugs start crawling towards her on their many legs. They seemed to grow larger as they approached her. They seemed to be more that twice her size. She ran, but then fell and couldn't move as they approached. One thought was running through her mind, 'Anakin help me!'

"I think he's a good man. My…" Anakin then felt Calleah call out to him in his mind. Obi-Wan felt some stress coming from the room as well,

"I sense it too." They both ran towards the room. As soon as the doors slid open Anakin leaped onto her bed and kill the two poisonous insects that were about to bite Calleah. Calleah shot up with a gasp as she saw Anakin, lightsaber drawn, on her bed. Obi-Wan locked eyes with her then heard a sound coming from the window and saw a small black droid hovering outside her window. Without thinking he jumped through the window to grab the droid. Whoever owned it was the one trying to kill his Amidala and he no longer cared if it exceeding his mandate, he wanted to catch this assassin. Anakin and Calleah's heads turned to the window in shock as they saw Obi-Wan leap through the window. He looked back over at her,

"Stay here." He then ran out to go help Obi-Wan. He ran past Amidala and Captain Typho, but paid them no mind. Amidala heard the noise and felt Calleah's stress so she ran to her room as quickly as possible. Her hair was down and slightly disheveled and she wore a robe over her nightgown. She sat down on her bed and hugged Calleah,

"Are you alright Calle?" Calleah hugged her back and looked at the broken window then back at Amidala.

"Obi-Wan he….he…"Amidala looked at the broken window and got what Calleah was saying,

"He jumped out of the window." Calleah nodded, her mind still foggy from sleep,

"There was a droid outside the window, watching me, it brought those things." She pointed to the insects that Anakin had sliced in half. Amidala looked back at Calleah then hugged her again. Amidala reached out to Obi-Wan through the Force. She felt his determination to find the assassin. She knew he would.

* * *

Obi-Wan was about to pass out, what a night he had. He flew through traffic dangling from a droid, then the droid was shot down and he almost fell to his doom. Luckily Anakin caught him in time with a speeder, but then Obi-Wan felt like Anakin was fifteen all over again and was first learning how to drive a speeder. He also remembered why he usually doesn't let Anakin fly. He then had to chase Anakin in the speeder who was dangling on the assassin's ship. Anakin lost his lightsaber and he found himself saying something that Qui-Gon told him many times and that he once swore he would never say to his padawan. Then Anakin made him feel old by saying that he was like his father. Then the assassin went into a sleazy club and someone tried to sell him death sticks. He then almost got shot by the assassin, but luckily sensed her coming and chopped her arm off. They took her outside and she was about to tell them who hired her, but got shot with toxic darts before she could. Since he had to go through all that he was even more discouraged that he and Anakin were basically back on square one. He and Anakin made their way back to Amidala's apartment. As soon as they made their way inside Obi-Wan saw Amidala and Calleah still in their nightgowns, but with robes over them, sitting on one of the couches outside. Obi-Wan and Amidala locked eyes and he felt a wave of relief come from her. It took almost all of Amidala's will power not to run into Obi-Wan's arms to see if he was okay. However, Calleah's will power wasn't as strong as Amidala's, because she ran up to Anakin,

"Are you alright?" He smiled and nodded,

"Yea, I'm fine." She smiled,

"Good." Then she slapped him. He held his left cheek,

"What was that for?" She was fuming and pointed at him,

"Don't you ever presume to order me around again! I do whatever I want whenever I want to." He stared at her in disbelief,

"You're mad because I told you to stay there."

"Exactly!" Calleah shouted. Anakin was extremely confused but then noticed that she was trembling and her eyes were darting around in fear. He gave her a soft smile and put his hands on her shoulders to still her movements. She looked up at him,

"Calleah, you're fine, no one will come and try to get you again tonight. I promise." She smiled up at him,

"It's Queen Calleah." Anakin rolled his eyes and let her go. Amidala approached the two Jedis and they both had dreamy expression on their faces as they looked at her. Calleah noticed this and rolled her eyes. Amidala smiled at the two,

"I am relieved that both of you are unharmed, I hope that you come baring good news." Obi-Wan stepped forward,

"Unfortunately we have some bad news to go along with the good," he paused, "we found the assassin, and she was hired by a bounty hunter, however, before she could tell us their name she was killed by a toxic dart." Amidala sighed,

"So whoever is trying to kill us is still out there." Obi-Wan nodded then Anakin jumped in,

"Wait a minute, 'us'?" Obi-Wan also wanted the answer to that question. Amidala crossed her arms and gave Calleah a stern glare as Calleah looked at the carpet.

"Apparently that is another thing Calleah chose not to share with you two." Calleah looked up at Amidala,

"No, Anakin knew about my plan, just Obi-Wan didn't."

"Plan?" Obi-Wan asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Anakin waiting for an answer. Anakin looked at him confused,

"I thought you found out about it, you said that I was using her as bait."

"I thought you were talking about Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head,

"No, Calleah had this plan to switch places with Amidala and to use herself as bait to lure the assassin out." Amidala then spoke,

"Apparently she forgot to inform you about my theory that we are both targets." Calleah looked at her hands. Anakin looked at Calleah then Amidala,

"What?" Amidala made a motion for them to go and sit on the couches. She pulled Calleah over to sit by her. Amidala then told the two about her theory. Obi-Wan and Anakin were in deep thought.

"I think you could be right Senator," Obi-Wan said. He then stood, "I will discuss it with the Jedi Council. I now think it would be for the best if you and the queen to try and sleep for the rest of the night." He then bowed as Amidala gave a nod of her head. She and Calleah then stood and began walking back to their rooms escorted by Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin gripped Calleah's arm and made her look at him,

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Amidala could both be targets?"

"I didn't think it was important," Calleah said as she tried to turn away. He turned her back to him,

"Not important," Anakin said harshly.

"What would you have done if I had told you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have let you do it," Anakin answered,

"Exactly," Calleah said, "it was the only way to draw the assassin out so you could catch them. And it worked didn't it?" Anakin looked away. "Right," Calleah said with a serious expression, "well, goodnight." She then went into her room and shut the door without a word or a look back at Anakin. Anakin let out a sigh of frustration and went back into the living room. Obi-Wan escorted Amidala to her room. When they got there they noticed that Anakin and Calleah were not there.

"We seem to have lost two of our traveling companions," Amidala said.

"I heard them stop a while back, Anakin was angry and wanted some answers from her highness," Obi-Wan said, "I thought it best to give them some privacy." Amidala nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two before they locked eyes. Obi-Wan smiled, "Well here is your room." She looked behind her,

"So it is." They both nodded.

"Well goodnight," Obi-Wan said then turned to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Obi-Wan," Amidala said as he turned back to her and almost instantly fell backwards as she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back, relishing in the feeling of holding her in his arms again. "I'm so happy that you are okay," Amidala whispered in his ear then she let out a little laugh, "what were you thinking, jumping out of a window." They relaxed their grip slightly so they could look at each other. Standing there, with no one else around Obi-Wan knew he could say or do anything, but he knew if he did, it would only cause them both more pain. He released her,

"I was merely doing my duty to protect you, milady. But I do thank you for your concern," he bowed, "sleep well senator." He then turned and left as quickly as his legs would carry him. Amidala watched him go and looked to the ground then opened her door. She shut the door behind her then leaned back on it as the tears freely fell.

* * *

See, I told you that they would make it more complicated than it needed to be! But I know it is still sad. This chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but important stuff happened that is important to the Ep. II storyline so it was necessary, but the next chapter will be better, I hope. Please R&R!

PR1


	25. Being A Grown Up

Here is the next chapter, and it will be much better than the last one, I think. The last chapter seemed kind of like a filler chapter to me, but oh well. The next few weeks will be really busy for me, so I don't know if I'll have time to update, if I have time I will. Here is the next chapter, please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 21

Being A Grown Up

The next morning Obi-Wan and Anakin went to the Jedi temple to tell the council about what they had learned also Obi-Wan had informed them about Amidala's theory that both she and Calleah were the targets.

"Track down this bounty hunter you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for," Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala and the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked, "They will still need protecting." They didn't propose that he and Anakin would just abandon them.

"Protecting the Queen, your Padawan will," Yoda said.

"She must return to Naboo, being on Coruscant now is no longer safe for her," Mace Windu explained, "it is for the best if the Queen and the Senator are separated so the Senator she will stay here, at the Jedi Temple, she will have all the protection she needs." He paused as he turned to address Anakin, "Anakin, do not use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Anakin was still upset with Calleah for the night before and did not want to be stuck with her for who knows how long,

"As one of the leaders of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Queen Calleah to leave the capital."

"Until caught this killer is," Yoda said, "our judgment she must respect. Hmm."

"You should speak to Senator Amidala about this, perhaps she can speak to the Queen about this matter." The two Jedis bowed then left the room.

* * *

When Anakin went to go speak to the Senator, Obi-Wan took this chance to speak with Master Windu and Master Yoda. He voiced his concerns about Anakin taking on a mission by himself. He cared about Anakin and thought he was very skilled, but Anakin's arrogance worried him. Then Yoda teased him by making it sound like he had been arrogant in his youth. Then Mace Windu reminded him of the prophecy and Obi-Wan decided that the council knew what they were doing.

* * *

Amidala managed to convince Calleah to go, so Anakin now waited for Calleah in the hallway while she spoke to Jar Jar.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place to support Amidala in the senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you," Calleah said.

"Mesa honored to be taking on dissa heavy burden," Jar Jar replied trying to sound eloquent, "Mesa accept this with muy, muy humility and, uh…"

"Jar Jar," Calleah cut him off, "I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course," Jar Jar paused the bowed slightly, "Milady." She gave him a small smile as he turned and left. She turned to see Anakin in the hallway and marched towards him with an angry expression,

"I do not like this idea of hiding." She briskly walked past him towards her room and he slowly followed her. He didn't like this idea anymore than she did.

"Don't worry," Anakin said, "now that the council has ordered an investigation it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." Calleah went to her closet and began to pack her clothes,

"Amidala and I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided." She put one of her dresses in the suitcase. Anakin locked his hands behind him as he walked forward slightly,

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." He locked eyes with her. She looked at him surprised.

"Anakin," she paused as she straightened, "you've grown up." He was about to make a joke about it but he then realized that he knew what she meant. He went towards her window as she continued to pack,

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it." He paused as he picked up a round metal ball. "Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor." Calleah looked up and saw Anakin floating the metal ball in front of him. She tried to hide a smile as she realized it was very similar to what she did with her blocks on their first meeting. "He's as wise as Master Yoda," Anakin continued, "and as powerful as Master Windu," the metal ball landed back in his hand and he turned to look at Calleah, "I am truly thankful to be his apprentice," Calleah turned back to her closet as Anakin set the ball down and approached Calleah suitcase, "In some ways—a lot of ways—I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials," Calleah turned back to him, "but he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on." Anakin didn't understand how he could be so mad at Calleah last night and now he was dumping all his private thoughts on her.

"That must be frustrating," Calleah replied truthfully. Being a Padawan learner herself she could understand exactly what he was feeling.

"It's worse," Anakin said, "He's overly critical. He never listens. He—He doesn't understand. It's not fair." He looked up at her. She folded a dress in her arms as she looked at him with a small smiled recounting her memories of times when she was just as angry at Amidala as Anakin was at Obi-Wan.

"All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like," Calleah said as she put the dress in her suitcase, "It's the only way we grow." Anakin sat down on the bed with a sigh,

"I know." Calleah looked over at him and realized that he was lucky to not have the pressure of being completely grown up yet. Being a Queen, Calleah had to act almost twice her age at all times. She never got to act like an ordinary teenager, it was one of her dreams, but she knew it could never be.

"Anakin," she said, "don't try to grow up too fast." He looked at her then stood up towering over her.

"But I am grown up," he said, "you said it yourself." His height had never scared her before, but at that moment standing so close to him and the way he was looking at her made Calleah almost tremble. She remembered that look from when he said that she had grown more beautiful…when he thought she was Amidala.

"Please don't look at me like that," she said. He lowed his head slightly challenging her,

"Why not?" Her anger flared slightly as she realized all he was thinking was how much she looked like Amidala again.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," she snapped and turned to her closet. He smiled slightly seeing the Calleah he knew flare back to life,

"Sorry milady." She finished packing in silence.

* * *

A transport took Obi-Wan, Anakin, Amidala, Calleah, and Captain Typho to the place where the ship that Calleah and Anakin were going to take was going to depart from. Calleah stood in a fairly simple outfit so that she could blend in with the other refugees and went to the door.

"Be safe, milady," Captain Typho said.

"Thank you, Captain," she replied, "take good care of Amidala. The threat's on you two now." Amidala looked over at the Captain with a smile,

"He'll be safe with me." She met Calleah's eyes again then looked down as a tear made it's way down her cheek. She knew that it might be the last time she sees her. Calleah was like a sister and a daughter to her and she could bare the thought of losing her.

"You'll be fine," Calleah said, misinterpreting Amidala's tear.

"It's not me Calle. I'm worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital? Even though on Naboo you'll be safer, they could still track you there." Calleah smiled as she cast a look over her shoulder at Anakin who smiled back.

"Well, then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is," Calleah said smiling. Anakin turned to leave before Obi-Wan called him back,

"Anakin," Obi-Wan paused, "don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the council." Obi-Wan had already told him that over a hundred times that morning, but he decided just to listen. It seemed like Obi-Wan was more nervous than he was.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan stepped forward to speak to Calleah,

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," he gave her a smile, "you'll be back here in no time." She bowed her head slightly,

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." He returned the bow. Anakin picked up two of the bags and stepped out of the transport,

"It's time to go."

"I know," Calleah replied. She turned back to Amidala and they hugged each other tightly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said causing Anakin to look back at him, "may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan smiled and Anakin smiled back,

"May the Force be with you, Master." When Calleah let Amidala go she had to hold her own tears back. She then picked up her own bag and followed Anakin off the transport. Calleah cast one look back at Amidala as R2 made his way down the stairs. She looked forward,

"Suddenly I'm afraid."

"This is my first assignment on my own," Anakin said, "I am too." They locked eyes and then their eyes drifted to R2 who was behind them. Calleah looked forward and Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry we have R2 with us," he said. She laughed as R2 beeped happily and Anakin added his own laugh satisfied that he had put her fears to ease for the moment.

Amidala and Obi-Wan stood at the door and looked out at the two teenagers retreating figures. They felt somewhat like they were watching their children go off to school for the first time, a feeling that they tried to brush off quickly.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish," Obi-Wan said.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something," Amidala paused as she smiled and looked at Obi-Wan, "than him." Obi-Wan met her gaze and smiled then they turned to look back at the ship now taking off.

* * *

Obi-Wan then went straight to work, he had the dart analyzed by the droids at the Temple, but they couldn't find anything. He then took it to an old friend who told him everything he wanted to know. He informed that it was a Kamino saberdart and that the Kaminoans were very secretive and that they were cloners, 'damn good ones too,' Dex had said. He now was sitting at the computers in the library looking for the system with the coordinates that Dex had gave him. Nothing was there.

"What have you found?" A voice said causing Obi-Wan to jump slightly he turned to see Amidala standing behind him dressed in what looked somewhat like a Jedi robe, but it was made of velvet.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm staying here remember," Amidala replied.

"Are you sure you should be wandering around?" Obi-Wan said.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here and if you think I'm going to stay in my room all that time you have got another thing coming," Amidala replied. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head as he turned back to the computer. Amidala smiled at him, "what no snappy comeback?" Obi-Wan had his eyes still locked on the screen as he tried to coordinates again,

"No, unlike my Padawan I don't find joy in arguing with female politicians." Amidala smiled then sat down in a chair next to him,

"Oh, Anakin and Calleah and their flirting." Obi-Wan's head shot over to meet her eyes,

"Flirting? I don't think Anakin thinks of her that way, I thought you of all people would know who Anakin's heart has belonged to all these years." She examined her fingernails with a smile,

"I know," she paused as Obi-Wan looked back at the computer screen, "he'll grow out of it eventually. Besides I could never return his affection," she paused as she looked at Obi-Wan's profile, "my heart already belongs to someone else," he turned to meet her eyes, "always has." Their eyes bored into the others as silence hung in the air.

"Amidala…" Obi-Wan started. Amidala broke out of her thoughts and said with a smile,

"So are you going to tell me what you found or will I have to beat it out of you." Obi-Wan proceeded to explain what he had learned also his problem with the archive.

* * *

The refugee transport raced towards the planet of Naboo while the refugees were getting their meals and it gave Anakin and Calleah a chance to talk. They had been eating in silence when Calleah decided to speak,

"I'm sorry Anakin," she paused as he met her gaze, "about last night, I should have told you." Anakin was shocked that she was apologizing,

"No, it's alright, I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I don't care how powerful you think you are I don't think you could pull off my shoes, I don't think you could even fit in them." She lifted her foot to show him her small boot. He laughed as she smiled. R2 then came over with drinks, "thank you R2." Anakin finished eating and just watched Calleah eat. Calleah was thinking about how even though keeping her powers a secret was sometimes a drag at least she didn't have to follow the strict rules of the Jedi Order, like Anakin. She stirred her soup slightly,

"Must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like…"

"Or be with the people I love," Anakin said. She met his eyes with a teasing smile,

"Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." She raised her spoon to her lips and took a sip of her soup. He smiled and looked down at his hands,

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love is central to a Jedi's life," she smiled and he smiled back as he met her eyes, "so you might say that we are encouraged to love." Calleah shook her head in astonishment,

"You've changed so much, you're no longer that little boy who pulled my hair and got me wet, thus ruining my favorite dress I'll have you know." He smiled,

"Ah, you haven't changed a bit. You still are that spoiled little brat who proper titles were way too important to." She flicked a bit of her soup at him and he laughed then looked off to the side. "Amidala, she also hasn't changed," he said in a dreamy tone, "she's exactly the way I remember her in my dreams." Anakin looked back to meet Calleah eyes. She looked hurt. "Calleah, what's wrong?" She shook her head,

"Nothing, I just miss her already," she paused as she lifted her spoon, "and it's Queen Calleah." Her eyes darted down to her soup and Anakin nodded.

* * *

"It ought to be here," Obi-Wan said pointing to the screen where the planet should be, "but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot." Amidala gazed at the screen and then leaned back into her chair. Then she began slowly,

"Is it at all possible, that someone could have deleted it from the archive's memory?" Obi-Wan met her eyes,

"I suppose, but I thought it was impossible to erase information from the archives." Amidala bit her lip,

"Could a Jedi have?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he remembered Master Yoda once telling him that only Jedi's could add and erase information from the archives.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said slightly dazed.

"But why?" Amidala asked completely confused.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said shaking his head. Amidala bit her lip,

"I know one thing for sure," she paused as Obi-Wan met her eyes, "this situation is a whole lot bigger than we originally thought." She stood up and Obi-Wan, being the gentleman he was, stood up as well. "The only thing I can suggest to you is to fly to the center of gravity's pull and you'll find your planet."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. He bowed as she bowed her head then turned and left the library.

* * *

Well there was some Obi-Wan and Amidala alone time, but there is more I promise. Also the line where Calleah says about love, 'are you allowed to love I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi.' That is where the title of this story comes from. Also I know many of you are thinking that I'm just going to plop Calleah into Amidala's place in Episode 2 but I won't, some of the stuff will be similar, but some stuff will be different and what parts are different might surprise you. I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!

PR1


	26. Preparing For The Journey Forward

Alright, I'm finally back, school is done for the summer so I have time to write. Sorry it took me so long to update, but the end of the year was coming up and I had to register for classes, go to a bunch of meetings, and do a lot of projects. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, it won't be as long as last time. Also the outfit Calleah wears when they are in the throne room the crown is like the one the queen wore in episode two but the dress is my own design. Here is the next chapter and a little Obidalaness is in store, so enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 22

Preparing For The Journey Forward

Calleah and Anakin's ship settled down on the planet of Naboo. The two exited the ship and Calleah smiled gently at the sight of her home, sure she was born and spent some of her childhood on Alderaan, but Naboo was now her home. Calleah and Anakin made there way into town and walked up the steps leading into the large garden in front of the palace. She began to tell Anakin about her past and how she had come to become the Queen.

"After my brother was born my mother decided not to have any other children. Because the common practice among royalty is that the younger of the two is placed in an arranged marriage, like Amidala's mother was. What my mother was afraid of was that unlike her sister's marriage that her child's would be an unhappy one. But then lo and behold I was born. My mother never expressed her fears to me because it would be awhile before I was old enough to be betrothed. Amidala and Bail knew, however." she paused with a smile, "Amidala was very clever. Shortly after you two left Amidala proposed to Bail that I would possibly be her successor to the throne of Naboo. At first Bail said no, because he thought that she would want to save that title for her own children. Amidala then expressed to him that she never planned on having any children or even getting married." That shocked Anakin but he remained silent. Calleah continued, "Why she didn't, I don't know. She was always so wonderful at being like a mother and a sister in one to me, I always thought that she wanted to get married and start a family, like me. Apparently no. So Bail ended up accepting and soon after I moved to Naboo and lived in the palace with Amidala. I went to regular school for all of my subjects then I followed Amidala around and learned how to be a Queen. She also gave me private tutoring in politics like she had as a child. Then when I turned twelve she officially passed the crown onto me. However, at that same time Senator Pilas's, the Senator who took after Palpatine became the chancellor, term was up and he didn't plan to run again. So like Amidala made the proposition to Bail, I made a proposition to her, for her to become the Senator from Naboo. She ran and unanimously won." She paused for a while as then walked up the steps to the marble porch that ran along one side of the palace. She then continued, "I know I was older than Amidala when I took the throne, but now when I think back to it I don't think I was old enough, sometimes I still think I'm not old enough, that I'm not ready," Anakin looked over at her, "I'm not Amidala." 'That's for sure,' Anakin thought then said,

"The people you serve seem to think you're doing a good job."

"I remember when Amidala first told me that I was going to become Queen, it was a month before my coronation. I thought I was just going to spend time with her and continue my schooling. The same thoughts were going through my head then, that I couldn't do it, that I wasn't ready, that I wasn't as smart or as strong as her. She was my role model as a child, I wanted to be just like her, but I never saw myself as measuring up. But when she turned to look at me and asked if I would be willing to do that for her, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree with her," Anakin spoke up causing Calleah to look at him, "I think Naboo and the Republic need you." There was a long pause between the two. Calleah was shocked that Anakin was saying such kind things to her and Anakin was shocked that those things he was saying weren't just to make her feel better, it was what he actually thought. "I'm glad that you chose to serve." Anakin then turned his focus forward. Calleah stared at his profile for a second longer that turned her head away.

* * *

Obi-Wan was preparing for his departure to Kamino. He finished packing up the ship and then went to go find Master Yoda and Master Windu, but he ended up finding himself in front of the doorway of Amidala's quarters. He stared at the door for a while unsure of whether he should tell her that he was leaving or not. Would she care? Would she not? He raised his hand to knock then paused again. Would she get the wrong idea of why he was there? She had made her feelings for him plainly obvious, but if he faced her again would he be able to keep his own in check? Would he be able to resist her? He then decided to knock as the door slid open.

"Oh," Amidala said slightly surprised finding Obi-Wan right outside her doorway. Neither one said anything for a second. Obi-Wan's fist was still poised in the air preparing to knock. Amidala gave him a small smile and said with a slight laugh, "Can I help you?" Obi-Wan realized how ridiculous he looked and his hand shot down to clasp the other behind his back.

"Um," he said, "I was coming to let you know that I was leaving for Kamino shortly." Amidala's eyebrows raised,

"Oh, good. Hopefully you find the answers we need there."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he paused, "I just thought that you would like to know the progression of the investigation." She nodded,

"I appreciate that Master Kenobi." It felt strange to hear her call him by his proper title, whiled they were alone nonetheless, but he decided that it was only proper to do so. He bowed as she bowed her head in response. He turned to leave. "Obi-Wan," she called him back. He turned and she smiled, "May the Force be with you." He nodded,

"May the Force be with you, Amidala."

* * *

As soon as Calleah and Anakin entered the palace Calleah's handmaidens and advisors practically pounced on her asking her if she was okay, what had happened, why she was back, also why she was dressed in such rags. She answered all their questions with ease. Some of the handmaidens asked with a coy smile who the strapping young man with her was. Calleah rolled her eyes and gave no response. Anakin was left alone with the luggage and Calleah's advisors, as her handmaidens went to get her changed into some proper attire. There was uncomfortable silence in the room, all of the advisors slightly sneering at his attire. He then cleared his throat,

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, I'm a Jedi assigned to protect the queen." The sneers automatically vanished from their faces and suddenly they were all smiles welcoming him to Naboo. He smiled to himself, 'now I see why proper titles seem so important to Calleah.'

Shortly after, Anakin and the advisors made there way into the throne room with the rest of Naboo's council and sat down. When Calleah and her handmaidens entered everyone stood. Calleah's handmaidens made their way in with Calleah now dressed in an elaborate hairstyle with something that looked like a crown of the inside of oyster shells. The gown she wore was made of black velvet with a small beaded pattern on the top of her gown before it flared out at her waist to the ground and slightly trailed after her. The neckline of the gown was an oval shape that didn't show much below the neck, but revealed just slightly the top of her shoulders. There was a shiny cream-colored trim on the edge of the neck, on the edge of her sleeves and on the bottom of the gown. One thing that stood out to Anakin was that, unlike Amidala, Calleah didn't wear the traditional make up. Calleah made her way to the throne and sat down along with everyone else. The council and Calleah then began to talk about what was going on in the capital.

"If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push the Republic into a civil war," Calleah explained.

"It's unthinkable," Governor Bibble exclaimed, "there hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic." A female member of the council spoke,

"While you were there my queen did you see any ways through negotiations to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" Calleah shook her head,

"Not if they feel threatened. Senator Amidala's guess is that they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

"It's outrageous," Governor Bibble said again, "but after four trials in the Supreme Court Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation." Calleah looked down at the table in front of her in thought as Governor Bibble continued, "I feel the senate is powerless to resolve this crisis." Calleah took a breath the scanned the eyes of the council,

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," she then stood along with the rest of the council. She made her way around the table and walked towards the stairs, "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," the female member of the council said. Then Governor Bibble spoke,

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety." One of the advisors stepped forward,

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Anakin was about to respond when Calleah spoke,

"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet. He's still a Padawan learner." Anakin stared at her almost disgusted. She looked away from Governor Bibble back to where she was going, "But I was thinking--"

"Hold on a minute," Anakin interrupted. Calleah looked at him with raised eyebrows then snapped,

"Excuse me," then she continued her sentence, "I was thinking I would stay in the lake country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Anakin was getting more frustrated with her at the moment.

"Excuse me," Anakin threw back at her, "I'm in charge of security here, milady." Calleah turned to face him and slightly narrowed her eyes at him not intimidated at all,

"And this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here," her handmaidens tried to hide their smiles as they watched their queen argue with this very attractive Jedi. The council and her advisors were shocked that this Padawan learner was going toe to toe with their queen. None of them would dare ever try that. Calleah then continued, "I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance." Anakin looked around completely mortified. First she insulted him by saying he was 'only a Padawan learner,' then she proceeded to speak down to him like he was some child. At that moment he deeply wished to throw her in a fountain again. Unfortunately there was no fountain nearby and she was in charge here so he just took a deep breath to calm himself then forced out with a smile,

"Sorry, milady." Calleah stared at him still angry that he would argue with her in front of her royal council. They had been playful and laughing on the ship, then he was complimenting her outside, and now they were back in a power struggle. She turned around and walked down the stairs. Governor Bibble then spoke sounding slightly uncomfortable,

"Perfect. It's settled then."

* * *

Obi-Wan's ship just came out of light speed at the coordinates Dex gave him and there in front of him was his missing planet, Kamino. He disconnected from his hyperdrive device. He then spoke to his astro droid, "There it is R4, right where it should be. Our missing planet Kamino." The droid whistled and beeped in response. Obi-Wan then started to enter the atmosphere. As soon as the clouds disappeared he realized the entire planet was completely covered in water. He then saw a small city that was raised above the water. He flew towards it. Suddenly a voice broke the silence in the ship,

"You should land on that platform right over there." Obi-Wan jumped and turned to face the voice. It was someone wearing traditional Jedi robes like the ones he wore. They pulled the brown hood back and Obi-Wan looked into a pair of brown eyes that he knew quite well, "Amidala?"

* * *

YAY! Amidala stowed away onboard. No way was she going to let Obi-Wan solve this mystery on his own. I know the ship in the movie was way to small to fit another person on board, let alone hide on board, but it's my story and I say it is big enough so just go with it. Also I just want to say that in this part of the story, ep. II, Amidala is going to get more involved and in touch with her Jedi roots, meaning that she won't be hiding it as much. Basically I'm saying that Amidala is going to reveal that she's a Jedi in Ep. II. Will Calleah? Maybe, not saying. This was kind of a filler chapter, much stuff will happen in the next chapter, I'll try to type it up and put it out very, very soon. Please R&R!

PR


	27. Learning To Follow Your Heart

Okay, I'm back soon, like I promised. Also I'm really excited about this chapter because there will be a lot of Obidalaness and also Amidala will finally snap. I don't mean go on a mad killing spree or anything, but instead of being all sad and nostalgic in regards to Obi-Wan, she'll be angry. This chapter is just and Obi-Wan and Amidala chapter in the next chapter we'll catch up with Calleah and Anakin. So I hope you enjoy and please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 23

Learning To Follow Your Heart

"Amidala?" Obi-Wan was in shock, what in the blazes what she doing here? Here he was trying to track down the person who wants her dead and she decides to tag along, what is she thinking? She smiled,

"Wow, you really don't hide your thoughts well when you're angry," he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "may I suggest that you land before we continue this conversation because personally I don't want to crash into the ocean." Obi-Wan nodded and landed the small ship then turned back to here,

"May I ask why you are here Senator?" She tilted her head to the side,

"Oh back to formalities I see, Master Kenobi." She may have used her normal sweet tone but when she said his title it felt like a kick to the stomach. However, he didn't let his control waver,

"You have yet to answer my question, why are you here?" Amidala replied,

"If you think that I'm going to sit idly by while the big brave man goes out to get the person trying to kill me, you have got another thing coming."

"Amidala…" Obi-Wan said trying to convince her otherwise. She put her hand up to silence him,

"Obi-Wan they tried to kill me, kill me! Not only that, they tried to kill Calleah who is like my sister and my daughter. Imagine if someone was trying to kill Anakin," she paused as she let that statement sink in, "would you want someone else to go get them?" He was silent for a moment then sighed,

"No, I'd want to get them myself." Amidala smiled,

"Exactly." He looked up at her,

"But Amidala…" she put a hand over his mouth,

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not. If I have to knock you unconscious and go in there myself I will." Her took her hand away from his mouth. Even in that simple touch an electric shock shot through straight to their core. He reluctantly let go of her hand then gave her one of his most serious expression,

"Alright you can come, but you must follow my instructions." Amidala nodded. Obi-Wan then continued, "follow my lead, don't say anything, and keep your hood up to hide your identity." She nodded and pulled her hood up again, putting the upper half of her face in the shadows. Obi-Wan opened the cockpit and pulled his own hood on to protect himself from the rain. Thunder rumbled as the doors to the city slid opened and the two entered. Obi-Wan put his hood down to look around. A tall, thin, pale blue-skinned creature soon approached them.

"Master Jedi," the creature, which could now be defined as a she, said, "the prime minister is expecting you." Obi-Wan lowered his head slightly and shot a quick look over at Amidala's still hidden face,

"I'm expected."

"Of course," the creature said, "he is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please this way." She turned and Obi-Wan and Amidala followed her down the long white hallway. With their dark robes on the two seemed to stand out like two specks of dirt in this pristine city. Another door opened and another Kaminoan who stood up from his spoon shaped chair greeted them. The female Kaminoan motioned to the other, "May I present Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino." Obi-Wan and Amidala bowed along with the prime minister then she motioned to them, "and this is Master Jedi--" She trailed off inviting Obi-Wan to introduce himself,

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he then motioned to Amidala, "this is my padawan Padme Sabe." Amidala bowed while she tried not to smile at him using her handmaiden pseudo name and the name of her decoy. He then continued, "My padawan is undergoing the part of her training which involves a vow of silence, so forgive her if she doesn't respond." While he said that he gave a short look at Amidala reminding her to not say a word, no matter what happens. The prime minister nodded in understanding,

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay," another spoon shaped chair came down and the prime minister motioned towards it, "Please." Amidala was about to go forward and sit down but then she realized that Obi-Wan was the superior in this situation so he would get the seat. Obi-Wan sat and Amidala stood by his side. The prime minister sat down, "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule," Obi-Wan raised his head and tried to hide that he had no idea what he was talking about. Amidala didn't waver at all. All those years as a queen and now as a senator she learned to never let others know that you were confused or unsure of what was going on. The only way to keep your standing was to pretend that you knew exactly what was going on at all times even when you didn't. The prime minister continued, "200,000 units are ready with a million more well on the way." Obi-Wan swallowed slightly and said,

"That's good news." He glanced at Amidala and saw that she was still facing towards the prime minister. He assumed she was trying to see if he was the one who ordered the hits on her life. Obi-Wan looked forward as Lama Su spoke again,

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." Obi-Wan blinked swearing he had heard wrong,

"I'm sorry. Master--" Lama Su took a breath and said,

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?" Amidala had no clue who they were speaking of and why Obi-Wan was acting so strange. Obi-Wan then said,

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Lama Su slightly lowered his head,

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," he then raised his head, "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows,

"The army?"

"Yes," Lama Su said, "a clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army did-- did he say who it was for?"

"This army is for the Republic," he replied causing Amidala head to slightly shoot back. 'An army for the Republic? But just now we are voting for the possibility of an army to be created and one is already ready?' Obi-Wan heard Amidala's thoughts and sent her some calming vibes. Amidala felt them and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The prime minister spoke again, "But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Obi-Wan looked at the two Kaminoans then shrugged and said slightly awkward,

"That's why I'm here." They both stood and the four exited the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Amidala, and the two Kaminoans walked across the sky bridge over the clone training facility and the gestation capsules. Amidala froze and silently gasped as she looked at the millions of capsules each holding a baby that would grow to be a soldier for the Republic. She then noticed that the group had moved along and she hurried her steps to keep up. Obi-Wan looked around trying to not look fazed,

"Very impressive."

"I'd hoped you would be pleased," Lamu Su said then filled them in on the specifics of the clones they had created while they saw the stages of the clones from infants, to children, then to adults. Lama Su then began to mention the original host.

"Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked. Lama Su answered,

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." At the words bounty hunter both Obi-Wan and Amidala's head shot to attention. Finally they were getting some answers.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked trying to remain calm and not jump to conclusions that this was the bounty hunter they were looking for.

"Oh, we keep him here," Lama Su answered then told us that, along with his pay, he was given an unaltered clone for himself. Obi-Wan and the male Kaminoan didn't understand why, but Amidala did. He wanted a child, an heir to his name, and who better than himself.

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett," Obi-Wan said. 'So would I,' Amidala thought. The female Kaminoan bowed,

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." They made there way out onto a balcony over looking the ships carrying the clones. Thousands of fully-grown clones were wearing full white armor and carrying a basic blaster. Huge groups marched there way onto the ship. Obi-Wan and Amidala looked at them with a wave of sadness. They had always hoped that the Republic would never need and army, that all things could be solved by negotiations. And even though the Senate was currently voting to create and army or not, it didn't matter, the choice had already been made for them, it was made ten years ago.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Amidala, and the female Kaminoan walked down another white hallway; however, this one wasn't as blindingly white as the others. She pressed a button next to a door that slid open to reveal one of the child versions of the clones. They realized that this must be the unaltered clone he asked for. The female Kaminoan leaned forward,

"Boba, is your father here?"

"Yep," Boba replied.

"May we see him," the female Kaminoan asked.

"Sure," Boba said then sharply looked Amidala and Obi-Wan up and down, not fully trusting them. He then turned and called,

"Dad, Taun We's here." They then entered the apartment the door closing behind them. Obi-Wan and Amidala tried to inconspicuously look around the apartment in the hopes of finding out if this in fact was the bounty hunter they were looking for.

"Jango," Taun We said, "Welcome back." They then saw a man who the clones were made from walk out rolling up the sleeves of his blue shirt. Obi-Wan and Amidala bowed. "Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked. He crossed his arm,

"Fairly."

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Taun We said, "he's come to check our progress." Obi-Wan had to clasp his hands together so he didn't reach out and strangle Jango. He spoke as calmly as he could,

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud."

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe," Jango replied. Amidala had moved to be slightly behind Obi-Wan and she lowered her head even more so that Jango wouldn't even possibly suspect that it was her. Obi-Wan continued his interrogation,

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" Amidala noticed the little boy looking curiously in between the two men.

"Possibly," Jango said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan said. Jango was silent for a moment then moved to the other side of the room then spoke to his son, Boba, in another language. Amidala watched the little boy go over to the room his father came out of and close the door. She wondered what he could possibly be hiding in there.

"Master who?" Jango asked.

"Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan repeated, "is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Jango moved closer to Obi-Wan and glanced back at Amidala who bowed her head again.

"Never heard of him," he said. Amidala saw Boba trying to see who was under the hood and she turned her head away.

"Really?" Obi-Wan said in a doubting tone.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden," Jango said still in Obi-Wan's face.

"Curious," Obi-Wan replied not at all fazed by Jango closeness. If he thought he could freak out Obi-Wan he was gravely mistaken. There was silence between the two.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked. Obi-Wan nodded slightly,

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Amidala sensed the underlying challenge in Obi-Wan's words. Jango seemed to pick it up as well but didn't show it in his words,

"They'll do their jobs well. I'll guarantee that."

"Thank you for your time Jango," Obi-Wan gave a small bow. Amidala refused to do so she gave a quick nod of the head instead.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," Jango said. Obi-Wan then walked towards the door Amidala following behind. As the door opened Obi-Wan gave a look back to see Jango and his son glaring at him. When Obi-Wan turned back around, Amidala gave a look back and raised her hood slightly so they could see her face and glared back at them.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Amidala bid farewell to Taun We and went back out to their ship. Obi-Wan used R4 to send a message to Master Yoda and Master Windu. Obi-Wan had Amidala go behind R4 so they wouldn't know that she was there. They hoped that they hadn't noticed she was gone. If they had noticed they didn't show it.

After the message she and Obi-Wan went to catch Jango. Taun We told them that he and Boba had left. They both ran to the landing pad with their lightsabers out. Amidala's hood flew off in the rush. The doors to outside opened and Amidala heard Boba shout something to Jango. Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber on. Amidala was just out the door when Obi-Wan turned to her, made her lightsaber fly out of her hands and into his. He clipped it to his belt and closed the door with the Force. Amidala banged on the door and tried to open it using her own powers. She shouted for Obi-Wan to open the door. He turned back around to block Jango's shots. Obi-Wan now knew that this was the bounty hunter he was looking for; he recognized the rocket pack from when the lower assassin died. Jango flew behind a pillar. Amidala continued to bang on the door and scream. The ship began to turn and suddenly a rocket shot at Obi-Wan causing him to fly backwards and lose his lightsaber. The guns lowered slightly and began shooting at Obi-Wan. It was Boba. 'And to think I actually thought he was cute,' Amidala thought as she gave the door a firm kick. Jango was flying down towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan leaped in the air and kicked him backwards causing Jango to lose his gun. Then they began a fight consisting of kicks, punches, and head buts. Obi-Wan flew back and saw his lightsaber he reached towards it but Jango flew towards him and used a grapple in his gun to tie his hands. Then he began to drag Obi-Wan around the landing platform. Obi-Wan threw himself around a pillar causing Jango to stop and his rocket pack to fly off him. However, he landed by his gun and picked it up. He shot the gun once and Obi-Wan kicked him backwards off the platform. Only too late did he realize he was still attached to him by the wire.

"Oh not good," he said before flying off the platform as well. Amidala gasped and ran down to the lift to the lower level. The two men were sliding down the side of the platform, but Jango managed to stop with another gadget he had on his arm. Obi-Wan continued to fall, but since he was still attacked to Jango he didn't fall to his doom. Unfortunately Jango released the grapple causing Obi-Wan to fall. Obi-Wan untangled his hand and used the grapple so he could swing to the walkway in front of him. Amidala saw him fly by and went down to the next level. Obi-Wan heard Jango going back up to the platform and swung forward he was about to open the door when the doors were opened by Amidala. He ran past her and they ran to the lift. They ran towards the platform Amidala on Obi-Wan's heels. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and made it just in time to see Jango's ship take off. Amidala ran forward and threw a tracking device on the ship. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Amidala grabbed Obi-Wan shoulder and turned him to her. She glared at him then delivered a right hook to his jaw. Obi-Wan fell at the shock of the punch and held his jaw. He looked up at her and saw her eyes flaming in anger.

"How dare you." He knew exactly what she meant, the incident with the door. He stood and let go of his jaw,

"I was merely trying to protect you."

"Protect me!" she shouted as the rain continued to pour down, "I don't need your protection from Jango or anybody for that matter. The one thing I need protection from is you!"

"Me, why me!" Obi-Wan shouted back. She threw her hands down,

"Why do you think Obi-Wan! Why don't you take a wild guess!"

"Because of all those years ago, when I left you?" Obi-Wan said.

"Bingo," she shouted. He gave her a stern look and shouted over the thunder,

"You know I had no choice in that situation."

"You had no choice!" Amidala shouted back, "You had a choice, you chose the Order over me!"

"Being a Jedi Master is what I've always wanted!" Obi-Wan said.

"Well I guess that's all that matters," Amidala spat back, "that you get what you want, to hell what anyone else wants!"

"Amidala…" Obi-Wan tried to say.

"Don't Amidala me," she pointed at him, "I have waited for you since I was seven years old. When you left when I was fourteen, you broke my heart. Everyone told me I'd get over it. Well they were wrong. And you keep being flung back into my life. I think some higher power must find joy in shoving in my face the one thing I want but can never have!" She turned around and tried to hold back a sob. She turned back to him and wasn't able to hide her heaving shoulders, "This whole time since you've been back I have been practically screaming from the rooftops that I still love you and want to be with you. And you just brush me off like a speck of dirt and pour on the formalities. Well screw the formalities; I don't want them from anyone and least of all you. I would have given all of that up for you! But apparently you didn't feel the same way." Silence hung between them. Despite the cold of the rain Amidala's cheeks were rosy from her outburst. Her skin was pale and her hair hung damply on her robes. It reminded him of when they were children by the fountain. Amidala was waiting for him to say something. She sighed with aggravation and turned to go back to the other landing pad. Then she felt a grip on her wrist and she was spun around sharply to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. She barely had time to react before he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

YAY! A kiss! Finally! And a kiss in the rain nonetheless! You can't get more romantic then that. I hope you all liked Amidala's fiery speech. I think that had been building up in her for a while, and I mean who could blame her? Obi-Wan has been anything but romantic towards her and she has been practically spelling out for him, I still love you. Also a song that you all should download or listen to is "Far Away," by Nickleback because that song is Obi-Wan and Amidala's love theme song for the Ep.2 part in my story. In my mind it's Obi-Wan to Amidala. Listen to it, it really fits! So please R&R!

PR1


	28. Being A Child

Okay, I'm back. I know it was a while, but it is shorter than your last wait. I'll try to get up another chapter in a couple of days, because I left you at that sort of cliffhanger of the kiss between Obi-Wan and Amidala. In this chapter we will catch up on what Anakin and Calleah are up to. Stuff will happen between them that will make their indefinable relationship even more confusing. Probably most chapters will be like this, one chapter of Obi-Wan and Amidala and one chapter of Anakin and Calleah, for a few more chapters until they are reunited. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it's a long one for making you guys wait.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 24

Being a Child

After the royal council meetings Calleah's handmaidens whisked her away again to pack her things and change her into traveling clothes. Anakin waited by the front entrance and he then heard her wide confidant footsteps. He turned and saw her dressed in a simple mauve dress. It hung on her barely accentuating her curves and had a high neckline. It was tied up on each shoulder and the fabric hung on the underside of her arm then was tied again around her wrists. She stopped a few feet away from him and crossed her arms.

"Ready to go?" She asked shortly. Anakin nodded and she looked back. One of her handmaidens came forward with a large suitcase that was filled with Calleah's clothes. She put it down next to Calleah then retreated back into the palace. Calleah picked up her luggage and Anakin followed her down the steps towards the speeder that would take them to the ferry that they would take to the lake country. They put their things in the trunk of the speeder. Calleah went to sit in the back when Anakin went forward and shooed away the driver. Calleah stared at him confused. He smiled,

"I'm driving." He then sat down and Calleah went to sit next to him. She sat down and looked at him suspiciously,

"Should I be scared?" Anakin scoffed,

"I'm a great driver." Calleah felt reassured then Anakin zoomed off throwing Calleah back in her seat, dashing her reassured feeling away.

* * *

Anakin and her arrived at the dock. Calleah stumbled out of the speeder and attempted to fix her hair that was almost completely destroyed by Anakin's little joyride. Calleah glared at him,

"Remind me to never get in a vehicle in which you are driving ever again." Anakin rolled his eyes,

"Fine by me." He got out of the speeder and took out their luggage. Calleah reached out to take hers but Anakin picked it up for her. They then walked side by side onto the ferry. Calleah then said softly,

"Thank you," Anakin looked down at her a little confused. Calleah motioned to his hand, "the luggage, thank you." Anakin shrugged and Calleah rolled her eyes.

The ferry then left the dock and Calleah and Anakin went out to the deck. A huge grin appeared on her face as she ran towards the railing. The wind blew the stands of her hair that had fallen back. She shut her eyes and threw her arms behind her as she leaned back slightly. Anakin watched her, entranced, it was the first time he saw Calleah have a moment of pure childlike joy. He smiled slightly, she deserved it, she had to grow up way to quickly.

"Anakin," a voice broke him out of his trace. He saw that Calleah was waving her arm motioning him to join her. He went up next to her and put their suitcases down next to him. She went back into her original position and Anakin noticed the angelic grin that graced her face and he smiled slightly. She opened her eyes and said, "Try it. It feels like your flying." Anakin put his hands on the rail,

"No thank you, I would prefer not to make a fool of myself." Calleah straightened up and let her arms drop,

"I'm not making a fool of myself, it's nice. I just thought you'd enjoy it since you grew up on extremely dry planet where you wouldn't have many chanced to enjoy a boat ride," she shot him and angry look and put her hands on her hips, "excuse me for caring about you, you jerk." She threw her hand back and accidentally smacked another ferry patron on the arm making them spill their groceries. She turned to them and crouched down to help them pick the items up, "I'm so sorry, I should watch where I flail my arms." Calleah laughed slightly. The woman who she hit looked at her curiously and when she and Calleah stood she whispered,

"Amidala?" Calleah's eyes shot up and met the woman's,

"No, Calleah." The woman's eyes widened,

"Calleah? Little Calleah?" Calleah looked at her strangely and Anakin stood behind her ready to jump to action if it was necessary. Calleah tilted her head slightly,

"Who are you?" The woman smiled and said,

"Calleah, it's Rabe." Calleah's mouth dropped open,

"Rabe," she brought a hand up to cover her mouth, "my goodness I didn't recognize you, you must think I'm horrible." Rabe shook her head,

"No, no, I can't believe it's you, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman." Calleah blushed slightly,

"Thank you, but look at you, you look wonderful and very happy." Rabe nodded,

"I am, I'm married to a wonderful man and have two little children." Calleah's eyes widened,

"Two? Wow, congratulations. How old are they?"

"Three and a newborn," Rabe replied.

"Wow, you must have your hands full," Calleah said. Rabe smiled,

"Well my husband's sister has her hands full right now, I had to run some errands in town and she offered to take care of them." Calleah smiled,

"Thanks great. So what happened to the other girls, do you know?" Rabe put a finger to her lip,

"Let me think, Sache is engaged, Eirtae just got married and is on her honeymoon, and the others I don't know. Wait, no, Sabe," Rabe shook her head laughing slightly, "that girl." Calleah started to laugh slightly at the thought of her cousin's very excitable handmaiden,

"What about Sabe?" Rabe let out a laugh,

"Well Sabe, she met this hotshot pilot shortly after your coronation and they fell in love, got married, and she went off with him to his home planet all in the space of two weeks."

"That's fast," Calleah said. Rabe shrugged,

"That's Sabe for you." The two laughed and Anakin just stood in the background half listening to the two talk. It was nice to see Calleah so at ease, which had been a rare occurrence over the past few days. The woman she was talking to Anakin slightly remembered as one of Amidala's handmaidens that he met once. Rabe put a hand on Calleah's shoulder, "What about you how are you doing," Rabe's eyes then wandered to Anakin and a smirk slowly made its way onto her face, "and who is this very handsome young man with you? Boyfriend?" Calleah grimaced and replied,

"Ew, no. He's just my bodyguard. He…"

"What do you mean 'ew, no,'" Anakin replied crossing his arms. Calleah turned back to him,

"Sorry to bruise you ego or something, but you really aren't my type."

"Oh and what is your type? Yes men who are all 'Yes Your Majesty, of course Your Majesty,'" He shot back. Calleah's eyes narrowed,

"No, just nice men who know how to properly address royalty." Anakin threw his hands up in the air,

"Oh here you go with your proper titles."

"Proper titles are very important, but I wouldn't expect an ignorant nimrod like you to understand that!" Calleah shouted back now facing him with their noses inches apart.

"Ani?" Rabe said.

"What!" Anakin shouted her still angry at Calleah. Rabe smiled,

"It is you Ani, little Anakin Skywalker," she looked him up and down, "my goodness, you certainly sprouted."

"Thank you," Anakin said. Calleah looked at her confused,

"How did you know it was him?" Rabe laughed slightly at that,

"Are you kidding? I've only seen you bicker with one person like that, and that is Anakin. But you said earlier that he is your bodyguard, what is that about?" Calleah then proceeded to tell Rabe about the assassination attempts and the plans that the Jedi Council put forth to keep her and Amidala safe. When she finished the story they had docked at both of their stops. Rabe noticed this, "Oh, well I guess it's time to say goodbye, it was wonderful to see you, both of you. You've both grow up so well, tell Amidala hello for me. They got off of the ferry and they saw a man in his late twenties standing on the shore waving. Rabe got a huge grin on her face and ran towards the man. He took the groceries from her arms and kissed her. Rabe gave one last wave to the two before she left with her husband. Anakin and Calleah both waved and walked towards the summerhouse where they would be staying. Anakin still held both suitcases and said,

"It was nice to see her again." Calleah replied sadly,

"Yes it was." Anakin looked over at her,

"What's wrong?" Calleah had a sad expression on her face and was fiddling with a couple of strands of hair with her hands,

"Nothing, it's just that I want that," she met Anakin's eyes, "I want what Rabe has. A normal happy life with a man who loves me and a wonderful family. I mean I do have a wonderful family but we are anything but normal," she looked forward, "all these proper titles that you think are so important to me, I would give up in a second if I could live a normal life like Rabe." This shocked Anakin, he thought that having royal blood was the most important thing to Calleah, but apparently he was wrong. Just when he thought he had her figured out Calleah threw him another curve ball. She got on his nerves like no other, but at least time with her was never boring. He shrugged slightly,

"You can have that, it may not be normal, but I think if it was normal you would be bored out of your skull." He gave her a sideways smirk and she gave one back. Then they both made their way into the house.

* * *

Calleah had suggested that they go to a great sightseeing place that over looked the water and the surrounding scenery. She told him that they would have to take a small boat to get there which Anakin thought would be interesting. She insisted on changing and Anakin was standing outside waiting for her. He had changed out of his refugee outfit into his normal Jedi robes.

"Okay, let's go." Anakin turned to look at her and his jaw went down slightly as he saw her outfit. It was a long flowing gown that was a rainbow of pastels going from a pink to lavender as it made it's way to the floor. It left her shoulders bare. The sleeves started on the middle of her upper arm with metal cuffs. She had her hair up in a pretty simple style compared to some of the other extravagant hairstyles he remember Amidala wearing. She looked beautiful. She patted her hair, "not to shabby for having to do my hair myself for the first time, hm?" She walked past him and he was about to respond when he got a look at the back of the outfit, or actually, the lack thereof. Her dress was backless and less than decent he thought. The upper part of her dress that was high cut plunged underneath her arms to meet at her waist. The front of her dress was quite deceiving for how actually enticing someone could look at it. The skin of her back looked so soft and smooth he just wanted to stroke it…what the hell was he thinking? Anakin caught himself. This was Calleah, the girl he can't stand and here he was wanting to practically grope her? What the heck was wrong with him? "Anakin?" She turned back to him slightly worried. Anakin met her worried eyes and nodded,

"Yeah, your hair looks very nice." Calleah gave a confused little smile,

"Thank you, well lets go." Then the duo went down to the place where they could get the boat.

* * *

The two finally got to the sightseeing place that Anakin had to admit was beautiful. Anakin got out of the boat first then helped Calleah out which she was grateful for. They made their way up the steps and walked across the main level. Calleah then began to speak,

"We used to come here for school retreats," she paused, "we would swim to that island every day." Anakin looked over at her and noticed the soft smile of remembrance of happy memories, "I love the water." Anakin smirked,

"I got a hint of that on the ferry ride here." Calleah smiled back.

"We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us," she paused as they got to the stone railing and leaned their arms against it, "and try to guess the names of the birds singing." She looked out at the island that she was talking about smiling. Anakin smiled at her revealing another moment in her past of when she was merely being a child. Anakin was fiddling with pieces of sand that were on the railing,

"I don't like sand," Anakin said and Calleah looked at him confused. She thought he would like it growing up on a planet that was covered with it. He threw the pieced of sand he was fiddling with off the railing, "it's coarse and rough and irritating," Anakin they realized that Calleah was a lot like sand as he met her eyes, "and it gets everywhere." Well she was three out of four. She met his eyes and knew that he was thinking about how many of the words he used to describe sand he could use to describe her and vice versa. He looked out to the water, "Not like here." She looked out at the water as well. "Everything here is soft," he swallowed as he looked at her back and the skin he had wanted to touch so badly earlier, "and smooth." He resisted running a hand down her back and just rubbed the back of her hand with his. The mood of the moment was broken when Calleah gasped and looked at him almost disgusted,

"Are you hitting on me?" Anakin's head jerked back and exclaimed,

"No!" Calleah let out a harsh breath and looked forward,

"Good," Anakin agreed and she continued, "cause I am so out of your league." Anakin stopped,

"What?" Calleah looked at him with her stuck up prissy face,

"Well I would feel bad having to turn you down." She looked out at the water again and Anakin let out a laugh,

"Oh come on, if I kissed you right now I bet you would not fight me off." Calleah rolled her eyes,

"You wouldn't dare." There was no comeback from Anakin so Calleah turned to meet his eyes that were darker than normal and were smoldering with something that she had never seen in his eyes before. She froze and he gave her a smile that could melt the ice planet of Hoth. Her wide brown eyes stared into his and his smile dropped as he leaned in towards her. He shut his eyes and she found her shutting her own as well as he kissed her deeply. She found herself kissing back when she was snapped back to reality and turned her head away, "No," she looked out at the water, "you shouldn't have done that." She could feel his eyes on her and just looked at him out of the corner of her eye hoping he would go away.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"You should be," she said back.

"That'll teach you to dare me," Calleah could practically hear the cocky smirk that he was probably wearing in his voice. Calleah looked over at him and saw she was right. He let out a puff of air through his nose, "Don't get too excited about that cause it's never happening again." Calleah scoffed and turned away and mumbled an insult under her breath. Anakin heard her, "what did you call me." She met his eyes with her lips pursed and a cocky look in her eyes,

"I called you and arrogant nerfherder." She noticed the half shocked half confused look on his face. She let out a laugh, "Don't tell me you don't know what a nerfherder is?" Anakin shook his head,

"No, of course I know what one is. I'm just shocked that you know what one is." She smirked,

"You'd be surprised what insults an Alderaanean princess can learn." He let out a laugh and looked out at the water along with her. Anakin found it interesting that one minute he and Calleah could be having a pleasant conversation then a split second later with in a full out fight then back to playful teasing. His relationship with here was an interesting one and now that kiss they shared…well that didn't help any. Also he had to admit it wasn't half bad…but it wasn't half good either. He knew that when he kissed Amidala it would be perfect. He let out a sigh and Calleah studied his profile and knew what he was thinking. She gave a small smile then looked down at her hands that dangled off the railing.

* * *

A few minutes later the two left and decided to have picnic in a field where she had gone with Bail and Amidala when she and her brother would come to visit. They went back to the house to prepare the picnic and Anakin was relieved when she said that she wanted to change because the outfit she was currently wearing because it wasn't the right outfit to be sitting on the grass in. She had changed into a tanish yellow dress with small pink decorations on it. She had a matching tan shawl that she wore with it. She had changed her hair to a softer look with two buns on the side of her head that were covered in material that matched her shawl. Several curly tendrils fell down around her face and most of her hair was left down in the back. They made there way to the field and there were several large strange animals that Anakin had never seen. Calleah assured him that they were harmless and he shot back that he wasn't scared, which Calleah simply replied with a disbelieving smile. They sat down and began to eat. Somehow they got on the topic of kisses and then first kisses.

"I don't know," Calleah said. Anakin laughed,

"Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me." She tilted her head to the side with a smirk,

"You gonna use a Jedi mind trick on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded," he said back. She looked away and fiddled with a long piece of grass.

"Alright," Calleah began. A cocky smirk made it way onto his face. He was sure that he was her first kiss. Calleah then looked at him, "I was twelve." Anakin looked down to hide his shocked face as she continued, "His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program," Anakin met her eyes and he nodded. She smiled at his memory, "He was a few years older than I. Very cute. Dark curly hair. Dreamy eyes." Her hand twirled around the piece of grass as her eyes got all starry and she looked up at the clouds.

"All right I get the picture," Anakin decided to break her out of her little dream world. He was still slightly bitter that he wasn't her first kiss since she was his. Of course when she asked him he made up some girl at the Academy also several others after her. Calleah studied his face. If she didn't know better she would think Anakin was jealous, but that was silly. Anakin looked at the scenery and realized that Naboo was the most beautiful planet he had ever been on, "What ever happened to him?"

"I became queen; he went on to become an artist," Calleah replied. Anakin met her eyes,

"Maybe he was the smart one." Calleah shook her head at him,

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

"I like two or three…" he replied then playfully added, "but I'm not really sure about one of them." They stared into each other's eyes daring the other to break and laugh first. They ended up both laughing at the same time and looking at the grass. "I don't think the system works," Anakin continued. Calleah leaned back on one of her hands,

"How would you have it work?" Anakin took a breath,

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it." Calleah stared at him shocked,

"That's exactly what we do," Anakin looked at her not fully believing her so she continued, "the trouble is that people don't always agree."

"Well, then they should be made to." Even though Anakin was almost a full grown man Calleah thought he was still very naive.

"By whom?" she asked, "Who's gonna make them?" Anakin shook his head,

"I don't know? Someone."

"You?" Calleah said. Anakin shook his head,

"Of course not me."

"But someone," Calleah said. Anakin nodded,

"Someone wise." Calleah shook her head,

"Sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." Calleah met his eyes. Anakin gave her that smile of his and answered slowly,

"Well," he paused, "if it works." Calleah looked at him shocked and slightly scared that he would suggest a dictatorship rather than the Senate for the universe or a royal council for a planet. His smile then grew and he slightly shook his head. She let out a giggle,

"You're making fun of me." Anakin was laughing with her and replied,

"No. I'd be much too frightened to tease a queen. You might throw a sandwich at me." He looked down at the sandwich he held and Calleah smiled at him. She then did what he guessed and threw her sandwich at his head. He looked over at her shocked, "Oh you are so asking for it." She laughed, got up and ran as he made a grab for her ankle. She ran quite a ways then slowed down to enjoy the scenery. Then she heard one of the creatures bellow and saw Anakin standing on one of the creature's back trying to balance as it ran forward. She stood still and watched him. He was laughing and she beamed at his attempt to impress her. Just then Anakin fell off and the creature nudged him with its head and stepped on him. Calleah's smile dropped as she watched Anakin try to get up but then fall back down. She ran towards him,

"Anakin. Anakin, are you all right?" She rolled him over and he was cracking up. She hit him in the chest and he grabbed her wrist trying to stop her from hitting him again. He pulled her closer and she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and they began to roll in the grass both laughing. It ended up with Calleah on top holding Anakin down by his shoulders his hands on her waist. Her hair fell over her shoulders and even though the position they were in could be taken wrong by an outsider they didn't notice and just enjoyed being able to actually act their age. Sure they enjoyed the company of Amidala and Obi-Wan but they always had to act more mature around them. It was strange that of all people they would find the one person they could actually have fun with and act like a kid with would be the person they couldn't stand most of the time. In Amidala and Obi-Wan they saw a mentor and an older brother or older sister. In each other they found a best friend.

* * *

They had a light supper at a small café that was by the house where they were staying. Before they went once again Calleah had to change. Anakin was getting kind of frustrated with that, but realized that it must be force of habit considering her being a princess and a queen that having a different outfit for different times of the day and different occasions was normal. He remembered how often Amidala changed her outfits when she was queen. He was lucky though that Calleah's outfits and hairstyles weren't so complex and complicated to put on as Amidala's were. When Calleah was changing she realized that she only had one nighttime outfit that was light enough for the warm weather. She put it on and noticed how it was even more suggestive than the pastel outfit she wore earlier. It accentuated a certain part of her anatomy that all females have and that most men seem to be fascinated with. She then saw there was a little jacket she could wear over it. It was small and just covered the "accentuated" part, it was perfect. While they ate an appetizer of fruit Anakin was telling Calleah about his and Obi-Wan's many missions they went on.

"And when I got to them, we went into aggressive negotiations," he said then turned to the waitress who just put down some more fruit for them, "thank you." Calleah was intrigued,

"'Aggressive negotiations?' What's that?" Anakin looked down at his plate then back at her,

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber." She laughed,

"Oh," he laughed too and she tilted her head to the side, "Aggressive negotiations, I like that. I'll keep that in mind in case my royal council decides to be difficult." They both laughed again. Calleah then was about to cut a piece of her fruit when it floated over to Anakin. She smiled and he looked like he was a little boy who was getting away with something he wasn't supposed to do, which he actually was.

"If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." He laughed and cut a piece of her fruit. He floated it back to her and she caught it in the air with her fork. She laughed and took a bite out of it then said,

"Show off." Anakin's mouth dropped slightly with a smile showing he wasn't mad,

"Me? A show off? This coming from miss 'look at me I can float my blocks.'" She gave a little smile and took another bite of her fruit,

"I was six, I was young. You're nineteen, you have no excuse." Anakin then leaned forward on his elbows with a smirk,

"What about the incident with the paperweight." Calleah froze as she was about to take another bite. She shut her mouth and put her fork down. She then replied with a slight blush on her cheeks,

"I'm still young." Anakin smiled wider,

"So am I." Calleah's shot him a look with a smile and he returned it. Then they began to eat again.

* * *

They made there way back to the house. They went into the living room area and Anakin wanted to start a fire. Calleah was already hot in the outfit and that didn't help at all. She fanned herself with her hand and Anakin stared at her,

"You hot?" Calleah looked at him like he was stupid then sarcastically said,

"Excellent deduction Yoda." Anakin rolled his eyes then shrugged,

"Why don't you take off that little jacket thing?" Calleah looked down at it and realized that it would help, but if she took it off it would show the part of her body that she didn't want to show off in front of Anakin of all people. But she realized it was too hot to be modest. She turned around and took it off and put it on the couch. She turned back around and Anakin's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Calleah sighed,

"I know, I don't know why the girls packed it." Anakin tried to hide a little smile that appeared on his face,

"No, it's nice." He failed miserably. Calleah narrowed her eyes with a smile,

"Pervert." He laughed and she did as well. She sat down on the couch with him next to her. She noticed he was sitting extremely close to her, but she didn't mind. They talked about how much they missed everyone and the last person they mentioned was Amidala. When they brought her up they held each other's gaze for a while. Anakin had to look away, because her resemblance to Amidala tore at his heart. Calleah knew what he was thinking and it made her sad that she was causing Anakin pain. He then began to speak,

"From the moment I met her, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about her. And now that I've seen her again… I'm in agony. And, this is going to sound horrible, but you look so much like her. The closer that I get to you the worse it gets." Calleah refused to meet his eyes and she shifted uncomfortably away from him. He kept moving closer, "The thought of not being with her, not being able to protect her when she needs me most…I can't breathe." She finally met his gaze and they held if for a while then he spoke again, "I'm haunted by the kiss we never should have shared, because it was as close as a kiss from Amidala that I've ever had." She looked away as he went on, "My heart is beating hoping that that kiss will not become a scar." He moved closer again and she moved away. When she was far enough away she met his eyes. His eyes held so much pain, "She is in my very soul, tormenting me." He paused, "What can I do to win her love? Please tell me, I will do whatever you say." He looked at the ground then back at her. She sadly looked at him and shook her head,

"I can't. We can't. People like us and Amidala can't. It's…just not possible." Anakin shifted,

"Anything is possible, Calleah. Listen to me." Calleah had enough with Anakin moaning about his love for Amidala,

"No, you listen," she said sternly as she stood, "we live in a real world. Come back to it," she walked by the fire then turned back to him, "You're studying to become a Jedi, I'm a queen, and Amidala's a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion it will take you to a place that people like us cannot go, regardless of the way you feel about her and how she feels about you." Anakin perked up,

"Then she does feel something." Calleah continued,

"She would not let you give up your future for her." He stood up and approached her. Calleah stood her ground.

"You are asking me to be rational," he said, "that is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings for her, but I can't." Calleah shook her head,

"I will not give into this and neither would she." Anakin then turned to walk away. Calleah let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was grateful when he stepped away because him standing so close to her, the way he was talking, and the way the firelight danced on his features it made her feel things that she didn't want to feel towards someone she now considered to possibly be her best friend. Suddenly he stopped and turned back towards her,

"Well, you know, it…wouldn't have to be that way," he paused, "Amidala and I could keep it a secret." The fire crackled behind her,

"You'd be living a lie, one you couldn't keep even if you wanted to. I don't know what Amidala would think but if it was me," she paused, "I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?" He simply stared at her for a few moments then said,

"No. You're right. It would destroy us." He looked down then met her eyes. Calleah nodded. Anakin then gave her a small bow, "goodnight." He then went off to his room. Calleah put out the fire then quickly made her way to her room. She had a hand resting on her stomach as she took shallow breaths to hold in her feelings until she was in the safe confines of her room. She shut the door behind her then burst into tears. She put a hand up to her face and crumpled to the floor. She had thought Anakin liked her and wanted to be her friend because he liked who she was. But with their conversation that night it showed her that he only seemed to care about her and wanted to be close to her because she resembled Amidala. Part of her wished Amidala hadn't stopped her from throwing that paperweight at him when they met again, it would have saved them all a lot of grief. Calleah didn't understand what made Amidala so appealing to everyone, Obi-Wan, Anakin, several of the palace guards. Why couldn't Anakin ever look at her or think of her that way…not that she wanted him to. But it was nice every now and then to be noticed. She hugged her knees to her chest and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was about to scold herself for acting like a silly teenager when she realized that she was a teenager and she had every right to act that way. However, she wouldn't allow herself to act like a child anymore, it only caused her pain. She put on her mask as the strong mature queen of Naboo. She then changed out of her dress and went to bed.

* * *

In the middle of the night Calleah woke up to cries coming from Anakin's room, she thought he was still moping about Amidala when she heard him say 'Mom, no.' Calleah wanted to go to him, but felt like she couldn't face him that night so she went back to bed.

The next morning Anakin was standing on the porch that separated his and Calleah's rooms. He was trying to meditate and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his feet slightly apart. Calleah came out of her room wearing her nightgown and a navy blue robe over it. She watched him for a moment then approached him. He didn't respond and Calleah realized he was meditating. She decided to leave him to his thoughts.

"Don't go," she heard him say. She wanted to keep going, but he said it in a way that made him sound like a scared little boy and she would have to be heartless to refuse him. She turned back to face him,

"I don't want to disturb you." He took a deep breath in through his nose,

"Your presence is soothing." She pushed away her anger and pain from last night and said,

"You had another nightmare last night, you've been having the same one for a while, right?" Anakin replied,

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Calleah said,

"Good try, but you can't lie to me. I'm a Jedi too. Also I heard you." Silence hung in the air before Anakin spoke,

"I saw my mother," Calleah moved closer to him. He turned to meet her gaze, "She's in pain Calle. I saw her as clearly as I see you now." He turned away and put his hands on his hips. He let out a deep sigh then said, "She's in pain." He turned back to face her, "I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Calleah, but I have to go." He stepped closer to her, "I have to help her."

"I'll go with you," Calleah replied. Anakin shrugged and shook his head,

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice." Calleah nodded,

"I know, go pack." Anakin nodded,

"Thank you Calle." He turned and went to go pack as Calleah did. Before he got to his room he heard Calleah say his name,

"Anakin," he turned to face her. She was looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" She let out a breath through her nose,

"I think it would be best if you referred to me as Your Highness or Queen Calleah from now on." She then walked to her room with her regal walk. Anakin stared after her confused at why she would say that. He had thought they had become close over the time they spent together. He had begun to think of her as his best friend, he poured his heart out to her last night. Now here she was telling him to not speak to her casually. Was this about last night? Of course it was, he said he was comparing her to Amidala and was sort of selfishly using her to live out what he wished he could do with Amidala. At least that's what it sounded like he was doing. However, it wasn't true. Around Calleah he felt like he could truly be himself. Obi-Wan expected him to act more mature, in other words, act more like him. Around Amidala he was constantly tripping over his words and trying to make her see that he wasn't the little boy she met on Tatooine anymore. He must have hurt Calleah deeply last night. He then rushed into her room without knocking. Luckily she wasn't changing or anything. "Anakin?" Calleah said confused.

"I'm sorry about last night," Anakin said. Calleah tilted her head to the side and Anakin continued, "I said some things I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry." Calleah turned back to her suitcase and continued packing,

"You mean about how I caused you pain because I looked like Amidala and how when you kissed me yesterday all you thought about was Amidala. How basically I am your Amidala substitute." She turned back to him, all of her anger from last night coming out now. Anakin shook his head,

"I didn't mean it, it's not true, I swear. I have fun with you. I care about you Calleah." Calleah had heard those five words too many times and put another dress in the suitcase angrily. Anakin then spun her around to face him and pulled her into a crushing embrace, "I won't lose you over this." Calleah's breath caught in her throat. Anakin nuzzled into her hair, "You're my best friend Calleah. Your friendship means the world to me." Calleah then patted his back,

"Don't worry, you won't lose me or my friendship." Anakin pulled away from her and smiled. She then made a nodding motion, "now go pack." Anakin nodded then left. The curtains swayed still from his movements. Calleah put a hand over her heart and let out a breath. It was true Anakin would never lose her, not now, not ever. Just like she hoped that she would never lose him.

* * *

Alrighty next stop for our young heroes, Tatooine. That was a long chapter. Twice as long as my other chapters, but I had to go though as many tracks as I did last time. The next chapter we'll be back to the Obidalaness and the aftermath of the fiery kiss in the rain. This chapter was really interesting a lot of stuff happened. Also Anakin and Calleah's relationship hit so many levels it was crazy. There was the light fun banter, the heart wrenching heart-to-heart in which Anakin was stupid, and also the kiss, which was kind of a combination of both. I also hoped you liked at how I brought in Rabe to kind of fill you all in on what happened to our fun handmaidens. Another one might come in and visit later (hint hint). You just have to wait and see. Well see you soon. Please R&R!

PR1


	29. Becoming Who You Were Meant To Be

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy preparing for late August when I go back to school. Also I had laser eye surgery a little while ago so I was out of commission for a while. I just watched a couple of Obidala music videos and listened to "Far Away" so now I'm super inspired. So here is the next chapter it probably will just be an Obi-Wan Amidala chapter. Not much Obidala stuff except for the aftermath of the kiss obviously. It's more of a character development chapter for Amidala. Also this chapter will be the beginning of Amidala becoming closer to her Jedi roots. I won't spoil it for you but I looked up some info so I would be sure since with Obi-Wan's Jedi stuff I just guessed, but now I know the facts. Well that is enough rambling and I hope you like the next chapter and what happens in the aftermath of the fiery kiss! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 25

Becoming Who You Were Meant To Be

_Silence hung between them. Despite the cold of the rain Amidala's cheeks were rosy from her outburst. Her skin was pale and her hair hung damply on her robes. It reminded him of when they were children by the fountain. Amidala was waiting for him to say something. She sighed with aggravation and turned to go back to the other landing pad. Then she felt a grip on her wrist and she was spun around sharply to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. She barely had time to react before he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers._

As soon as Amidala felt his lips, that she had been craving for ten long years, on her own, she wasted no time in returning his kiss. As she kissed him she realized that this kiss was different then all their other kisses. This kiss was not a simple soft kiss between two teenagers, this was a fiery passionate kiss filled with the pain and longing they felt during the years they were apart. His beard softly bushed against her skin and she realized that this was not a kiss from Ben the little boy she loved, this was a kiss from Obi-Wan the man she loves.

Obi-Wan didn't know what caused him to kiss her at that moment. Actually that wasn't entirely true, he loved her, but that wasn't all of it. He had never stopped loving her and he had plenty of opportunity to steal a kiss so it was strange that he chose this moment to finally do it. This moment when she had just punched him and screamed at him, not exactly the most romantic scenario that someone would think would lead to a kiss. But the way she looked after her outburst… her hair and clothes all wet, it reminded him of when they were children, when they fell in love for the first time. Her cheeks were so rosy that it reminded him of when they kissed in his room on her ship when they were teenagers and fell in love for the second time. When she sighed and turned away he knew that he was losing her and he couldn't, he wouldn't, and that is what led him where he was now. Locked in a passionate kiss with the woman he always has and always will love. No matter how much he was enjoying it he had to break away. He pulled away and cupped her cheeks with his normally confident hands.

"I love you, I have loved you all along," Obi-Wan said as he leaned his forehead against her own and their noses barely touched, "can you forgive me for being so stupid for so long." She stared up into his eyes with happiness and love,

"I already have." He looked down,

"Leaving you then was the hardest thing I had ever done. It still would have been, if I hadn't seen you again," he paused, "I didn't want to leave you then," he then met her eyes, "and I don't want to leave you now, but I have to." Amidala pulled away slightly,

"What?" Obi-Wan let go of her face and held her by her upper arms,

"Amidala, I need to follow Jango to find out where he is going and who he is

working for." Amidala was shaking her head and tried to protest but Obi-Wan stopped her, "No, Amidala, you can't come, whomever he is working for wants you dead and if Jango is going to this person's headquarters I can guarantee you that they won't fall for your little disguise like the Kaminoans did. Especially since Jango now knows who's under the hood."

"Obi-Wan why do you feel like you always have to protect me?" Amidala asked. Obi-Wan brought a hand up and cupped her cheek,

"I don't feel like I have to protect you, I want to protect you, it is my job to protect you. Not my job to the Order, but the job to myself, to protect the woman that I love." Amidala leaned against his hand,

"But you don't have to," Amidala said.

"I know," Obi-Wan said with a smile. He took his hand away from her cheek and put it to his jaw, "Trust me I know." Amidala gave a little laugh. Obi-Wan moved away his hand and put it back on her shoulder, "Just let me be macho and protect you this time." Amidala put a hand to his cheek,

"As long as you let me protect you one time." Obi-Wan covered up her hand with his own,

"Agreed," he then made her turn around, "just not now." Amidala gave him a little pout. He made her walk back inside, "I think it's safe to tell the Kaminoans who you are and they can provide you passage to Coruscant, back to the Jedi Temple." As soon as they were inside Amidala turned towards him and nodded. They met each other's eyes and Amidala said,

"Be safe." Obi-Wan nodded,

"I will as long as you promise to be safe too." Amidala raised an eyebrow at him,

"What kind of trouble can I get in at the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan smirked,

"Knowing you, plenty." She smiled then looked in his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders leaned down and kissed her again which she returned as she placed her hands on top of his. He then pulled away as he saw Taun We approach, probably wondering why she heard laser fire. Obi-Wan locked eyes with Amidala's own who were pleading him not to go. He wanted to reassure her that he'd be back, but truthfully he didn't know. He let go of her shoulders and she held onto one of his hands as he walked away. His hand slipped out of her owns and for the second time she had to watch the love of her life leave her and this time she knew that she might never see him again. She bowed her head then heard him call out to her, "Amidala." She met his eyes and he held out her lightsaber and she used the Force to summon it over to her own hand. Then with a lingering gaze he walked away. She held her lightsaber to her chest then fastened it to her belt. She turned to Taun We,

"I am Senator Amidala from Naboo and I need passage to Coruscant." Taun We gave a small bow,

"Of course Senator, I would be happy to provide it for you. This way." Amidala then followed the Kaminoan towards another landing platform.

* * *

As soon as Obi-Wan came out of lightspeed he saw Jango's ship heading towards a reddish planet with rings of asteroids around it, which he recognized as Geonosis where a droid factory was. So the Separatists were behind it, but why? Amidala and Calleah were against the creation of an army wouldn't they want that, so that they would have the advantage of an army? It made no sense. He then detached from his hyperdrive device and followed Jango into the asteroids surrounding the planet. After having seismic charges launched at him, lasers fired at him, and rockets fired at him Obi-Wan escaped by using a very interesting trick. He launched the spare parts canisters so the rocket would hit them instead of him. It also would make Jango think that the rocket had hit him. Then Obi-Wan docked on an asteroid and turned the ship off so it wouldn't show up on Jango's screen. Obi-Wan heard Jango fly by and decided to wait for a few minutes before following. He hoped Amidala got to Coruscant okay.

* * *

Amidala had just arrived at the Jedi Temple via air taxi and saw Mace Windu and Yoda waiting for her. She froze in her spot, took a breath, and then approached them. 

"Too bad was it, that Captain Typho informed us too late of your reckless nature," Yoda said with a small smile causing Amidala to look down embarrassed, "but relievedwe arethat safe you are." Amidala then looked up and was ushered inside by Mace Windu. There was silence as they walked through the entry hall towards the lifts. Amidala looked around and realized that because she did her duty as the rightful heir to the throne she somehow gave up being able to be trained like any other Jedi and being able to take the Trials and be recognized as a Jedi Knight to the Jedi Council, which part of her wanted. Before she didn't really care because to anyone that mattered she was considered to be a Jedi Knight, but now she wanted it to be official. She had hidden her powers for too long and now she wanted to be recognized for them. "Lightsaber you carry." Yoda broke her out of her thoughts and her head shot over to look at him. She felt down to her belt and realized that her robe must have flown back slightly as they walked revealing it. "Jedi, you are." Yoda said almost knowingly. Amidala felt Mace looked at her slightly surprised. Amidala met both their eyes and nodded then said,

"Both my parents were as well."

"Hid it for so long?" Yoda asked. Amidala stopped with them as they reached the lift.

"Yes," Amidala replied.

"Why?" Mace asked as the doors opened and they entered the lift.

"It was necessary," Amidala said.

"Please explain?" Mace asked. Amidala turned to him then to Yoda and said,

"I will answer all you questions, but first I want to ask you something." They both nodded and she took a breath then said, "I want to take the Jedi Trials."

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes Obi-Wan detached from the asteroid and entered the atmosphere of Geonosis. He saw a high concentration of Federation ships as he entered. Did the Trade Federation join the Separatists? He knew his questions would be answered in time. He got out of his ships and looked at the tall stone structures. He approached one and noticed steps leading inside. He walked inside and looked up and around at the beautiful building. There were carvings on the wall and thin material that covered the openings but let light in. He walked along the hallway until he heard machinery clanging. He approached it and saw that he was inside one of the droid factories and they apparently were making an extremely large number of droids. It almost looked like they were preparing for war. Obi-Wan then walked down some steps. He hid behind a rock as he heard voices approaching; he recognized the first voice as Count Dooku, 

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." The next voice he knew all to well, the voice of Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the Trade Federation,

"What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." So they were the ones who wanted Amidala dead, they wanted revenge for their defeat all those years ago. But that still didn't explain why they were after the Queen.

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy," Dooku replied. Then a strange alien voice said,

"With these new battle droids we've build for you you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." They passed by and Obi-Wan snuck behind them. He then went up some stairs to a room where he could view what was going on in the conference room.

"As I explained to you earlier I am quite convinced that 10,000 more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentleman," Dooku said. An alien then spoke in a language that Obi-Wan luckily could understand.

"What you are proposing could be construed as treason," the alien said.

"The Techno Union army," a large metal man said then there was some electronic warbling and he turned one of his knobs, "is at your disposal, Count."

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty," another alien said.

"Good, very good," Dooku said, "our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." Obi-Wan backed away from the window, they still didn't explain why they wanted Calleah dead, maybe Amidala was wrong and the attempts on Calleah were just a mistake.

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda were looking at Amidala in shock. Mace Windu was about to speak but Amidala held up her hand, 

"I know that my training was not what is considered to be the norm, but I was trained by my parents until their death, then I was trained by my aunt's Jedi bodyguard until he died, and from then on I trained myself. I was always told that I was ahead of what was usual for my age group. I know what is required to take the Trials and I believe I am eligible. If you are not sure you can do some tests of your own to make sure." Yoda and Mace met each others eyes then turned forward,

"Alright, but first you must sit with us and be completely open with your thoughts and your mind so that we can custom fit the Trials to you, just like every Padawan," Mace said. The lift then opened and Amidala was escorted to a private meditation room. Mace motioned to a round seat and Amidala sat down, Yoda and Mace sat across from her. "Now Senator…" Mace began but Amidala interrupted him,

"For this I think you should call me Amidala." Mace nodded,

"Alright, Amidala, close your eyes," she did and he continued, "now open up your mind take down any block you have up. Think back to your training, happy moments, sad moments, bring back all of your memories.

"Traumatic ones even," Yoda added and Amidala opened her eyes to meet his knowing ones.

"Shut your eyes Amidala it makes this easier," Mace said. She nodded, shut her eyes, and did as she was told. "Go deep into your subconscious and bring back memories you may have blocked in there." Amidala felt a sense of calm surround her as she let all her memories out. "Good," Mace added. There was silence for a while as Yoda and Mace searched through her mind and found the vital pieces of information that would help with the testing. After what seemed like hours Mace said, "Alright Amidala open your eyes." She did and met their eyes. She then realized she had her whole mind open to them and they may have seen her thoughts and memories of Obi-Wan, even the most recent one. She wanted to block it but she knew she couldn't. If they did know they didn't show it. Mace then spoke up, "Well, judging by your memories regarding your training, even your early ones that you probably don't remember, you seem to have had proper training and nothing was rushed." Amidala nodded. Yoda then spoke up,

"Testing ability first, spar with Master Windu you must." Amidala's head shot back slightly,

"Spar, with real," she motioned to her lightsaber. Mace looked at her confused,

"Of course, what else would we spar with." Amidala shrugged,

"I don't know, I thought you might have training ones or fake ones so that we don't accidentally kill each other, cause that wouldn't be good."

"Spar with real lightsabers you will," Yoda said. They all stood and went to a sparring room. As they walked down the hallway Mace reassured her,

"Don't worry Amidala, I know when to stop as do you, we saw that." She met his eyes and nodded. They then entered a sparring room.

* * *

Mace Windu and Amidala had a fierce battle and Amidala did surprisingly well against Mace. During the battle Amidala didn't just have to block his lighsaber strikes she had to block objects that were throw at her. She threw some of her own at Master Windu. She eventually lost to Mace however. They shut off their lightsabers and he helped her up, 

"Very good Amidala, you handle your lightsaber very well."

"Also control of objects very good," Yoda added.

"Thank you Master Windu, Master Yoda," Amidala bowed to them.

"Now test of character we must do," Yoda said. Mace then continued,

"You may shower and change before we continue."

"Thank you Master Windu, I would like that." She then was escorted to her room.

* * *

Amidala had changed into the velvety looking Jedi robes that she had worn when she spoke to Obi-Wan in the library. She hoped he was doing okay. Mace Windu escorted her to a meditation room where Yoda was waiting. She sat down in the round chair she sat in before. Mace sat down next to Yoda, 

"Amidala now once again we are going to need you to be completely open to us. But before we begin we need you to understand that you may fail the Trials this time and you may take them again at a later time but you need to understand that there is a possibility of failure." Amidala nodded,

"I know, I came into this knowing I may not pass. If I don't pass, in my heart I already consider myself a Jedi Knight, I just thought it might be nice to have the official title. I didn't come into this to become a member of the Jedi council or do missions for you, I just have hidden my powers for so long and I would like to once be recognized for them and having the official title of a Jedi Knight would be the perfect thing. Also it would make my parents proud." Yoda smiled,

"Past that test you have." Amidala's head lowered slightly,

"What?" She looked over at Mace who smiled,

"Being able to accept failure is the greatest trial for many padawans. For you we especially thought so considering your leadership roles, we thought failure would be something you couldn't accept." Amidala smiled,

"Well even though some people see Jedis as superheroes or droids they can make mistakes, even though they don't like it. They also can feel feelings, sometimes feelings they aren't supposed to feel…" Amidala trailed off into her own thoughts with her eyes lowered. She felt Yoda and Mace's eyes one her and her head shot up and met their eyes, "Or so I've heard." She tried to brush it off but she knew that Yoda and Mace suspected something. Luckily they decided to move on,

"Before we end this I wish to ask you something." Amidala motioned for him to ask. He paused, "One memory that has seemed to play a huge part in your life is the death of your mother and the turning of your father." Amidala nodded,

"Well of course, I saw my mother get murdered, also she wasn't murdered by just anybody she was murdered by my father and then he tried to kill me. I think that would affect anybody greatly." Mace nodded,

"True, but what I am wondering is why you never told anyone that the Sith had returned, that was years before it was revealed on Naboo and we lost Master Qui-Gon." Amidala lowered her eyes,

"I was scared. I was young I didn't know what to do. I had just lost my parents and now everyone was looking to me for answers, some that I was ashamed to give. How was I going to tell them that my father, one of the strongest Jedi I knew, had turned to the Dark Side. That is why I told everyone that he was dead, because to me, he is," she paused and took a breath. To that day remembering that moment was still hard. She then continued, "Also I was afraid that if it was revealed that I was a Jedi, that you would take me to, well here, and my planet would be run by someone else, and I wouldn't let that happen. I was the rightful heir and no one knew how to properly take care of my planet besides me. I was not going hand my planet and my people over to someone who I wasn't absolutely one hundred percent sure that they could take care of my planet as well as I could." Master Windu and Master Yoda both nodded. Then Amidala decided to add one last thing, "Also in regards to the death of Master Qui-Gon, I take full responsibility for that. I know the Sith delivered the killing blow, but by not telling you and not letting be able to prepare properly, I might as well have killed him myself. And if because of that you do not see me worthy of having the title of Jedi Knight, I will completely understand and accept it." Yoda and Mace met each other's eyes. Mace then said,

"We have reached our decision."

"Already," Amidala asked, "aren't there more tests?" Mace shook his head,

"No, your character we judged by your memories and also by your past statements." Amidala nodded,

"Alright, are you going to tell me now?"

"If now you want to know than you shall," Yoda said then turned to Mace, "Master Windu, do the honors will you." Mace smiled at her,

"Congratulations Amidala, you now are a Jedi Knight." Amidala smiled. Then in that small meditation room Master Yoda and Master Windu knighted Amidala.

* * *

Obi-Wan returned to his ship and prepared to send a message to Coruscant. 

"The transmitter is working, but we're not receiving a return signal," Obi-Wan straightened up, "Coruscant's too far. R4 can you boost the power?" The astro droid beeped in response and Obi-Wan knew that meant no. He nodded, "We'll have to try something else." The astro droid beeped again and Obi-Wan got into the cockpit, "Maybe we can contact Anakin on Naboo. It's much closer." Obi-Wan then typed in the coordinates, "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin?" He got no response, "He's not on Naboo, R4." The little droid once again beeped in response. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I'm going to try and widen the range," he paused, "I do hope nothing's happened to him." Unknowingly to Obi-Wan he was spotted by a strange bug like creature from above. The machine finally locked on Anakin's position, "That's Anakin's tracking signal, all right," he paused, "but it's coming from Tatooine." He got out of the cockpit, "What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Naboo." Obi-Wan jumped off the ship onto the ground. He shouldn't have been surprised about Anakin not following his orders. When it came to following orders he was as bad as Amidala. Amidala, he hoped she was okay. The astro droid beeped at him snapping him back to the moment. Obi-Wan looked around, "We haven't got much time." Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Anakin? Anakin, do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," nearby a creature screeched. Obi-Wan then looked back at the astro droid, "Anakin, my long- range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Obi-Wan then proceeded to send his message, little did he know that it would be cut short.

* * *

After the knighting Amidala discussed with them that she didn't want anyone outside of the Jedi Council to know about her. Not the Chancellor or anyone in the Senate. They understood her concern and respected that. Then the discussion of taking on a Padawan learner came up. 

"Now that you are a Knight it is said that you may take on a Padawan learner if you want, but considering your desire for secrecy and also being a Senator I don't think it would be for the best," Master Windu said. Amidala nodded,

"I agree I shouldn't take on any of the children here," she paused then said, "I actually have a padawan learner whose situation is much like my own. They have a duty to their planet and their people at this time."

"Who is your Padawan?" Mace asked. Amidala shook her head,

"It's not my place to tell. If they wish to reveal themselves to the Jedi, then I won't stop them."

"Your respect for your Padawan's wishes is admirable," Mace said. Amidala replied,

"Thank you Master Windu, but I know that if I were in their place I would want my Master to grant me the same respect." She was about to go back to her room when a young padawan came up to the group. He bowed,

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, Senator, the Chancellor says there is a message from Master Kenobi coming in." Amidala's heart leapt, 'he's alive, thank God.'

"Thank you," Mace said. The boy bowed then walked away. Mace turned to Amidala, "Senator, would you like to accompany us?" Amidala nodded,

"Yes, of course." Then the group went to the Chancellor's office to see Obi-Wan's message. Amidala prayed that he was okay and that he would be coming home to her soon.

* * *

Alright that is the end of this chapter. It's a little longer than my usual chapter. The next one will be Anakin and Calleah and a little bit of Amidala at the end. Obi-Wan will just be in the form of his message in the next chapter. I hope you liked how Amidala is officially a Jedi Knight now. I don't exactly know how it goes, but by the information I got I just guessed. It probably takes longer than a few hours, but oh well. Also here is a fun fact, Amidala's aunt's Jedi bodyguard, who Amidala mentioned was Bail and Calleah's father, but it was a secret. Also it may seem that Obi-Wan and Amidala are going to be all happy forever now, it won't last. Their will still be problems when the betrothal comes back up. I'm not going to say how or when it's going to come up, but it will and it will remind them why they can't be together. Will they end up being together or not? Maybe, maybe not, I'm not saying. Please R&R! 

PR1


	30. Being Human

Okay, here is the next chapter. It's finally the weekend and I'm really excited about these coming chapters. There are some surprises and then I will be able to move on the Ep. III! I hope that you all are still reading and enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. This chapter is another Anakin and Calleah chapter, with Amidala at the end. I'll try to post another chapter pretty soon, because the next chapter will mostly focus on Anakin and Calleah with little scenes of Obi-Wan and Amidala (separately) thrown in. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 26

Being Human

A long, sleek, silver Nubian cruiser flew towards the sandy planet of Tatooine. Calleah and Anakin had run away from Naboo without consulting anyone in Calleah's royal council or in Anakin's Jedi council. They both knew what their respective council would say, 'No, you need protection, protect the Queen, Tatooine isn't safe.' But both were determined to go and find Anakin's mother. The cruiser landed in a docking bay in the Mos Eisley spaceport. The two disembarked from the ship. This was Calleah's first trip to Tatooine and she was excited to see what the planet was like. The only planets she had ever been to was her home planet of Alderaan, Naboo, and Coruscant. Not exactly the most dangerous and exciting places. Tatooine represented a dangerous world full of adventure. However, this was not the time for adventure so she and Anakin wanted to keep a somewhat low profile. Actually it was more that Anakin wanted and needed Calleah to keep a low profile. He didn't want to know what would happen if the Hutts or anyone else realized that the Queen of Naboo was on the planet. Calleah wore a simple two-piece light blue outfit with a silver cape over it, while Anakin wore his normal Jedi outfit with his black cape on, to hide his lightsaber. Anakin and Calleah met Anakin's former owner Watto and the two learned that he had sold Shmi to a moisture farmer named Lars. Also they learned that her new owner had freed her and married her. Then Watto informed them of where they could find the Lars family.

Calleah and Anakin got back in their ship and landed in the outskirts of Tatooine. Calleah told R2 to stay with the ship, just incase any messages came in. The two passed, what was to Anakin, a very familiar protocol droid. Calleah learned that this was a protocol droid that Anakin had built as a boy. Calleah was learning more and more about Anakin's secret talents on this trip to his home than she had learned in the past three days that they had been together. The two were escorted inside by C-3P0.

"Master Owen," C-3P0 said, "might I present two most important visitors." Anakin then introduced himself to the young man in front of him,

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." The young man nodded to the two of them,

"Owen Lars," he then turned to the young woman next to him, "Uh, this is my girlfriend, Beru."

"Hello," the girl simply said.

"I'm Calleah," Calleah said, this was one of the first times she could remember actually introducing herself and also referring to herself informally, but she realized that here her titles didn't matter. Owen met Anakin's eyes and said,

"I guess I'm your stepbrother. I had a feeling you might show up someday."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked.

"No, she's not," another voice answered. All eyes turned to an older man in a hover chair. He extended his hand, "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife." Anakin took his hand and shook it. "We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about." Calleah could feel a wave of fear pass from Anakin and she could feel the slight feeling of apprehension and dread coming from the Lars family. The group moved into the dining area of the Lars' home Cliegg told them where Shmi was, "It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators," Calleah took off her silvery cape and sat down next to Anakin as Beru served them drinks. "From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her," Cliegg let out a sigh, "Those Tuskens walk like men but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back." Calleah was frozen in shock at that statement, suddenly Tatooine didn't seem like such a great place to have an adventure. Anakin was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat as he processed what Cliegg was saying. "I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg I couldn't ride anymore un-until I heal. I don't want to give up on her but she's been gone a month," Calleah glanced over at Anakin and placed her hand over his hand that was resting on his leg. "There's little hope she lasted this long." There was a silence as Anakin looked away then he stood up. Owen asked,

"Where are you going?" Anakin gave him a stern glare and said firmly,

"To find my mother."

"Your mother's dead, son," Cliegg said, "Accept it." Anakin shook his head and Calleah's heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She was so young when she lost her father, but she knew it must have been hard her mother was never the same after he died, it seemed as if she stopped living. Bail and Breha had taken over raising her. Bail must have been so strong, having to cope with his father's sudden death and then having to take care of her, she couldn't imagine how hard that must have been for him. Anakin then went outside and Calleah decided to give him a little time to himself. There was silence between her and the Lars family, Beru broke the silence and asked Calleah about herself and Calleah simply told her where she was from and how she knew Anakin. After a few hours Calleah decided to go check on Anakin. She went outside and saw him still staring out at the sunset. He turned as he heard her footsteps approach him. Calleah walked up and stood in front of him.

"You're gonna have to stay here," Anakin said then paused, "these are good people, Calle. You'll be safe." Calleah stared up into his determined expression and tried to think of something comforting to say but nothing came to her.

"Anakin," she said sadly as she pulled him to her in an embrace. He held tightly to her and buried his face in the crook of her neck for a moment taking in the comforting smell of her skin and hair. They both pulled away reluctantly. Calleah took a few steps back as Anakin walked towards the speederbike, his Jedi robe billowing out behind him.

"I won't be long," Anakin said confidently. Calleah stood helplessly as Anakin sped off on the bike and she prayed that it would not be the last time she ever saw him.

* * *

All Anakin felt as he drove off was a raw determination to find his mother and bring her home, no matter what. Little did he know that that trip to the Tusken camp would change his life forever.

* * *

Calleah woke up the next morning and Anakin was still not back. When she saw the sad looks on the Lars' faces Calleah almost broke down. They all thought he was dead, but she wouldn't believe it, she couldn't. To keep her mind of the situation she went around and cleaned up the entire household despite Beru trying to get her to stop. Cleaning got Calleah's mind off things. Suddenly Calleah heard a speeder bike come up. She dropped what she was doing and ran up the stairs to see if it was him, it just had to be him. Owen, Cliegg, and Beru came up after her. Calleah's happy expression dropped when she saw Anakin step off the bike and she saw something that looked like a female body wrapped in gray cloth. Anakin carefully took the body into his arms. As he carried the body into the house he passed by Cliegg, Owen, and Beru. If looks could kill, the way Anakin looked at them, they all would have been struck dead. He wouldn't even look at Calleah. She wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but she knew that he wouldn't let her.

Calleah sat in the kitchen with Beru and the two Lars' men, distraught that Anakin was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it. Beru then set a tray down in front of her with some blue milk and some fruit. Calleah looked up at her confused. Beru smiled,

"Why don't you bring that down to Anakin, he's in the control room." Calleah shook her head,

"No, I can't. Trust me, I'm the last person he wants to see right now." Beru sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders,

"Calleah," Calleah looked up to meet her gaze, "I see the way you look at Anakin and the way he looks at you. You two deeply care for each other, and whether you want to believe it or not, Anakin needs you right now, more that anything." Calleah nodded slightly and took the tray into her hands.

* * *

She carefully walked down the stairs and saw Anakin fiddling with some piece of electronic equipment. He didn't look up when she entered, so she softly said,

"I brought you something. Are you hungry?" He didn't answer her question.

"The shifter broke," Anakin said then paused, "Life seemed so much simpler when you're fixing things." Calleah guessed that fixing things for Anakin was like cleaning things for herself. She placed the tray of food down on a nearby table as Anakin continued, "I'm good at fixing things. Always was. But I couldn't--" his voice broke and she turned back to face him. He then looked up to meet her gaze, "Why'd she have to die?" He let out a breath as he looked around, "Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have." Calleah could hear the tears that he was holding back threatening to break through at any moment. He left what he was working on and walked away from her to a table on the other side of the room. She dared to speak and walked forward slightly,

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix," she paused, "you're not all-powerful, Ana--."

"Well, I should be," Anakin said slightly cutting her off. That statement shocked Calleah, but she assumed it was the grief talking. He took a shuddering breath, "Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever!" He sharply turned back to her, "I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying." Calleah saw his grief was turning into rage and she attempted to calm him down,

"Anakin." He shook his head,

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault!" he looked up at her, "He's jealous! He's holding me back!" He threw the tool he was holding at the wall in front of him. The object clattered as he took shuddering breaths. Calleah thought that this was a lot more than just his mother's death and she took a step forwards,

"What's wrong, Anakin?" He took several shaky breaths,

"I—I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them," he turned back to meet her gaze. The look on his face scared Calleah more than anything. She usually would have run, but she stayed still as he approached her, "And not just the men…but the women…and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals!" His lower lip trembled, "I hate them!" He then turned and crumpled to the ground and took several deep breaths. Calleah stood there for a moment stunned by what Anakin just told her. She looked at him afraid that he might lash out at her if she tried to console him. But when she saw his face all her fear vanished and she sat down next to him and spoke,

"To be angry is to be human." He shook his head and looked at her,

"I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this." Then the tears began to fall. She reached a hand back to stroke the back of his neck and his hair gently.

* * *

The next day they held a small funeral for Shmi. Cliegg said a few words to say goodbye to Shmi,

"I know wherever you are it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have," he took a breath," good-bye my darling wife," he took another shaky breath, "and thank you." Anakin then took a few steps towards the grave. He fell to his knees in front of it. He took some of the sand that covered her in his hand.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough." Calleah wanted to go to him and tell him that there was nothing he could have done, but she stood still and said nothing. "But I promise I won't fail again," he paused as he stood up and let the sand fall from his hand, "I miss you…so much." Suddenly there was beeping. Calleah turned and saw R2-D2 rolling towards them.

"R2? What are you doing here?" Calleah asked. He beeped in response and C-3P0 translated,

"It seems that he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hmm, Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?"

* * *

Calleah and Anakin bid the Lars family farewell and went into the ship to hear Obi-Wan's message.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant," Obi-Wan's message said. Calleah turned in her chair and pressed a button that sent the message to Coruscant.

* * *

In the Chancellor's office Mace Windu, Yoda, Amidala, the Chancellor, and several other Senators stood as Obi-Wan's message played, "I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." Amidala breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his message, he looked safe and unharmed. "The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." She should have known, Amidala thought. A fourteen-year-old girl humiliated him ten years ago; it's highly unlikely that he would have forgotten about it and moved on. "The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a—Wait. Wait." There was a rolling sound and Obi-Wan whipped out his lightsaber. He blocked some blaster shots then fell back. A destroyer droid came into the shot. Amidala could have sworn her heart froze in her chest; her body went rigid as her mouth fell open in horror and she struggled to breath. Bail saw this and went up to her and rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

* * *

Calleah knew that Amidala either had fainted or was having an anxiety attack at that moment, and she wished she was there to help her. She shot over to look at Anakin whose eyes were wide as he took deep breaths.

* * *

The message ended and Yoda turned back to face Mace Windu, but not before noticing Amidala's reaction to the message.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed." Mace Windu nodded,

"I agree." Mace then sent a message to Anakin, "Anakin."

* * *

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the queen at all costs. That is your first priority," Mace said. Anakin nodded,

"Understood, Master." Calleah shook her head,

"They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look." She turned and pressed a button to show their location and where Geonosis was, "Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin said almost coldly then walked away. Calleah was shocked as she turned in her chair,

"Anakin, are you just gonna sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor. He's—"

"He's like my father!" Anakin shouted as he turned back, "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here!" She stared at him confused,

"Since when have you followed orders?" He just stared at her not breaking. She then gave him a determined look, "He gave you strict orders to protect me," she paused, "and I'm going to help Obi-Wan." She turned in her chair and started up the ship then turned back to him, "If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." She slid forward and flipped some more switches. A grin slid onto Anakin's face. This was the Calleah he knew, a girl with a spitfire temper, who didn't take orders from anyone except herself. That side of her was what usually grated on his nerves, but the more he was around her the more he had grown to love it and he was relieved to finally see it back again.

* * *

Mace Windu approached Amidala, who had calmed down slightly. She met his eyes,

"I'm going with you." The Chancellor spoke up,

"Senator, are you sure that's safe. I mean Master Windu and Master Yoda are Jedis, you might just be in the way." Amidala turned back to meet Mace Windu's eyes,

"I'm going with you, Obi-Wan is my friend, I have to help save him." Mace saw the determination in her eyes and nodded. She nodded and hurriedly left the room. She was going to prepare a ship for her and the other Jedi Knights to go to Geonosis. As she rushed down that hallway she kept thinking again and again, 'Hold on, Obi-Wan, hold on, we're coming.'

* * *

Okay this chapter was kind of short, but I'll be posting another one pretty soon. Not tonight, it's late and I have class tomorrow, but in the next few days, I hope. Not much happened in this chapter, just some key events that needed to happen. I like the chapters where I can throw in some twists or surprises. I did like writing Amidala's reaction to Obi-Wan's message. Also the scene where Anakin talks about his killing spree I always liked and I always thought that if I were in that scene I would have run for the hills, but I knew that I couldn't have Calleah do that, she had to be all brave and, in my opinion, slightly crazy and stay with him. The next chapter will be Calleah and Anakin arriving on Geonosis, I'm going to cut the droid factory scene down to like a paragraph, because that was basically the fun special effects scene of the movie. But we're getting towards the end of Ep. II here. Please R&R!

PR1


	31. The Rescue

Okay, I'm back, like I promised. I had time and had nothing to do, also I was watching some Obidala music videos, looking at my beautiful Obidala desktop wallpaper and my Ep. III screenshots that I have on the wall behind my desk. So basically I have made it impossible for me to not be inspired for this story. Okay so everyone is heading for Geonosis and it will probably mainly focus on Calleah and Anakin and there will be a few scenes of Obi-Wan captured and Amidala on the ship with the other Jedi Knights heading for Geonosis. Also I'm excited for this chapter and I'm not really going to say why because if I try to explain it I'll ruin the surprise or non-surprise, I dunno. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters,

Forbidden

Chapter 27

The Rescue

When Obi-Wan came to, his arms and legs were restrained and he was rotating slowly. He tried to think of a way to escape, but realized there was no way; he would just have to wait until his captor told him what he wanted. The doors slid open to reveal Count Dooku. Obi-Wan couldn't stand the sight of him, a traitorous Jedi Master. It was hard to believe that Qui-Gon had once been his apprentice. Count Dooku said that his capture was a mistake and he would try to get him released immediately. It was a lie however. He used Obi-Wan's position to try to get him to join Count Dooku. He told him some lie about the dark lord of the Sith being in control of the Senate. The Jedi would have sensed it if it were true. Also since Amidala was Force-sensitive she would have definitely sensed it. Even though all the facts pointed towards a lie, a little part of him made him doubt all the facts. When Dooku left he basically said that he would not get him released. Obi-Wan prayed that his message got sent and that the Jedi were coming to help him. Also he prayed that for once Amidala would listen to him and be safe.

* * *

As soon as Amidala made it to the Jedi Temple she sent out a message to all the Jedi Masters that they needed to get to the landing platform immediately for passage to a rescue mission on Geonosis. All of them came and Master Windu joined them and told her that Yoda had going to Kamino to check on the clone army. She then learned that immediate powers had been given to the Chancellor and he approved of the army. Her heart sunk, all the work that she and Calleah had done had been for nothing. She guessed that at this moment it was for the best, but something still nagged at her. Something about the creation of this army wasn't right. Everything just seemed too convenient, a need for an army arose and an army for the Republic was ready.

"Senator," Master Windu broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind." He placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, we'll get to him on time." Amidala blushed slightly realizing he must know what her feelings for Obi-Wan truly were, considering her reaction in the Chancellor's office. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she gave him a little smile,

"I know, I'm just glad that he's still alive," Mace gave her a questioning look and she responded, "I can feel it." Mace nodded and took his had off her shoulder then took a breath,

"Amidala I need to discuss something with you," Amidala nodded for him to continue. Mace then said, "It's about a betrothal."

* * *

Calleah and Anakin just passed through the atmosphere of Geonosis. They flew slowly above the surface looking for a safe place to land. Calleah's eye caught columns of steam arising from the surface. She nodded towards them,

"See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some type." Anakin them simply replied,

"That'll do." He slowly lowed the ship into one of the vents. When the ship was safely down the two stood up. Calleah turned to him and said,

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," she turned and put on her white wrap, "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a queen with close ties to members of the Senate maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She turned away and was expecting a snide remark or objection from him, which would lead to an argument, but none came. He then said,

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." Calleah smiled to herself then said,

"For now that's a good idea, but I hope it's not permanent, because if it is what will I do when I get bored?" She looked back at him and gave him a smile. He gave her one back and caught up with her. They walked a little ways then heard some noises. Several bug like creatures attacked them. When Anakin whipped out his lightsaber Calleah remembered that she had left hers on Naboo and she didn't bring a weapon of any kind with her, what kind of moron was she? So she did all she could do, she ran towards the nearest door and Anakin followed. It turned out to not be the best choice, because the door immediately closed and the path they were standing on retracted. She fell onto a conveyor belt and Anakin called out to her. As Anakin fought off the creatures Calleah had to dodge the machines on the side and the big ones in front of her. She hated feeling so helpless. Here she was telling Anakin to follow her lead and he was the only one who was doing anything useful. She had been trained in self defense and she had the Force but the minute one of those things attacked her, her body seemed to have forgotten it all, and she was pushed into a giant pot of some sort. The sides were rough so she tried to climb up, but she kept slipping. A spout appeared over her and it opened then it shut again. The pot she was in was released and it fell. It tipped over, which caused Calleah to tumble out. Things for Anakin weren't going much better. He had been doing great against the creatures but then he fell backwards and his arm and lightsaber got trapped underneath a metal sheet. Anakin then saw some giant blades cutting and just hoped that they would miss him and just cut what need to be cut in order to get his arm free. Hopefully it wasn't his whole arm. They didn't and he was free, he held up his lightsaber ready to fight but noticed that the top had been chopped off. He stared at the sparking end and said,

"Oh, not again. Obi-Wan's gonna kill me." Calleah found herself surrounded by the bug creatures and she decided that surrendering was the best idea, who knew how many more of them there were. Destroyer droids and a man with a jetpack that he remembered from that night where the assassin died surrounded Anakin. It was the bounty hunter that tried to kill Amidala and Calleah! If his lightsaber wasn't busted he would have killed him right there. The bounty hunter raised his gun towards him,

"Don't move, Jedi! Take him away." At least Calleah wasn't there to correct him that Anakin was 'just a padawan learner.' He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Calleah tried to find a diplomatic solution and met with Count Dooku. However, his demands they would not bow too. Apparently the Count assumed the Calleah was Amidala as he kept referring to her as Senator. Calleah decided not to correct him, as did Anakin. Since they decided not to cooperate they were sentenced to death in the arena along with Obi-Wan. The two waited, their backs facing the other's, in a small chariot in which they would be pulled out into the arena in. They turned their heads to meet the other's gaze. Anakin noticed her almost blank expression and realized she must be trying to be brave when she didn't need to be. He tried to reassure her unrevealed fears,

"Don't be afraid." She turned to meet his eyes and he saw her eyes started to get a little cloudy. She said in almost a whisper, something he had never heard her use before,

"I'm not afraid to die." That statement surprised him and there was a silence between them. Calleah had been debating whether to say what she had wanted to say to him now or to never tell him. She decided that she would rather die knowing that he knew how she felt than him dying and never knowing. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Anakin had never heard her talk this way to him before. With him it was always fighting or playful teasing. He stared at her confused,

"What are you talking about?" Staring into his eyes Calleah almost lost her nerve, but she decided just to spit it out,

"I love you." Anakin's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows. That statement floored him, Calleah, the girl who drove him nuts, loved him? He thought she hated him, thought he was lower than her. He didn't know what to say. He blinked a couple times as words got caught in his throat. He managed to choke out,

"You love me?" He stared at her face trying to see if she meant love in the way he thought she meant. She did, she meant that she loves him the way he loved Amidala. Wait, loved? No, he loves Amidala, right? He looked down at the ground and remember their discussion that night by the fire as he repeated what she said to him, "I thought you said that people like us couldn't be in love," he looked up to meet her cloudy eyes, "that we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives." She simply replied with something that could barely be distinguished as a little laugh,

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." She shook her head slightly still looking at him, "I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't even realize when it happened. I tried to deny it at first, this is the first time I've actually admitting it to myself." Anakin swallowed nervously. She gave him a bittersweet smile, as if she knew what he was thinking, "I'm not expecting anything in return. I know you're in love with Amidala." Her face then got very serious as she leaned closer to him, "But I truly…deeply love you…and before we die, I just wanted you to know." They were a few inches apart and she saw his face still held confusion so she turned her head and began to move away. She then felt a hand turn her head and lips press gently against her own. She was slightly surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. As soon as Calleah had started to move away from him Anakin's confusion wore off and he did all that he could do. He was never good with words so he decided it was better to tell her how he felt through his actions. As he kissed her he remembered when they first kissed and how he had compared her to sand. During this second kiss he realized she was sand. She was coarse, rough, and irritating. But she also got everywhere. Unknowingly to him she had gotten into the one place he thought would always belong to Amidala, his heart. Sand also reminded him of home. And being with Calleah at this moment he knew he was home.

When the chariot started moving they parted and just stared into the others' eyes not saying anything. When they were in the sunlight they looked around at the size of the arena. They passed Obi-Wan chained to a pole and Obi-Wan stared shocked that the two of them were there. They got off the chariot and Calleah slipped a pin into her hand. They chained her to a pole like Obi-Wan. Anakin was led to another pole that was in the middle of Obi-Wan and Calleah. Obi-Wan then said,

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message." Anakin responded,

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, Master." He paused as the bug like creature pushed him against the pole and fasted the chain attached to his hands to the pole, "Then we decided to come and rescue you." Obi-Wan looked at his chained hands then back at Anakin,

"Good job." There was cheering and the leader of the creatures spoke in a strange clicking language. Three gates that were across from them slowly opened and three creatures came out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin said after witnessing one of the creatures drag off one of the guards. The creatures then were led towards their assigned victim. Obi-Wan nodded,

"Just relax. Concentrate." Anakin knew about Calleah's skills, but knew they weren't as controlled as his,

"What about Calle?" Obi-Wan shot a quick glance at her,

"She seems to be on top of things." Anakin looked over and saw that she had unhooked one hand from her cuffs and was now on top of the pole.

The green creature that was assigned to Obi-Wan tried to stab him with its claw like legs and kept missing then ended up breaking the chain that held him to the pole.

The red creature that was assigned to Anakin lowered its head so its top horn was facing Anakin. It began to run and at the last minute Anakin jumped onto its back and wrapped his chain around its horn. The creature pulled and the chain broke free from the pole.

The tiger creature that was assigned to Calleah tried to make its way up the pole. Calleah used her chain to beat it down but one of its claws made their mark and scratched her back, ripping her shirt (oh so stylishly). She screamed.

Obi-Wan was rolling around trying to dodge his creature's blows.

Anakin was thrown off his creature and was now being dragged behind it.

Calleah got an idea and held onto the chain that was still attached to her hand. She jumped off the side of the pole, swung around, and kicked the creature off the pole to the ground. She saw it spasm slightly and pulled herself back up the pole. The creature whimpered then snarled as it looked back up at her as she hurriedly tried to free her other hand.

The green creature knocked over the pole that Obi-Wan was once attached to. Obi-Wan stared at the pole shocked then back at the creature. It screeched then climbed over the broken pole towards him and he ran away. He ran into a guard and grabbed its stinging pole flinging the creature that was holding it off to the side. The creature walked towards Obi-Wan and stepped of the bug like creature whose weapon he had taken.

Anakin's creature finally stopped and he stood up with his hands extending showing the creature he meant no harm. He sent calming vibes through the Force to it and the creature considerably calmed. Anakin then leapt onto its back and swung his chain around its neck.

Calleah had finally gotten her hand free when she looked down and saw Anakin's creature ram her creature, killing it. Anakin looked up at her and said, "Jump." She stood and they both used to Force to guide her fall. She landed behind him softly and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek. He held in the goofy grin that threatened to break onto his face. She put her hands on his waist as he guided his creature towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was using the weapon he had stolen against the creature, but it wasn't helping much. He then threw it and it buried itself into the creature's shoulder. Obi-Wan gave a little smile. The creature grabbed the pole in it teeth and pulled it out then snapped the pole between its teeth. Obi-Wan's smile dropped as he ran again. He saw Anakin's creature with Anakin and Calleah on its back. Obi-Wan jumped and landed on the creature's back, behind Calleah. Several destroyer droids rolled out and surrounded them.

* * *

Count Dooku and the others in his booth looked down into the arena. None of them heard the gentle trod of brown Jedi boots approach from behind them. Suddenly a purple lightsaber blade burst out underneath the chin of Jango Fett. All eyes turned towards the owner and were met with a very angry Senator.

"Senator Amidala," Count Dooku said slightly surprised. The two Neimodians stuttered,

"But Count Dooku you said that was her down there." Amidala pursed her lips,

"An honest mistake, down there is my cousin, and it would have been for the best if it really was me down there, because when people want and try to hurt my cousin, I get very angry." She dangerously lowered her voice in that sentence. Count Dooku smiled,

"How pleasant of you to join us." Amidala didn't break her gaze from his then said,

"This little party of yours is over."

* * *

Several different colors of lightsabers were ignited around the arena. Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at this and Calleah smiled when she felt Amidala familiar presence.

* * *

Count Dooku let out a little sigh, "Brave but, uh, foolish, my young Senator. You're impossibly outnumbered." She smiled knowing their secret weapon,

"I don't think so." Dooku gave a little nod,

"We'll see." Heavy footsteps were heard and Amidala twirled her lightsaber away from Jango Fett and blocked blaster fire from the approaching super battle droid. Jango shot fire at her and she leapt backwards off the balcony shedding her brown robe that was now on fire. She landed on her feet on the arena floor with a soft thud. Battle droids and Jedis clashed in the arena. Anakin and Obi-Wan were given spare lightsabers and Calleah assumed that although Amidala obviously revealed herself to the Jedi she had not revealed Calleah, which she was thankful for. The three were thrown from the back of Anakin's creature and Calleah saw a fallen blaster. She grabbed it and shot down two bug creatures and a droid.

"Now that's more like it," she said with a smile. She swung herself up onto the back of the creature that was pulling a chariot. Anakin struck down a couple of droids then ran and jumped into the chariot as Calleah shot down several more droids and Anakin blocked blaster fire.

Obi-Wan struck down a couple of droids then felt someone's back hit his, he turned ready to strike just did the other. Luckily they recognized the other before they struck. They turned again back to back fighting off the droids that came at them. Obi-Wan said, "You promised me you'd stay safe." Amidala grinned,

"You also promised me if I let you save me that one time you'd let me save you one time. Well…here it is." A small smile made its way onto Obi-Wan's face and he said with a slight laugh,

"Force, I love you." Amidala smiled and replied,

"I know." The two parted as the red creature ran towards Amidala. She swung back, not trying to kill it, but trying to warn it to stay back. Jango landed in front of her and tried to leap towards her fallen lightsaber, she floated it to her hand where she immediately ignited it. She stared down at the person who tried to kill her, showing him that she was much more than a female Senator from Naboo and she was not afraid of him. The red creature gave Jango a pretty good beating before Jango's blaster fire hit its mark, killing the red creature. Jango stood and turned to face Amidala. She charged towards him and he shot several shots at her that she blocked. She made a wide swing with her lightsaber and decapitated the bounty hunter. She looked at the body then caught a glimpse of Boba and silently said she was sorry he had to be there to see it. She knew what it was like to witness the death of a parent.

A cannon shot knocked over the chariot and Calleah and Anakin used it as cover. He blocked shots as she returned fire. He turned and grinned at her, "You call this a diplomatic solution?" She returned his grin,

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." He let out a laugh as they returned to the fighting.

Obi-Wan was blocking blaster fire with some fancy lightsaber work when the two droids he was fighting said 'uh oh' and ran away. He turned and saw the green creature he knew all too well. It screeched and oh how he hated that noise. He chopped of the bottom portions of its front legs that caused it to fall forward. He delivered a blow to its chin and it screeched as he turned the lightsaber in his hand and cut that screech off, permanently.

The few remaining Jedi made their way to the center of the arena and suddenly the blaster fire stopped. Obi-Wan leaned down to check the pulse of a fallen Jedi and found none.

"Senator Amidala," Count Dooku called out, "you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." Other Jedis, who had surrendered, were guided into the center. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Amidala knew this was not her place to make a decision that affected all their lives; she turned to look at Master Windu. He nodded to her and then shouted to Dooku,

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Amidala smiled, that is almost exactly what she would have said. Dooku sighed,

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The droid raised their guns and prepared to fire once again.

* * *

Alright I'm going to leave it there for now, I'll try to get up the next chapter in a few hours, but now I need to sleep. Also I need a break from writing battles, I hate writing battles. I hope I wrote the revelation scene, in which it was revealed that Calleah was in love with Anakin and then eventually that he loved her too, well. I threw in some lines and thoughts so it sort of made sense. I hope no one thought it was rushed. There were little signs in the previous chapters that there was some attraction between the two. Also kick butt Amidala returns in this chapter. And of course she wouldn't listen to what Obi-Wan told her to do.

PR1


	32. The Battle Ends and Many Beginnings

Okay, I'm finally back. I've been really busy, but I've been under a lot of stress and have been in a bad mood, so I decided to write, it always makes me feel better, that and strawberry ice cream. Also my beta forgot about it for about a week, I had to remind her. There was a sort of cliffhanger in the last chapter, even though if you're reading Star Wars fanfiction I'll assume you know what happens. The battles will be cut short and I'll only show scenes with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Amidala, and Calleah. This is the last chapter of Ep. II!! The next chapter is a little what happens after then Ep. III!! This is going so fast. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 28

The Battle Ends and Many Beginnings

"_Senator Amidala," Count Dooku called out, "you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." Other Jedis, who had surrendered, were guided into the center. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Amidala knew this was not her place to make a decision that affected all their lives; she turned to look at Master Windu. He nodded to her and then shouted to Dooku,_

"_We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Amidala smiled, that is almost exactly what she would have said. Dooku sighed,_

"_Then, I'm sorry, old friend." The droid raised their guns and prepared to fire once again.

* * *

_

All the Jedi's raised their lightsabers ready to fight. Calleah held her gun up, slightly frightened, not knowing how much good she could do with a blaster. Obi-Wan took some deep breaths and locked eyes with Amidala. They shared a look that said it all. Suddenly Calleah heard a noise and looked up. She shouted in relief,

"Look!" All eyes looked up to see Master Yoda and several ships carrying clone troops. Amidala smiled and Obi-Wan shot her a look that asked if she knew about this. She gave a half smile and shrugged. Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile. The blaster fire that would have been aimed at the group in the center was aimed up towards the descending ships. The group in the center fought back a new sense of hope instilled in them at the arrival of the clone troops. When the ships landed, small groups of Jedi's made their way onto the ships, letting the clone troops take over. Anakin, Calleah and Obi-Wan made there way onto a ship. Anakin's eyes met Calleah's as the ship rose and she gave him a small uncomfortable smile as she averted her eyes. Anakin gave a small smile at that.

* * *

Amidala was one of the last to leave as she got onto a ship with some clone troops. They all gave her a proper greeting of "Senator." She thought it was slightly ridiculous that they were being so proper in the midst of a battle. She was covered in dust from the arena, her hair a mess, and a lightsaber in hand. Not exactly attire that would be appropriate in the Senate. But she wasn't a Senator at that moment, she was a Jedi. The ship rose and she grabbed onto straps for stability. She had seen Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Calleah's ship take off much earlier and she smiled, grateful that they all were alive.

* * *

The ship lurched slightly as they made their way into the battle that lay outside the arena.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan said grabbing onto a strap for support. Anakin and Calleah did the same. Anakin looked out onto the field in concentration then said,

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" The gunner did as Anakin said and it caused the target to explode in one hit. Anakin smiled and cast a look back at Calleah who smiled up at him. Obi-Wan then said,

"Good call," Anakin smiled at the praise then it dropped when Obi-Wan finished his statement, "my young Padawan." Anakin grimaced, why did Obi-Wan always have to call him young, especially in front of Calleah, who probably found Obi-Wan's comment hilarious. If they lived through this he was going to talk to Obi-Wan about that, he was nineteen for goodness sake.

They flew through the battle and came upon Federation starships that were attempting to take off. Obi-Wan pointed to them and shouted,

"Attack those Federation starships! Quickly!" One of the starships fell causing a ploom of dirt to rise. Their ship managed to maneuver them safely through the dust. When they made their way out Obi-Wan saw something small in front of their ship.

"Look over there!" He pointed towards the craft.

"It's Dooku," Anakin said, "Shoot him down!" The clone trooper informed him that they were out of rockets. Anakin offered another plan, "Follow him." Calleah stared at him shocked,

"We're gonna need some help!" Obi-Wan shook his head,

"There isn't time! Anakin and I can handle this!" Calleah rolled her eyes and thought, 'Men.' The ship hit the top of a sand dune roughly causing the ship to lurch and Calleah and a clone trooper fell out.

"Calle!" Anakin yelled in horror as he saw her fall. She hit the sand and rolled down it several times. She ended on her back unconscious. "Put the ship down!" Anakin yelled almost looking like he was going to jump out after her. Obi-Wan pulled him back,

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan faced him, "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" He then ordered the ship to follow the speeder. Anakin wouldn't back down,

"Lower the ship!" Obi-Wan shouted,

"I can't take Dooku alone! I need you!" Normally Anakin would gloat on the fact that Obi-Wan needed him. "If we catch him, we can end this war right now!" Obi-Wan was surprised how much his statement sounded like something Amidala would say. He didn't dwell on it too long, "We have a job to do!" Anakin shook his head,

"I don't care! Put the ship down!" Obi-Wan was more frustrated with Anakin than he ever had been,

"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

"I can't leave her!" Anakin said desperately. Obi-Wan saw his expression and knew what to say in order for Anakin to understand,

"Come to your senses! What do you think Calle would do were she in your position?" Anakin thought that first she would laugh at him making a comment that his head was so hard that he would be okay. Then she would do her duty. Anakin realized that the second part was the important part. He took a breath,

"She would do her duty." He took a breath trying to focus on his mission praying that Calleah was okay; he couldn't lose her too, not now. They saw Dooku's speeder enter a docking bay of some sort. The ship barely landed when the two jumped out lightsabers ignited. The ship began to take off and was immediately destroyed. They passed Dooku's ship and came face to face with Count Dooku. The two stood close to the entry ramp of his ship to prevent him from escaping.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku," Anakin said. Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin,

"We'll take him together. Go in slowly on the left…"

"I'm taking him now!" Anakin shouted cutting him off as he rushed towards Dooku.

"No, Anakin! No! No!" Obi-Wan shouted. Dooku shot Force lightning at him throwing him into a wall; Anakin cringed when he was let go. Obi-Wan held his lightsaber out facing Dooku. The two were circling each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours," Dooku said, "now…back down." Dooku shot some lightning towards Obi-Wan who blocked it with his lightsaber.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan replied. Dooku unclipped his lightsaber and ignited the red blade, the signature of a Sith lord. Obi-Wan rushed towards him and the two became engaged in a lightsaber duel. Obi-Wan tried his hardest, but Dooku's lightsaber skills were far beyond his.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me," Dooku said, taunting him, "Yoda holds you in such high esteem." The two began to fight again. "Surely you can do better," Dooku said. Anakin was slowly coming to as he saw his Master and Count Dooku fighting.

* * *

Calleah was slowly coming to and saw a clone trooper come towards her. She groaned as he said,

"Are you alright?" She wanted to ask him what was the number on that transport that hit her, but she refrained. She struggled to get up on her elbows,

"Uh-huh." The clone trooper helped her stand,

"We better get back to the forward command center." Calleah's thoughts were still jumbled,

"No," she then focused and said firmly, "No. Gather what troops you can. We've got to get to that hangar. Get a transport. Hurry!"

"Right away," he said. Calleah followed him, determined that she was not going to lose Anakin, she couldn't, not now.

* * *

A soldier next to Amidala got a call on his communicator from another soldier. It was informing him that they needed to get a group to go towards a hangar to assist two Jedi's who were there. Amidala heard Calleah's voice in the background.

"We can go join them, let's pick them up first."

"Yes, Senator." The ship then raced towards Calleah's coordinates. She initially hoped that Calleah was okay, but now she was worried about Anakin and Obi-Wan, were they absolutely crazy, going after Dooku alone. She let out a groan, 'Ug, Jedi men, they never change.'

* * *

The battle between Dooku and Obi-Wan was still going on as Anakin struggled to get up. Dooku then got a lucky hit and hit Obi-Wan on his left arm and left leg causing him to fall. Dooku held up his lightsaber ready to give the killing blow. Anakin leaped from his spot and blocked Dooku's blade. Obi-Wan tried to reach for his lightsaber.

"Brave of you, boy," Dooku said. What was the deal with everyone referring to him like he was twelve? Obi-Wan floated his lightsaber towards him. "But I would have thought you had learned your lesson," Dooku said.

"I am a slow learned," Anakin replied if defiance, Obi-Wan gave a little smile then shouted,

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan threw his lightsaber at Anakin who caught it and ignited it now fighting Dooku with two lightsabers. Obi-Wan cringed as he tried to move out of the way. Dooku cut off the end of one of the lightsabers, making it useless. Anakin cut the power cord causing the lights in the hangar to go out. The only light came from sparks from the lightsabers. Anakin then realized that cutting the cord wasn't that great of an idea, it didn't hurt Dooku, it hurt himself. He couldn't predict Dooku's moves and tried to land a few but failed. They headed out into the light from outside, but it was only for a moment. Dooku swung his saber and cut Anakin's right arm off. He then Force pushed him back to land next to Obi-Wan. Dooku turned off his lightsaber. He then heard soft footsteps and the two saw Master Yoda step out from the shadows.

"Master Yoda," Count Dooku said.

"Count Dooku," Yoda replied. The two then proceeded to use the Force to throw things at the other, evenly matched. Count Dooku shot lightning at Yoda who returned it. They then decided that the battle could only be decided on their lightsaber skills. Neither of the two Jedi's had ever seen Yoda fight. It was truly an amazing sight, seeing the great Jedi Master engaged in battle with a Sith Lord. Then Count Dooku used the Force to pull a machine off the wall to fall onto Anakin and Obi-Wan. Yoda dropped his lightsaber to catch the machine. Dooku took that chance to run up the ramp into his ship. Yoda moved the machine away from the two fallen Jedi's then let it fall as the ramp to Count Dooku's ship closed.

* * *

The transport with Amidala and Calleah landed on the hanger as Count Dooku's ship took off. The clone troops and Calleah shot at the ship failing to even make a mark as it flew into the atmosphere.

* * *

Anakin was still suffering from the shock of his arm being cut off. Yoda sighed as he floated his walking stick towards him and moved towards the two Jedi. Obi-Wan managed to get up, slowly but surely then he helped Anakin up.

"Anakin," a voice cried. Anakin looked up to see Calleah run towards him. She was alright. He stood as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Making him look at her, checking for injuries, just like Amidala did to her when the transport picked them up. He put his good arm around her and buries his nose in her hair, letting that familiar scent calm him. Amidala stood near the entrance. Obi-Wan locked eyes with her. They silently reassured the other that they were okay. She then made her way over to help Obi-Wan walk to the transport that waited outside.

* * *

When they made it back to Coruscant they were all taken to the med bay in the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan's flesh wounds were treated quickly and he left. Anakin was put under some heavy drugs as they started attaching a mechanical arm onto the stub that was left. As he was coming to he saw Calleah standing next to him her hand in his left hand.

"Hey you," she softly said.

"What are you doing here? Where's Obi-Wan and Amidala?" Anakin asked. Calleah smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Obi-Wan's wounds were treated and now he's going to talk with Master Windu about you and him escorting Amidala and I back to Naboo, when you're ready of course." Anakin nodded in understanding. He noticed that she was clean and had changed into a simple white outfit with her hair was held back in a simple bun. She looked nervous, what about, he didn't know.

"What's wrong," he asked. Her eyes shot up to meet his,

"Nothing." Anakin tried to raise an eyebrow at her,

"Calle, you're a terrible liar, just tell me." He squeezed her hand. She smiled and squeezed his back.

"Amidala just informed me about a conversation that Master Windu and Master Yoda had with her on the way to Geonosis. It's about a betrothal." Anakin looked at her confused. Calleah took a shaky breath then continued, "Jedi's have been betrothed to monarchs and planet leaders for years. They are placing me in one." Anakin's heart froze in his chest. They were betrothing Calleah to some other Jedi. She squeezed his hand, "They are betrothing me to you." Anakin body relaxed at that statement. To him. Calleah was going to be betrothed to him. So why didn't she look happy? She looked away at their hands. "I know you probably are crushed, because you still love Amidala, and now because of this you can't. I know that that kiss you gave me on Geonosis was a pity or end of world kiss, that it didn't mean anything. I had no say in this and I'm sorry I just…" Anakin put a finger to her lips. Then took her hand in his and squeezed it,

"I'm happy." Calleah's eyes widened,

"You're happy? But I thought…" Anakin shook his head,

"Calle, I did love Amidala and part of me always will, she was my first crush," Anakin said and saw Calleah bow her head, "I meant that kiss, I still mean it. I love you, Calleah and I can't wait until we get married."

"Really?" Calleah said tears welling up in her eyes. Anakin nodded laughing slightly. She let out a little 'oh' and threw herself onto his chest, hugging him. She kissed him as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, "I'm so happy. Everyone approves. Bail, Obi-Wan, Amidala."

"They all knew about this?" Anakin asked. Calleah shook her head,

"No, Obi-Wan was just told, he gave his approval, they didn't really need it, but he just gave it. Amidala gave her permission and Bail reluctantly gave his when they first proposed it. He was afraid that we would kill each other." They both laughed.

"If only he knew how much had changed." Anakin smoothed a piece of her hair that had fallen behind her ear with his real hand. Her smiled dropped as she looked away and pulled herself off him,

"Yeah, about how our feelings changed Anakin, we need to talk about that."

"What do you mean, I thought we already did, I love you, you love me, we're getting married." Calleah nodded,

"Yes, I know and I am still so happy about this, but Amidala told me something, when I told her about my feelings for you," Calleah paused, "we can't tell anyone that we are in love, we have to act like our marriage is a business deal. We can have a close friendship, but that is it. If they find out we're in love they won't let us get married and if we refuse and get married anyway you will be expelled from the Order. So we have to keep it a secret." Anakin looked at the ceiling,

"So even though it's their idea we still have to live a lie."

"Afraid so," Calleah said. She then reached out her hand to take his, "but I don't care. If I can be with you I'll do anything. It's just in public that we have to pretend. When we're alone we can be just like any other married couple…with all the perks." She gave a little smirk. Anakin tried to hold in his laughter at her suggestive statement. They then both gave a little laugh and she squeezed his hand. She then went up next to him, "I'll tell them that you approve, I'll be back." She pressed a quick kiss on his lips then left. He reluctantly let her hand go.

As Calleah left the room she remembered her conversation with Amidala.

Flashback

Amidala and Calleah were walking to Amidala's room at the temple to shower and change. Calleah didn't want to leave Anakin's side, but Amidala made her. When they got close to Amidala's room Amidala dropped the bomb,

"Calleah, the council has betrothed you." They entered Amidala's room. Calleah turned to her shocked,

"What, how can the do that?" She was in shock, "who gave them permission to do this?"

"Your brother and I did." Calleah stared at her in horror,

"How could you!?! I want to marry for love, not for some deal with the Jedi Council. I get that you're now a member of the Jedi Order and you feel an obligation, but I would think that family was a little bit more important than that." Amidala put her hands on her hips,

"Calleah, family is important to me, but if you weren't marrying him you'd probably be married to some other snobbish monarch to form a peace treaty. Bail and I thought this would be the best. So you need to make the final choice, marry a monarch who just wants to be king or marry Anakin it's your choice." Calleah's anger flickered out,

"Anakin? They betrothed me to Anakin?" Amidala sighed,

"Yes, I know you don't like him but if you could just…" She was cut off as Calleah threw her arms around her in a hug,

"Oh Ami, I'm so happy!" They parted. Amidala stared at her confused,

"You're happy about this, I thought you hated Anakin." Calleah lowered her lashes shyly,

"Well, I did, but over the course of this endeavor we got really close and fell in love, well at least I did." Amidala was shocked. Calleah threw her arms out to the side and spun around, "Oh Amidala, I'm so happy. I'm going to tell the council now that I love him and I approve they'll be so…"

"No! Calle wait!" Amidala grabbed Calleah's wrist and pulled her back. Calleah cringed slightly as she held her wrist,

"Ouch, what?" Amidala sat down with her on the couch in her room.

"You can't tell the council that you love him," Amidala said.

"Why?" Calleah asked. Amidala took a deep breath as the memories from ten years ago came flooding in.

"Betrothals are for protection means only, they've done it for years. Love is not an issue. Love is forbidden for a Jedi. If you tell the council that you love him they will cancel the betrothal. And if you decide to get married anyway Anakin will be thrown out of the Jedi Order." Tears were threatening to fall down Calleah's cheeks.

"Why," Calleah choked out, "Why would they do this to people?"

"I don't know." Amidala said rubbing Calleah's back trying to sooth her. Calleah turned her teary eyes to meet Amidala's,

"So if we want to get married we have to live a lie?" Amidala nodded,

"I'm afraid so," she hugged Calleah to her, "I'm sorry Calleah, but if you two love each other as much as you seem to do and if you want to be married, you need to be willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. I mean think Calleah it's just in public, in private you no longer need to lie. So are you willing to do that?" Amidala felt her nod then let her go and wiped the tears off Calleah's cheeks. Calleah shook her head confused,

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean you're a Jedi now, you should tell the council to call it off." Amidala smiled,

"I'm a woman first," she paused, "you remember asking what the deal with Obi-Wan and I was." Calleah nodded. Amidala took a deep breath, "Ten years ago he and I were placed in a betrothal. We fell in love and Obi-Wan told the council. When he came to tell me I was trying on my wedding dress. He took me out to the garden and told me that we couldn't get married. That was when Bail, Breha, and you came down. Remember that is when you first met Anakin." Calleah nodded and touched her hair in remembrance. Amidala let out a little laugh, "You met your future husband and love of your life at the same time that the love of my life was being torn away from me forever." Amidala began to shake but she tried to continue talking, "So you see Calleah, if you want to be with Anakin, if you want to be by his side forever you need to do this, if not then he'll be taken away from you forever and who knows when you'll see him again. Do you understand?" Calleah nodded,

"I understand Amidala."

"Good," Amidala said not able to hold her tears back any longer and she burst into tears. Calleah held Amidala to her and let her cry.

End Flashback

Calleah then remembered something and turned back to Anakin,

"Anakin." He looked up at her. She smiled, "Since at our official wedding we can't be all lovey-dovey, Amidala suggested we have a private one just for us. Amidala offered to be one of the witnesses. Also I think Rabe and her husband would like to come, since she saw us before we were us. You can pick some others." Anakin smiled,

"That sounds like a great idea, how about Obi-Wan?" Calleah shook her head,

"No, he can't know. He's much more strict on the Jedi rules." Anakin nodded,

"You're right," he then thought for a moment, "I think Threepio and R2 would like to be there." Calleah laughed,

"Alright, two droid witnesses, that works for me." They shared a longing look. Calleah wasn't used to him looking at her like that and looked away embarrassed, "Well I'm going to tell the council that we both approve. I'll be back later, we're heading to Naboo tonight." Anakin smiled,

"I can't wait." Calleah smiled then turned and left.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Amidala were leaving for Naboo earlier than Calleah and Anakin, who were joining them when Anakin was released. They both knew it would be there last time to be alone together for a while and they needed to talk. Amidala was loading her stuff into her room with Obi-Wan's help. They then quickly left and made there way off of Coruscant into space. Amidala was sitting so close to him and he could smell the familiar intoxicating scent of her hair and skin. He tried to not let it distract him as he entered the coordinates for Naboo. They then made the jump to lightspeed, which put the ship on autopilot. There was silence between them, both trying to avoid the inevitable conversation they needed to have. The conversation in which they came to the conclusion that they could never be together and that they needed to be torn away from each other again. Obi-Wan had heard about Anakin and Calleah's betrothal and was shocked that his padawan agreed to it so quickly. He assumed that their time together caused them to forge a friendship, but Anakin was such an emotional person and he thought that he would refuse saying he wanted love and he also assumed that Anakin still love Amidala. However, his padawan was always surprising him.

"Obi-Wan." And so the conversation begins. Obi-Wan didn't meet her eyes. He didn't want to see the pain her face held. She continued softly, "Obi-Wan, you know…you know that we can never be more that just friends. It's…it's just not possible." He nodded,

"I know," he responded then met her eyes, "but just because I accept it to be the truth it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"I don't like it any more than you do," she said, "I love you, I always have, and I always will. It will always be only you."

"Just like it will always be only you for me," Obi-Wan responded. Amidala then thought for a moment and gasped slightly. She reached out and took his hand.

"We could be together if we pretended we were nothing and lived a lie." Obi-Wan sighed,

"But the Code, Amidala, it forbids it, you're a Jedi now, we can't break the Code, if we do we would start the path to the Dark Side. I know you are going to say that we won't, but you won't believe how easily it is to keep pushing the envelope all the way to the Dark Side." Amidala nodded,

"Yes, you're right, the Code," she then let out a scream, "I hate the Jedi Order! I think its main goal is to make people in love miserable." Obi-Wan took her hands,

"But Amidala we get so much by not having the things that other people have, something so much deeper." Amidala shook her head,

"I don't care, I would give it all up if you and I could just be normal, live a normal life." Obi-Wan moved a piece of hair behind her ear

"You know no matter how much we wish it will never be."

"I know, but it breaks my heart." Tears ran down her cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her cry. His body moved involuntarily. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. The kisses became heated as Amidala bunched her hands up in the materiel of his robe and pulled him closer. "Amidala, tell me to stop," Obi-Wan said in between kisses, "stop me now, before I do something stupid that you'll regret."

"I don't want you to stop," she responded. Obi-Wan pulled back to meet her eyes. "I won't regret it Obi-Wan. My only regret would be not ever being with you at least once. If we can't have forever, we can at least have this moment. So don't stop Obi-Wan, don't ever stop." She pulled him back to her as he kissed her deeply. They then stumbled back to her room and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Many hours later…

Anakin and Calleah were on their ship with Master Yoda and Master Windu who were going to help them make plans for the royal wedding on Naboo. The two were listening to the two Jedi Masters talk about the betrothal and what it meant. What was and wasn't allowed. When they mentioned that if Calleah had an affair it was alright, Calleah blushed several shades of crimson as Anakin tried not to laugh. One thing that caused Calleah to be angry was that they were not allowed to have children. The reasoning was that Amidala and Calleah had decided that when Calleah decided to step down they would make Naboo a democracy where they elect a Queen to rule instead of it being monarchy. So no heir would be necessary. Calleah reluctantly agreed even though children had been one of the only things that she wanted out of life. Anakin squeezed her hand letting her know they would figure something out. She squeezed it back. Then Calleah stood causing the other men in the room to stand as well,

"I'm going to put some of the things away in my room so I can lay down." She walked towards her room. She turned back, "Anakin could you help, some of the things are very heavy." She sent him a message with her eyes. Anakin bit back a smile,

"Alright," he followed her. They entered her room and shut the door. Anakin pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard, "Force, I thought they would never shut up." He then noticed that she was crying, "Hey what's wrong." She met his eyes,

"We can never have children," Anakin wiped her tears away,

"Hey, come on, we'll figure something out. We can adopt or something. Anyway we don't need to think about that now, we're going to want a few years to ourselves right?" She smiled,

"Right." He then kissed her again and pulled away, "I love you Mr. Skywalker." Anakin smiled,

"I love you too, future Mrs. Skywalker." She smiled and he leaned into kiss her.

"Actually I think I might have it be Organa-Skywalker, because…"

"Calleah." Anakin said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Shut up." He then kissed her.

* * *

In a stone gazebo in the lake country a couple stood. One wearing Jedi robes and the other wearing a white dress covered with lace and a matching veil. A priest was reading from his book. Another couple stood to the side watching the couple. The priest shut his book and the woman put her right hand in his left. They leaned forward and kissed, the kiss was a sign of them breaking the rules, breaking the Code, and the start of their life as a lie. However, as long as they were together they didn't care. The couple parted and the woman said,

"I love you." The man smiled and replied,

"I know." She smiled and kissed him again. She felt his beard lightly brush her face again, which reminded her of how long it took them to get where they were now, the place where they always belonged, together.

* * *

Hope you all liked that, I wanted you to keep guessing if they were or if they weren't going to get together or not. Well they did and not only that, they got married! Yay! Obidala lives! Also Calleah and Anakin will have some heartache ahead as well. Basically with my couples and the movies it goes, one movie fluff, next movie drama, next movie half fluff half drama. Since Calleah and Anakin are only two they had fluff this movie so drama is next for them. There will be an explanation of how Obi-Wan and Amidala ended up saying it could never be to getting married, it may just be mentioned as a side thing in Ep.III or next chapter. We'll see. Basically it was if you look at the Jedi Code, the things that are necessary they found with each other, so they weren't breaking the Code. Next chapter will just be a little happy fluff of what happens right after Ep. II. It will be short and sorry I won't show Anakin and Calleah's marriages. It will be right after Obi and Ami's wedding, you find out who the couple is and also there will be a little shout out to a character in the Star Wars novels. So if you read the books you'll know who I'm talking about. Okay long author's note. I think I said all I wanted to say. Well please R&R! I worked hard on this chapter and rewrote a lot so please tell me if you liked how it turned out.

PR1


	33. Wedded Bliss

Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update, this semester I have really long classes and all the homework we do is projects, so it's very time consuming. I have a little bit of time tonight and I want to get this off to my beta as soon as possible so I can start on Episode III! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for such a short chapter. I'll try to post more soon. Well enough with my rambling here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 29

Wedded Bliss

After the wedding the new Mr. and Mrs. Obi-Wan Kenobi escorted a man and his extremely pregnant wife to their ship. When they got to the ramp Amidala took the woman's hands in hers.

"Honestly Sabe why didn't you tell me," she said, "I never would have asked you to come if I had known." Sabe waved that comment off,

"Are you kidding I wouldn't have missed this for the universe. I've been waiting ten long years for you two to finally decide to screw the Council and get married. Wild nerfs couldn't keep me away, so don't think that this little guy could." Sabe affectionately patted her stomach. Amidala smiled,

"You're having a little boy." Sabe nodded and opened her mouth to speak when he husband cut in,

"No, we're having a girl." Sabe turned to look at him,

"No, we're having a boy." He turned to meet her eyes,

"We're having a girl."

"We're having a boy."

"A girl."

"A boy."

"A girl!"

"A b…"

"We don't know what we're having," Sabe's husband cut her off to end the fight then turned to Amidala and Obi-Wan who were watching the fight with amusement, "I think we're having a girl, she thinks we're having a boy." Sabe rolled her eyes and shrugged,

"I'm carrying the child I think I would know better than you." Her husband rolled his eyes in frustration,

"You know what; it doesn't matter, you're going to have the baby in a couple of days, or in a couple of hours, or maybe even minutes." Amidala's eyes widened,

"Minutes?" Sabe smiled,

"He's exaggerating."

"Uh, no I'm not," her husband said and looked at the Kenobi's, "the doctor said she was going to pop any day now." Sabe crossed her arms and tried to avoid Amidala's eyes.

"Sabe!" Sabe shrugged,

"What? This was important." Amidala rolled her eyes,

"Sabe, you're going to have a baby that is a little bit more important." Sabe took Amidala's hands again,

"But Ami, you only get married once…well…hopefully."

"And you only have your baby once," Amidala replied. Sabe sighed,

"Honestly, you sound just like him, I don't understand what the big deal about me coming is." Sabe's husband looked at her stunned,

"You don't get that," he motioned towards their ship, "you could go into labor on the ship." Sabe raised her eyebrows,

"And?" She motioned towards the ship as well, "we have a medi-droid on board."

"Oh, and tell me where on my ship is this miracle going to happen?" Her husband asked. Sabe shrugged,

"The kitchen table is clean enough."

"You wanna give birth on the kitchen table!" He shouted.

"See! I don't understand why you are freaking out like this!" She shouted back. He took a deep breath,

"You wanna give birth on the kitchen table on my ship, fine by me," he turned to go on board then turned back to her, "just to remind you I have no heavy duty pain medications on board to help you through the excruciating pain of child birth." Sabe paled at that then quickly said,

"Fly fast." He smiled and kissed her quickly. She swatted him off, "Oh, what are you doing wasting time kissing me, go go." Sabe pushed him up the ramp then turned to Obi-Wan and Amidala,

"Congratulations you two." She then disappeared up the ramp. Her husband turned around,

"Yeah, congrats, hope you have as many happy days as we do."

"Stang, Ty, get on board!!" They heard Sabe shout from inside the ship causing her husband, Ty, to slightly flinch. He turned to look at her and said sarcastically,

"But I thought you wanted to give birth on the ship?" He disappeared onto the ship. They heard Sabe let out a slight growl in frustration as the ramp on the ship closed. Then Obi-Wan and Amidala watched the Corellian starship disappear into the atmosphere. Obi-Wan let out a chuckle,

"I hope we have a few more happy days then they do." Amidala turned to him and gave him a light slap,

"Oh, stop you, he's very good for her," she paused as she thought for a moment, "actually, she's pretty good for him as well. When we first met him he was so shy and quiet. He seems to have opened up a bit."

"Really," Obi-Wan said with a confused look on his face, "I find that odd."

"What?" Amidala asked. Obi-Wan continued,

"That someone quiet and shy would fall for someone like Sabe, who is so…"

"Outspoken." Amidala cut him off. Obi-Wan shrugged,

"Well I was going to say loud, but outspoken works too." Amidala gave him another light slap as he smiled. Amidala then looked up at the sky where the ship recently disappeared,

"I'm happy they found each other." She then got a big smile on her face and turned away. Obi-Wan stared at her perplexed.

"What's with that smile," he asked. She turned to meet his eyes,

"I just got married today, to the love of my life can't I smile for no reason," She put her arms around his waist as she leaned up to give him a kiss. He returned it then continued,

"Yeah, but that is not your 'I'm happy for no reason' smile that's your 'I know something you don't know' smile." She then let him go, shrugged, and looked away,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan noticed how she wouldn't meet his eyes,

"Amidala, look at me, what did you do?" She still wouldn't look at him. "Amidala," he pressed. She then cracked,

"Okay I checked the life-force of Sabe's child so I would know what sex it was."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked. Amidala shrugged,

"Well, first off, I wanted to know if Sabe was right or not, and secondly I wanted to see if it would have my mother as a namesake." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Amidala took his hand and led him back into the gardens of the palace,

"Sabe told me that if 'on the off chance' that Ty was right and they had a girl that they would like to name her Padme and if that was okay with me. I told her of course it was all right." She then tuned to him and he smiled,

"So is there a little Padme Fel arriving in the near future and will there be a yelling of 'don't you say one word Ty'." Amidala shook her head,

"No, there is a little Soontir Fel in the very near future, and a shouting of, 'I told you so'." Obi-Wan laughed then asked,

"Soontir?" Obi-Wan asked, "Why Soontir?" Amidala shrugged,

"They just liked the name."

"Soontir Fel," Obi-Wan said, testing out the name, "I like it."

"I like it too," Amidala said putting her hands on his shoulders. Obi-Wan put his arms around her waist and pulled her to touch noses. Amidala closed her eyes then let out a laugh, "Sabe did say she's expecting a playmate for her child soon." Obi-Wan shut his eyes as well and laughed,

"Well she may have to wait I want at least a little time for ourselves." Amidala opened her eyes and said,

"Do you regret it?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at her confused,

"Regret what?" Amidala sighed,

"This, all of this, getting married, going against the code, everything." Obi-Wan smiled and kissed her then pulled back,

"No, anyway we didn't go against the code." Amidala looked at him strangely. He laughed, "if you look at the code, it says: There is no emotion, there is peace. It doesn't mean emotion does not exist it is just that it can't take control over everything we do; you know that being in the Senate. Also with you I find peace. Then it says there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. We'll gain knowledge everyday in our lives together. There is no passion, there is serenity. Passion refers to a passionate use of power, you've hidden your powers for years, I don't think you would use it recklessly, and I'm also very reserved in using my powers as well. And I find serenity in you. There is no chaos, there is harmony. Our lives may become chaotic, but in the end we will find harmony, I mean look at Sabe and Ty how chaotic is there relationship, but they still are harmonious. There is no death, there is the Force. By being a Jedi Knight you must believe that." Amidala nodded,

"I do," she then smiled and shook her head, "you sure thought that through long and hard." He shrugged,

"Well I had time after you fell asleep after we…um…" A blush was slowly creeping onto his face and Amidala decided to bail him out,

"Oh," she then paused, "that is why when I finally woke up you were staring at me intensely and said, 'marry me.' Now the sudden change in mind makes sense. At that moment I wasn't going to question it, but I'm glad I know now." He smiled and hugged her close as Amidala laughed, "you better remember that little speech in case the council finds out about us," Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but Amidala cut him off again, "actually you might want to give them an abridged one, that speech was a little long winded, I'm afraid they'd fall asleep."

"Amidala Kenobi," Obi-Wan said with a warning in his voice.

"Yes, Obi-honey," Amidala said with a smile stealing one of the horrid pet names Sabe had endowed him with when they were teenagers.

"Shut up," he then swooped down to capture her lips and kissed her underneath the three moons of Naboo.

* * *

Okay, that's all, and I know it's short, but it is just an interlude into Episode III. Also I know all the people who know who Soontir Fel is would realize that in order for Sabe to be his mother she would have to be seventeen when she had him, but hey she's 24, seven years isn't that bad. But I hope you liked the return of Sabe and I hoped you like meeting her husband Ty, it took me forever to choose a name for him, I wanted a sort of obscure name, but I ended up thinking Ty would work. Also exciting news that one part of Episode III I couldn't figure out, I was watching Episode II a couple of days ago and the answer just came to me in a flash, and it makes perfect sense and is perfect. It is a little different from my original idea, but there was no real way for that to work, but this is just as good, so there will be no long, writer's block delay. There might be a schoolwork delay, but I'll try to write, when I can. Pleases R&R!

PR1


	34. Living A Lie

Okay, I'm finally back. I know I was gone forever, but school was crazy and also a bunch of family is coming into town in a few days for my sister's wedding so the house has been crazy. Since next week is going to be crazy busy I wanted to at least get this chapter out. It's another in-between chapter. I know I was going to originally not write about Anakin and Calleah's wedding, but I decided that I would because I had an idea for a cute scene and also with all the wedding craziness that is going on I got all this inspiration for a wedding that wasn't filled with all the angst of the Obidala wedding. There is a little bit of Obidala cute married couple stuff and there is a lot planned for Ep. III. Don't be thrown off by the dramatic sounding chapter name, this is a funny chapter. So enough of my rambling and here is the next chapter, I'll try to get another chapter out ASAP, hopefully before next week. Enjoy, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 30

Living A Lie

It was the night before the royal wedding of Queen Calleah Organa and Anakin Skywalker. Moonlight shone on the flowers of the palace gardens giving them an ethereal glow. The moons were reflected in the marble of the small plaza and the only sound was two pairs of feet gently clapped against the marble. The young couple then stopped near a small fountain and gazed out at the garden. The boy stood behind her with his hands resting on her hips.

"Tomorrow is going to be awful," Calleah sighed.

"What do you mean," Anakin whispered into her hair. Calleah sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder,

"The reception, where we will have to be all 'Oh thank you for coming, thank you for your gift, it is so sweet of you,'" Calleah paused, "apparently at Bail and Breha's wedding they received a lot of baby gifts, because when royalty gets married it is expected that you pop out an heir before your first anniversary. Bail and Breha weren't able to, so most of the baby things they got I ended up using. However, we aren't even allowed to so our stuff will have to go into a closet somewhere and be forgotten about." Calleah voice broke as she began to quietly cry.

"Hey," Anakin turned her around to face him, held her close, and let her cry, "don't worry. Remember, I told you we'd figure this out." Anakin felt her nod against his chest. He held her for a few more minutes until she pulled away from him and decided to change the subject,

"Did you hear that Bail is going to have his coronation in a little over a year from now?"

"Oh really?" Anakin asked. Calleah nodded,

"Yeah, my mother is finally stepping down."

"So do they have a senator in line to replace him?" Anakin asked. Calleah bit her lip,

"Sort of, I kind of need to talk to you about that," she rested her hands on his chest, "well the way it works on Alderaan is one senator is elected and another is somehow connected to the royal family. Normally Bail and Breha's eldest child would take his place, but since they don't have a child the next in line is…well… me."

"You?" Anakin replied surprised, "but what about Naboo? You can't be the senator from Alderaan if you're ruling Naboo."

"Exactly," Calleah said, "I've thought about this and I think that after our honeymoon we should start the process to make Naboo a democracy. So by the time Bail is coronated Naboo will have a new ruler and I'll be free to do my duty as princess of Alderaan." Anakin opened his mouth to reply but Calleah cut him off, "Amidala will still be senator and whoever is elected will definitely listen to her if she has any concerns, I mean she is still the rightful heir and could take the throne back if she wanted to. Also now that we're married it would be hard to spend time together if you were on Coruscant and I was here and we'd be flying back and forth all the time, so it would be much easier if I was a senator and just lived in an apartment on Coruscant don't you think," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I mean if I was living close by it would be sure that we could have alone time everyday, or night." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I think that is a perfect idea," he said.

"Yeah," Calleah said as Anakin leaned in.

"Yeah," he whispered before he captured her lips in his. Anakin and Calleah parted when Anakin remembered something,

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something." He reached into the pocket of his outer robe and pulled out a chain with a vial attached to it filled with something grainy. He held one up to show Calleah then she looked at him confused,

"Sand?" Anakin smiled,

"Don't you remember, our first kiss in the stone gazebo?" Calleah nodded with a small smile,

"Yeah, you said that sand was rough, coarse, and irritating. I remember thinking that you probably thought I was a lot like sand, just like I was thinking that about you." Anakin nodded his grin growing,

"Exactly, so I filled this vial with sand from Tatooine, my home," Calleah gave him a soft smile and Anakin continued, "I'm giving this to you to say that although you are coarse, rough, and irritating, you also got everywhere," he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "and also you make me feel at home," he put the chain around her neck, "so whenever we are apart we'll always be close, because you have a little bit of me with you." Calleah shook the vial a little bit and beamed,

"Yeah, I'll have something coarse, rough, and irritating, that gets everywhere and comes from Tatooine always close to my heart," she paused, "why Anakin Skywalker I never took you for being a romantic." He shrugged and then her face fell, "Oh Anakin I feel terrible, you got me this wonderfully sweet gift, but I didn't get you anything."

"Don't bother worrying about it," Anakin said with a smile, "I got one for myself as well." He pulled out a second chain just like Calleah's and put it around his neck. Calleah noticed that the sand looked paler then the one in her own. He noticed her pensive gaze, "I filled this one with sand from that little island you mentioned before our first kiss and also some sand that I asked Bail and Breha to bring from Alderaan. They were extremely confused why I wanted them to bring sand from their home, but brought some anyway. They actually brought too much so there is a box of sand from Alderaan in my suite." Calleah laughed then touched the vial resting against Anakin's chest,

"So you'll always have a little bit of me with you always." He placed his hand on top of hers and she raised her eyes to meet his. He then leaned forward eliminating the space between them as he kissed her deeply. He moved his hands to her waist as her's rested against his chest. They started moving backwards and then suddenly Anakin heard a surprised shriek come from Calleah and a splash as she fell backwards. Anakin opened his eyes and worriedly asked,

"Calleah? Calleah, are you o…" Anakin then caught sight of where Calleah was and had to suppress his laughter. Calleah had tripped over the side of the small fountain on the plaza and was now sitting in a foot of water with water from the higher tier falling over her head and running down her face. At that moment she resembled a drown rat. She sputtered and wiped the hair that was plastered to her forehead out of the way and said sharply,

"You did not just do that." Anakin shook his head and tried to get out words without laughing,

"Honestly, Calle, it was an accident, truly." She got a wicked grin on her faced and motioned Anakin forward with two fingers,

"Come here Anakin." He took a step back,

"Uh un, no way."

"Anakin come here," Calleah used the Force to pull him forward sharply which caused him to fall forward into the fountain on top of her. She was giggling as he pulled back slightly and sputtered slightly. He joined in her giggles them promptly stopped them by kissing her soundly.

* * *

Amidala was helping Calleah get ready while Obi-Wan was meditating with Anakin. Amidala was dressed in her maid, or only known to Obi-Wan and herself, matron, of honor dress. It was a rich burgundy colored dress that was pretty simple. The only decorations of the dress were twists and folds made by the fabric. Part of Amidala's hair was pulled back and a row of small burgundy colored flowers were woven in her hair on either side of her head. Amidala's hands were currently pulling and twisting Calleah's hair into and ornate up-do, which was slightly difficult with Calleah's trembling.

"I don't think I can do this," Calleah said for the seventh time that morning. Amidala let out a quiet sigh of aggravation as she focused on Calleah's hair. Calleah looked back at Amidala through the mirror in front of her, "what if Anakin doesn't really love me, what if I'm a bad wife, what if he's still in love with you, what if…" Amidala didn't concentrate on the million "what ifs" Calleah was currently spouting off as she put the last pin in Calleah's hair. She then placed her hands on Calleah's shaking shoulders stilling them along with Calleah's doubts. She bent down to place her face next to Calleah's and met eyes with Calleah's reflection,

"Calleah, you can and want to do this, you love Anakin and he loves you, if he didn't I wouldn't be picking up Anakin's apprehension when he's all the way in the other wing of the palace," Calleah let out a little laugh and Amidala smiled, "you will be a magnificent wife and you two will live and long and happy life together…"

"As a lie," Calleah said sadly cutting Amidala off. Amidala's smile fell as she straightened up and started to slightly groom Calleah hair again even though it wasn't necessary,

"Yes, I suppose, but hopefully one day the council will let Jedis get married because of love, but until then living a lie is the only way. And anyway it's only in public, behind closed doors…" Amidala trailed off as a silly smile came to her face as she remembered the past couple days with Obi-Wan, behind closed doors. She then noticed Calleah was looking at her still with that sad nervous expression and decided to continue, "Anything is possible and trust me a few measly hours pretending to live a lie is well worth the years of happiness you will experience with Anakin by your side." Calleah smiled and gave a little nod as Amidala decided to start on Calleah's make up, it wasn't ten minutes later when those familiar words fell from Calleah's lips,

"I don't think I can do this," and Amidala rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Obi-Wan was sitting in the lounge area of the large suite in the palace where Anakin was staying before the wedding. Anakin was in the other room getting groomed by some of Calleah's handmaidens, more than Obi-Wan thought were necessary, but the girls insisted that they were all needed so he let it go. He looked around the room and realized that at this very moment Amidala was in a room very similar to this. A small smile came to his face, but before he could go further into his thoughts a voice pulled him back,

"Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan turned his head to the young girl and stood, "the groom is ready." She giggled slightly as the doors opened and the giggling girls scampered out of the room to leave Obi-Wan staring at Anakin in pristine white Jedi robes. Obi-Wan would have laughed if he weren't so shocked. Anakin looked like one of those men on the cover of those romance novels he caught Amidala reading the other day. He saw Anakin's angry expression,

"I look like an idiot." Obi-Wan gave him a firm look,

"Now Anakin those are formal Jedi robes…"

"I know, but I don't see why they have to be this blazing white," Anakin said. Obi-Wan let out a sigh, he had to agree they were ridiculously white, but the council had their rules and he knew better to question them.

"Because black is a depressing color and this is a joyous day. Also white is the color that Calleah, your future wife, will be wearing." Anakin let out a snicker, looking like he was twelve years old again and Obi-Wan had just said the word 'sex.' "What's so funny?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin grinned,

"Well it's still hard for me to believe that I'm hearing the words 'Calleah' and 'wife' in a sentence relating to me. If you told me that two months ago I wouldn't have believed it." Obi-Wan nodded with a smile, he had to agree, it was hard to believe that in less than an hour his little brother and padawan would be married to the girl who he had despised not a month ago. However, Anakin and Calleah did already bicker like an old married couple, so he guessed it wasn't so strange after all. Anakin looked down at his clothes again and shrugged, "At least they aren't making me wear a white outer robe, or Calle might think I was trying to be a ghost." Obi-Wan laughed,

"Now we wouldn't want that." Anakin shook his head,

"No of course not, she might throw her bouquet a me." The two brothers laughed. The two then sat down on one of the large couches and waited for some of the members of the Jedi Council to join them. They sat in silence for a while until Anakin spoke up, "I'm a little nervous." Obi-Wan shrugged,

"You're entitled to be, there is no shame in being nervous before your wedding." Anakin let out a big sigh,

"It's not about the wedding, Ben, I'm nervous because Calle and I have never…" he trailed off. Obi-Wan looked over at him and asked,

"Never what?" Anakin shifted uncomfortably,

"We've never…you know." Obi-Wan then realized what he was talking about and calmly replied,

"Oh," then the full extent of what Anakin was telling him hit him as his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh!" Obi-Wan looked forward and clasped his hands together, how the heck was he supposed to handle this. He had already gone through the drama of explaining the birds and the bees to Anakin, so Anakin knew the physical side of it, but in regards to the emotional side…Anakin was pretty much in the dark. Obi-Wan let out a breath, "Well, it is very normal to be nervous about…that… all I can say is to go slow and make sure she is comfortable with whatever you're doing. The first time for a woman isn't always pleasant." Anakin raised an eyebrow,

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Obi-Wan said, feeling horribly awkward discussing these things with his almost-adult brother. Anakin then let out a little laugh,

"I think it's funny that you told me to go slow, of course I was going to go slow, it's not like after the ceremony I was going to grab her in front of everyone and do it." Obi-Wan really wanted Anakin to just stop talking,

"Well, I think you should wait until later, at night, when you two are alone." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan confused,

"Why, that doesn't make any sense?" Obi-Wan looked at him shocked,

"Well maybe because it's a private thing between two people." Anakin said frustrated,

"But then what do you presume I do when he says, 'you may kiss the bride?'"

"Kiss her," Obi-Wan said exasperated.

"But you just said wait until later," Anakin said.

"What are you talking about!?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"How Calleah and I have never kissed before," 'in public, in front of people we know' Anakin silently added to himself.

"Kissing," Obi-Wan said relieved, "oh thank the Force."

"What were you talking about?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan froze,

"Nothing, it's not important. Now about the wedding kiss just give her a quick chaste one on the lips." Anakin nodded,

"Okay, but seriously Ben, what were you talking about?" Obi-Wan let out a breath,

"I thought you were nervous about…you know…the baby making thing."

"Baby making thing?" Anakin asked confused. Obi-Wan gave him an uncomfortable look then it dawned on him, "Oh, you mean sex." Obi-Wan cringed; it still somewhat fazed him to hear his little brother say it so bluntly. Anakin shrugged, "I'm not nervous about that, Master Windu and Master Yoda already told us we don't have to do that, actually that we aren't supposed to, because an heir is not necessary. So no worries." Obi-Wan stiffened again; apparently there was one thing the council forgot to tell Anakin about,

"Actually Anakin, you do have to, with Calleah, on the wedding night."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan took a deep breath,

"Well the Jedi council wants to make sure that all weddings that they arrange are legally binding in accordance with the laws of the planet. And according to Nubian law a marriage must be consummated on the wedding night in order for it to be official. So you do have to worry about that." Anakin looked forward,

"Okay, now I'm really nervous." Obi-Wan patted him on the back,

"Go slow and make sure she's comfortable with what you're doing."

"Okay," Anakin said nodding stiffly.

* * *

Calleah certainly looked the part of the bride in a royal wedding with her hair pulled up atop her head in curls with a long veil hanging out of the back of her hair and the tiara she was presented with on her coronation resting in the front. She was wearing a strapless white ballgown embroidered with light blue and silver thread to represent her Alderaanean heritage. And as a finishing touch she wore a pair of elbow length plain white gloves. Suddenly the panicked girl turned to face Amidala,

"I don't think I can do this." Amidala had, had it with Calleah and simply stated,

"Too late." They were standing by a door that would lead out onto the front plaza where she and Anakin would be married in front of the Nubian public. The two women heard the door open and Bail entered with Breha closely behind, both of them dressed in dark blue. Calleah turned to Bail and cried out and flew into his arms,

"Bail, I don't think I can do this." Bail patted her gently not sure how to console her without messing up her appearance. Breha took Calleah from him and hugged her tightly,

"I know exactly how you feel Calle, I felt the same way before I married your brother."

"You did?" Bail asked surprised. Breha turned to him with a smile,

"Of course I did, you were a heartthrob, girls across the universe loved you, how was I supposed to believe that you, who could have had any girl you wanted, would choose little old me." Calleah pulled back slightly,

"But Breha you're beautiful and Bail loves you." Breha gave a small smile to Calleah,

"Just like Anakin loves you and you are so beautiful, I mean look at you…you are going to knock Anakin's socks off." Calleah gave a little laugh with a sniffle.

"I didn't really get over my fear before I started down the aisle, but the minute I laid my eyes on Bail, my fears vanished," Breha said. Calleah raised her eyebrows and asked,

"Because by the way he looked at you, you could see how much he loved you?"

"Oh God no," Breha said, "I saw him all dressed up, standing straight, he looked so different than normal. He looked so ridiculous I couldn't focus on my fear I had to focus on not laughing." Calleah laughed and Breha clasped Calleah's hands in between hers, "so trust me when you go out there and see Anakin, your doubts and fears will be the farthest thing from your mind."

"Thanks Breha," Calleah said hugging her. Amidala mouthed a thank you to Breha and Breha mouthed back you're welcome. She patted Calleah on the back and said,

"Okay, you ready." Calleah nodded,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, I'll see you out there," Breha then walked out onto the plaza to stand with the members of Calleah's royal council. Bail held out his arm to Calleah and she gave him a smile as she took it. Then Amidala led the procession out onto the plaza.

* * *

Anakin was fidgeting on the plaza while he waited for Calleah to come out. He felt ridiculous in the pristine robes while all the other Jedi's were wearing the normal tanish colored ones. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Bail's wife Breha come out of the back and give him a big smile. Then the music started up and Amidala entered first looking beautiful like she always did. Then Anakin finally saw Calleah. She looked gorgeous. He remembered when he was a child and asked Amidala if she was an angel and once again he wanted to ask that question, but not to Amidala but to Calleah. His eyes met Calleah's and he expected her to smile but on the contrary she let out a very unladylike snort as one of her hands flew up to her mouth to hide her laughter while Bail gave her a sharp look. Just then Anakin remembered what he was wearing and tugged at it slightly. Calleah let go of Bail's arm and right before she placed her hand on Anakin's arm Anakin whispered,

"Not one word, Calle, not one word." She shook her head with a smile,

"I didn't say anything." Anakin turned his eyes to give her a sharp look and she merely looked up at him with a sweet smile. Anakin couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan was not entranced by the bride, but by the maid…actually matron of honor. Yes, matron, Amidala was married, he and Amidala had gotten married a few days earlier in secret and had spent the past few days enjoying their honeymoon by stealing precious moments when they could. His eyes scanned over her figure in her dress. He couldn't get over it, Amidala was his wife, finally, after all this time, they were man and wife. Amidala felt his eyes on her and met his eyes. He gave her a sly grin and she gave a small smile back.

The crowd was focused on the ceremony at hand and looked at the bride and groom who were looking at the other with adoring eyes. No one noticed the looks that the "maid" of honor was exchanging with the best man, which showed that maybe living a lie wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. I probably won't be able to get one out before the wedding, it took me about three days to type this out because of wedding craziness. Also my birthday is tomorrow and also all the relatives who are coming in town are arriving so I will have like no time, because after that we have the rehearsal dinner and then the big day. So I don't know when I'll have time to write, I might be able to write on Friday, but I can't make any promises. Hope you all liked this chapter I worked hard on it to kind of set the scene for Ep. III. Please review and tell me what you thought!

PR1


	35. Happy Reunions

Okay I'm back the wedding is over, I still have some relatives in town but I have time and I really want to get a start on Episode III. I can't believe it's here already, I mean I remember when I started with my really confusing three part prologue and the first part that many people didn't understand…good times…oh, sorry took a little trip down memory lane there. In regards to remembering that, I want to say that if you ever have questions about a chapter or something feel free to PM me or put it in a review and I will be sure to PM you back or answer your question in the next chapter. I think I should explain something before I start this chapter, in regards to who knows what. Amidala knows that Anakin and Calleah are in love, but Obi-Wan doesn't. Everyone knows that Anakin and Calleah are married. Calleah knows that Amidala and Obi-Wan are in love and a few days after her wedding she found out that they had gotten married in secret, but Anakin knows neither one of those. So basically the guys are in the dark about the others love life. If that makes no sense, it might become clearer in the next chapters. Also I decided to cut the beginning part with General Grievous and the Chancellor, even thought I love those scenes with all the humor and brother-esque banter between Anakin and Obi-Wan. There may be some mention of the important things that happened, like how Anakin killed Count Dooku. Also the outfit I see Amidala wearing for practically all of Ep. III is the velvet robe thing she is wearing on the cover of the Ep. III DVD, except she's not pregnant and it doesn't fan out so much. I imagine it's her way of wearing Jedi robes without being too obvious, since she still wants to be in the Senate and she might not be able to if they knew she was a Jedi. So here is the beginning of the end. Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 31

Happy Reunions

Three years later…

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Chancellor were traveling in a shuttle that was taking them to the Senate building after a very…eventful…rescue. Obi-Wan couldn't count how many times Anakin and he have almost been killed in these past few months away from the capital. There were several, mere hours before. He was sure if Amidala knew how many times he told Anakin to forget about him and complete the mission she would kill him herself. He tried to hide the little smile that slipped onto his face; he had missed her so much. There was one good thing about being away for a while, he and Anakin were able to have some male bonding time, which they weren't able to have since they both had their own sets of commitments. Obi-Wan had his commitments to the council and, known only to himself, his wife. And Anakin had his commitments to his wife who was currently the senator for Alderaan. Obi-Wan had to admit he was surprised that Anakin and Calleah had managed to make their marriage work for three years considering the animosity they once harbored for the other. Over the past couple of years he had become close friends with Calleah, considering that she knew about Amidala and his secret nuptials. Sure she was a lot like Amidala, but she also seemed to pick up certain personality traits and mannerisms from Anakin, and when she would do them Obi-Wan had to stop himself from laughing. It was good to be home.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan trying to hide a little smile and he realized that he must be thinking how nice it must be to be back on Coruscant. Not to get him wrong, he enjoyed spending time with his older brother, but there were things that he missed, such as his wife, Senator Calleah Organa-Skywalker of Alderaan. He couldn't count how many times he wanted to comm her, but he couldn't risk Obi-Wan catching him saying something not platonic to Calleah. She probably was going to yell at him about it, but he has already mentioned to her many times that they should just end the charade. He was tired of hiding and only having a few precious hours of the day where he doesn't have to act like they are in a loveless marriage. He was tired of lying to his brother, all of Calleah's family knew, it just didn't seem fair. He was also tired of seeing Calleah cry about how they weren't allowed to have children. If they just told everyone they could have as many kids as she wanted. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he already succumbed to his anger earlier. He took a glance over to Obi-Wan who felt his eyes and gave him a smile. Obi-Wan would be so ashamed of him if he knew about how Anakin killed an unarmed man, as Jedi's they were only supposed to use violence as a last resort, if an enemy was unarmed they were supposed to capture them and take them to Coruscant to be tried. He had killed Count Dooku is cold blood; he saw the fear in the man's eyes but killed him anyway. All he thought about was how this man cut off his arm and how he had hired the man who tried to kill his wife and Amidala. He hated to admit this but part of him still was head over heels in love with Amidala, not to get him wrong, he was totally devoted and crazy about Calleah, but Amidala was his first love and you never fully forget them. He saw that they were approaching the landing platform where some of the senators were waiting and smiled knowing that he would see Calleah shortly.

The shuttle settled down and as soon as the door opened the Chancellor exited and approached the senators. Anakin then disembarked and R2-D2 rolled down the ramp. Obi-Wan, however, remained on the shuttle. Anakin noticed this and turned to him,

"Are you coming, Master?" Obi-Wan grinned and jokingly replied,

"Oh no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council." He wasn't completely lying he was going to report to the council then go see his wife. He then smirked at Anakin, "Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on," Anakin said, "this whole operation was your idea."

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids. And you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back," Obi-Wan said. Anakin raised his head slightly,

"All because of your training." Anakin and Obi-Wan were always measuring up who did what to decide who got to deal with the politicians. Ever since Calleah became a senator Anakin started not trying as hard to get out of it, if he lost he would see Calleah sooner, but if he won he would be able to indulge is some of marriage perks sooner.

"Anakin, let's be fair," Obi-Wan said, "today you were the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." And with that Anakin knew he had lost, he feigned disappointment,

"All right. But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the 10th time." Obi-Wan's smile dropped as he corrected,

"Ninth time. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't—doesn't count," he turned to enter the shuttle, "I'll see you at the briefing." The door then shut to the shuttle and Anakin and R2 walked behind the senators. Mace Windu was also there to welcome the chancellor,

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you alright?" The chancellor nodded firmly,

"Yes. Thanks to your two Jedi Knights. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again.

"General Grievous will run and hide, as he always does," Mace Windu said, "He's a coward."

"But with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the droid army," Chancellor Palpatine paused, "and I assure you, the senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority." Then the procession of senators walked into the Senate building with Anakin and Bail Organa at the end. Bail had come to keep Calleah company while Anakin was away and to be a more direct link back to Alderaan.

"The Republic cannot praise you enough," Bail said.

"Thank you King Organa," Anakin replied. Bail rolled his eyes,

"Anakin honestly, call me Bail, I mean you are my brother-in-law." Anakin looked down with a little smile,

"Sorry, it seems Calleah's obsession with proper titles has rubbed off onto me." Bail then lowered his voice as he stopped walking and caused Anakin to stop as well,

"She's missed you greatly, you know."

"Not as much as I've missed her." Then they realized that some of the senators noticed that they had stopped walking and they started again and covered their previous conversation.

"But the fighting will continue until General Grievous is spare parts," Anakin said. Bail nodded,

"Well, I will do everything I can in the senate." Anakin then caught a small female figure hidden behind a column,

"Excuse me." Bail noticed and smiled,

"Certainly." He then continued forward with R2-D2.

Anakin took wide strides towards the figure who extended her arms. He swept Calleah into his arms and spun her around. As he put her down she wove her fingers into his hair kissed him quickly.

"Oh Anakin," she sighed as he stroked the side of her face. They embraced again and Anakin whispered into her hair,

"I've missed you, Calle." He pulled back to rest his forehead against hers.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," Calleah said with fear in her eyes. Anakin smiled and stroked her cheek,

"I'm all right."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he replied. She smiled,

"Good." She then slapped his chest as hard as she could. Anakin gave her a shocked look. She glared at him," don't you ever pull a stunt like you just did on the runway ever again, do you hear me?" He smiled and nodded seeing the Calleah he married and had missed over their time apart come out swinging. He stroked her cheek as his smile grew,

"It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been, if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they ever would have brought us back from the outer rim sieges." He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away,

"Wait. Not here."

"Yes, here," Anakin said frustrated, "I'm—I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're in love." He tried to kiss her again but she cut him off before he got to close,

"Anakin, don't say things like that." He hugged her again and felt her tremble and he could tell that it was more than just the scare he gave her on the runway. He pulled away to look her in her eyes,

"Are you all right? You're trembling." She wouldn't look him in his eyes as she looked around and took deep breaths. "What's going on?" he asked. She then met his eyes,

"Something wonderful has happened," she paused as she took a deep breath, "Anakin, I'm pregnant." What she just said hit him harder than she ever could and he had to steady himself. He looked at the ground, then her stomach, and then her. She looked at him and bit her lip, worried about what his reaction would be. A tiny smile came to his face as he tried to get his words out,

"That's--," he let out a sigh, "Well that's won---That's wonderful." He met her eyes with a grin and let out a little laugh. However, her face held the same fearful look,

"What are we going to do? They told us we can't have children. I mean…" He stroked her arm stalling her stuttering,

"We're not going to worry about anything right now. All right?" he placed his hand on her neck and stroked her jaw with his thumb causing a small smile come to her face, "This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life." He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her then embraced her tightly.

* * *

A hooded figure made his way towards Senator Amidala's apartment. He knocked on the door and one of her female bodyguards answered. She realized who it was and escorted him in. The door shut behind him and Obi-Wan took of the cloak.

"I'll go get her," Dorme said. The woman disappeared into the hallway and Obi-Wan looked around the apartment and took a deep breath taking in how great it felt to be home. Then he heard soft footsteps and he turned to see Amidala step out into the entryway. They gazed into the others eyes almost not believing that they were seeing the other.

"Hello Amidala," Obi-Wan said. She broke into tears and rushed into his arms and he spun her around. They kissed deeply and embraced tightly. She buried her face into his tunic just taking in all of him, his scent, the feel of his body, everything. He buried his nose in her hair and ran his hands over her back. She pulled away and kissed him again then said in a slightly dreamy tone,

"If you ever try a stunt like you just did on the runway ever again, I'll kill you." He let out a little laugh,

"Trust me if I had a choice I'd never have left you in the first place." He captured her lips again and she laughed and made her way out of his arms and gave him a coy little smile and said,

"I'm not the only one who missed you." He at first was confused then a smile spread on his face as he realized who she meant. He didn't have to wait long as he heard a voice shout,

"Daddy!" A small boy with light brown hair and Amidala's dark brown eyes, dressed in Jedi robes rushed out of the hallway arms out to the sides. Obi-Wan crouched down to pick the child up who wrapped his little arms around his neck. Amidala smiled at her two boys.

"Hey there, how's my buddy," Obi-Wan said as the boy released his neck. The boy leaned back slightly,

"When are you going to finish the story about the smugglers and their adventure to get their shipment to Tatooine." Obi-Wan froze and his eyes shot over to Amidala who had her lips pursed and her arms crossed over her chest. He gave a strained smile and a little laugh. He kept his eyes locked on Amidala as he set the boy down,

"Hey, how about you go play with Dorme and I'll see you later."

"Okay," the boy said as he stuck his arms out to the side and made flying noises as he made his way back to his room. Obi-Wan slowly straightened up and turned to Amidala with a smile. She sauntered towards him,

"Pray tell me why I caught our son running around the living room saying that he was a smuggler escaping unfair taxation and hoping to get his stock to the Hutts in time?" Obi-Wan gave an uncomfortable laugh,

"Ami…"

"Don't you Ami me, you know I disapprove of you putting those ideas in his head, that smugglers are role models," Amidala said. Obi-Wan sighed,

"He wanted a bedtime story and that was the only one I could remember."

"Okay," she said softly then said sternly, "but from now on tell him stories about brave Jedi adventures."

"Amidala I don't know any…" Obi-Wan started to say. Amidala covered his mouth with her hand,

"Yes you do, you can tell him about the adventures you just had and maybe some you had with Qui-Gon, like the one when we met," she started playing with his robes as he rested his hands on her hips, "however, you may want to cut out the brushes with death and maybe our more heated moments." Obi-Wan leaned in close.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Yeah," Amidala replied right before Obi-Wan captured her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted and Obi-Wan rested his forehead against hers. "You know," Amidala said, "our son gets so lonely some time, it would be nice if he had a playmate or something." Obi-Wan sighed,

"Amidala, I know we discussed making a little brother or sister for him, but I want to be here for your entire pregnancy and I can't guarantee that until the war is over." Amidala frowned and shrugged,

"I understand, I guess Calle's child will be just as good." Obi-Wan pulled back with wide eyes,

"Calleah's pregnant?" Amidala nodded. Obi-Wan lowered his voice, "does Anakin know?" Amidala replied,

"She was going to tell him as soon as you two got back, which is now." Obi-Wan looked away a worried look on his face. "What?" Amidala asked, "this is a good thing." Obi-Wan met her eyes,

"I'm just worried about how he'll react, you know how he can be." Amidala took deep breath, wishing she didn't have to lie to Obi-Wan, wishing that she could just tell him that Anakin is the father. But she knew she had to cover,

"He won't hurt her, I know, anyway the Council did say it was alright if Calle had an affair, and she's always wanted children and if that is the only way…" Amidala trailed off with a slight shrug. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and rested his forehead against hers,

"I just hope you're right about Anakin." Amidala smiled,

"Don't worry I know him, also he'll be happy and her baby will be a great playmate for our little one, since right now we can't have our own." Obi-Wan gave her a sly smile and said,

"Well, just because we can't have one right now, it doesn't me we can't practice." Amidala playfully bit her lower lip as her eyes sparkled,

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Obi-Wan tried to swoop in to catch her lips in his but Amidala ducked away and scampered towards their room and Obi-Wan chased her. Amidala was giggling and Obi-Wan picked her up bridal style right before the entrance. He ran in and the door slid shut behind them.

* * *

Okay that's all for now, some cute married stuff! And Obi-Wan and Amidala have a son!! I've been excited about revealing that for so long! A lot of surprises that I have been planning since the beginning are going to come out in Ep. III so I'm really excited about it. Hope you all liked it! Please Review!

PR1


	36. Dreams

Hi…I'm back. I know it's been forever and a day, but I've been really busy and also I am planning on putting in the scenes that were cut from Episode III, the ones involving the formation of the Rebel Alliance, because I think they were awesome. So in regards to that I needed to find a script of Episode III that said where in the movie the scenes took place. I didn't want to take a chance and just guess. But I found one and it's the official one. Like the movie the scenes will be getting darker so I hope you can enjoy the fluff while you can. The fluff for Obi-Wan and Amidala is done, there is a little left for Calleah and Anakin, but not much, I think it ends this chapter. Sorry for the long wait I don't know when I'll be able to update next. I'll try to do it soon, but I can make no guarantees. I promise it won't be as long as last time. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and make sure to review that will make me want to push myself to update.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 32

Dreams

Amidala shot up in bed with a gasp. Her heart was hammering inside her chest as she breathed heavily. She felt a large masculine hand slowly travel up her bare back. His palm was rough with calluses from the years of wielding a lightsaber. The owner of the hand sat up next to her.

"Ami, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked. Amidala turned to face him and tucked her head under his chin. She slightly nuzzled his neck with her nose before speaking.

"I had a strange dream." Obi-Wan put and arm around her and pulled the rest of her body towards him. She rested one arm across his chest as her hand rested on his shoulder.

"What happened in it?" Obi-Wan asked. Amidala shook her head,

"It's just a silly dream, let's just forget about it." She wanted to get back to what they had been doing earlier and she went up to kiss Obi-Wan, but stopped when she saw his expression. "What?" Amidala asked.

"Amidala, you can't just brush your dreams off as nothing, Jedi's don't usually have nightmares, it could be a premonition of sorts," Obi-Wan said with a serious expression. Amidala let out a little laugh,

"Obi-Wan don't be so dramatic, I've had nightmares before and they didn't come true. They were weird like this one, they made no sense." Obi-Wan furrowed his brow,

"Really, what were they about?"

"Oh Obi-Wan," Amidala sighed in frustration, "let's just forget about it, you've been gone too long and I've missed you, missed being with you like this." She gave him a pleading look. Obi-Wan held his serious stare. Amidala sighed in defeat, "You aren't going to let this go until I tell you, right?" He didn't need to respond she knew that she was right. She sighed, "All right, well the first one that I can remember was so long ago, I think I was about seven or eight…"

"Was it before or after we met," Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, it was before," Amidala replied, "It was so bizarre. It was dark, so very dark everywhere and I was all alone. I was cold and scared then suddenly there was a bright light. The bright light engulfed me and suddenly I felt safe and warm. I then knew that everything would be all right." She turned to look at Obi-Wan, "Bizarre, right?" However, Obi-Wan's expression had changed to a worried one.

"No, Amidala don't you see it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"See what?" Amidala asked confused.

"That dream was a premonition," Obi-Wan said. Amidala gave him a shocked look so Obi-Wan decided to continue, "It was a premonition of what was going to happen to your parents." Amidala's jaw dropped, she and Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned her parents in a long time. "You were cold and alone, your parents were dead and you were alone in that escape pod. The light and the warmth was when Shmi found you, when we first met. With us you were safe. Now do you see?" Amidala turned away from him and out of his embrace. Her hands then shot up to cover her mouth. They then slid to cup her cheeks,

"Oh my God!" She turned to meet his eyes, "I had a dream like that before the Trade Federation invaded. I was once again all alone, but I was also confused. Then two lights appeared, I felt warm and safe. I ran towards them then suddenly they became one and then engulfed me. It was you Obi-Wan, you were coming back, but I wasn't looking for Obi-Wan I was looking for Ben, but then I found out that Ben and Obi-Wan were the same person and all my confusion was gone." She wove her well-manicured fingers through her tangled hair, "Now all those bizarre dreams make sense once I put them into context. I had several before the assassination attempts. And I guess since all of those were premonition it must mean…" she paused as all the color from her face drained, "that the dream I just had was one too. Oh my God." Amidala buried her face in her hands. Obi-Wan pulled her back into his arms as he held her,

"Ami, please tell me what happened in your dream, if you tell me maybe we can stop it." Amidala met his eyes and nodded. She tucked her head under his chin again as he rubbed her back gently.

"Well it was light everywhere and you were there with our son, Calle and Anakin were there too, and so were all the other Jedis. Everything was fine and everyone was laughing and having a good time, then suddenly. The Jedi's started disappearing and our surroundings got darker. I heard screams as they vanished. Calleah screamed and collapsed. I ran over to her but she faded away. I looked up and Anakin was already gone. I turned back and you and our son were gone. Everyone was gone and it was completely dark. I was so scared and I kept screaming for everyone, but I got no response. Suddenly there was a bright light, no, there were two small bright lights. They shone on me and suddenly I felt hopeful. However, unlike the other dreams I didn't feel safe or warm. I still felt scared and cold, but those lights gave me a little hope." They were quiet for a while before Amidala raised her head to meet Obi-Wan's eyes, "What do you think it means, I don't want everyone to disappear." Amidala looked down. Obi-Wan took her face in his hands as he made her meet his eyes. A single tear trailed down her cheek. Obi-Wan wiped it away with his thumb.

"I think I might know," he paused, "I've been gone so long, you might have thought I would never be coming back, or I would be killed before I could. Also you know that I will possibly be leaving again soon. I promise you that I will not disappear, I will always come back to you, nothing will stop me. This war will be over soon, I can feel it and when it is we will be able to have our happy ending finally. Also we'll be able to give our son those siblings he's always wanted." A grin spread on Amidala's face as she let out a little laugh.

"You promise? All of that, you promise we'll have that?" Amidala asked. Obi-Wan's smile dropped as he looked away then met her hopeful eyes again,

"I don't know if I can promise, all of that. I can feel the war will be over soon, but I don't know how it will end," the hope in Amidala's eyes vanished. Obi-Wan rested his forehead against her's, "But I can promise you that I will come back to you and we will have a happy ending, maybe it won't be the one that we always planned on, but we will have one. We'll be together and for me that is enough." Amidala's eyes began to tear up,

"Oh Obi-Wan, hold me, just hold me like you'll never let me go, make me forget what is happening all around us." Obi-Wan didn't even hesitate.

* * *

Anakin was grateful that his discussions with the senators and the Jedi council were over. He did his best to guard his thoughts and feeling when meeting with the council to fill them in on what happened when Obi-Wan was unconscious. He didn't want them discovering how he had killed Count Dooku, an unarmed man. If anyone on the council knew they didn't show it. He made his way towards Calleah and his home. He found comfort in the familiar 'whish' sound that the door made when it opened. He removed his outer robe and threw it on the back of the couch. He knew Calleah hated when he did that, but seeing her get mad at his was the very reason he did it. That fire she had in her was what he fell in love with. He looked around and didn't see Calleah anywhere. He expected to come in and Calleah would have some romantic evening planned out. He then realized the time and smiled, he knew exactly where she was. She always did the same thing every night. He walked over to the balcony and there she was. She was dressed in a light blue nightgown and was brushing her hair. She always did it on the balcony because of the soft breeze that reminded her of being by the water in Naboo and Alderaan. Anakin leaned against the side of the opening as he watched her. He smiled as he took in her figure that was swollen with his child, their child.

"Anakin, I want to have our baby back home on Alderaan," Calleah startled him when she spoke. That was one bad thing about having a wife who knew how to use the Force. You can never surprise them. She then continued to speak, "We can stay in the palace where no one will know…where we can be safe." She stopped brushing her hair as she turned to him and twirled a piece of her hair with her hand. She smiled, "I can go early and fix up the baby's room." She turned away and began brushing her hair again, "I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens." She smiled to herself, "They're a fountain which you can see from the room." It made Anakin happy to see Calleah so blissfully happy. All the plans and dreams that she thought they never would be able to have were now coming true. She had that motherly glow about her and, to him, she had never looked so beautiful. Calleah turned and looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You are so…beautiful," Anakin said without thinking. He hadn't meant to say it out loud; their relationship wasn't about sappy declarations of love or things of the sort. He was about to apologize when a smile spread on Calleah's face and she turned to him. She fluttered her eyes sarcastically and said in a melodramatic voice,

"It's only because I'm so in love." He laughed at her antics and decided to plan along,

"No. No, it's because I'm so in love with you." Calleah then furrowed her brow as she said with a slight gasp,

"So love has blinded you?" Anakin laughed then noticed her expression wasn't changed and realized that maybe she wasn't playing anymore. He had heard that women's emotions were somewhat erratic when they were pregnant. He then became more serious,

"Well, that's not what I exactly meant."

"Well, it's probably true," Calleah said with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. She met his eyes again and they shared a laugh. They both had missed playing their game of the sappy lovesick couple.

* * *

There was darkness everywhere and Anakin heard a baby crying. He then saw Calleah's face twisted in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She groaned,

"Anakin, help me! Please!" She sobbed then let out a scream.

Anakin shot up in bed panting as the baby's cry and Calleah's scream faded. His head shot over to see Calleah peacefully sleeping next to him. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and cradled his head in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing. He realized that he needed some fresh air. He grabbed his nightshirt and slid it on as he walked towards the outdoor sitting room.

Calleah felt a twinge of Anakin's panic. She sat up slightly and turned to see he was gone. She looked up and saw him disappear around a corner. She hadn't felt Anakin's emotions that strongly in a long time, not since he had those dreams about his mother. She then got out of bed and decided to follow him.

Anakin was leaning against the side of one of the large couches by the small fountain they had. He looked out at the Coruscant skyline. He barely noticed the lanterns around the room light up slightly as he felt Calleah's presence approach him. She reached out with her hand and smoothed the back of his neck and hair. A gesture that always calmed him.

"What's bothering you?" Calleah said in a low hush. He looked over at her still shaken by the dream. He didn't want to worry her so he smiled,

"Nothing," he reached out and held the small vial of sand that Calleah wore around her neck. "I remember when I gave this to you," he met her eyes with a smiled then looked back at the vial and ran his thumb across the smooth surface. Calleah let out a frustrated sigh,

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Anakin frowned as he released the vial and looked away. He should have known the she wouldn't let this go.

"It was a dream," Anakin said. Calleah stilled slightly as she knew what Anakin's dreams meant.

"Bad?"

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died," Anakin said with a shaky breath.

"And?" Calleah questioned. He turned to look at her,

"And it was about you." Calleah tried to remain calm as she rubbed Anakin's back,

"Tell me." Anakin couldn't bear to tell her and stood up,

"It was only a dream." Anakin could fell Calleah's emotions and knew he couldn't fool her. She was there when he had the dreams about his mother and when his mother died. He could feel her fear but her need to know. He took a shaky breath and slowly turned to face her, "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Calleah said as she unconsciously placed her hands on her stomach.

"I don't know," Anakin said trying to reign in his emotions. Calleah tried to hold in her fear as she felt Anakin trying to do the same. She shook off the feeling and repeated what he said earlier,

"It was only a dream." She walked forward to take him into her arms. Anakin turned to face her completely and held her by her upper arms.

"I won't let this one become real."

"This baby will change our lives," Calleah said first trying to calm him but soon she began to panic herself, "Bail may not wish for me to continue serving in the Senate. And if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled…"

"I – I know. I know," Anakin said cutting her off.

"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" Calleah asked. Anakin felt slight jealousy at his wife referring to him in such a casual manner and thinking that Anakin couldn't handle it on his own.

"We don't need his help," Anakin said just imagining how Obi-Wan would react to Calleah having Anakin's child. He could hear the lecture, "Our baby is a blessing." Anakin smiled and held Calleah close.

* * *

Amidala stirred away and reached out to pull her husband close. Instead of meeting with his warm flesh she met with the cold sheets. She shot awake.

"Obi-Wan," she said then she said a little louder, "Obi-Wan." Nothing. She then started crying out, "Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan raced into the room at hearing his wife's cries,

"I'm here, I'm here what's wrong?" She clung to him,

"I was so scared, I thought…" Obi-Wan let out a sigh,

"I already promised you, I'm not going to disappear on you." Amidala let out a sigh and pulled back slightly. She met his eyes and Obi-Wan answered her unvoiced question, "I had to put our little space pilot to bed." Amidala pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him. "I had to finish the smuggler story Ami," Obi-Wan said trying to defend himself, "he gave me that look with the big gooey eyes, which he inherited from you, thank you very much." Amidala let out a little laugh,

"All right I forgive you, but no more, agreed?" Obi-Wan smiled,

"Agreed." He stroked her hair as he felt the remnants of her fear.

"You're still worried about that dream?" Amidala nodded,

"How could I not be, I just realized that my dreams are premonitions. How would you feel?" Obi-Wan nodded,

"Maybe you should talk to Master Yoda about it, he might be able to help." Amidala nodded,

"Okay, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. A sly smile slowly spread onto his face, "Now where were we." Amidala smiled as she pulled him towards her and shut off the light.

* * *

Okay that's all for now, I know it's short, but it just seemed like a good stopping place. I hoped you all liked it. I've started to lay the seed of what it to come, trust me it is going to be good, big surprises are in store. Please review and let me know what you think.

PR1


	37. Tangled Webs

I'm back finally. I know it was a really long time, but I had to push myself to do this chapter, because I feel like this is sort of a go between chapter and I hate those. I feel like it will be really boring or really confusing at parts. I had to work through it in my head for a while to make sure that it will all make sense to someone else besides me. Most of this stuff is the same as the movie with a few changes. Hope you all enjoy it. I will try to update more often. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Forbidden

Chapter 33

Tangled Webs

Despite Anakin's pride he chose to go speak to Yoda about his dreams. If anyone could tell him what to do it would be Yoda. He wouldn't ask Obi-Wan, he was a Jedi Knight; he didn't need his Master anymore. Anakin was sitting across from Master Yoda in a meditation room.

"Premonitions? Premonitions. Hmmm…." Yoda trailed off. Anakin chose to be very vague about his dreams and not mention whom they were about. He knew he couldn't lie, because Yoda would see right through it. "These visions you have," Yoda continued.

"They're of pain, suffering," Anakin strained to say, trying to block out the memory of his dream, "Death."

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda asked. Anakin focused all his energy on restraining his emotions and blocking his thoughts.

"Someone," Anakin simply replied.

"Close to you?" Yoda pressed. Anakin couldn't lie and lowered his head to hide the emotion he knew Yoda could read through his eyes,

"Yes."

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin," Master Yoda warned, "The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Anakin didn't care about the risks,

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

"Death is a natural part of life," Yoda said, "rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is." As Yoda continued Anakin sensed that Yoda might know exactly whom his visions were about. Anakin decided to pretend he didn't notice,

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" Yoda gave him a gentle smile,

"Train yourself to let go…of everything you fear to lose." Anakin lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

After his meeting with Master Yoda, Anakin realized that he was running late for the report on the outer rim sieges. As he approached the doorway he was stopped suddenly by a voice.

"Anakin?" He turned to see one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. She had gotten more beautiful while he was away. Amidala smiled, "I'm glad to see you got back in one piece. I'm surprised Calle has let you go, she missed you so much."

"I missed you Ami…Senator," Anakin quickly covered as several Jedi started coming out of the room. Anakin grimaced slightly when he realized that he had missed the meeting. Amidala saw his reaction,

"I made you late, I'm sorry."

"No I was already running late, I went to go meet with Master Yoda." Amidala tensed slightly when he said that,

"Is something wrong?" Anakin met Amidala's eyes and saw that she was trying to read his thoughts and emotions. She knew that most Jedi's didn't go to Master Yoda unless something was seriously wrong. Anakin quickly threw up a block; he didn't want to worry her,

"No I just wanted to ask if there were any new promising padawans that he would like me to train." Amidala raised her head slightly, she didn't believe him, but decided to let it go. Just then Obi-Wan came out and saw Amidala who with raised eyebrows nodded in Anakin's direction. Obi-Wan's mouth settled into a firm line,

"You've missed the report on the outer rim sieges."

"I'm sorry. I was held up," Anakin replied, "I have no excuse."

"I'm afraid I was partly to blame for that," Amidala said, "Anakin was about to go in when I caught him up in conversation." Anakin furrowed his brow slightly,

"Were you waiting for someone, you don't come around the Temple very often." Amidala tensed slightly,

"Well I'm just curious how this war is going, I want it to be over soon. I don't enjoy raising my son in a war." Anakin inwardly grimaced at the mention of her son. When he found out that Amidala was pregnant he couldn't bear it. He hid it from his Master and his wife. He knew they wouldn't understand why he was so upset. Amidala was his first love and the thought that someone had touched her that way almost drove him mad. Speak of the devil.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried out. The trio looked over to see Amidala's son running towards his mother with arms outstretched. She scooped him up as his small arms wrapped around her neck.

"I also came to pick up my little youngling." Anakin forced a smile.

"You know Senator, in the future, I would be happy to bring him home for you so you don't have to come all this way to get him." Amidala smiled,

"That's very sweet Anakin, but I like to spend as much time as I can with him. These are the best years of their lives. Which I'm sure you'll learn soon enough." Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan knew what they were discussing but chose to act oblivious,

"What do you mean." Amidala chose to answer,

"Calleah is pregnant." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin,

"Really?" Anakin nodded,

"She's very happy and seeing her happy makes me happy. She is one of my dearest friends." Amidala smiled and nodded at him letting him know that he covered well. Obi-Wan looked at him still confused that Anakin was reacting so calmly,

"But aren't you…" Amidala cut him off,

"So how are the outer rim sieges going?" Obi-Wan knew that was Amidala's way of telling him to drop the subject,

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong, then?" Amidala asked. The two men looked at her confused. She smiled, "I've always been good at reading people, and it is only enhanced by the Force." Obi-Wan crossed his arms,

"The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today." Anakin looked at him confused,

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" Anakin looked from Obi-Wan to Amidala, "it'll make it easier for us to end this war." Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly and whispered,

"Be careful of your friend Palpatine." He then passed both Anakin and Amidala. She turned to catch up to him,

"I can assure you that although Calleah and I can't actively oppose giving him more power we plan on voting against it." Obi-Wan nodded,

"I thank you and your cousin for that Senator." He paused, "Did you get a chance to visit Master Yoda today?" Anakin caught up to them,

"You were going to visit Master Yoda, what for?"

"I was going to ask how my son was doing, and if there was anything I should be doing at home to further advance his training. But I chose not too, it was silly, if there were any problems I surely would have been notified." An understanding passed between Obi-Wan and Amidala's eyes when they met. Anakin nodded then turned to face Obi-Wan,

"What did you mean, 'be careful of my friend Palpatine.'? Be careful of what?" Obi-Wan continued to walk with Amidala on his left and Anakin on his right,

"He has requested your presence."

"What for?" Anakin and Amidala asked simultaneously. Anakin looked at her and she turned away to face forward.

"He would not say," Obi-Wan said.

"He didn't inform the council?" Anakin asked, "That's unusual, isn't it?" Obi-Wan turned to face him,

"All of this is unusual. And it's making me feel uneasy." They continued walking down the hallway.

"I should go, I shouldn't keep the Chancellor waiting," Anakin then turned and left. Amidala and Obi-Wan watched him go.

"I do hope he knows what he's doing," Amidala said. Obi-Wan looked at her,

"What do you mean?" Amidala met his eyes,

"I know for a fact that the Chancellor is very good at getting what he wants by manipulating people and using their emotions against them. And we both know that Anakin is very susceptible to his emotions," Amidala paused, "The Chancellor could be very dangerous company for him." Obi-Wan's eyes then turned to look in the direction that Anakin just left,

"I see your point, but I know my brother. He'll be alright."

"I hope you're right," Amidala sighed. The two walked in silence for a while. Obi-Wan broke the silence,

"So why didn't you speak to Master Yoda like I suggested?" Amidala smiled and looked at him,

"I realized you were right that it was just a silly dream and I shouldn't worry about it. Anyway you said that the outer rims sieges are going well so this war could be over sooner than we hoped. I feel better already. If I start getting worried again I could always speak to him later. At the moment I think he has enough to worry about." Obi-Wan nodded. Amidala then focused her eyes forward again.

* * *

When Anakin arrived at the Chancellor's office he saw the Chancellor standing by the large window behind his desk. He invited Anakin to join him and made a comment that he supposed this is what it feels like to be on top of the world. Anakin thought that was a strange comment to make, but quickly dismissed it as the Chancellor stepped away from the window.

"I was told you requested my presence, Chancellor, is something wrong?" They continued walking side by side for a few more steps when the Chancellor stopped and turned to him,

"I hope you trust me, Anakin."

"Of course," Anakin replied. The Chancellor sighed and gave Anakin a slightly vulnerable look,

"I need your help, son." Anakin was slightly stunned; he couldn't imagine how he could help Chancellor Palpatine, probably the most powerful being in the universe.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. The Chancellor turned and started to walk forward again with Anakin on his right.

"I'm depending on you," he said.

"For what? I don't understand," Anakin said still confused by what help the Chancellor needed from him.

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic," the Chancellor paused, "Anakin. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." Stunned Anakin froze at the top of the stairs,

"Me? A master? I'm overwhelmed, sir," Anakin then walked forward to meet the Chancellor, "But the council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

"I think they will," the Chancellor said in a strange tone, "They need you. More than they know." The way the Chancellor said this gave Anakin an uneasy feeling, but at the thought of being a Master and being on the Jedi Council encompassed his thoughts.

* * *

After her conversation with Obi-Wan she brought her son home and tried to reassure herself that Obi-Wan was right, that Anakin would not be manipulated by the Chancellor. After a few hours Obi-Wan came home and removed his brown outer robe. He tossed it onto the back of the couch. Amidala could sense something was wrong. Normally Obi-Wan would fold his robe and gently rest it on the back of the couch. Amidala picked up the robe and folded it in half then in half again. She sat on the couch and stared at her husband's back,

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan turned to her,

"The Chancellor has requested Anakin to be his personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"What?" Amidala asked horrified, "He's trying to control the Jedi Council now?" Obi-Wan came over to comfort his wife,

"Ami, calm down. Anakin is only one man, one man cannot control the Council."

"But one man can decide a vote and you and I both know that there are several members on the council who are loyal to the Chancellor and everything he is doing. This could turn out really bad."

"You shouldn't worry so," Obi-Wan took his robe from her hands and stood up from the couch, "Anakin will be on the Council, but he will not be a Master."

"But how can he be on the Council not being a Master?" Amidala asked.

"It's not unheard of. The Council believes that Anakin hasn't earned the title yet," Obi-Wan paused, "he is very young."

"True," Amidala agreed still worried. Obi-Wan noticed her expression and decided to slightly change the subject,

"Have you ever considered the possibility of joining the Council?" Amidala's eyes shot to meet his with a shocked look,

"That's not funny Obi-Wan."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Amidala, I believe you would be a great addition."

"I wouldn't be able to serve on the Senate if I was on the Council," Amidala said.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked confused. Amidala stood and approached him.

"Because firstly then everyone would know I was a Jedi and secondly they would view me as the first stage of the Jedi Council trying to take control of the Senate."

"The Jedi would never dream of trying to take control of the Senate."

"I know that, but there are several senators who are wary of the Jedi. Finding out that a Jedi had been serving in the senate for the past seven years could spark them to make a motion to declare the Jedis enemies of the Republic. Even a senator having a Force-sensitive child caused a little bit of an uproar." Obi-Wan took a deep breath,

"I forgot about that," he shook his head slightly, "of course they would panic if they found out that you, and Calleah, were Force-sensitive." Amidala let out a sigh,

"I better prepare myself and Calleah for another uproar after her baby is born." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Amidala stepped closer and took the brown robe from his hands, "Speaking of children, I think you should go in and talk to your son. You should praise him for doing so well in front of Uncle Anakin. You know, not referring to you as Daddy and such." Obi-Wan nodded,

"You're right he did extremely well."

"I already told him how proud I was, but I think he'd like to hear it from you as well," she paused as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "now go on he's in his room playing with Dorme." Obi-Wan walked past her into the hallway that led to their son's bedroom. Amidala watched him go before she placed his robe on the back of the couch as she made her way to the comm station. After she entered a few numbers Bail's face appeared on the screen.

"Amidala, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Bail, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Can you contact senators Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, Giddean Danu, and Calleah and tell them to meet me in your penthouse tomorrow afternoon?" Bail looked at her confused,

"Of course, but I don't understand."

"You'll understand completely tomorrow. I'm doing something that someone should have done two years ago."

* * *

All right that is all for now, this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I got to add some little scenes of my own, which I always enjoy. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as I can. Please review, it lets me know that people are still reading and enjoying this fic. It pushes me to actually sit down and punch out another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me for leaving you hanging for so long.

PR1


	38. Seeds of Treason

Hey all, so sorry this took so long to come out. I started a new job and have been adjusting to my new schedule. I was all ready to write this chapter last weekend, but I went to look for my copy of Episode III and I couldn't find it, currently I still can't find it. So I decided just to buy a new copy and it just came today. I know as soon as I'm done with this chapter I'm going to find my old copy, but whatever I don't really care. This is the first scene that shows the beginning of the Rebel Alliance, so the story is moving along quite nicely. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for your patience. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Forbidden

Chapter 34

Seeds of Treason

Calleah thought nothing of it when her brother contacted her the previous night asking her to visit him. She assumed he wanted to say goodbye before heading back home to Alderaan. Since Anakin was home he probably felt no need to stay away from his kingdom any longer. She was surprised to see that her brother was not alone when she arrived. Senator Mon Mothma and Amidala were discussing something in hushed tones with Bail. As Calleah further entered the room she also noticed that Senators Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, and Giddean Danu were there as well seated and discussing something amongst themselves. Amidala was the first one to notice Calleah's entrance and the confused look on her face,

"Calle." All the senators gave a quick look up at the mention of Calleah's name. Calleah approached her brother and asked,

"Bail, Ami, what's going on? What is everyone doing here?" Bail opened his mouth to speak but Amidala held up her hand,

"I'll discuss it with her," she turned to face Calleah, "let's discuss this in private shall we." Calleah nodded as a sinking feeling settled in her gut. Before Amidala moved to take Calleah aside she turned to Mon Mothma and took one of her hands in both of hers, "Thank you for doing this." Mon Mothma put her other hand over Amidala's,

"Think nothing of it, I completely understand." Amidala nodded then put an arm around Calleah's shoulders as she escorted her into the entryway.

"Ami, what's going on you're scaring me?" Amidala turned to face her with her mouth settled in a firm line, she knew explaining this to Calleah was going to be hard, Anakin was her husband and the love of her life.

"Calleah, I asked your brother to contact all them and you last night. I heard about Anakin's appointment to the Jedi Council." Calleah smiled,

"Yes, isn't it wonderful, I'm so happy for him, he's always wanted to be on the council."

"Of course I'm happy for him Calleah," Amidala paused, "I'm just not happy about the circumstances of how he got appointed." Calleah's smile fell,

"You mean that the Chancellor made him his personal representative," Calleah paused and smiled again, "Well Anakin thinks it's a great honor and he would have been on the council eventually, now he can do great things this much sooner, it's wonderful." Amidala noticed Calleah's smile wavering as she spoke,

"Calleah, I know you're not as overjoyed about this as you seem."

"What are you talking about, I'm very happy for him," Calleah said trying to keep the bright smile on her face.

"Calle," Amidala said in a warning tone, "you've never felt comfortable around the Chancellor I know that, there is no possible way that you are happy that your husband is working so close with him." Calleah knew she couldn't lie to her and let her smile disappear from her face,

"Of course I'm not happy about it Ami, it terrifies me. I know the Chancellor is one of your oldest advisors, but I always get this," she paused as she tried to find the word to describe how she felt, "unsettling feeling around him, I always feel like there is something he's not telling me." Amidala nodded,

"I know, I felt much the same even though he was one of my closest advisors. There is just something not right about him, he's hiding something and I'm scared to find out what it exactly is. I care about Anakin, you know that, and I just fear that working so closely with the Chancellor is very dangerous for him. He knows how to play on Anakin's…confidence." Calleah gave a small smile as she shook her head,

"Amidala you can say it, you can call Anakin arrogant, I know he is, that is why I try to make him remember his place on a regular basis." Amidala managed to only give a whisper of a smile back to Calleah.

"Calleah, I have yet to truly explain why we all are here, I will let Bail and Mon Mothma explain the bulk of it, but I have to let you know that Anakin's appointment was the last straw that led us all here. We don't blame Anakin for anything and I want you to know that before the meeting starts." Calleah gave Amidala a confused look,

"Of course Amidala, but I still don't understand…"

"Calleah, Amidala," Calleah was cut off by Bail approaching. The two looked at him as he continued, "if you are ready we wanted to begin." Amidala nodded,

"Of course, we're done here." Calleah still confused looked between her cousin and brother but followed Amidala and took a seat to her left.

The meeting began as most began with the usual introductions before they got into the matter at hand.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic," Bail began. Amidala noticed Calleah shift uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of the Jedi Council. She placed her hand gently over hers. Calleah met her gaze and gave her a grateful look. Amidala knew her reaction would have been much worse had she not spoken to her beforehand. Calleah would have assumed they were blaming Anakin for what was going on and she would storm off not giving them chance to explain. Anakin was a sensitive subject for Calleah; she wanted to protect him from the universe. It was understandable, they fell in love in a time of great loss for Anakin, Calleah had been the one to comfort him and bring him out of the abyss of grief. She had seen what happened and never wanted Anakin to face anything like that again. Amidala removed her hand and the two turned back to face the group.

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar questioned. Bail gave a small laugh,

"Oh that decree was posted this morning." Amidala had not yet heard that news and her heart seized in her chest,

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Mon Mothma gave a slight shrug,

"Why bother? As a practical matter the Senate no longer exists." Giddean Danu spoke up,

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment."

"We cannot let a thousand years of democracy disappear," he paused as he let his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them revealing the raw determination within, "without a fight." All the senators except Mon Mothma and Amidala glance around the room as the implication of what he said settled in. Calleah stared at her brother in shock; he sounded like a Separatist, her own brother! Terr Taneel cautiously asked,

"What are you suggesting?" Bail held up his hand as he realized how that statement must have sounded,

"Suggesting? I apologize. I don't mean to sound like a Separatist." At that moment Mon Mothma chose to step in to better explain what Bail meant,

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic," she paused as she glanced over at Bail who gave a small nod and then quickly met Amidala's eyes, "we are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Senate." Amidala had arrived early to speak with Mon Mothma about taking the lead on the proposal with Bail in her place. She thought it would be better if someone who hadn't given birth to a Force sensitive child to take a leadership role in making such an alarming proposal. Calleah was still slightly shaken by everything. She agreed with what was being said but was still shocked that it had gone so far,

"I can't believe it has come to this. Chancellor Palpatine has been one of my strongest supporters he served as Amidala's ambassador when she was Queen!" Giddean leaned forward,

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Calleah took a deep breath and lowered her head as she tried to calm her racing head and heart. She never dreamed that she would be in such a position. Amidala looked so calm about the whole thing, while Calleah was terrified. She feared the repercussions that the actions suggested would cause, not to mention what would happen if the Chancellor caught wind of such treasonous discussions being had. As a child Calleah had always wanted to be strong and firm like Amidala, but had never really felt that she could be as bold as her. In this moment she knew she wasn't, as queen and as senator Calleah had never had to face any conflicts as great as this one. Amidala had stood before the Senate at the tender age of fourteen and hadn't bowed to the bureaucratic nonsense. She went as far as moving for a vote of no confidence in the current chancellor's leadership. Calleah knew she never would have had the courage to do such a thing. She shut her eyes and moved a hand to her stomach; she knew all this stress couldn't be good for her baby. Calleah then felt calming vibrations through the Force and glanced over at Amidala and realized she must be sending them. She sent her a silent thank you back.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well," Mon Mothma continued, "They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it."

"And we can not continue debating about this any longer," Bail stood up and turned away from the group for a moment before turning around, "we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization…"

"Say no more," Amidala said, she chose to stop Bail before he laid out the whole plan. They hadn't yet gotten the reaffirmation from the senators that they were behind it, "I believe we all understand. At this point, some things are better left unsaid." Bail met her eyes as he read her expression. He nodded,

"Agreed," he paused as he let his eyes survey the senators' faces, "and so we will not discuss this with anyone without everyone in this group agreeing." Mon Mothma leaned forward,

"That means those closest to you…even family," she paused as her eyes fell on Calleah as did many of the other senators', "no one can be told." Calleah realized that meant she couldn't tell Anakin and she glanced at Amidala. By her expression she knew that Amidala knew and already agreed not to tell Obi-Wan. Calleah took a deep breath as she met the other senator's eyes,

"Agreed."

Once all the senators had agreed Amidala and Calleah made there way back to their apartments. Calleah's insides were still churning with not being able to tell Anakin anything about what just happened. She glanced over at Amidala who still appeared as cool and collected as always.

"I don't understand how you can be so okay with all of this…not being able to tell Obi-Wan." Amidala sighed,

"Although it will be hard I agree with your brother in that we cannot tell anyone." Calleah began getting a little upset,

"Everyone stared at me when Mon Mothma said we couldn't tell even those closest to us. That was just because they know Anakin is my husband. Everyone would have been looking at you too if they knew that you and Obi-Wan were married," she let out a little laugh, "You could probably get away with it too Ami. You could tell Obi-Wan and no one would know because they don't know you're married."

"Calle," Amidala said in a harsh whisper as she grabbed her arm and turned her to face her, "you don't think that it's killing me that I can't tell Obi-Wan, trust me it is. Not just because he's my husband, but because I know that if I told him about this he would be behind it one hundred percent. But I can't make special rules for myself, Bail said no one, so that means no one." Amidala knew Calleah didn't mean her harsh words; just keeping secrets from Anakin had always been hard for her. She already had to keep the secrets of Amidala and Obi-Wan's marriage and that Obi-Wan was the father of Amidala's child. "I know you want to tell Anakin, but he above any others can't be told." Calleah scoffed,

"Because he's so unpredictable, is that it!"

"No, of course not. You know I love Anakin, but you know that he trusts the Chancellor much more than you and I. If he heard about this he would immediately tell the chancellor. He wouldn't implicate you, me, and possibly Bail, but all the others…he wouldn't think twice about turning them in," she paused as she noticed Calleah's expression soften as Amidala's words sunk in. Calleah sighed,

"You're right, Anakin would think it was treasonous, I love him, but he sometimes is too trusting." Amidala gave Calleah a sympathetic smile and a small hug.

Anakin walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple making his way towards the Council meeting room. He could tell that many of the Masters were shocked and he'd even go so far to say outraged at the Chancellor's request for Anakin to be put on the Council. Of course they didn't show it, but he could tell. They said they would consider him and notify him when they came to a decision. Anakin was confident, Obi-Wan, his brother, his former Master was on the council. Also he was the Chosen One, how could they say no.

He took a deep breath as he opened the doors into the Council chamber and stood before the two leaders of the Council, Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not," Yoda said, "disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin gave a small nod,

"I understand." And he did, the Council was the one who decided to extend invitation to those who they wish to become members. Never had they accepted a member who's appointment was requested by someone else, even if it was the Chancellor. Normally the Chancellor played no part in the inner workings of the Jedi; they were two separate entities working in harmony. However, since the Clone war began and the Jedi's were the generals leading battalions of troops the Senate and the Council had been working closer together.

Anakin glanced over at Mace Windu waiting for the other Master to speak. He rose his head slightly and stated,

"You are on this council," Anakin's heart soared at Master Windu's statement but hid it well, "but we do no grant you the rank of master." Anakin's heart came crashing down and he could no longer hide his emotions,

"What?" His eyes wandered from Mace Windu, Yoda, and finally settled on Obi-Wan, his former master, his own _brother_. Anakin saw the unsurprised look on Obi-Wan's face. He knew, he knew and he didn't even give him the decency to tell him himself. "How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair," Anakin's gaze turned back to face Master Windu, "How can you be on the council and not be a master?" Windu's face hardened,

"Take a seat young Skywalker." Anakin realized then that he had spoken out of turn; he should be gracious that they allowed him on the council. And he knew exactly why he wasn't a master…

Anakin gave a small bow, "Forgive me, Master." He then moved to the chair that was now his. To the right of Obi-Wan. He locked eyes with his brother as he sat. His eyes said everything he wanted to say to him and by the return gaze Anakin knew his message had come across clearly. The meeting continued on with the discussion of the whereabouts of General Grievous and the droid attack on the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. It was decided that Master Yoda was going to bring a battalion of clone troops to assist the Wookie army. The meeting was then adjourned.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan after the meeting wanting to have a word with him,

"What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting."

"Oh calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan replied trying to calm his brother down. He had been shocked at Anakin's reaction in the council chamber. He though Anakin had matured enough to know when to hold his tongue, "You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age—it's never happened before." Obi-Wan lowered his voice as he spoke his next statement, "The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Anakin heard the underlying message in his brother's words, "I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council." He didn't, but deep in his heart he wanted to be on the council. Every Jedi did. Obi-Wan saw that as well,

"But it's what you wanted." Obi-Wan turned and continued to speak in hushed tones, "Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this," Anakin almost growled in return. How dare Obi-Wan speak to him like this? Obi-Wan turned to face him,

"The only reason the council has approved your appointment is because the chancellor trust you." Anakin didn't like the sound of this and he prayed it wasn't going where it seemed to be going,

"And?" Obi-Wan sighed,

"Anakin, I am on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation." He didn't, he trusted Anakin, but he knew how convincing the chancellor could be. Them spending so much time together wasn't good for him.

"What situation?" Anakin's heart was pounding in dread. Obi-Wan turned to face him and took a deep breath; he hated to do this,

"The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to." Obi-Wan met his eyes saying everything he knew was too dangerous to say aloud, even in the safety of the Jedi Temple. The two walked towards the windows.

"They want me to spy on the chancellor?" Anakin asked, hoping that wasn't want Obi-Wan was telling him. Obi-Wan's silence said it all. "But that's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin shook his head trying to calm his racing thoughts,

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record."

"The chancellor is not a bad man, Ben. He befriended me. He's watched out for me since I arrived here." Those words felt like a knife to Obi-Wan's heart. Hadn't he been there for him as well? Didn't he help him along as best he could? Sure there relationship was a hard one, finding the balance between master and brother. But now was not the time to dwell on the past,

"That is why you must help us. Anakin, our allegiance is to the senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The senate demanded that he stay longer," Anakin said trying to justify the breaking of laws that had been in place since the formation of the senate.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place," Obi-Wan replied. He remembered Amidala telling him on countless occasions of the discomfort she and Calleah had felt around the chancellor. Even as far back from when Amidala was queen.

"You-re asking me to do something against the Jedi code," Anakin sighed, "against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?" Obi-Wan hated to see his brother this way, hated to do this to him, but he knew it had to be done,

"The council is asking you."

After he left Anakin, Obi-Wan joined Mace Windu and Yoda. Master Windu expressed his fears of putting the chancellor and Anakin together. And they spoke of how the prophecy about the Chosen One could have been misread. They had always thought it said that he would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. However, the prophecy only said that he'd bring balance to the Force, not exactly how he'd do that. Although that troubled Obi-Wan he tried to reassure them. Anakin was his brother, he had never let him down in the past, and he was confident that he wouldn't now. At least he hoped.

The meeting from earlier was still grating on Calleah's nerves. She had gone around cleaning the house as she waited for Anakin to return. He always managed to make everything seem right and safe. She heard the door open and tried to hold herself back from leaping into his arms and telling him everything. She merely met him at the door and embraced him tightly.

"What did they say?" Anakin released her,

"I'm on the council, but I'm not a master." Calleah tried to hide her surprise. She was happy he was on the council, but not being a master…she had never heard of such a thing. Anakin put his hand to Calleah's lower back and led her to the patio; he didn't want her moving or standing too long if she didn't have to. Also he was making her upset, he hated doing that. The two sat down on the couch and Calleah took his hand,

"Anakin, I'm sorry. I know how being a master is important to you, but I mean, you're the youngest member to ever be appointed to the council. That has to count for something, right?" Anakin met her eyes. Calleah, always trying to make everything better for him. What did he do to deserve her? He stroked her cheek and she shut her eyes to lean into his caress.

"I am honored, it's just not being master is a constant reminder of Ahsoka." Calleah's heart ached at Anakin's broken tone when he said his former padawan's name. Ahsoka Tano. She was such a sweet girl, she actually figured out about Anakin and Calleah's true feelings for the other and never told anyone. She found it horribly romantic. So young. Calleah still had to reassure Anakin that what happened to her wasn't his fault. Ahsoka was rebellious and didn't follow orders, he couldn't have stopped her. But he constantly said she was his responsibility and when a Jedi's padawan is killed the blame goes to the master. Calleah reached up to stroke the back of Anakin's neck; a gesture that she knew always relaxed him. She was about to tell him again that it wasn't his fault when she felt something,

"Oh, Anakin." At his wife's surprised tone Anakin shot to full attention,

"What? What's wrong?" He calmed slightly at Calleah's radiant expression,

"Feel," she grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. He was confused for a moment before he felt the slight movement. He met Calleah's eyes with a smile of awe. Calleah beamed at Anakin's expression. She remembered how she had been so worried that Anakin may not have been there for her pregnancy. But he was here now. He moved his hand away and although that brief moment of joy helped, the troubles he was currently facing still weighted heavy on his mind.

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order," Anakin sighed, "I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Calleah bit her lip,

"Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" How she wanted to tell Anakin everything.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked shocked. Calleah had always been all about the Senate and democracy, now she was saying they might be on the wrong side?

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists," Calleah paused, she knew she was risking telling him everything she swore she wouldn't, but she needed his reassurance his comfort, "and the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?" Anakin shook his head still stunned,

"I don't believe that," he paused, "and you're sounding like a separatist." Those words almost felt like slap to Calleah, being called a separatist was the worst thing anyone could call her.

"This war represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the chancellor than anyone. Please, ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume," Calleah practically begged him. If Anakin could change the chancellor's mind then Bail and Amidala's plan wouldn't have to happen and she wouldn't have to lie to her husband.

"Don't ask me to do that," Anakin's tone turned cold. He couldn't believe she was asking this. Was she suggesting they just give up? Lose the war? Let those systems fall to the Separatists? Why was everyone asking him to exploit his friendship with the chancellor? Anakin stood up and turned back to face her, "Make a motion in the senate where that kind of request belongs." Calleah felt that it was more than her words that made Anakin so upset. They had had spats before but they usually burned hot and fast, this was deeper.

"What is it?" Calleah asked. Anakin saw the look of confusion and suspicion cross Calleah's face,

"Nothing," he turned away. He didn't want to tell her, he couldn't, also he didn't want her to worry.

"Don't do this," Calleah saw him shutting down and stood up to stand next to him, "Don't shut me out. Let me help you." She put a hand on his arm and met his eyes. The trickling of the little fountain they were standing near calmed her slightly. The sound reminded her of what now seemed so long ago. When they first met and when they met again and fell in love. It was a private joke between the two of them, but it always reminded them of what brought them together. She knew more talking wouldn't help, "Hold me." Anakin stared at her a little confused then heard the fountain and let the calming feeling run over him. Calleah placed her hands on his chest, "Like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago, when there was nothing but our love." Anakin wrapped his arms around her and Calleah shut her eyes as she leaned into his embrace, "No politics, no plotting, no war." Yes, this is what she needed Anakin and nothing but him.

Anakin wished he could just forget like Calleah said. Wished he could just focus on holding his wife and just remember those precious moments when it was just them. When they were young and fell in love. But this new assignment and everything that was going on he just couldn't forget. For the moment though he would hold Calleah and let her own fears get washed away, let her feel the safety she always felt in his arms.

Okay that's all for now. It's getting so twisty already. Also a note about Ahsoka Tano, who most of you probably know is the name of Anakin's apprentice in the Clone Wars cartoon that's currently airing. I know that no one really knows what's going to happen to her. I don't know if they'd actually go so far to kill her, but they never mentioned her in ROTS, but they hadn't developed the idea yet, but they have to explain that somehow. So I am saying for the sake of the story that she was killed and that is why Anakin is not a master yet. But yes. Sorry again for making you wait so long. I'll try to be better with my updates, but I have a lot of things going on with work right now, but I might have more time in the future if everything works out. Thank you all for your patience and I hope this was worth the wait. Please R&R!

PR1


End file.
